Hutch
by DarkPrinceDreemurr
Summary: Quiet, bold, disciplined, Hutch is a wolf among wolves. The Western's self kept beta wolf has had a troubling past, one filled with pain and deceit. Struggling against not only life, but his own personal demons. Will he be able to keep his sanity? Or will he drown in the demons of his past? (Look inside for information as to why this story was initially deleted.)
1. Update Info

AN-Okay so for those who don't know, the original author of this series (ReaperHunter000) has gone on a bit of a hiatus. He's not been very motivated to write and has decided to turn over the page to me until he feels that he's ready to come back. It's mostly so fans of his series don't have to wait for him to get back to have their favorite stories updated. Now, originally I made a poll to see what story people wanted continued. No one voted, then again I didn't check the link to see if it worked -.-, but I digress. Instead, I have decided to continue the most viewed stories as well as my own original content.

Now, as a bit of insight, the "Hutch," revision, was stuff that Reaper had been working on before he went on hiatus, but has left with me to continue. He has around 10 chapters or so that still need to be looked over, spell checked, that sort of boring author stuff, which I'm currently doing to try and get them out as quickly as possible.

So, long story short, THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD. I cannot stress that enough. It was deleted so that as the chapters were updated everyone would get the chance to see them and not have to fish for the story in the back pages of the A&O archive.

If you have any quesitons about which stories I will be continuing, questions concering the previous author's hiatus, or just have some feedback, shoot me a PM and I'll get back as soon as I can :^)


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

It was a rainy day in Jasper Park, Canada. For miles around the widdows cries of agony can be heard from inside of her den. Her long gray fur was matted heavily with mud, rain, and her own blood. Tears poured from her innocent goldlen eyes, occasionally wincing in pain as her contractions continued.

"You're doing fine dear, just keep pushing," the golden femal standing over her encouraged. Two more were at her sides, attending to the injured mothers wounds. Her belly held a long deep gash that ran all the way across her stomach and poured with fresh blood.

"E-Eve, I-I'm gonna die aren't I," she asked weakly.

"Don't say that Mina, you're going to be just fine, it's not as bad as it seems," Eve said as another pup slid into the world, but was silent. Eve sighed sadly and sat it beside it's many brothers and sister, who also were silent.

"Eve, the bear hit her too close to her womb, I don't think any of the pups will have surviced such force," one of the aids whispered. Eve nodded and turned back to the distraught Mina who was now breathing heavily.

"M-my babies, a-are they okay," she manages to whisper. Eve couldn't bring herself to answer the question.

"Where's Dex," again she mustered only enough strength to whisper.

"The alphas haven't returned yet sweetie, but I'm sure he'll be fine, now you just focus on pushing," Eve encouraged. The head of the final pup appeared through Minas womanhood, and with one powerful push, it slid all of the way out. Eve's hopes weren't high as she nuzzled the pup. Yet again, nothing but silence. With her final pup out, Mina passed out from exhaustion, her body going pale.

"How's she doing," Eve's mate Winstonasked stepping into the den.

"She will live, but her pups..." Eve lowered her voice into a saddened tone. All 6 of her pups were laying beside one another, their lifless bodies seemingly so peaceful. Winston lowered his head and frowned.

"I see," Wisnton shook his head with a sigh.

"Have the alphas made it back yet," Eve asked, hoping for a shred of good news.

"Yes, that's why I came here actually. Felix just told me the news. Dex, was taken by the bear," Winston reported somberly. Eve took a deep breath and nodded.

"They couldn't do anything to save his body," Eve asked softly into her mates ear.

"No, they were all too tired and hurt," Winston replied. A dark silence fell over the den, the only sound being the steady fall of rain outside. Suddenly, a small whimper fell upon their ears. They all turned quickly to confirm what their ears heard. There he lay, the largest of the pups, the one who was born last, was moving slightly and whining for his mother. A hopeful smile spread across their faces as the pup started trying to crawl around in seach of his mothers warmth.

"Oh my goodness," Eve exclaimed. She turned to Mina who was still out cold then to Winston. "I don't want to hear a word about this."

Eve shot a stern look at her mate before helping the pup over to one of her own teats. The whining pup latched on and began to suckle on Eve's milk, his whining eventually stopping.

"Mina is in no condition to feed the poor thing herself. The least we can do is care for him until she's in good health again," Eve explained as she licked the pup clean. Winston would have protested, but he knew she was right. Mina was too weak to have a pup suckling on her, and the ammount of blood on her could wind up giving him an infection.

*2 weeks later*

"Thank you Eve, Winston, for looking after my baby while I recovered," Mina nuzzled Eve as her pup trotted over to her.

"It was our pleasure dear, he's quite the playful one," Eve chuckled as the pup began to chase his own tail distractedly causing Mina to giggle as well.

"He's adorable," she smiled widely and nuzzled him warmly.

"Have you thought of a name yet," Eve asked watching as Hutch ran over and pounced at her wagging tail.

"I have actually, and I want to name him Hutch. Dex always loved that name, so it's only fitting that I name him that," she said as she watcher her only son play.

"That's a lovely name," Eve complimented, watching Hutch pounce at his own reflection.

"Thank you dear. Is it still too early to tell whther he'll be an alpha or omega," Mina asked.

"Well he certainly likes to pounce around, and he did manage to hide from both me and Winston on several occasions, so I would say he'd be a good candidate for alpha school," Eve replied as the two watched the young pup explore closer and closer to the edge of the den, not a care in the world.

"It will be hard growing up without a father around," Minas heart sank a bit as she said this, but it was true.

"I know, but there are plenty of strong male figures around who could act as role models for him you know. I bet even Felix would be more than happy to help raise him, he was Dex's best friend after all," Eve suggested.

"Yes, but we both know that if Felix got too attatched to him then he pick favorites when Hutch goes off to alpha school.

"Of course he would, but he could at least help watch ater him when you're busy. Felix is beta after all, I'm sure this would be a great experience for him,"

*8 months later*

The full moon shone brightly over the forrest. Mina's den was in the perfect spot to watch it rise every night. Inside the den, she and Hutch lay cuddled beside one another. Hutch was beginning to seem more and more like an alpha. He was constantly chasing things, whether it be a leaf blowing in the wind, or a squirrel running for its life. His young form was beginning to take shape with some crude muscles.

"Hey mom, when does alpha school start," Hucth asked as he nuzzled his mother warmly.

"I didn't think you were so eager to leave me all alone honey," she giggled as Hucth burred his face against her.

"NO, I'm not ready to leave you yet mama," he laughed knowing she was only joking.

"Oh Hutch, you're so sweet," she smiled and licked his cheek "alpha school isn't for another few months now. Are any of your friends going?"

"Sure, Candu will be there. And of course Felix will be there," Hutch replied happily.

"I'm sure by the time you leave you'll have plenty of other freinds. I remember when I started alpha school, I didn't have any friends," she explained and Hutch's eyes widened.

"You didn't," he asked in shock.

"Sure didn't. I was very shy, which is odd for an alpha, but I was the runt of the litter, so I always felt a little inferior to everyone. But by the end of it, I had at least a dozen friends, Felix being one of them," Hutch smiled widely and nuzzled his mother again.

"Tell me more about it mama," Hutch pleaded.

"Oh alright, if you insist,"

"Did I hear my name mentioned," asked the male stepping into the den. His light grey fury blowing in the soft breeze and his bright blue eyes glowed in the dark of the den.

"Felix," Hutch cried excitedly and bounded towards his much older friend. Felix smiled widely and lowered his front half to nuzzle Hutch who was continuosly trying to tackle him.

"There's my little buddy," Felix laughed as he and Hutch started to wrestle around. Eventually Felix let Hutch pin him as he laughed. "Oh no, too strong, I can't take it, call him off Mina call him off."

"Felix, I'm not that strong," Hutch giggled, hopping down and nuzling his occasional caretaker. Felix stood up and smiled.

"Of course you are Hutch, I'd never go easy on you," Felix joked and pushed Hutch playfully.

"Sure you wouldn't," Hutch laughed sarcastically.

"Well, well, what brings you over so late," Mina chimed in finally.

"I was out on a late patrol and thought I'd stop by to see my two favorite wolves," Felix explained sitting in front of her.

"Winston has you out pretty late don't you think," she asked and nuzzled him.

"Yeah, he's really been riding my ass lately," he shrugged.

"Language," she giggled.

"Oops, sorry, where are my manners," he smiled at Hutch who was playfully scolding him.

"You know, you're welcome to spend the night here Felix. I'd hate for you to be all alone at your den. Besides, Hutch loves having you around," Mina offered sweetly.

Together, the three slept as a family.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to School

Hutch bounded with excitement behind his mother as she led him through the forest. He was barely able to contain himself, as he had been looking forward to this day for months now. He wanted to become a great, strong alpha and make his mom proud of him.

His mother had led him to a large clearing in the woods with a small cliff running up the side opposite to them. In the clearing dozens of other up-and-coming alphas were bounding around their parents, chasing one another playfully. The adults were sitting around and talking with one another, laughing at jokes, telling stories of when they were in alpha school. In the back of the field sat Winston, the pack leader who was talking with both Felix and a much darker furred wolf.

"Oh hey Mina how have you been," asked a female Hutch had never seen before. His mother and the stranger's conversation didn't interest him at all so Hutch began to stray. He looked at all of the other pups, most of which he had already seen around the pack but didn't really talk to. Then he found Candu.

"Hutch I'm so excited for this," Candu greeted with a playful pounce. Hutch smiled and retaliated, countering Candu's attack and lunging with his own.

"I know, I can't wait to learn all the awesome alpha techniques," Hutch giggled as he tackled Candu from the side. Candu was much smaller than Hutch was, so he barely even hit him when they sparred like this. In fact, Hutch was quite large for his age. Just by a quick glance one could tell that he was a few inches taller and broader than any of the other pups. Though to be fair he had been training with Felix a lot.

"If I could have everyone's attention for the next few moments please," the dark furred male said as he, Winston, and Felix approached the crowd. Silence fell over the crowd and everyone sat, turning their attention to him.

"Though all of the older wolves know who I am, allow me to introduce myself to the pups. My name is Tiberius and I will be teaching you over the course of the next few months. This is Felix, he is our packs beta. He will be assisting me and deciding upon the beta out of this class. And of course you all know Winston the pack leader. He will be observing the classes now and then," Tiberius said loudly, allowing them all to hear him clearly.

"Now, I suggest you get your final goodbyes over with. We wish to begin training as soon as possible," Felix added. All of the pups took advantage of the given opportunity, nuzzling and kissing their families goodbye. Including Hutch.

"Now I want you to be on your best behavior Hutch," tears softly fell down Mina's cheeks as she nuzzled her only son.

"I will be, I'm gonna become beta and make you extra proud of me," Hutch vowed, wiping away his own tears.

"You don't have to do that to make me proud Hutch, I'm already proud of you," she chuckled and kissed him one last time. The families of the pups began to clear out of the field and back to their own dens. Once the last of them stepped away, Tiberius instructed the pups to line up.

"Alright, now there are a few rules we abide by here. For starters, there is to be no fighting except during sparring practice. Anyone caught fighting will be severely disciplined. If you are caught attacking another pup, the punishment is far worse. Self defense, will not be punished in this scenario. There are three dens in the cliff behind us, boys will sleep in the one farthest left, females in the one farthest right, myself and Felix will sleep in the center. If you are caught in any den besides your own, or the center one, you will be punished. This field, is not to be left unless under the supervision of myself or Felix. Finally, misbehavior will land you in serious shit," Tiberius smirked as they all gasped from his swear.

"What was considered fowl language to you will be used during this course. It's just a way of speech, use it as you please," Tiberius continued "Now, many of you are probably wondering what you will learn here. Well, I will let Felix explain."

"Hey guys," Felix greeted casually "through the next couple of months we're gonna teach you all of the properties of being an alpha. These include how to fight, stalk prey, properly hunt, you will be given knowledge of the packs protocol, and finally we will be teaching you proper manners,"

"Now, to start things off, let's introduce ourselves to our fellow class mates shall we," Tiberius suggested. He pointed to the pup at the front of the line and motioned for them to step forward and introduce themself. The pups fur was so light it was just a shade or two away from being white, contrasting harshly against his brown his.

"H-hi, my name is Percy," he greeted everyone nervously. Tiberius nodded in approval and gave him a confident pat on the back. Percy rushed back to his spot, clearly not wanting the attention to be focused on him for too long. The next pup was far more eager to take the spotlight. Almost a mirror image of the pup had went up before him, only with a solid black belly.

"Hey guys! I'm Alex, Percy's twin," he stated proudly. A third pup stepped up, and immediately Hutch could tell he that he didn't like him. Thick grey fur, as dull grey as it could get and it was speckled with black patches. One eye was icy blue and the other was blood red. He had a massive smirk acroos his face which was the biggest sign that this guy was going to be an ass.

"I am Jason, and I am going to be the next beta," he stated so proudly Hutch could feel the weight of his ego. Even Tiberius and Felix seemed a little annoyed by his matter-of-fact tone. Finally it was his turn to introduce himself. Hutch stepped forward and noticed a few females giggle.

"I'm Hutch," he said, receiving a look of disgust from Jason. Finally, the last wolf went. A small little female who's fur was almost pink.

"I-I'm Sadie," she greeted shyly. She was small, smaller than Candu. She didn't look much like an alpha at all.

"Good, now that we've all been introduced, I want you to take a few minutes to talk to one another. Felix and I are going to walk with Winston back to his den, when we get back we will start off our training with a little game," Tiberius stated before he and the other two adults turned and walked off.

The pups broke the line and began chatting with one another. Hutch and Candu decided to try and make as many friends as they could. They started with the twins Alex and Percy, who seemed like a nice enough bunch. They immediately noticed that the two were almost polar opposites. Alex was very loud and outgoing while Percy was more reclusive and quiet.

"Hey guys," Hutch greeted politely.

"Oh hey, you're Hutch and Candu right? Nice to meet you, I'm Alex and of course this is my brother Percy! Don't let his shyness put you off, he's really cool," Alex's enthusiasm was almost overwhelming.

"I-I'm not that shy," Percy softly defended with a blush.

"Don't worry about it, my mom said she was really shy when she first started but by the end she had all kinds of friends," Hutch said hoping to lighten Percy up. It didn't take long for the four to get to know each other. But Hutch suddenly broke up their conversation when he saw Jason picking on the small and defenseless female Sadie.

"I'll be right back," Hutch said sternly as he marched towards the bully.

"You're pathetic, why not just quit before you embarrass yourself," he laughed as the girl began to cry.

"I should tell you the same thing," Hutch snarled defensively from behind Jason. The sound of his growl even sent a chill down his own spine. He didn't think he was capable of sounding so intimidating. Jason turned around with a confident smile that quickly faded. He hadn't expected to find such a large pup standing directly behind him, giving him a threatening glare.

"Oh so you're gonna stand up for this little dork? That's cu-"

"Shut your fucking mouth. Now, I'm in a good mood and I suggest you don't ruin it. So leave my friend alone and go somewhere else," Hutch cut him off sharply. Jason huffed and shook his head.

"You're really stupid aren't you? Oh well, whenever I become beta you'll get what's coming to you," Jason laughed as he walked away.

"T-thank you so much," Sadie thanked as she sat up and wiped away her tears.

"No problem. Hey you wanna come join me and my friends? You seem awfully lonely sitting by yourself," Hutch offered.

"S-sure, that s-sounds fun," she nodded eagerly and stepped close to him. Hutch smiled and guided her back to his small group of friends, standing by her protectively.

"Hutch watch out," Candu cried suddenly. Hutch looked back to see Jason rushing at him at full speed, a crazed look in his eyes.

Hutch waited until the last second when his attacker pounced into the air, leaving him completely vulnerable. Thinking quickly Hutch dropped himself to the ground, causing Jason to go flying over top of him. Realizing that even if he dodged the attack, Jason would just come back for another strike. So he did the only thing he could think of. He shot pack up.

Hutch felt the sharp thud of their bodies colliding followed by a dull snap of Jason's jaws being forced shut. It surprised him at just how fast Jason had been striking at him, it was as if Jason was fully intending to hurt Hutch. Jason rolled in pain on the ground, a small bit of blood pouring from his muzzle where he had bitten his tongue.

"Y-you little brat," Jason cried through tears of pain.

"Surely you're talking about yourself Jason," Tiberius growled as he approached the group. Hutch's heart sank in his chest.

"T-tiberius, y-y-you saw that right? Hutch attacked me outright," Hutch couldn't believe his what he was hearing, and apparently neither could Tiberius.

"I don't need your bullshit right now Jason. I saw what you did, and I'm honestly disgusted. It's not been five minutes since I tell you not to fight and I come back to find you attacking Hutch, not to mention picking on my niece," Tiberius snarled, glaring down at the abusive pup.

"I was not, I was trying to make friends with her when Hutch came and pulled he-,"

"Shut up," Tiberius yelled. Much to everyone's surprise this actually did shit him up.

"Alright Mr. Future Beta, get up. You want to fight? You're going to fight. In fact, everyone is gonna fight. We're gonna do a bit of sparring. Everyone get in a circle, Jason you're going to go first since you're so eager to fight," Tiberius stepped back and helped everyone form the circle.

"Fine, so who's going to fight me," Jason asked confidently looking around at all the pups.

"Me," Felix smirked as he stepped into the circle.

"What?! That's not fair, you're an adult," Jason protested.

"Well you don't seem to want to fight fair, you like attacking people from behind. So, bring it on, I'll even give you the first hit," Felix sat down and awaited Jasons attack. At first, Jason just sat there, too stunned to react. Eventually though, he decided to attack. He rushed forward at top speed before pouncing. Felix simply stepped to the side and crashed into Jasons flank, only at about half strength. But still, it was enough to throw the pup to the ground.

"OW," Jason yelped as he hit the hard ground below him.

"Don't make yourself so obvious," Felix criticized.

"Hmph, I know what I'm doing," Jason growled as he climbed to his feet.

"Then you should have been paying attention," Felix chuckled now right upon him. Jason started to rush away but Felix slammed into his flank again, tossing him around. Over time, Jason grew tired and his attempts became more half-hearted.

"Come on this is impossible," Jason huffed, sitting down in defeat.

"No it's not, you're just not thinking about what you're doing. If you actually stop for a second and plan things out then you'll fare a lot better," Felix instructed but Jason was having none of it.

"I don't want to hear it, I bet none of us could beat you," Felix smirked at Jasons comment.

"Oh really? Well let's find out," Felix turned straight to Hutch "Hutch, you're up."

"Yes sir," Hutch replied politely and took Jasons place in the ring.

"Just to keep things fair, I'll let you have the first attack," much like before, Felix sat down and waited for Hutch's attack. Hutch sat for a few minutes, deciding what would be the best approach.

Hutch smiled, satisfied, before rushing forward much like Jason had, but changed directions just before Jason would have pounced. He darted right in an attempt to get around to Felix's flank and hoping to provoke an attack from him to leave him open. Nothing. Hutch huffed and launched a fake attack yet again. This one caused Felix to dodge, just what Hutch was hoping for.

As Felix landed, Hutch slammed himself right into him to tackle him to the ground. Having just landed Felix hadn't yet gotten his balance yet and so easily toppled over. Hutch quickly got onto Felix's back and bit down on his neck lightly. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he and Felix had sparred together many times and it wasn't the first time he had done this. But this time it was much more difficult, Hutch could tell his instructor wasn't holding back. Felix shot his head up and hit Hutch right in the face. He winced in pain, but refused to let go, instead he shifted his grip to prevent Felix from doing it again. Finally, Felix tapped the ground in submission.

"Good job Hutch," Felix complimented causing Hutch to smile proudly. Jason scoffed and looked away in shame.

"Show off," he grumbled as Hutch sat back down.

 **AN- Just thought I would clear up some confusion. The 'antagonist' of the story Roxa has been renamed Jason mostly for the sake of a more sensible name. This was done with permission from ReaperHunter000.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Demon Jason

"Alright everyone up, up, up, we've got a big day ahead of us," Tiberius spoke loud enough to wake the sleeping male pups while Felix did the same with the females. The sun was just barely over the horizon, practically just past dawn, and none of them had even been awoken so early. Not even Hutch had been awoken this early or frantically.

Once awake the pups were rushed outside and formed into two columns, with no particular order to their position. Hutch managed to snag a spot beside Sadie, the young female who had sparked his interest the previous day. Behind the two were the twins who, for the most part, were still asleep, and in front of them was Candu and another pup. Of course, being the showoff that he wanted to be, Jason took a spot near the front of the line.

"Everyone enjoy the sunrise?" Felix asked rhetorically "Good because this is how early alphas are expected to be awake for duties. Now to build our stamina and speed, as well as work up a healthy appetite, we're going to go on a little run to the feeding grounds for breakfast. I want to stress that this isn't a race, it is merely a bit of morning excersice. I won't stop you from sprinting, but keep in mind that if you make yourself sick and do not eat, you will not have another opportunity until noon when we go to lunch. Any questions?"

"What happens if we can't run the whole way," someone reluctantly called out.

"That's fine. I'll be running in the front to lead the way, but if you feel you can't keep up, Tiberius will be bringing up the rear to keep pace with any stragglers, ain't that right old man," Felix chuckled at Tiberius who scowled playfully.

"Oh please, I could keep up with you any day," Tiberius chuckled.

"In your dreams," Felix smirked before darting off at a moderate sprint. The pups instinctually followed behind. As they reached the edge of the field they got onto a wide path which had clearly been frequently used. The grass had been worn down and there was no thick brush or shrubbery in the way.

"My uncle says it's a good idea to run with someone, so you can talk and keep your mind off what you're doing," Sadie finally broke the silence between the two of them.

"I guess that means we'll be running together every day," Hutch smiled at her which caused her to blush.

"You'd want to run with me every day? But what if I can't keep up," she asked shyly.

"Well then I'll have to fall back with you until you can," he replied jumping over a tree root.

"Looks like "Mr. Future Beta couldn't keep pace," Alex laughed from behind them. Hutch looked up to see Jason on the side of the trail, panting heavily and retching heavily.

"And that's why you don't sprint as hard as you can on stuff like this," Percy sighed in disapointment. Jason looked like he was about to make some sort of smart remark, but couldn't stop panting long enough to do so before they had long passed him.

"I feel kinda bad for him. Maybe if he wasn't so cocky he could do better," Hutch said as his friends began to cluster together.

"I don't know if I can feel bad for him, especially after knowing he's nothing but a bully," Candu remarked with a shake of his head.

"I can understand wanting to be confident in yourself, but he doesn't have to be a dick about it," Percy added, siding with Candu.

"Yeah, but it kinda is depressing watching him nearly work himself to death," this time Alex was taking his side in the matter. Before anyone else could add their own input, the group came to a staggering halt as they reached the feeding grounds .

"Alright good job guys, made it here no problem," Felix complimented as more pups began to pile in, but not nearly as many had started the run.

"Eat up guys, once the last pup gets here we'll have 10 minutes before we head back for the rest of the days training. Hutch and his group immediately heeded Felix's words.

Before Tiberius even arrived with the slower pups, the five had already eaten as much as they wanted. Despite being the largest pup, Hutch surprisingly ate the least caribou.

"What's the matter Hutch, aren't you hungry," Percy asked, having ate the most.

"No it's not that, it's just my mom always told me to eat only what I needed to be less wasteful," he said modestly causing Percy to rethink his next bite, feeling slightly gulty for having eaten so much.

"But don't let me put you off eating as much as you want," Hutch laughed with a nervous smile, not wanting to make Percy feel bad.

"That's right, there's plenty to eat. Hutch is just being modest," Felix smilled giving Percy a pat on the back.

By the time the slower pups arrived, most of the first ones to arrive were now done and were at a nearby creek getting water to quench their thirsts. Tiberius was at a very slow trotting pace with about ten pups behind him, panting away trying to keep up with him. At the very back, was Jason who was now limping.

"Alright here we are, you've got 10 minutes to eat as much as you like," Tiberius panted as he walked over to sit with Felix and eat his own breakfast. Hutch watched as Jason limped helplessly towards the creek, desperate for something to drink. With a sigh, Hutch decided to forget what had happened the previous day and decided to go help him.

"I'll be right back," he said to his friends before stepping away and towards Jason who was so out of it that he didn't even notice Hutch approach him.

"Here, let me help you," Hutch said as leaned up against Jason to help take weight off of his side. Hutch expected a violent response of disgust, but Jason remained silent. As the two reached the creek, Jason practically fell to the ground and began to lap up water as fast as he could. When he was done, he stood back up with Hutch's help. Once again Hutch helped him over to a fresh caribou which he then quickly began to devour.

"Why," Jason demanded as he stopped eating to catch his breath.

"Why what," Hutch asked.

"Why did you help me," Jason wouldn't even look in Hutch's direction in his own shame.

"Because you looked like you needed it. I wasn't going to let you suffer just because of what happened yesterday," Hutch admitted sitting down next to him. Jason sighed and sat up.

"I hate to break it to you Hutch, but that's the way that the world works. The weak die so that the strong may survive. No matter how hard you try to changeit," Jason said grimly before turning to walk away.

"It doesn't have to be that way Jason. Just because someone is weak, doesn't mean they're doomed to death. Just, that they have a differen't purpose in life than being a protector. Look at the omegas. Sure they can't hunt or defend the pack in a war, but they're not suppose to. They keep us entertained and prevent conflict with their light heartedness," Hutch said trying to follow Jason.

"Yeah? And what happens when we do go to war. The omegas will die helplessly while we alphas struggle to protect them. You can fight it sure, but it's a losing battle. Just because you saved them this time, doesn't mean you'll do it the next time, or the time after that," Jason's voice began to quiver.

"J-Jason, are you okay," Hutch asked in concern, causing Jason to chuckle.

"There you go again, worrying about me. What would it matter if I wasn't huh? You would still be alive, your life would still go on. All caring about others causes is pain. If they're strong, you don't need to worry because they're strong, and if they're weak then you shuoldn't care because they're just going to die in pain," Jason growled beginning to grow more frustrated.

"But what's the point in living if you have no one to care for but yourself," Hutch jumped in front of Jason to make him look his way. Jason glared at Hutch in offense.

"Alright let's get going back to the training grounds," Felix called as Tiberius began to herd the pups back onto the trail.

"Why don't you ask my dad," Jason scoffed before tunring and limping away.

Hutch was in complete shock at what Jason had just said. Dozens of questions began rushing through his mind. Who was Jason's dad? What had it done to make Jason so bitter? Was he a bad wolf?

"You alright Hutch," Tiberius asked walking over to Hutch who was staring blankly at the trail. Hutch shook his head as he snapped back to reality.

:I-I don't know. T-Tiberius, who is Jasons dad? He was talking to me and he said some pretty weird stuff about the weak deserving to die, then made some remark about his dad," Hutch asked looking up to his instructor. Tiberius shifted uneasily and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Well Hutch, you see, Jason isn't from here. A while back, we rescued him from a lone wolf, a very demented and sadistic lone wolf. A wold who was abusive to his family, more so than I am willing to tell you about at your age. Tell you what, why don't you take my place at the back of the line, I need to go discuss something with Winston. Think of it as your first alpha duty," Hutch's face practically gleamed with anticipation.

"Of course I'll do it, I'll get right on it," Hutch said before rushing off to catch up with the group. As the young pup vanished into the wilderness, the elder sighed to himself and shook his head.

 _'I knew the kid was going to have problems, but I didn't think it would be this bad,'_ he thought to himself as he made his way to Winstons den.

"Tiberius, what are you doing here, is something wrong," Eve asked as he approached the den.

"I'm afraid so, it seems as though Jason's condition is getting worse," Tiberius sat down before the alpha female who's expression grimmed.

"Oh dear. So he has been mentally scarred. This isn't good, I think he may have to be removed from the other pups until we know for certain that he isn't going to become hostile," Eve said as Winston began to approach the two.

"When we found him, I never imagined it would be this severe,"

*One year earlier*

"Woah hold up, I got the scent," the black furred wolf said lowering his nose and sniffing out the path it led off in. His mane like fur fell down by his cheeks as his companion stepped up beside him.

"I smell it too Dex, this guy is close," Felix said as he sniffed around the area as well.

"Any luck," a much younger Tiberius asked the two as he rushed up to them.

"Yeah, we've got the scent now," Felix replied as Dexter quickly darted off through the bushes. Tiberius sat back and let out a long howl, signaling his position to the other members of their scouting party.

"Guys get ready, I smell blood," Dexter shouted back at his colleagues who nodded. It didn't take long for the three to finally zero in on the den which the scent was eminating from. From the den, whimpers of pain and fear could be heard, as well as growls of anger and agression. The three began to slow down to make more precise and silent movements as they crept up on the den.

"I'll go in first, make him expose his flank, I want you two in right after me," Dexter whispered as softly as he could. Both Tiberius and Felix nodded in understanding of the plan before the young beta crept up to the entrance of the den. Without even second guessing, he rushed forwards. As he did so, he assesed the situation at hand. The immediate threat was the male, blood staining his white fur. Felix was certain it was fresh. In front of him lay a female with great and black spotted fur, blood rolling from her entire face. Behind her, a cowering pup, also covered in blood.

"Felix grab the pup," Dexter shouted as he ran head on at the crazed male who was only now begining to notice him.

"You son of a bitch," the male growled and began to charge back. The two rushed at top speed until they were feet apart.

It happened in a flash.

Dexter smirker and quickly bounded to the right, using his sheer speed to run along the den wall. Once he was beside his opponent, he pushed himself outward with every ounce of strength in his body. He rammed into the crazed attackers flank with his claws, raking through the maniacs soft flesh to cause as much damage as possible. But his foe didn't take this sitting down.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," he shouted in pain before forcing himself against the cave wall, ramming Dexter into the rocks. Dexter winced, but rolled out of the way before a follow up attack could be launched. By this point Tiberius had joined the fray, and took advantage of the enemies focus on Dexter.

Tiberius snapped his jaws down on the white furred males back right leg and yanked his head backwards to pull him to the ground. The male howled as he hit the ground and blood poured from his leg. The wounded male kicked with his other leg to try and catch Tiberius' face but instead got a paw full of claws raking up his other rear leg.

"You little bitch, I'll crush you!"

"Shut your mouth already," Dexter demanded, slamming the pinned wolfs head to the gound, knocking him out cold. Tiberius let go of the wolfs leg and spat the blood from his mouth, retching in disgust.

"I've tasted some narly shit in my time, but that takes the fucking cake," Tiberius grimmaced. Dexter chucled before rushing over to check on the female.

"She's dead," he sighed sadly, shaking his head. Tibeiurs nodded reluctnatly and began to search around the den.

"What kind of sicko would do this," Tiberius asked, looking into what appeared to be a small watering hole in the den.

"Oh god," he whispered softly, taking a step back before turning pale.

"What is it Tiberius," Dexter asked stepping up beside him. He felt as though his stomach would turn inside out.

Instead of water, there was nothing but blood inside the hole. In the center, was a pile of dead and decaying bodies, all of them pups less than a year old. Their bodies were in different states of being mangled, missing limbs and other body parts. The sight was enough to make the two of them vomit.

"What is it guys," Felix asked stepping towards the two.

"Don't," Dexter shouted in fear as is friend approached them.

"Just stay back," Tiberius added as he managed to pull himself away from the horrible sight.

"Wake that son of a bitch up so I can see the white's of his eyes when I kill him," Dexter growled stepping over the unconcious body. After a few minutes of violent shaking, the three managed to wake up the unconcious monster. Tiberius and Felix kept him pinned while Dexter starred him down. Dexters glare was the stuff of nightmares, his golden eyes seemed to stare straight into your soul making you want to confess your darkest sins.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," he growled so low they could feel the boom of his voice in their chests.

"They were omegas, nothing more than useless mouths to feed. Even the little runt of an alpha was a detrement to me. I was about to kill him when that stupid bitch got in my way. She couldn't stop me from killing the others and she couldn't stop me from killing him either. The useless brat would've been gone too if it hadn't been for you lot showing up," he snarled and struggled to free himself.

"My mother was an omega you piece of shit," Dexter growled and raked his claws against the captives face, sending him recoiling in pain.

"And I would've killed her just the same," he managed to laugh through his suffering.

"You really are fucked up in the head aren't you," Tiberius grouled and twisted his leg to make him stop struggling.

"See, that's the thing about insanity. To you, I'm the insane one, but in my eyes you're all crazy," he began to chuckle and shake violently.

"What do we do with him," Felix asked looking up to his superior.

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive, and after the things he's done he doesn't deserve to live. Kill him," Dexter ordered.

"You can kill me, but you can't stop my legacy," he smirked staring back at the surviving pup who was sitting at the entrance of the den. Dexter walked to the pup and picked him, carrying him away so he wouldn't see the execution of his father. Dexter heard the stuggle and snap of bones from inside as the two alphas brought down justice upon the murderer.

"It's okay little guy, you're safe now," Dexter nuzzled the pup to comfort him. The pup was stuck with a thousand yard stare, barely even moving when he breathed.

"Do you have a name little guy," Dexter asked trying to get his attention.

"J-Jason," the pup finally managed.


	5. Chapter 4: Hatred Awakens

**AN- Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but I hope you enjoy it either way. Next one should be up in the next couple of days.**

"Jason, are you feeling okay," Eve asked softly as she nuzzled up to the small shell shocked pup. He had been back in the Western territory for a day, and had hardly moved an inch. He just sat and starred blankly into the distance. He slept very little, and when he did he woke up screaming in terror.

"Are you hungry," she persisted, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. But nothing. She sighed and walked to the front of her den where the group who had rescued him sat.

"How is he," Tiberius raised a brow as she approached them.

"Physically, he seems a bit malnourished. He's got some scars on his sides which seem to be very old. Grudgingly, I must admit he has some rectal trauma which is recent. Psychologically, I'm afraid that I don't fully know the extent of it but it isn't good. Odds are he'll be traumatized from what he's been through, night terrors, problems socializing with others, and if worst comes to worst he could end up like that hunk of shit that was his father. Dexter, you made the right decision in ordering him killed," Eve snarled.

"The kid is lucky that his mother got between him and that bastard. Given what we saw in the back of that cave, it wouldn't have ended well for him," Tiberius shuddered as he remembered the pile of bodies which lay in the pit.

"I just regret the fact that we didn't find him in time to save the others," Dexter sighed as he lay down seemingly in shame.

"Don't beat yourself up, none of us knew the full extent of the situation," Eve pat Dexter on the back to try and console him.

"Eve's right, we should just be happy that we saved the one that we did," Felix nodded turning to Tiberius for help.

"That just brings up a new matter. Who will take care of him? He's orphaned and the child of a lone couple, it's a miracle Winston is letting him stay," Tiberius looked back to the pup.

"Well, he is an alpha right? We'll put him in the next alpha class. He's won't be much older than they will be. Only by a month maybe. Once he's out he'll be able to take care of himself. Dex you'll have pups in that class, if your kids are anything like you they'll make friends with him in no time. Up until then, we let some of the omegas take care of him. Their light hearted spirits might help ease some of his trauma," Felix looked back at the pup as he explained his plan.

"Are you sure the omegas would be up to it? I mean sure they're good at resolving conflict through humor, but something like this has never had to be dealt with before," Tiberius pointed out as Winston approached the group.

"Morning sir," Dexter greeted respectfully. Winston nodded in acknowledgement of his second in command.

"I just got back from the border with the East. Tony has finally taken his alphas off high alert now that the lone wolf has been dealt with. However, he wants to know what we plan to do with the surviving pup. He doesn't want any more killers running around," Winston sighed and sat down with the group.

"Well you tell that stuck up little ass we'll do what we damn well please with him or I'll strangle him with his own entrails," Eve smirked.

"It's a good thing I'm in your pack Eve," Tiberius' remark caused the whole group to laugh.

"Tony deserves it though, he's just an ass," Winston laughed as he nuzzled his mate. Meanwhile, as the five wolves sat at the edge of the den making light hearted conversation, Jason sat in the den with his mind racing a million miles an hour.

-Jasons subconscious-

'She got in the way to save you. She got in the way so that you wouldn't die,' one voice said in an attempt to make sense of what he had just seen.

'No, no she got in the way because she wasn't smart enough to save herself. If she had just let him kill you like he killed the others, then she would still be alive,' another argued harshly.

'That's not right, she did it because she loved you,' the first tried to argue.

'Hmph if she loved you so much why didn't she grab you and run? She knew she couldn't win, he kept her too weak to fight back,' the second voice became more cold and sinister as it spoke.

'Please don't say that, she was strong just like y. . . us. She was strong just like we are,' the first began to quiver as the second began to grow more violent.

'Do not act like _WE_ are the same person. You're too nice and sympathetic to be strong. If you want to be strong, you have to be ruthless. Look at the one they call Dexter, he ordered your father executed without a second thought. He didn't take you into consideration. He merely thought about what he wanted to accomplish,' the second was now overwhelming. Almost shouting at the first to drown it out and make its point of view well known.

'Look at the respect he's gained by doing so. That's how you get them to respect you, make them fear your power,'

*Modern Day*

Hutch had raced as fast as he could to catch up to the rest of the pups who were slowly chugging away back to the training grounds. Before he had even got there, he could see pups falling back and looking for Tiberius, who had gone off to see Winston. When Hutch arrived he explained the situation and they were too tired to argue. As he ran behind the main group he noticed the pup at the back of the line struggling to keep up.

It was Jason, who was still limping yet refused to slow down. It was obvious that his back right leg was in pain, as each step seemed to shoot a look of pure suffering across his face. Hutch guessed that he must have pulled a muscle, and if that was the case then he didn't need to be running as fast as he was. Beforehand Hutch did feel a little bad that Jason was hurt, but he felt that he sort of deserved it for his horrible attitude. Now, Hutch was genuinely concerned for his fellow pack member.

"Hey, why don't you fall back and take it easy," Hutch suggested as he ran alongside the injured pup.

"I'm fine," Jason insisted, though his wince of pain told Hutch otherwise.

"No you're not, your leg is hurt. I can tell because whenever you land on it, you look like someone is biting you. It's fine to push yourself, but you might make whatever is wrong worse," Hutch pleaded to try and break through to the pup who had once attacked him. Much to his surprise, Jason started to slow down. Whether it was because he had gotten through to him, or the pain had become too great, Hutch didn't know nor did he care.

Hutch slowed his own pace as Jason began to fall behind the group he had struggled so desperately to keep up with. The two walked side by side in front of the slower pups which none of them seemed to mind. Despite being having been winded by the days first 'activity' they all seemed enthusiastic to continue with their training. Jason, however, seemed internally conflicted.

"You alright," Hutch asked to finally break the long since which had passed between them.

"Why are you so nice to me Hutch," Jason response wasn't as sarcastic or rude as Hutch had expected. His confusion and desire for an honest answer seemed sincere.

"Why shouldn't I be? Okay, aside from the fact that you attacked me yesterday. I mean, at first I thought you were arrogant and stuck up, but, it looks like you're really trying. I can respect that," Jason stopped dead in his tracks. Hutch was was surprised by this and so it took him a moment to realize what was going on. Hutch allowed the other pups to go around before walking back to speak with Jason.

"Y-you respect me," Jason eyes were wide, his breaths were shallow as if he was choking up.

"Well, I mean, yeah. You're giving your all for something you want to achieve. You want to be beta, and I think you're showing that you're willing to put everything into it," Hutch explained. Jason began to stammer, sitting down before he fell over.

"I. . . I. . . I don't understand. . . . ," Jason began to shake his head as if trying to shrug off some sort of bad though. Little did Hutch know, voices were once again battling one another in Jason's mind, trying to make sense of what he had just been told.

"Hey Jason, Jason," Hutch began waving his paw in front of Jason to try and bring him back to earth. Jason fell down and curled up, whimpering something to himself that Hutch couldn't quite understand. Hutch began to get worried and stood over Jason intently, trying to pull his focus back to himself.

"Get away from me," Jason murmured. His front paws were grasping the sides of his head as if he were in excruciating pain.

"Jason, are you-"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME," Jason snapped harshly, leaping up at Hutch. The two stared one another down, wondering who would be the first to strike. Hutch's heart was racing from the scare he had just received.

"Jason, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help you," Hutch said calmly taking a step towards the other.

"I don't. . . I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP," Jason screeched before pouncing at Hutch. Shocked by the sudden and violent action, Hutch had no time to react as Jason's body collided with his own. The two were sent tumbling backwards by the force and Hutch began to try and prevent himself from being pinned. Eventually, he took control of the struggle and managed to pin Jason below him.

"Jason, Jason listen to me, I need you to calm down," Hutch managed to keep his voice under control and not shout his command.

"You don't know what it's like. You don't know how it feels to watch your brothers and sisters be raped and killed while you do nothing. You don't know how what it feels like to watch your mother, the only person in the world you love, throw herself in front of a maniac to protect you while you're so petrified in fear that you can't even try to protect her," tears poured down Jasons cheeks as he began to sob. Then, the unexpected happened.

"NOW GET OFF OF ME," he shouted and rammed his back legs into Hutch's stomach and thrust them upward, sending Hutch flying off of him and into a nearby tree. Hutch yelped as his back collided with the massive trunk which couldn't be budged. Now free, Jason stood back up and faced Hutch, shaking intensely.

"J-Jason," Hutch said in shock. Hutch was undoubtedly the largest and strongest pup in his class and he had just been kicked nearly ten feet by someone who had shown very little physical prowess. On top of that, Jason had just revealed to him an massive amount of information that Hutch had never even thought could happen to a pup.

"I tried so hard to fit in. But I never could. Neither the alphas or the omegas could accept me, pups and adults alike. No one cared about me, I never had any friends, the only one who ever cared about me was Dexter," Hutch's eyes widened as he Jason began to approach him.

"M-my dad," Hutch asked in shock. Jason snarled and rammed Hutch in the stomach with his head. As he began to sob even harder.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! HE CARED ABOUT ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID, AND THEN HE HAD TO GO AND DIE. WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE BEEN MY DAD,"Jason cried before clawing Hutch's side. Still dazed from his collision with the tree, there was little Hutch could do to fight back.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAVE _HER!?_ HE COULD HAVE LET HER DIE AND LET ME BE HIS SON," this time Jason's attack was stopped by Hutch, who was now furious at Jasons choice of words.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!" Hutch shouted with all of his might. He stopped Jasons strike and threw back a flurry of his own. Clawing and biting the pup who not moments earlier he was talking so calmly to. Each blow was thrown as hard as Hutch could manage, his claws scraping into flesh and drawing blood.

"FUCK YOU," Jason began to retaliate with his razor sharp teeth, biting Hutch's flank and neck whenever he got the opportunity. Soon the two were completely drenched in blood, both their own and that of the other. They had subconciously determined that this was a fight that one of them would not be walking away from alive.

Despite all of the time he had spent sparring with Felix, Hutch eventually messed up. He jumped to dodge Jason who had pounced, but when he landed his front right paw landed in a puddle of mud. Unable to hold his footing, his foot slid forward and he crashed into the ground. Jason wasted no time in taking advantage of this, clamping his jaws down onto Hutch's back right leg and yanked it upward while twisting his head.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," Hutch screamed in agony before the loud snap of bone resonated through the woods. Hutch kicked Jason with his free leg and curled up to protect his broken leg. Jason took a step back and took in what he had done.

"Not so tough now," he smirked and began to move in for the kill.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING," the voice of their instructor called out as he charged toward the fighting pups. Jason growls as the Tiberius approaches and decides it best to run off instead of fighting.

"JASON, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! Gah, fuck it. Hutch oh my god are you alright," Tiberius looks over the pups injuries. Hutch's eyes were filled with tears of pain and he shook his head. His adrenaline began to fade, forcing him to finally feel every cut, bruise, and bite that covered his body. Worst of all was his broken leg, which seemed to overwhelm every other injury he had sustained.

Tiberius raised his head to the sky and began howling for help.


	6. Chapter 5: Regrets

**AN - Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter. There should be a lot less spelling errors because I've started using Word 2013 so I can spell check as I type. Remember to please leave your thoughts if you enjoyed the chapter or your criticism if you didn't. Feedback is always appreciated.**

"My god, Jason really did a number on him," Winston gasped as he finally saw the full extent of Hutch's wounds. Dozens of alphas were arriving on the scene and began to fan out in an attempt to hunt down Jason, while the healers tended to Hutch.

"Jason looked just as bad off, well minus the broken leg. I never expected that he would flat out attack someone though. I shouldn't have gone to see you," Tiberius began shaking his head in deep regret.

"No, it's my fault, I should have never let him in the pack to begin with," Winston pat his friend on the back.

"OH MY GOODNESS HUTCH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU," Eve shrieked as she arrived on the scene and saw the bloody mess that was Hutch. She rushed over to him and immediately began to grab various herbs to help cover his wounds.

By the time any of the healers had arrived, Hutch had lost a massive amount of blood and went into shock. His body was pale and limp, his chest barely rising and falling with each of his shallow breaths. He didn't have the strength to reply to anything they were asking him, he merely groaned every now and then, letting out the occasional whimper of pain.

"I don't know what caused it, but he and Jason were having a serious fight. I've never seen anything so violent before, and from pups so young" Tiberius shivered remembering how to two attacked one another with malicious intent.

"Holy shit look at these wounds, they're horrible, are you sure Jason did this," Eve asked in complete shock as he began preparing a splint for his leg.

"I'm positive, it couldn't have been anyone else," he replied as he rushed to help her apply the splint.

"Winston what the hell happened," this time the question was pitched by Felix who was quickly approaching the crowd.

"Felix, who's watching the pups," Winston asked his second in command.

"I put the omegas in charge of watching them. As soon as I heard Tiberius' howl I came as quickly as I could," Felix's expression grimed when he saw the bloodied pup surrounded by healers.

"Oh my god," he retched and began to back away from the horrible sight.

"Jason did it," Tiberius explained before Felix could ask any questions.

"What?! You mean the pup who is able to hold his own against me, was nearly killed by one who couldn't even get close to me," Felix asked in complete shock.

"I'm afraid so. Once he saw me running towards them he ran off into the woods. But he was just as bloody as Hutch is," Tiberius sighed as Hutch's leg was finally set.

"You mean he's just bad off and yet he's running off through the forest," Felix's concern was understandable. Fresh wounds would be leaving a long trail of blood which would undoubtedly attract a bear. Although it did make it easier to track him, he could very easily bleed out and get found by a predator.

"Unfortunately so. We have all the alphas we can allocate out right now looking for him. I would prefer you be with the pups, but since you're here there's no point in sending you back, you're the best tracker in the pack anyway," Winston motioned for the two to follow him before leading them away from the gruesome scene.

"Where's Mina at," Felix asked looking back at Hutch "she needs to know about this."

"She knows. She was hunting when I howled out, so she was one of the first ones on the scene. When I explained the situation she shot off after him. Who was I to stop her," Tiberius shook his head as the three began to follow the trail of blood. The trail was thick at first, and almost unbroken, but as they followed it began to thin out. This meant that his wounds were beginning to clot, or more likely that he was running out of blood.

They ran across alphas who were fanned out in a wde arc in case he had managed to slip off the trail. The search party was massive, there was no way he could elude them. But just as they thought they were closing in on him. The trail vanished without a trace. It didn't streak up any nearby trees, he wasn't hiding in any bushes, and there was no sign of any other predator which might have picked him off. Worst of all, even his scent seemed to vanish.

"This doesn't make sense," Winston growled and raked his claws through the dirt.

"There isn't a single wolf out there who can just make their scent disappear," Felix mumbled as he searched the entire area in a futile attempt to find a trace of Jason's scent.

"We can't find him anywhere," reported the distraught female who approached them. It was clear that she was having a hard time keeping herself together.

"Don't worry Mina, we'll find him," Winston promised as he nuzzled her.

"He's out there somewhere, and I swear when I find him he'll wish we never rescued him," Felix snarled in frustration.

-Meanwhile-

Back at the training grounds, the pups were wondering around aimlessly. They had no idea of what was happening in the forest all too near to them. Thankfully the omegas were quick to keep them entertained. They played games with together, told funny jokes, and even made new friends. All completely oblivious as to what was going on. However, there was a handful of pups who began to question what was going on.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Hutch, it's been so long and he's not back yet," Sadie paced nervously in front of her 3 new friends.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Hutch is the toughest pup in our class, and all of the alphas will be out so there's no way something bad could happen to him," Candu's kind words didn't seem to do much for her words.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I think Sadie might have a point Candu. That howl was a cry for help, otherwise Felix wouldn't have gone running off so quickly. Plus think about who else we haven't seen," Percy's overwhelming enthusiasm wasn't helping Candu's case or Sadie's nerves.

"Well now hang on, remember how Jason was limping? Maybe he got hurt or something and Hutch and Tiberius found him? Let's not be so hasty to jump to the conclusion," Alex nodded to Candu, at least someone was on his side.

"That's the spirit. I'm sure any minute Hutch will come sprinting down that trail," despite his confident smile, Candu's concern was beginning to grow. It wasn't like Hutch to just disappear like this.

-Back in the forest-

"BEAR," one of the alphas shouted as the massive Grizzly tore its way through their ranks. Thankfully they were given enough time to react and anyone in the way managed to dodge its enraged charge. The creature reared back on its hind legs in an intimidating display before letting out a ferocious roar.

"Don't let it hit you, get him from behind," Felix ordered as he began searching for an opportunity to strike.

"Thought I'd just strike head on," Tiberius smirked from the opposite side of the bear.

"Really don't have time for your input old man," Felix laughed as he lunged for one of the beasts' hind legs. His jaws found their target and he bit down as hard as he could on its thick, muscular calf. The bear roared in both pain and rage, throwing one of its front paws down to swipe the beta off of itself. It may have had brute strength but Felix had speed, easily rolling out of the way of the swipe.

The young male glared down his foe, fresh blood dripping from his maw. He grit his teeth and snarled to assert his dominance in the situation. The bear too stared him down, eyes blood shot from pure rage. It dugs its claws into the ground as it charged him. Its hulking body caused small tremors with each bound, It grew faster and faster, becoming as formidable as an oncoming train.

"Oh no you don't," Felix laughed almost playfully as he yet again rolled away from its attack. As it charged past him, he pushed himself into the air and onto its back where it couldn't hope to reach him. His razor sharp claws did a good job of keeping him in place as he used his jaws to wreak havoc upon its neck.

As his teeth tore away chunks of flesh and fur, Felix finally saw something that made him freeze in place. In places where he had torn away the thick layers of fur, there were deep scars running all over the bears' neck. His body began to tremble and his face grew pale. In his daze he slowly lost his grip with his claws which allowed the bear to buck him off.

Felix's body hid the ground with a loud thud but it wasn't enough to jolt him back into himself. The other alphas tried their best to get the bears' attention, but nothing they did could stop its massive paw from slamming into Felix's chest. Its large claws raked into Felix's body, leaving massive gashes through him. The force of the swing sent his limp body flying through the air and onto the ground roughly.

"Shit, Felix is down! TO THE FOUR WINDS," Tiberius shouted and the alphas spring into action. They began to rush in pairs, first from its back, then left, then right, and finally its front. With each attack it was left with hardly any time to turn and react to the next attack. Their attacks had to be fast, each wolf hardly having enough time to land a scratch before having to pull back. Tiberius, however, rushed to tend to Felix.

"Okay, okay it's not that bad," Tiberius spoke out loud to himself before rushing around to grab herbs.

"Speak for yourself," Felix winced in pain as Tiberius began pressing the herbs against his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"I knew this was going to be a bad day the second I woke up," Before Tiberius could help his superior to his feet, another yelp rang out from behind them. Tiberius turned to see another alpha getting thrown away from the bear before it charged off, toward the rest of the pack. The rest of the alphas immediately began to chase it down.

"Go, I'll take care of whoever got hit," Felix panted as he struggled to his feet.

"Felix you're hardly in any condition to stand, let alone take ca-,"

"That's an order Tiberius," Felix snarled as he began to snatch up herbs in his maw. Tiberius hesitated, but nodded and ran off in pursuit of the bear. Felix sighed and slowly walked over to the injured alpha. The strike happened so fast that he had no idea who had been hit. When he saw her soft grey fur, coated in blood, he gasped and dropped all of the herbs.

"Mina. . . "

"F-Felix, i. . . is that you," she asked weakly, trying to turn her head to see him. "T-the bear, i-it's the same-"

"Don't move, you're very weak," his muffled and hurt voice begged as he began to do everything he could to cover her wounds. They were very deep, the bear had really sunk its claws into her. He could tell just by putting his paw on her chest that she had broken ribs. He couldn't tell if her lungs had been punctured, but her breathing seemed fine so he assumed they weren't.

"I-it hurts Felix," she whispered before coughing, splattering blood onto his muzzle.

"I know it does Mina, but I promise I'll make it better," he nuzzles her and wraps her entire chest up to try and stop the bleeding. She had already lost so much, she couldn't afford to lose anymore.

"I. . . I'm not g. . . going to m-m-make it sweetie," her eyes filled with tears as she began to foresee her own demise.

"No, no don't say that baby, I'm going to fix you up," his own tears began to roll down his face. She mustered the strength to lift her muzzle to his and pressed them together. Despite being so weak, her kiss was passionate and full of love.

"I love you Felix. Please take care of Hutch," her head fell onto the ground and she let out a long exhale. Her eyes closed with a long exhale, her limp body remained motionless.

"Mina no," Felix began to sob, burring his face into her neck. "Please don't go. I love you, I promise I'll take care of Hutch.

"Felix," Winston called as he caught up to the hurt beta. His eyes widened when he say the dead female below him. "Felix. . . I-"

"I don't need your sympathy right now," Felix shot a threatening snarl to his pack leader. His eyes were bloodshot, staring intensely with the look of an insane wolf. The hair on his back began to stand on end as his breathing became more and more rushed.

"I'm going to kill that fucking thing," he shot past Winston like a bullet from a hunters' rifle.

When he first saw the bear he didn't think much of it, he passed it off as just any other bear. But the way it fought, the way it just took blow after blow without giving in, his thoughts began to shift. This wasn't an ordinary bear it was as if it knew all of his tactics, like they had fought before. But he washed those suspicions away, there was no way it was _that_ bear was it? It wasn't until he saw the scars on its neck that his fears became certain.

All he could feel was pure hatred.

The thing had not only killed one, but two, of the most important people in his life leaving the third an orphan. He always regretted never killing that damn bear. Every day he thought about what would have happened if it had been him that taken instead of Dexter. Or what if he had maybe done something different, maybe taken out one of its legs. Once Hutch was born, he and Mina grew closer. A little too close he sometimes thought.

He felt guilty about it sometimes, the way he and Mina handled the situation. It was months after Dexter's passing that the two decided to get to know each other better. They had been friends for a while sure, but they were never really close. After the incident however, the two developed a very 'special' relationship. He would always make sure that the two of them got the same patrol together, which is when they would 'bond'.

Over time they became more than friends with benefits and began to develop true love for one another. Mina always wanted him become a part of their family officially, becoming her new mate. But he was never sure if he could go through with it. Now, he was regretting that decision as well. This time, he wanted to do something without it haunting him.

He caught up to the alphas who were all surprised to see him moving let alone passing them up in a dead sprint. Tiberius started to oppose him and make him stop, but Felix shoved his way past him. He ran up the bear's side as it approached the training grounds. He could see and hear the pups playing happily, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"You attacked me," he snarled and began to dig his claws into the ground, gaining speed.

"You killed my lover," he began to run past the bear, preparing to cut it off.

"You left my favorite pup an orphan," his chest pounded away as his heart struggled to keep up with his demands.

"And it all started with you killing the closest person I had. My superior, my hunting partner, my best friend. He was. . . "Felix closed his eyes to fight through the pain as he launched himself in front of the bear and just barely into the training grounds. He glared it down as it rushed him, and it stared right back into his eyes.

"Now get ready to have a bad time, YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"

 **AN - Yes, that was a reference.**


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**AN- Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter ended up being a little longer than I anticipated, but I thought longer chapters might be more satisfying to read until the next one is out. Let me know what you think, and if it seems like people are enjoying the meatier chapters, so to speak, then I'll try to make them longer.**

Pups screamed and ran in fright as the bear burst into the field. The omegas did what they could to shepherd the pups away from the fight, but ultimately it was pure chaos. When the bear saw Felix standing in its way, he could see the shock in its face when it saw that he was still alive. He was growling from the deepest part of his chest, creating a thundering snarl which resonated through his entire body. He sunk his claws into the ground and widened his stance to pounce.

When the bear was hardly a foot away from him he struck with speed and aggression. The bear was in a full charge, unable to change course by the time Felix struck. He rolled to the right to avoid the rush and slammed his jaws shut on the beasts' rear left leg. As his teeth sank deep into its flesh he could feel them scrape against the bones. He braced himself before snapping his head downward and twisting it from side to side.

The snap was loud enough to be heard by the other alphas who were flooding into the field. The bear roared in pain as its leg was snapped at the knee. The overwhelming pain sent his foe crashing to the ground, kicking and flailing its other leg to try and strike him. Felix snarled and grabbed the striking limb, clamping his jaws down like a vice. Once again he twisted its leg into positions it wasn't meant to stretch, snapping it at the knee and pulling its thigh from the socket.

Felix's mouth filled with blood and fragments of bone as he tore the flesh from the leg, spitting the chunk out to free his jaws for the next strike. With its hind legs disabled the bear wouldn't be escaping this time. Not wanting to give the beast a break, Felix slammed his left front claws into the creatures flank and scraped them down the length of its body. Blood poured from the fresh, deep, wounds as the helpless bear tried to roll away from its attacker.

But Felix was having none of this. Whenever it would try to roll he would jump over it and land at its other flank, sliding his razor sharp claws through the fresh side like a hot knife through butter. The bears' growls of aggression soon faded and were replaced by whimpers of fear. Eventually the effort of trying to escape became too much energy, forcing it to lay still. Felix finally halted his attacks and hopped onto bears back. He glared down into its helpless eyes with an evil stare before leaning up to its ear.

"This is where you die," he snarled before his jaws slammed around the fat face. He raised the head above the ground and twisted it with all of his might. The sound of snapping vertebrae was sickening, filling the field with an eerie silence. As he released the beasts head and it fell limp he let out a heavy sigh before falling over unconscious.

"Felix," Tiberius called as he rushed over to the betas side. He placed his head against Felix's chest to listen for a heartbeat. Much to his relief there was one but it was beating very rapidly, unsurprising for the amount of effort he had just exerted. The other alphas rushed to offer their assistance.

"I-is he . . ." one of them asked as they stare at his body.

"He's alive, he just overexerted himself," Tiberius explained as he hoisted his friend onto his back. "I'll get him to the creek so he can get some water. Call off the search for Jason; that bear most likely got to him long before we could."

"Uh, you sure Winston will be alright with-"

"Marcus, right now I don't give a damn what Winston would be alright with. I've had one student brutally attacked and another get killed. If Winston says anything about it tell him it's on me," Tiberius snapped as he carried his friend off into the woods. "And take care of the pups while I'm gone."

No one questioned him. Tiberius may have been one of the older alphas, but people knew better than to question him or his judgment. This year he would 8, but it felt like he was much older. This year would only be Winston's' 6th birthday. Felix was turning 4, and here he was at the ripe old age of 8. But he was every bit as athletic as he was when he was 3, well, with the occasional joint pain but that was bound to happen eventually.

He was just graduating alpha school when Winston was born. Things were very different back then. The eastern pack was just getting on their feet, food was more plentiful, and there was never a need for so many alphas. The biggest difference by far was the lack of a now highly held pack law. Alphas and omegas were allowed to become mates. The only reason the law was created was because of a need for more alphas. The idea is that two alphas are more likely to produce pups fit to become alphas.

Tiberius didn't necessarily agree with the law, but he wasn't in a position to argue with his pack leader. That's not to say that omegas couldn't produce alpha offspring. Case in point, Felix and Dexter. Their mother was an omega, and they became two of the strongest alphas in the pack with unique attitudes. In Tiberius' opinion, they were perfect wolves. As strong and disciplined as alphas, yet could be easy going and kind spirited as omegas.

"W-Where am I," Felix groggily as he began to regain his consciousness.

"You're alright buddy, I've got you. You passed out after your fight," Tiberius explained as the two reached a small stream. Felix dunked his entire head into the war, taking in huge gulps of water. He shot his head back up for a deep breath of air, panting as the water poured down his face.

"Thank you," Felix managed through his breaths before leaning onto Tiberius' side for support.

"Are you going to be okay," Tiberius asked with a raised brow. After being sent off by Felix, he and the other alphas figured out it was Mina who had been struck. For a while Felix was silent, his eyes closed as if wrapping his mind around what had just happened.

"Mina's dead Tiberius," Felix's eyes filled with tears.

"What?!" Tiberius gasped. He knew she had been hit hard, but he didn't know it was a fatal blow.

"I tried to save her Tiberius, but I just couldn't. It's all my fault Tiberius," Felix shoved his face into the elders shoulder and sobbed. Tiberius nuzzled the beta to try and comfort him.

"No Felix, it's not your fault at all. It's no one's fault," Tiberius' words fell on deaf ears however.

"It is all my fault. I should have been able to kill it before it killed Dex, but I didn't. It got away with my poor brothers body," Felix slashed his claws through the water in frustration. "Then I went and slept with his mate, oh god Tiberius what the fuck is wrong with me."

"Felix, look at me. LOOK AT ME," Tiberius barked, silencing Felix's self-pity. "Felix, you're only a wolf. Yes, we should have hunted that bear down back then and killed it. We didn't and we paid for that today. But you can't go through life always wondering what you could have done. Instead you look to the future and think 'What will I do next time?' You keep dwelling on 'then and there' and you'll never see the 'here and now'. And as for what you and Mina did together, it was a choice the both of you made. I don't want to sound harsh, but by the time you did it Dexter had been gone for a long time. It was time that she moved on, and she chose you. She saw the same love for you that she saw in Dexter," Tiberius sighed as pulled Felix into a hug. "I love you like a brother Felix, and I'm not about to sit and watch you suffer. Now pull yourself together, you have a nephew to take care of."

-Training grounds-

It had taken a while, but the bear had finally been moved by the alphas. The pups had thus returned and were recapping on the experience and about how terrified they were. They were constantly asking the alphas about what had happened. The adults were very vague, not wanting to give out the full details. Still everyone was oblivious to Hutch's whereabouts.

It didn't take long for them to fine out.

The pack healers came into the field with Winston leading the way. Beside him was his mate, and on her back was the bloody mess that was Hutch. His leg was in a splint, every inch of his fur had a reddish tint from the blood which they had tried to wash off, and he was unconscious. Large portions of his torso were covered in leaves acting as bandages, fastened around him with vines. All of their faces were grim.

All of the pups gasped when the saw his body, none of them had even been exposed to such a sight. The healers stopped in front of them and lay Hutch's body down gently. Percy, Candu, Alex, and Sadie were the first to arrive by his body. Their faces said it all, they were all shocked by the horror of the sight.

"Oh my god Hutch," Sadie's eyes began too water as she stare at his wounded frame.

"What happened to him," Percy asked as his legs began to shake.

"Can I have everyone's attention," Winston asked sitting down before all of the young alphas. "Hutch's injuries are the result of a fight with Jason. As if that wasn't bad enough, his mother was killed by the bear which you saw. I am telling you this, because Hutch is going to need as much support as we can give him over the next few months. His recovery will be slow, and he will no one is certain as to how he will take the news of his mother's passing. But I can assure you it will not be easy on him. As his pack mates, we owe it to him to be there for him during these tough times. I know that seeing this and having to deal with something like this is a bit much for you at such a young age, but as alphas this is something you will see and deal with as you grow. We do not know the whereabouts of Jason, but we assume that he was killed by the bear. However, if any of you see him over the next few weeks, please one of the adults know."

"J-Jason did this," Candu asked in complete disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. We're not sure what provoked the fight, only Hutch knows the answer to that. But please, do not bombard him with questions when he wakes up. He will be having a hard enough time without everyone throwing questions his way," Eve pleaded as she looked down over the pup she had once looked after like her own.

"Is he going to be okay," Sadie asked looking up to the blonde furred leader.

"He should make a full recovery, though he may suffer a limp. Broken bones are never easy to deal with, even for the best of healers," Eve sighed as she nuzzled the concerned pup.

"What about his mom? Who's going to take care of him," Percy asked.

"Well, while he's here Tiberius and Felix will watch after him. I know everyone here will help watch after him and make sure he doesn't get too depressed. Once he graduates he'll be able to care for himself," Winston explained.

"We'll do anything to help him, he'd do the same for us," Candu promised the pack leader who let out a soft smile.

"That's great initiative Candu. When Hutch wakes up we-" Winston froze when Hutch began to stir. He groaned in pain and began to raise his head up, his eyes just barely open.

"W-what's going on? W-where am I? Jason, JASON!" Hutch shouted before forcing himself up only to fall down due to his injuries and lack of energy. Most of the pups jumped and took a nervous step back, shocked by his violent reaction.

"It's okay Hutch, you're back at the training grounds. Jason isn't here, he can't hurt you anymore," Eve whispered as she lay down beside him in preparation for the news he was about to receive. The message took a moment to set in, Hutch's brain was still trying to fully regain its bearings.

"W-where did he go," Hutch asked as he began to sway from side to side as if he might pass out once again.

"He ran after he fought you, and we think he was killed and eaten by a bear," Winston explained sitting down by Hutch's other side. Hutch was now becoming more aware of his surroundings. He could see all of the pups looking at him, all of the alphas and healers looking to him as if expecting a reaction.

"A-am I in trouble," Hutch's voice quivered in fear.

"No, no, you're not in trouble at all sweetie," Eve cooed trying to keep him as calm as possible.

"Why is everyone staring at me," he asked even more nervously this time.

"Hutch this is hard to explain, and I wish I wasn't telling someone so young, but as we were tracking down Jason, there was a bear attack. During the fight your mother got hit, and. . . there was nothing we could do to save her," Winston's voice was full of pain, as if breaking such news to Hutch was breaking his heart.

"W-what," Hutch asked in disbelief as he began to shake his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie, but everyone is going to be there for you. We promise we'll take good care of you," Eve's eyes began to tear up as Hutch began to crawl backwards away from them, still shaking his head. Every ounce of his body didn't want to believe them.

"No, no you're lying. She's still back at our den, waiting for me to finish alpha school," he argued. He looked around at all of the sympathetic faces, hoping someone would say otherwise. Tears began pouring down his face, but he still didn't believe them.

"Hutch, I'm so sorry," Eve sniffled as he began to cry. Sadie stepped forward to try and comfort him.

"Hutch, it's going to be okay, I promise," she said trying to comfort him.

"She's not dead, she can't be," his voice shook and he choked back his own sobs. Candu, Percy, and Alex stepped up to him as well, the twins laying by his sides.

"We're here for you buddy, we promise," the twins attempted to soothe his heartache.

"GET AWAY YOU LIARS," Hutch demanded as he shot up and darted away from the group. Had his body not been full of adrenaline, the pain from his wounds would have been too much to bear.

"Hutch wait," Sadie called as she started to run after him but was stopped by Tiberius who had just arrived with Felix close by his side.

"I'll go talk to him," Felix promised her before rushing off after his nephew.

"He didn't take it very well," Tiberius guessed as he looked to Winston and Eve.

"No, not at all," Eve replied as she wiped her tears on her paw.

Hutch's run eventually downgraded to a painful limp, his broken leg sending throbs of pain through his entire body. Every step caused him agonizing pain, but he was close to his destination. The familiar scent filled his nose. He took the same path he always took. He finally saw it, his den.

"M-mom," he called out as he limped towards his home. There was no response.

"Mom, i-i-it's me Hutch," he cried out more desperately as he reached the entrance of then den. There was no one inside but he stepped in anyway.

"Mommy, I'm scared," he sniffled as he curled up in the middle of the den. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it; he was hoping that she just wasn't home. Before long he heard footsteps approaching him from outside. His ears twitched and his head shot up in the hopes of seeing his mother.

"Hey buddy," Felix greeted softly as he approached the pup. Hutch sighed and curled back up, ignoring the older wolf. Felix walked over to the pup he cared so much for and curled up around him.

"What are you doing here," Hutch snapped at the caring adult.

"I can't just leave my favorite little pup alone after something like this. What kind of uncle would that make me," Felix asked causing Hutch to look up to him. Immediately he began to regret his harsh reaction.

"I-I'm sorry Felix, I just. . . I MISS MY MOMMY!" Hutch began shouted through his cries.

"It's okay Hutch, I miss her too," Felix whispered as he nuzzled Hutch.

"Why'd she have to die," Hutch mumbled as he buried his face into Felix's chest. Felix remained silent, trying to think of the best way to explain the situation. Inside he was hurting just as bad, but he was managing to compose himself for Hutch's sake.

"I know it hurts buddy, trust me I didn't want it to happen either. But she loved you very much. She fought the bear not only to protect the pack, but to protect you. She gave up her life so that you would be safe," Felix was having a hard time finding the right words. Explaining the death of a close one wasn't easy even when it was to an adult. But to a pup? He couldn't possibly understand just how fragile life was. So young and full of vigor, this was something he just wouldn't have a concept of.

"This is the worst day ever," Hutch stammered as his ability to speak was straining through his tears.

"I know it is Hutch. But the whole pack is going to support you through this. All of your friends, you classmates, and me especially," Felix had hoped this would ease some of the pain.

Hutch was crying too hard to respond. He buried his face deep into Felix's chest to try and muffle his pained screams. Felix held the pup in his warm embrace and refused to let go. He wasn't in much better shape than Hutch was, physically or mentally. The pain in his chest was starting to settle over him, and by the way Hutch was acting the same was happening to him. Through his sobs he would flex his claws against Felix and squirm in discomfort.

"Your leg hurt little buddy," Felix asked as he noticed Hutch's apparent pain. Hutch didn't say anything, he merely nodded. The older of the two finally let his grip go and lifted Hutch onto his back.

"Come on, let's get back to the training grounds. I'm sure everyone is very worried about you. Plus I'm sure Eve will have something for your pain," Hutch didn't even try to protest. He wanted to stay in his den, it was the closest thing he had to being around his mother. But his leg and chest were just too painful for him to say anything. Even his crying stopped and was replaced with nothing but winces of pain.

"I love you Felix," Hutch whimpered as he rested his head on Felix's shoulders. A soft smile spread across his face and he turned his head back to nuzzle Hutch.

"I love you too little buddy,"


	8. Chapter 7: Funeral

**AN- Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I'm enjoying all the feedback I'm getting, it's really great to hear what other people think of my stuff. Speaking of which, if you don't mind could you leave a short little review and let me know what you think? Would really mean a lot to me. Anyways I'll probably be glossing over the rest of alpha school in the next chapter or two. I feel like if every chapter were a new day it would just get sort of repetitive and bland. I mean if you wanted the whole exercise routine to go on and on and on you'd just go watch some Richard Simons workout videos, am I right? I just feel like the sooner they become adults, the sooner that the rest of the story can begin to unfold. Let me know your thoughts on this is. Also, how is the frequency of the updates? I'm trying to be as timely as possible but I don't want to be throwing up like 5-6 chapters every couple of days. I'll shut up know since I'm probably getting on your nerves ^_^"**

There was no funeral for Jason. He was officially a criminal, having attacked Hutch, and was blamed for Mina's death. Had he not ran off into the forest bleeding then the bear would have never shown up. Nor would it have injured Felix or killed Mina. There was however a funeral for Hutch's mother. She was buried beside of Dexter upon Felix's decision.

Her body was washed to be cleared of blood and her wounds covered to make the sight less gruesome. The entire pack was in attendance. Adults, pups, alphas and omegas alike were all standing before the small hole which had been dug for her. Winston had prepared a small speech about how life was fragile and never to be taken for granted.

All of her friends stepped forward to give a few words about the time they had spent together. Most of them were just as young as she was, most of which had only attended one previous funeral, Dexter's. The ceremony was all quite heart touching.

When Felix stepped forward, there was an uneasy feeling through the pack. Many of them knew about the relationship between himself and Mina. However, there was speculation that it didn't wait until Dexter's death to begin. Some even went as far as to question who Hutch's father really was. But the idea of an affair was ridiculous.

For the most part Felix only talked about their friendship. How they had met in alpha school and just been friends. Eventually, though, he did delve into their love life. He made it clear that it was long after Dexter's death that they did begin to develop feelings for one another. This sent a few whispers through the crowd which he didn't seem to notice, and if he did he simply didn't care. When he was done he took his place beside Hutch, who was the closest one to her grave.

Everyone gasped when he stepped forward.

He walked slowly, trying his best to hide his limp and look respectable. Through the whole funeral he hadn't been able to look up, keeping his eyes fixated on the ground. Thoughts had been swirling through his mind like a storm. So much so that he was finding it hard to control his emotions. Sometimes, he wanted to cry out of sorrow, then it would be anger, and sometimes frustration for not having done anything to help.

He sat down beside the small hole which had been neatly dug for her. Her body had already been lowered in with a layer of beautiful flowers covering her body like a blanket. They were all white, her favorite color.

"When I found out that I was going to be attending alpha school, I was so excited that it's all I would ever talk about. Every day that passed, I would ask my mom how much longer I had to wait before I could go. I was so eager to become a strong alpha and make her proud of me, so eager to leave. Now. . . . . I just want her to come back," he began to shake as his emotions built up. "I loved her so much, she was the best mom in the world. But now she's gone. The last thing I said to her was, 'I'm going to become the next beta and make you proud of me'. I didn't think I meant it at the time. I just wanted her to know that I would be giving it my all. I never thought that any of this could happen. I never thought that when she left me in the field that it would be the last time I would ever see her. I wish I could tell her how much I love her; how much she means to me. I love you mom."

He turned to her grave and blew her a soft kiss as the tears began streaming down his face. But he managed to hold back the urge to scream out sobbing. He merely let his tears roll, keeping his face low so no one would see. As he limped back to his spot beside Felix, the entire pack stared in shock. They were amazed at how well he was composing himself.

Eve was the only exception. Being the packs most experienced healer, she could tell when someone was hurt on the inside. Hutch's display puzzled her. She had known Hutch since he was born and he had always acted mature for his age, but he was also a very emotional pup. When he was happy, angry, or even sad, he never held anything back. But even the most oblivious of wolves could tell that Hutch was holding back. One side of her wanted to believe that he was just being mature, but the other knew that even in adults that holding back like this wasn't healthy.

They buried her slowly, so that way her close ones could see her for as long as possible before she was gone forever. The alphas gave a respectful salute to their fallen ally and friend as she was consumed by the earth. Once the burial was complete a small shrine was built out of rocks to mark the grave. Felix used his claws to etch her name into one of the stones so it could be distinguished and the area was shrouded in flowers.

Once the ceremony was complete, everyone was dismissed to go about their day. A few did, but most stayed to reflect on the time they had spent with her. They comforted one another, reminisced about old times, and gave their condolences. But they too eventually faded away from the grave. After about an hour, the only one who had stayed was Hutch. His gaze was now fixated on the freshly packed soil which covered her body. He wanted more than anything to dig his way into the grave and lay with her until he too died.

Winston had said something about a feast in her honor, sending Felix off to help gather food. All of the pups were back at their dens, their parents trying to explain to them the severity of the situation. Usually such a dark situation would be lightened by the omegas, but even they were finding it hard to keep up their own morale, let alone that of the entire pack.

As he stare at the grave, Hutch struggled to pinpoint a singular emotion to concentrate on.

' _This is all Jason's fault. If he hadn't run off and attracted that damn bear she would still be alive,'_ his anger growled.

' _It's your fault. You should have stopped Jason when you had the chance. If you had just held him down he wouldn't have ran off,'_ his regret began to grow louder.

' _Both your parents are dead. You're an orphan. No one will be there to watch you graduate. No one will be there to watch you grow up,'_ sorrow crept its way through the back of his mind.

' _Next time. . . next I won't let up. I'll keep fighting. I'll stop them, I'll. . . K I L L,'_ the chilling voice, Hutch recognized as his own.

"Hutch, sweetie? Are you alright," Hutch was relieved to hear Eve's voice break his madness. But that didn't change his grim mood.

"I, I'm alive I suppose," he sighed, unable to tear himself from the grave. He felt Eve sit down behind him and wrap her front legs around him to embrace him.

"I know it hurts honey, trust me this isn't the first funeral I've been to. I remember when you were born, she was so weak from the first attack that I offered to take care of you until she got better. You were the sweetest little pup I'd ever seen. Call me crazy but I was kind of tempted to take you in myself." Eve giggled softly at her statement. "I was almost sad to see you go home with her. I promised myself that I'd do anything I could to take care of you. So I want you to know that you can tell me if anything is bothering you."

Hutch sniffled and allowed himself to lean back into her embrace. He appreciated her concern, but he wasn't sure that he was comfortable talking about his feelings. They bothered him enough, he was afraid how she would react. Instead he shifted nervously and gave a nod to show that he understood.

"It's all my fault," he whimpered sadly.

"Oh no sweetie don't say that. None of this is your fault, some things just happen," Eve nuzzled Hutch to try and comfort him.

"It is my fault, if I had stopped Jason then none of this would have happened," he wiped his tears into her forearm.

"Come now, you did what you could to stop him right? That's all anyone could have asked form you," Eve's words didn't exactly do much though.

"I could have killed him," Eve was shocked not only by what he said, but how cold and relentless he said it.

"Hutch. . ." Eve gasped "Believe me when I tell you that it's not worth it. Sure in the heat of the moment it seems like the right choice, but eventually you come to regret your choice. It haunts you for the rest of your life. You don't want that kind of blood on your paws."

A thought popped into her head.

She stepped away from him and grabbed a small amount of fermented berries. She returned and sat them in front of him. Normally, pups weren't allowed to eat them due to the adverse effects they had. The alcohol in them was very weak, but eaten in large quantities they could be very intoxicating. Especially for pups who had a low tolerance for them. They were often just used as pain killers, and few adults used them solely for their mind numbing alcohol. Hutch knew this, so was surprised when he saw them.

"E-Eve?" he asked, puzzled by their sight.

"I know pups aren't supposed to eat them just on a whim. But it's not a lot of them, just enough to help calm your nerves," she explained, motioning for him to eat them.

Reluctantly, Hutch snatched them up into his muzzle and chewed them. He had eaten berries before so he was expecting them to be sweet. But they had gone very bitter. The taste was almost revolting, but he managed to swallow them. The look on his face told Eve that he definitely didn't enjoy the taste.

"Yuck," Hutch spat onto the ground to try and remove the taste.

"I know they're not the most delicious things in the world, but they'll help you feel a little better," Eve smiled softly as she nuzzled him. "Come on, let's go to the feast. I bet all of your friends want to talk to you."

"Okay," Hutch agreed through a reluctant sigh. He didn't want to leave the grave, not by any means, but he knew that she really wanted him to focus on just trying to feel better. He also knew that his friends would want to be with him.

Eve hoisted Hutch onto her back so he didn't have to walk on his injured leg, carrying him to the feeding grounds. Her fur was soft, despite how long it had been he could swear he remembered the feeling from when he was so young. It smelled nice too. Like flowers, honeysuckle to be precise. He could feel the berries beginning to take effect, his face flushed slightly and there was a slight tingle over his body. He wobbled when she sat him down, but he managed to control himself.

"If anyone asks those berries were for the pain in your leg," Eve whispered into his ear before he lumbered off to sit with his friends.

There they all sat, Percy, Alex, Candu, and Sadie. All of them were around a caribou leg which they occasionally gnawed on. Casually they talked with one another, but about what Hutch didn't know. He felt nervous as he approached them, knowing that the first thing they would ask was 'how are you feeling'. A question that he didn't feel safe answering, even having eaten the berries. Percy was the first to notice him, and as soon as he did they all turned to watch him as he approached.

"Oh my goodness Hutch," Sadie shrieked before running over to him and nuzzling into his chest. He winced and grunted as she hit his chest, but he knew she was just happy to see him.

"You had us worried sick yesterday," Candu added as he too ran over and nuzzled the pup he had known since they were only a couple months old.

"Hehe, you should know I'm strong enough to handle anything I come up against," he joked as he hobbled over to the leg to get his own share of it.

"Dude, everyone is saying that you completely messed Jason up. Some people are even saying that you killed him! What were you two fighting about anyway?" Alex was quickly jabbed in the side by his twin.

"Alex, I don't think Hutch wants to talk about his fight with Jason," Percy scolded.

"No, it's uh, it's fine," Hutch stammered. They could all tell he was a little off from his usual self.

"Hey um Hutch, have you been eating fermented berries," Percy asked as he noticed Hutch's flushed cheeks.

"Oh, uh yeah Eve gave them to me so my leg wouldn't hurt. Honestly I don't even know what started the fight. After everyone left the feeding grounds, Tiberius asked me to stick near the back to help out the slower pups," Hutch proceeded to explain how the two had come into their situation. Trying to skip over the more graphic things that Jason had admitted to him.

When he described the fight to them, they all reacted to each of the events he described with cringes of pain. They were in disbelief that Jason had managed to injure him so badly. A cut or two maybe, but all of the gashes he had received and a broken leg were unthinkable from someone who had failed to even land a paw on Felix.

He described the feeling of having his leg broken, how horrible it was not only to be overflowing with pain, but to feel his bones snap. But he also boasted his own attacks. He didn't want to make it seem like he was being tossed around. Had it not been for his broken leg then he would have been in about the same shape Jason was.

"I don't really remember much after having my leg broken. I think I might have passed out from the pain," Hutch finished before gauging their reactions to what they had herd. They all seemed shocked by the whole ordeal. None of them had expected something quite so gruesome.

"What was it like? To fight someone for real?" Alex asked in amazement. This was something hadn't really thought about. How had he felt during the fight?

"Well, it was, I guess the best way I can describe it is a big rush. I mean, thinking back on it, it was really scary because he could have killed me. It hurt too, whenever he would cut or bite me. Not like during sparring when you just get thrown to the ground. In the moment though, you don't really think about it you just kind of do what your instincts tell you," Hutch shivered as he began to flash back to the encounter.

"Are you feeling alright," Sadie asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied as he scooted closer to her. She wasn't so sure he was telling the truth. There was a long silence that passed as they all soaked what they had been told. Alex was beginning to regret his question. Eventually, Candu decided it was time to change the subject.

Despite Hutch's statement that he would be fine, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was someone watching him. Whenever he would get absorbed into the conversation the feeling would come creeping up his spine and he would do a quick sweep of his surroundings. The entire pack was here, so he quickly brushed off this feeling as a side effect of the berries. But the sensation was still unsettling.


	9. Chapter 8: Heart to Heart

It's been two months since Hutch lost his mother and, for the most part, things have returned to normal in the pack. There was a short break for the alpha pups before they were sent back to school to resume their training. It was mandatory for all pups to learn very basic medical procedures, and seeing as Hutch's leg was broken, he took many of these lessons while his leg recovered. Normally, it was just a basic rundown of which plants were the best to speed up healing. But since he was out for so long, he was taught most everything.

He could patch up minor and major wounds, set broken limbs, diagnose illnesses, and even perform the packs version of CPR. He learned this all under the watchful eyes of Eve. She taught the basic medicine class for the alpha pups, but also trained all of the packs healers. Hutch's leg took longer than expected to heal, so he had plenty of time to take the full healers training.

He was the youngest wolf to ever take the training completely. He tended to his own leg most of the time, adjusting the splint how he saw fit. Though still restrained by the cast, he would often act as one of the packs primary healers. He helped those who were injured and sick just like any of the adults would have.

By the time he could walk and run without his splint, most of his fellow pups were learning the basics of tracking and stalking. Tiberius and Felix both found it very convenient to have a healer on hand if anyone got injured. Though much younger than them, his knowledge of medicine was far greater. This gave them more flexibility and allowed more room for mistakes. Granted they never threw safety out the window, but they were more relieved that he was around when an accident did happen.

Learning from Eve also taught him something that he found very useful while learning to hunt. Attention to detail. He would often notice things that most if not all of his classmates would miss. An obstacle in tall grass, signs that their prey had been spooked, and even which paths would let them get closest to their target. He was very particular about his way of doing things, which often annoyed others because he was very slow and meticulous with his stalking.

Occasionally the two instructors would place themselves in the middle of an open field and allow the pups to stalk them. The goal was to sneak as close as possible to them from the tree-line without getting caught. Anyone who was able to pounce them without getting seen won and got to help watch for other pups. If you got caught you had to go back to the trees and try again.

Hutch always won this game.

He wasn't the only one to win though. Many of his classmates could also accomplish this goal, but he was always the first to pounce and never got caught. Candu's short posture made sneaking around in the tall grass a piece of cake. Though sometimes he was reckless, but being so short made him almost impossible to spot so he had room for plenty of error.

Sadie's fur became a big problem during this exercise. Her fur was getting closer and closer to becoming fully pink. Such a color was almost impossible to hide on a bright sunny day. Sometimes she would tie shrubbery around herself like a snipers ghille suit. While a bush slowly moving closer would have fooled a caribou, Felix and Tiberius were sharper eyed and quickly caught on. She finally found the solution in rolling around in the mud to make her fur darker. This also covered up her scent very well.

Though Hutch was unquestionably the best at getting there first, Percy and Alex were the scariest and hardest to track. They worked perfectly in sync, almost mirroring the others movement. It was almost like they had a telepathic link between them that helped them move flawlessly around the field. The two had even managed to make their own language for commands and signals by mimicking bird calls. They could coordinate their movements by whistling to one another from across the field making them especially hard to watch out for.

Aside from their usual routine, the pups were assigned to duties which they would perform for one solid week. These duties ranged from mock patrols to hunting for rabbits and squirrels. One of the most tedious of the duties was public relations. Whoever got this would have to walk around the pack and make sure everyone was happy and content then report back to Tiberius and Felix.

It was one of Hutch's favorites, if only for the fact that he got to be alone for most of this chore. The territory was quite expansive so covering it took most of the day. While walking from den to den Hutch had a lot of time to himself during which he thought a lot. He would also break one of the pack rules.

Despite his leg now being fine, he would hunt for a few fermented berries to eat while he was by himself. It was a bit of a bad habit that he had developed since his mother had died. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing this, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the small tingle they gave him and how they helped him forget his worries.

He never got completely overloaded on them. He would always eat five to six at a time, which he knew he could handle. At first they got him very woozy, slurred his speech, and made him stumble. He used the excuse of leg pain to explain why he had taken them. Which was understandable. His tolerance for them slowly built up and allowed him to eat the half-dozen berries without much physical or mental hindrance.

No one knew about this habit, at least as far as he was aware anyway. He figured as long as he kept it to himself, no one would be able to judge or scold him. Besides, he only did it whenever he was on duty by himself. Though there were times at night when he would wake up because of a nightmare. He would sneak out and eat a few then as well, though he would eat nearly a dozen which intoxicated him quite severely. He would then sneak back into the den and pass out asleep.

This was one of those nights.

It all started with the same nightmare that he always had. He would vividly relive the fight between himself and Jason. Every cut and bite felt just as real as when he actually got them. Down to the pain in his leg from having it broken. He heard Jason's maniacal laugh resonate through his as he prepared to lunge in for the kill. Unlike reality however, Tiberius never showed up to save him. Jason landed on his back to hold him in place before driving his teeth into Hutch's throat.

The sharp fangs of his foe drove into his neck, piercing the flesh and drawing blood. Even in his dream he could feel the fresh warm blood flow down his body. Jason bit harder and harder eventually closing off his wind pipe and sever his jugular. Seconds passed and Hutch's body began to shut down on him. His arms and legs stopped responding to his commands. The pain slowly began to fade as he gasped for breath and his brain slowly shut down. His eyes grew heavier and heavier, soon he was unable to hold them open. He gave into his demise, and died.

He jolted awake in the middle of the den, gasping for breath and flailing wildly. Thankfully he kept plenty of distance between himself and any other pup so he didn't disturb anyone when this happened. When he realized that he was awake he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked around to make sure he hadn't woken anyone up and sighed once he saw that everyone was still sleeping soundly. He crept his way past everyone, making sure not to kick anyone or anything.

Once outside, he slipped his way through the field and in the direction of the nearest stream. He did this so that if anyone questioned him he could say he was going to get a drink of water. Since they had gotten older, they were allowed to stray away from the training grounds by themselves to drink and bathe anytime they chose. It made a solid cover story, or he thought so anyway.

It always took a while to find enough berries to get fully intoxicated. Since it was so late, the odds of getting caught were next to none. Unless the pack was on high alert, no one would ever be out this late on patrol. He was confident that even if he encountered someone, he was skilled enough to be able to slip away.

Tonight though, as he searched for the last few berries he would have needed, he was caught.

"My, my, you're certainly up late," Felix chuckled as he stepped out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind. Hutch nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't expected anyone to be following him. Worse than that he knew that he was in trouble.

"H-hey Felix," Hutch greeted guiltily.

"It seems you've developed a taste for fermented berries," Felix raised a brow as he strode over to his nephew.

"Yeah, you could say that," Hutch admitted as he looked down in shame. He knew there was no point in lying to the older of them. "How long have you known?"

"A while. I kinda had a feeling whenever you would get a little wobbly during your public relations duty. But you did have a pretty severe injury, so I looked the other way. But really caught on when you would come back to the training grounds completely drunk," Felix sat down beside the pup and pat his back. Hutch cursed to himself. He may have been cautious when he ate the berries, but he should have known that he couldn't possibly know if anyone was watching him when he was a drunken mess.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, they-"

"Hey, no need to freak out on me," Felix chuckled as he himself nabbed a few berries from the ground and ate them. His face cringed from the bitter taste but he seemed to swallow them with no problem. "I use to eat these things all the time as a teenager. Your dad would always scold me when he found out, but he was my brother so I know he was just looking after my wellbeing. I stayed off them for a long time, but lately I've been eating them pretty frequently."

Felix motioned for the two of them to walk alongside the small creek. Hutch nodded and followed his uncle closely, his nerves beginning to settle themselves. Occasionally Felix would snag up a berry, and offered a few to Hutch. Hutch took them without question.

"I know you've been having nightmares," Felix said finally said, breaking the silence.

"H-how do you know," Hutch asked in surprise.

"I've been having them too. Don't feel too bad, they run in the family. Mom suffered from them, and she said that dad did too," Felix turned onto a small bath and led them towards the hunting grounds.

"What were they like? I've never met them before," Hutch asked, hoping to learn more about his family.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected you too. See, a long time ago, our pack was much bigger. There was no 'eastern' and 'western' packs. It was just the pack. Eventually, ideologies began to differ. Winston's father began pass a few regulations that not everyone agreed with. Those who didn't agree with him eventually left the pack and formed their own in the east. Mom and dad of course went with them. They were, a peculiar bunch. Mom was an omega, dad was an alpha," Felix was suddenly cut off by Hutch.

"I thought alphas and omegas couldn't be mates," Hutch interrupted.

"Oh, of course. That was allowed at one point, before the split anyway. See, the only reason that 'law' was made was because two alphas are more likely to have pups of the same rank. We didn't need so many alphas back then, so alphas and omegas could choose their mates at will. I don't remember how mom said her and dad met. But anyway, they were really nice and caring. Dad was a bit of numbskull at times, but I loved him. When they left, your father and I decided to stay. This was after your dad had been titled the beta. I would have felt bad leaving him alone," Felix began to wonder off the trail as he spoke. Clearly it was intentional because he was paying attention to where he was going.

"I can understand wanting more alphas, but why is the law upheld so strictly,"

Felix's response was short and simple, "The north pack,"

"North pack?" Hutch had never heard of them before.

"They're a huge pack of arctic wolves who live up in areas where it snows most of the year. Arctic wolves are a mean bunch, most of them are bigger than we are. They run the whole alpha and omega separation thing, and have for a long time. They're really big on tradition. So we keep the law in place sort of to appease them. You know, make sure they don't come barging down here to force our hand. I know it doesn't seem like that big of a deal, but to them something like this is almost blasphemous. But they're not bad wolves, they're actually really nice. I know a few of them, I'll have to take you to meet them at some point," Felix offered as the two arrived at the howling rock.

"Felix, is there a reason you brought me here," Hutch knew that Felix was just making small talk while he brought him here. He knew that he would be scolded for his actions at any moment.

Felix sighed, "Well, sort of. If you're expecting to get scolded, you can quell that fear right now. I'm not going to yell at you, or punish you for what you're doing. Instead, I'm going to give you a healthy alternative."

Felix led Hutch to the top of the mountain and allowed him the spot at the very tip.

"Now, howl," Felix instructed.

Hutch wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he let out an average howl. One that he might do out of boredom while bathing.

"No, no, really howl. Take all of your emotions, fear, anger, happiness, and love, everything from the bottom of your heart and let it all out. Like this,"

Felix stepped forward and raised his head up high. He took a very deep breath and began to howl. It was soft at first, but quickly built into a loud and heart filled howl. At first, Hutch just heard it as a standard howl, but it quickly began to paint a picture in his mind. He saw a pup, running around with his siblings and playing happily. But the ground began to shake, splitting apart and pulling him and one other from the rest of them. They all looked sad to be losing one another. Hutch then understood it, this was Felix's life story.

"I think I understand now," Hutch said as he stepped forward. Like Felix did he raised his head and took a deep breath.

The sound was the most somber thing that Felix had ever heard. Hutch was pouring his soul into the howl he was producing. The tone quickly shifted though, from being soft and delicate to harsh and violent. It was obvious that he was thinking about Jason. Then it became more pained, it would crack and quiver every now and then as the pain form losing his mother was expressed.

When he finally stopped he kept his stare off into the distance, breathing shakily from the emotional toll he had just undergone. Despite this though, he did feel better. It was as if all of his frustration and fears had been released in one massive outburst. A weight lifted from his shoulders, so to speak.

Felix allowed some time to pass before he finally spoke up. "How's that feel?"

"Much better than eating berries," Hutch replied as he turned to his mentor.

"Thought it would. Berries are better suited for physical pain. Mental pain has to be vented in some way or another. Otherwise it just continuously builds and eats away at you. Now, this isn't guaranteed to stop your nightmares. Those will just have to run their course I'm afraid. But it will help keep them less frequent, and should keep them from being as severe," Felix pat his nephew on the back before motioning him back down the mountain.

"Where'd you learn that from," Hutch asked as they walked.

"Learned it from the north pack. They're very spiritual in their medicine. Whereas we just cover a wound with leaves, they do a lot of howling and other sorts of rituals to ask their ancestors for help. According to their legends, whenever you have a lot of troubled thoughts, you should go to a very high point and howl your pain to the heavens. Your ancestors will hear your cries and provide you with the strength you need to keep going," Felix explained much to Hutch's fascination.

"That's, actually really cool. Why don't we teach that in our pack?"

"We tried at one point, but it never really caught on. I guess a lot of people just don't have enough troubles to be concerned with it. Even if they do they probably just use berries to cope," Felix sighed as he and Hutch made their way back to the training grounds.

Despite getting away seemingly scot free, Hutch began to feel like he deserved some sort of punishment for what he had done. Never before had he deliberately broke a pack rule, and he firmly believed that those who did should be punished for what they had done.

"Felix, this isn't fair. I broke a pack rule and should be punished like anyone else. Just because we're friends, and relatives, doesn't mean you should be cutting me any slack," Felix was surprised by Hutch's request. He assumed Hutch would have been overjoyed to get away so easily.

"Well, in all honesty you're right. You _should_ be getting punished right now. But in my opinion you don't _deserve_ to be punished. Winston and I don't really see eye to eye all the time on pack rules and laws. Winston believes that just because someone can be punished for breaking a rule, that they should. However, I think that just because someone _can_ be punished doesn't mean they should be. Now, had it not been for the loss of your mother, then I would be tearing your ass a new one right now. But, because of what you're going through, I think you deserve some sympathy. In other words, don't do it again," Felix gave a soft, warm smile to the younger. Hutch was shocked at first, but then slowly smiled back and nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll never do it again. I promise," Hutch vowed.

"That's my boy. But if you do decide to break that promise, at least don't get caught," Felix chuckled.

The two made their way through the training grounds and into their separate dens where they quickly went to sleep in preparation for the next day.

It was the best night's sleep Hutch had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 9: A New Emeny

**AN- Hey guys, took me a while to write this one so I hope my effort was well worth it. Also, views are through the roof which is absolutely insane. I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

For the first time in winter it was snowing in Jasper Park, Canada. The air had been cold and crisp for a few weeks now, but to the western pack snow was the true symbol of winter. For the alphas in training, this marked the start of the most rigorous part of their training. Pushing their bodies to the limit was one thing, but doing so in the blistering cold was another thing. Most of them had yet to fully grow out their winter coats, which really hindered their performance.

By the time the pups were awake, there was a solid six inches of snow on the ground and it was showing no sign of stopping. Today was also a unique day for the pups. Pups weren't usually put to work like the adults. Sure they did small tasks like patrols, but it was usually under adult supervision. But today, they were all awoken in a seemingly urgent manner.

"Everyone up, now," the usual voice of Tiberius or Felix was now replaced with that of Winston their pack leader.

"Ugh, hey, what's going on," Candu groaned as he stretched his tired limbs.

"You'll be briefed outside, come on get a move on," he barked quickly. Something about him seemed odd, he was acting more serious than he usually did.

"Come on guys, let's go," Hutch yawned to his trio of friends before leading them out into the snow. Large, heavy, snowflakes were falling so densely it was almost like a wall of snow was awaiting them outside. Near the dens, Tiberius and Felix were standing with a group of alphas, talking quietly so they wouldn't be overheard.

Hutch and his friends met up with Sadie who was stepping out of the females den before forming a line by the adults. The five were groggy, it seemed earlier than their usual wakeup call. Winston quickly joined the other adults alongside his mate Eve, whom Hutch assumed had been waking up the females.

"Man this is some real shit," Sadie mumbled as she rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Tell me about it," Percy agreed as he began to stretch. "Damn I wish my winter coat would come in already."

"Oh quit your whining, you're just jealous because I look better with one," Alex smirked as he nudged his brother.

"Come on guys, I'm sure there's a good reason they've got us up this early," Hutch said hoping to keep the morale of his friends high. He acted as a sort of leader of their group, though none of them seemed to mind too much.

"Alright, stand at attention because this is important," Tiberius ordered once all of the pups were lined up. All of the pups sat upright, heads straight, and eyes forwards as Felix stepped up to talk to them.

"Early this morning we were informed of a missing pack member. An omega female named Jennifer has seemingly disappeared from her den without a trace. This is a serious situation and is to be treated with the upmost of importance. I realize that you're still in training, but the skills you've learned through the past couple of months will be enough for this situation. As far as I'm considered you will consider this your first official mission as alphas. Give me Hutch, Mason, Alexis, Rachel, and Leon, you five step forward," the five pups did as they were told. Tiberius then motioned for them to follow him. Once they were out of earshot of the other pups he sat down and began to explain the situation.

"You five have been chosen to act as team leaders. Our alphas are spread thin in the search effort, and in a situation such as this time is of the essence so we're asking you to help out. As far as I'm concerned this is, for all intents and purposes, your first mission as alphas. We're putting you in teams of five for safety measures. I realize a missing wolf doesn't necessarily scream foul play, but it is a possibility we need to keep in mind. Once you pick your teams we'll assign you an area to search, and make sure to pick wolves that you work well in a team with. This is one time we _don't_ want anyone working with someone unfamiliar. Get to it, and be fast," Tiberius instructed.

Stunned, the five nodded and turned back to their class mates. None of them had anticipated this sort of thing to be happening, nor had they thought that they would be chosen as leaders. Hutch, however, seemed the least surprised. His medical training and physical strength made him a prime candidate to be leader, but it was still humbling to know that Tiberius thought so highly of him.

"Who do you guys want," Mason asked his four fellow commanders. Mason was a very easy going pup, long blonde fur with a very likeable personality. He was friends with almost everyone so it made sense that he would let the others go first, he worked well with anyone.

"I'll take Sadie, Candu, and the twins if that's alright with you guys," Hutch requested.

"Dude you don't have to ask if it's fine with us," Alexis smirked as she pat Hutch on the back. Out of all the females she was the most tomboyish. "You've got just as much authority as any of us. Though I would've liked the twins in my team, they work well enough on their own."

"Thanks guys," Hutch blushed and turned towards his four teammates. They had already assumed he would chose them and so clustered up immediately.

"Hey Hutch, don't forget you're the only one of us with any medical training. If we need your help you better come running," Leon called as Hutch stepped away. Hutch turned back and nodded in understanding.

Hutch's friends were excited to see him sit down in front of them as their leader. They had all secretly seen him as the leader of their group, but they would never tell him that. Well, Sadie might have. The twins had too much pride and Candu always thought of Hutch as a comrade rather than a full on leader.

"Well, if this were an exercise we'd certainly have the winning team," Alex joked causing them all to smile.

"Alright Hutch, your team ready," Felix asked, noticing they were already assembled.

"Yes sir. Where do you want us," Hutch asked confidently.

"Up on the northwestern side of the territory. We're trying to keep you pups as far away from the east as possible in case any of Tony's goons get any bright ideas. We're doing what we can to keep one or two adults near each group in case they need help. Oh, and if you see a lone wolf, do your best to not engage him. Call for an adult and just back them up. And that's an order," Felix stressed the importance of that last statement.

The pups all nodded before Hutch led them off in the direction of their search area. Despite this being a pretty easy job, they all felt on edge. Every little thing seemed to catch their attention. Granted, having their senses on high alert wasn't necessarily a bad thing in this situation. Once they had put a fair amount of distance between themselves and the training grounds they slowed their pace to a steady walk. They didn't want to risk running by the wolf they were looking for.

"I'll be the first to say what we're all thinking, this is bad ass," Alex stated as they assumed a line formation to cover as much ground as possible.

"What the fact that we're on our first mission together or that Hutch is our leader," Percy smirked as he brushed some snow towards his brother.

"Well both of those are very good points," Candu laughed.

"Aw come on guys, you're flattering me," Hutch chuckled modestly.

"That's the point dingus," Sadie giggled as she pushed his side playfully.

"Yeah, I mean we all know Felix is going to pick you as our class beta," Candu said as he sniffed around to try and pick up an unfamiliar scent.

"Definitely. I mean think about it, you're strongest in our class, trained to be a healer, and they've even put you in charge of you own team," Sadie added as she too began to pick up the strange scent.

"What is that smell," Percy asked as he began sniffing around.

"I have no idea. Could be her," Candu suggested.

"Maybe, come on let's check it out," Hutch ordered and darted off in the direction of the smell. It was definitely a wolf, but it was almost unrecognizable to them. Still, omegas liked to roll around in all kinds of things.

"Alright hold up here," Hutch stopped abruptly as the smell became more prominent. "Percy, go scope it out, give Alex the update with your weird whistle language."

"You got it," Percy nodded before slipping his frame into the bushes and slid out of sight. The group remained silent, perking their ears up to listen for Percy's signals or any other sign of life.

Finally he began chirping and whistling to Alex, who's expression shifted many times.

"What's he saying," whispered Hutch,

"H-hang on there's no way it's that, let me double check that," Alex quickly chirped back a response. Percy's whistled responded immediately. "H-he says that he found blood."

"Blood," Hutch asked in shock.

"Yeah, a trail of it leading to the border. It's only on the bushes. There are paw prints that are almost completely filled in with snow, but they're still visible," Alex turned to Hutch for his response.

"Let's go, if we're fast we can catch them," Hutch ordered before the group darted towards Percy who was nearly 50 meters away from them.

"Let's go bro," Alex called as they rushed towards him. Percy nodded and joined the group in their sprint. The snow was making it increasingly difficult to run as it wasn't packed very loosely and even with their wide paws they weren't able to stay on top of it. Each stride sunk them into the snow like they had just dove into a pond.

The scent drew closer and stronger, now joined by a second and even a third. Hutch wanted to howl out for help, but he knew that this would blow their cover. So the group continued onwards towards an unknown foe. The blood was becoming more clear now, the trail growing thicker and brighter. A sign it was far fresher.

Too little to late they found out how close they were. The five burst into a small clearing, no more than 10 meters from one end to the other. In the middle, a black furred male was dragging an injured female by her neck. Hutch knew immediately this is who they were looking for.

"You, stop, now," Hutch barked as they began to surround him. The male slowly put the female down to size up his competition.

"Well look what we have here. Always heard the western pack was a bunch of cowards, but sending pups to fight me? That's just sad," he laughed with a smug grin plastered onto his face.

"No, they just didn't want to waste the time of sending an adult when they knew a bunch of 'kids' is all it would take to kick your ass," Alex's response less than amusing to the assailant.

"Oh really? You honestly think you little pipsqueaks can take on me? That's adorable!" he began howling in amusement. "And don't even think about howling for help. Do it, and I'll kill her right now."

"Like hell you will," Hutch growled as he charged towards the crazed loner. This was only a ploy however, as from behind him Percy had jumped on the opportunity to rush him from behind. Hutch halted inches in front of him before Percy landed on his back.

But the attacker didn't seem to mind.

He whipped around with insane speed and bucked Percy off, launching him at Hutch. The two collided and were sent rolling backwards. The stopped and quickly regained their combat stance, only a minor setback. They decided the best course of action was to keep him busy, hopefully one of the adults would catch his scent and come to help.

"Not bad kid, I'm actually impressed. But it'll take more than that to stop me. They don't call me 'Nightmare' for nothing," he snarled before rushing towards Alex, who narrowly rolled away from the attack.

"Nightmare huh? Is it because you're so fucking ugly," Alex laughed as he recovered from his roll and rammed into Nightmare's side. The attack didn't seem to faze him however.

"Cute. But no, that call me that because those who fight me and live have nightmares for the rest of their lives," he picked up the same crazed laugh before raking his claws across Alex's face.

"ALEX," Percy shouted as his brother was struck.

"Candu go get help," Hutch ordered. Candu nodded and rushed off as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Now come on kids, what do you say you save me the trouble of killing you and let me take this dumb bitch back to my boss? He's dying for some fresh meat," Nightmare offered.

"You fucking sicko! I'll not have anyone from my pack being eaten," Sadie growled as she forced herself between him and the female.

"Oh you poor ignorant little girl. He's not going to eat her, he's going to rape her. And now, since you're in my way, I'm going to rape you," he threatened, but Sadie was unaffected by his threat.

"Like hell you will," Hutch whispered angrily in his ear. While Nightmare had been focusing on Sadie, Hutch had managed to sneak up on him. His anger was flaring like an erupting volcano, no one threatened Sadie. Ever.

Hutch violently slung his claws forward to claw Nightmares face. But the target ducked before Hutch could land his hit. Nightmares gaze quickly shifted to Hutch before he lunged. Nightmares hard skull crashed into Hutch's chest and sent him rolling head over heels backwards.

"FUCK YOU," Percy shouted as he snapped his jaws onto Nightmares tail and yanked hard without second thought, shearing it from his body with a grotesque snap of bone. Nightmare howled with both pain and rage.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT," he snarled, whipping around and shoving his claws into the pup's side, raking them up his flank. Percy shouted in agony as the razor sharp claws tore through his flesh and left deep gashes down in his flesh. Blood splattered onto the ground as Percy fell down, trying to curl up to defend his injuries.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU ASSHOLE," Alex demanded as he once again charge the foe. The right side of his face was covered in blood and his eyes was shut tightly, but he was charging forward nonetheless. Hutch had finally recovered and raised his head, howling for immediate help.

"Oh now you've done it," Nightmare growled as he swatted Alex aside and into a nearby rock. The pup fell limp against the ground. Nightmare then turned his attention to Sadie who was closest to him. She was still standing over Jenifer defensively.

"Bring it on bitch," Sadie huffed. He hit her before she could even react, throwing her up into the air and slamming her into the snow. Hutch was immediately on top of him, ramming his side and sending him rolling.

"You alright," he asked as he tried to help Sadie to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied shakily as she tried to regain her focus. To her the world was still spinning. The attack had left her incredibly dazed.

"End of the line you little prick," Nightmare rammed into Hutch's side and threw him against a tree. Hutch yelped as his body went numb, the adrenaline overdose covering all of his pain. But the attack had left him with no control. All he could do was watch as the brute pushed Sadie to the ground yet again.

"Now you're going to watch while I have my way with your little friend here," he laughed confidently, pushing her front half down and mounted her. She began shrieking in terror as he held her in place and aligned himself. Hutch's blood was physically boiling.

"HUTCH HELP ME," she screamed before Nightmare shoved her face into the snow, muffling her cries for help. A second more and he would be deflowering her.

Then he began to struggle for air. Hutch was on his back, jaws clamped tightly around his neck like an alligators. Nightmare bucked and rolled to try and get Hutch off, but his claws had welded him into his opponents back. Nightmare struggled to gasp for air, his windpipe cutoff. Hutch began to have flashbacks of his fight with Jason who had done the same thing to him.

He could see the same feeling of helplessness Jason had seen in his own eyes. It was more than that though. As the oxygen in his system grew more and more scarce his expression shifted. First it was anger that Hutch had done this. Then panic set in when he realized Hutch wasn't letting go. Then primal fear for his life.

' _I could have killed him,'_ he had told Eve at his mother's funeral.

'… _You don't want that kind of blood on your paws.'_ she had replied.

' _You don't want to make that same mistake here. If he gets away he will go after other females. Look what he tried to do to Sadie,'_ his subconscious began to argue with itself as the body underneath him began to struggle more half-heartedly.

' _Don't do it, he has information you need,'_ he heard the voice of reason call.

' _There will be others. Besides, he deserves this,'_ this time it was his own voice as loud and clear as it could be. _'Do it.'_

Nightmare began to whimper in fear as he tried harder and harder to throw Hutch off of himself. But Hutch's grip was too strong. Hutch began to twist Nightmares neck. The panicking wolf struggled to keep Hutch from achieving his goal, trying to turn his head the other direction in an attempt to fight Hutch. But without warning Hutch would switch directions, using Nightmares own muscles against him. In a last ditch effort to throw Hutch off, Nightmare tried to claw Hutch's face. But he was so weak that he was only able to brush Hutch's face with his paw.

*CRACK!*

Hutch shivered as the body fell limp in his maw. His eyes which had been bloodshot began to return to normal and the reality of what he had done began to sink in. He had just killed a wolf. Not only had he killed a wolf, but he had done so in an excessively brutal and horrifying manner. Hutch spat the blood from his mouth and climbed off of the dead body to tend to his friends.

Sadie was shaken and crying, but she was alright. She nuzzled Hutch and wiped away her tears into his fur when he approached her. The snow made it difficult to find the herbs he needed, but he managed to wrangle up enough to patch up the other two. Alex's injury wasn't as bad as it had seemed, and thankfully his eye was still functioning properly. Percy's side was the worst of the injuries. The gashes were deep and long, but thankfully hadn't caught anything important. He gave them both some berries before tending to the female they had been sent to save.

When they were all properly treated, he was left to let reality sink in. He gazed upon the corpse _he_ had created out of anger. In the heat of the moment he had been fine. But now that he was left with the results, it made him sick to his stomach. He began to retch and gag, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he had actually killed someone. Sadie did her best to comfort him, but he was too dazed to pay any attention.

Then it happened in a flash.

As the pups sat around waiting for their assistance to show up, another black furred wolf came barging through the bushes straight towards them, teeth barred and ready for action. Their hearts sank in their chests when they saw him. None of them were in any condition to fight.

Out of some miracle, an absolutely massive wolf with solid white fur came crashing through the same bushes and slammed onto the attackers back, knocking him unconscious and burying him in snow. Though this would have normally been relieving, the four were still absolutely terrified of this wolf.

His icy blue eyes were soft and caring, yet his sheer size was enough to intimidate them. Felix was a large wolf, but this guy was absolutely massive in comparison. His figure was all muscle, toned with a thick winter coat. A bushy tail hung behind him almost like a large club. When he noticed them, they all expected their death, but he gave them a look of concern.

"Children, are you alright," he asked in a heavy Russian accent. They were all too shocked to say anything, they simply nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry it took so long for me to help, I was chasing this one down," he said as he motioned towards the wolf under him. Then he noticed the dead wolf who was slowly being covered in snow.

"Who is the one that killed him," he asked curiously.

"I-I am," Hutch replied nervously. Rather than anger, his face lit up with respect.

"Really? Most impressive! My name is Byron, my brother Haze is not far behind. We are sentries from the northern pack. We were coming with news from our leader when we heard a howl for help and ran into this one," he explained right around the time Candu returned with Tiberius, Felix, and a load of other alphas. They all gasped at both the dead wolf, and the strange wolf who stood in front of the pups.

"What the hell happened here," Tiberius demanded as he stepped into the clearing.

"Felix, is that you," Byron asked in shock as he noticed the beta.


	11. Chapter 10: Beware Roxa

**AN- Hey guys, so sorry about the delay. Some local forestry company has been cutting trees down near my house which has caused all kinds of mayhem with my electricity. I've had almost no time to work on the story because of it. But now that they're finally finished I'm back into the swing of things. Also, hope the cliffhangers aren't too much :D. Enjoy.**

*Unknown distance from the Eastern Pack*

Inside of a dark den sat a very young and agitated looking wolf. His fur was cloaked by the darkness, unrecognizable to the naked eye. Bloodshot eyes peered through the darkness as an equally young wolf approached him. Brown fur and a shaking figure, unable to meet the eyes of his superior. He sat down, eyes fixated on the ground in submission.

"Ah Aaron, captain of my guard. I presume you bring word of the raiding parties," his low voice growled as he stepped towards the nervous male.

"Y-yes sir, however it is not exactly good news," the one named Aaron replied.

"Oh? Well go on, spit it out," he commanded growing more agitated by the hesitation.

"O-of the five raiding parties sent to the east, west, and north packs, only two have returned. Only one has managed a successful raid and returned with a female. The group sent to the west has not returned, of the three sent north one returned. The group which raided the east made a successful raid," Aaron replied as he cringed in anticipation.

"Dear Aaron do not be so jumpy. It is not your fault these new recruits are hopelessly incompetent. The attack on the north was doomed to fail from the start, we have learned this from our weeks of trying. It was merely a hopeful last attempt," the larger placed his paw on Aarons shoulder to show he meant no harm. "Besides as long as one group has returned then the mission was not all lost. Now, I want you to congratulate the returning party, allow them one hour with the females."

"Yes Lord Roxa," Aaron gave an understanding nod and turned before exiting the den.

Roxa smiled wickedly and followed the male out of the den. Outside were dozens of wolves lounging around and awaiting their next orders. They ran the spectrum from pups to full grown adults, and all had one thing in common. Their allegiance to their leader.

Roxa was a very interesting leader. He ruled through fear and intimidation. He wasn't very old, merely a teenager by any standard, but he instilled fear into the hearts of all of his followers. He did not have respect for them, he merely saw them as pieces in his slowly growing war machine. If you failed to carry out any of his orders, he would kill you. If you tried to stand up to him, he would kill you. If you had your way with any of _his_ harem, he would kill you. But the worst offense, was looking him in the eyes.

This was something he had made painfully clear many times. Anyone who dared to meet his eyes with their own met with a fate some considered worse than death. He would immediately claw your eyes out of your skull without question or warning. Afterwards he would drag you out into the forest and break all of your legs to prevent you from escaping. Rumors say he would even rape and castrate his victims before leaving them to their ultimate demise. They would either die from shock, dehydration, or be eaten by a bear.

But he was not always so cruel. If you did a good job on your mission he would reward you handsomely. Often it was access to his harem. Food was plentiful, not a day went by that someone wasn't well fed. However, even this came at a price. There were no male omegas in his pack. All of the males were alphas, whether they wanted to be or not. The female omegas, were used to satisfy his men. The alpha females, were his own personal harem. Only he was allowed to have them, unless otherwise stated.

All of the wolves in this village, were loners like himself. He had created this band of renegades in the hopes of someday conquering all of the packs in Canada who would all follow his rule. There would be no Winston, Tony, Ivan, etc. There would only be Roxa. This is why he had been kidnapping females from nearby packs. The more females he had to birth pups, the larger and faster his army would grow. The east and west packs wouldn't be an issue in time. The north however was problematic. The large size and power of the gray wolves made them an interesting bunch to deal with. One the east and west were under his control however, he would simply have the numbers on his side.

As he walked through the pack, the wolves bowed to him as a sign of respect. All of them making sure not to meet his gaze. Even the youngest of pups weren't safe from his aggression and so were pushed down to keep them safe. The pack was assembled in a valley, with the mountains to their sides providing dens for the members. One den in particular was his destination.

It was facing his den on the opposite side of the valley. Inside, were dozens of omega females, all tied up with vines so they couldn't escape. They were fed very little food and water. Barely enough to keep them alive. Outside the den was a pair of guards who stood vigilantly, ready to stop any who might have gotten lucky enough to slip free of their restraints. As soon as Roxa stepped inside a sense of dread passed over them.

But they were lucky, for now. He was simply stepping inside to look over them. Females of all ages and fur colors from different packs. Some even lone wolves they had managed snag while they were sleeping. All omegas nonetheless. Once he was satisfied he stepped further into the den where a larger room was separated by a small passage. Inside were the alpha females. His personal slaves.

"Hello ladies," he cooed in his deep threatening growl. A further wall separated this room from one very special prisoner. As Roxa stepped inside to greet them, he sunk his claws into the ground and snarled. Where a prisoner was once restrained there was only a pile of cut vines. They had escaped.

The two guards outside immediately fell over, their throats slit by his claws as he stormed from the den. His eyes were bloodshot and he began looking around the valley intensely. But he didn't find what he was looking for.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he shouted in frustration. "THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! FIND HIM NOW!"

*Back in the West*

Explaining the situation to Tiberius wasn't easy for the team of pups. They had all been frightened by the experience of someone actively trying to kill them, and nearly succeeding. Each of them were experiencing the trauma for different reasons. For Sadie it was because she was nearly raped. For Percy and Alex it was the fear of losing one another. Hutch had it the worst though. He was traumatized for having killed a wolf.

Something about the way they struggled, their lungs gasping for air as he closed of their windpipe, and the feeling of the neck snapping in his jaws. He had killed rabbits and squirrels without a second thought, but this felt different. It felt heavier. The blood didn't taste normal, it was bitter and sickening. The thought of him taking a life, no matter the circumstance, didn't feel right to him.

The thought made him sick at his stomach, seriously sick. He vomited several times on the way back to the pack. Though everyone seemed proud of him, they told him it was the right thing to do. But he didn't feel right doing it. It made him feel so merciless and brutal.

But there was nothing he could do to change what he had done.

While the pups explained what had happened, Felix and the two new arrivals drug the captured wolf to Winston's den to interrogate him. While they traveled, the three caught up with one another. Felix met them during his younger years, when he went visited the northern pack. Of course, back then they were much smaller.

Byron and Haze were the eldest sons of the northern packs leader Ivan, and much like Percy and Alex shared a unique bond that seemed almost exclusive to twins. Byron and Haze had taken teamwork to a whole new level. Through years of practice they had been able to anticipate one another's movements down to a minute level. Even without communicating they were able execute a perfectly timed coordinated attack.

Then there was Ivan. He was famous among the packs for being intimidating. Many believed he was the biggest wolf in Canada and with good reason. His sons were already bigger than Felix, and he was even larger than them. Nothing out there scared him, not even bears. But once you got to know him, he was one of the sweetest and kindest wolves around. He was very good at listening and giving advice to those who needed it.

"F-Felix, are those,"

"Ivan's sons, Byron and Haze, from the north pack," Winston started but Felix interrupted.

"You must be Winston,"

"Father told us many good things about you," Byron and Haze spoke in tandem, one starting a sentence and the other completing it.

"Well, I must say I'm flattered," Winston smiled in surprise as Eve approached the group.

"And you must be Eve,"

"Father was right, your beauty is unparalleled," the two bowed respectfully to her, causing her to blush.

"OH! Goodness, these two certainly are polite. And who exactly is that," she asked noting the wolf they had been dragging.

"This is one of the wolves who attacked the pups. Byron managed to knock him out, and we brought him here to interrogate him," Felix explained as the twins slumped the body into the middle of the den.

"Good, get what you can out of him. Tony called for a meeting before I could even get to my usual howling spot. Obviously that's not a good sign," Winston sighed before trudging off into the snow.

"Byron, Haze, see if you can get him to wake up," Felix ordered to the two. They nodded and immediately began trying different methods of waking up the strange wolf.

"One of the alphas who got here before you explained what happened to the pups. Winston was going to call Tony for a meeting but, well he explained that bit for me," Eve spoke softly as if fearing the twins would overhear.

"How much did they explain," Felix asked.

"Enough for me to know that five pups were attacked and the attacker wound up dead. It was Hutch wasn't it," she raised a brow to him.

"I don't know, there was so much going on that I didn't think to find out what happened. Tiberius will know for sure what happened," Felix replied.

"Oh please Felix you and I both know it was him. None of the others would have had the strength. I can't imagine what must be going through his head right now," she shook her head and looked out of the den, debating on whether or not she should go check on him. Just then, the captive opened his eyes slowly.

"W-where am-GAAAHHHHHH," he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall of the den, Eve's paw clenching his throat tightly.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know, starting with who you are and why the hell you are in my territory. Otherwise, I will rip your testicles off and make you eat them," she threatened in a calm voice. Eve had a way of striking fear into her enemies.

"GAH! Jeez come on lady," the captive struggled under her grip "I'm Zack, me and my partner were sent here to capture a female for our leader."

"Who is your leader and what does he want with our females," Felix demanded.

"Man you must be stupid. Isn't it obvious what he wants with them? Wait, I know who you are," Zack began looking over Felix "Yeah, you must be Felix. Roxa has told me a lot about you."

"Roxa," Eve asked curiously. Felix froze at the mention of that name. He had heard it somewhere before, but it was a long time ago. When Dexter was still alive.

"I know that name. That's the lone wolf we rescued Jason from. But there's no way it's him, Tiberius and I killed him," Felix explained in confusion as he shook his head.

"Felix, you don't think-"

"No, it can't be Jason. There's no way he survived that day. Even if he had there's no way he's doing this. He might have been messed up in the head but he wasn't this messed up. Alright Zack, what's this Roxa look like," Felix asked as he approached the restrained male.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Zack cracked off sarcastically causing Eve to tighten her grip.

"I'm sorry dear, you must have misheard me earlier. I really don't like repeating myself you know," she pressed her claws against his soft throat causing him to whimper.

"Alright fine! He's got black fur, I think. He rolls around in mud to stain it so it seems brown. I can't tell you what color his eyes are. No one knows. He's forbidden anyone from looking him in the eyes. Anyone who does gets killed. He's pretty young, but he's scary tough. He treats our 'pack' like his own private army," Zack explained as he struggled against Eve's grip. She smirked and released him, his body falling to the ground as he gasped for air. She knew that with Felix and the two arctic wolves with her, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and run.

"Good boy. Where is this pack at, how many are there," she demanded.

"They move around frequently. There were 60 last time I heard. But it changes all the time. We pick up a stray wolf or two, and Roxa will wind up killing someone in rage or for failing their mission," Zack sat up to face his captors.

"So why do you stay with him," Felix asked.

"Because we were all kicked out of our pack at one point. He's promised to wage war against them and take over their territories. It's the revenge we crave, he knows that and he uses it to manipulate us," Zack sighed as he leaned against the cave wall.

"Clearly you don't like him, otherwise you wouldn't have talked so easily," Byron smirked.

"No, I don't. None of us do. But it's the only chance we have at redemption. And I talked because either way I'm going to die. I know once you're finished with me, you'll kill me on the spot. If you release me, I'll just go back and he will kill me. Even if you release me and I don't go back I'm not fit enough to survive on my own. I was just an omega when he found me," Zack's story shocked the four of them.

"You're just an omega," Felix asked in surprise.

"Of course I am. Otherwise it wouldn't have been so easy for you to capture me. My partner was the alpha. I was sent with him as backup, but he ditched me once these two caught onto our trail. I decided I would be useful and lead them on a wild goose chase while he carried out our mission," Zack explained.

"You said you were all abandoned by your packs, so where did you come from," Eve asked stepping up to him.

"East. I was outcast when it was just getting started and things were very unstable," Zack looked up to her.

"Alright. Felix, twins, would you be so kind as to escort him back to the border? Tell Tony to look after him for a while," Eve ordered.

"Not to be rude mam, but is that such a good idea? He's a rogue wolf, how do we know we can trust him," interjected Felix, having doubts about her orders.

"Felix look at him, what's he possibly going to do? He's an omega, he wouldn't know the first thing about fighting," Eve smiled as she pretending to lunge at Zack who instinctively recoiled in fear. "See?"

"Yes mam," Felix nodded with a sigh. "Alright, come on."

"What, you're taking me back to the east," Zack asked as he was forced out of the den.

"Yep. But don't think this is freedom for you. Tony will surely keep you detained for a while. As far as I'm concerned you're his prisoner," Felix replied.

"You should not be so hard on him Felix," Haze spoke up for the poor omega.

"Yes, can we really blame him for the mistakes of his leader? He is still very young and impressionable, much like you when you were younger no?" Byron added as he stepped up beside the friend he had made so long ago.

"You two are too much sometimes," Felix chuckled "I suppose you are right. It wasn't even him who attacked the pups anyway."

"T-those pups, what were they doing out there anyway," Zack asked softly.

"They were helping us search for the missing omega. We didn't know she had been kidnapped. Otherwise we wouldn't have sent them out there," Felix replied before shooting Zack a harsh look.

"They're strong. I saw that they had killed my 'partner'. He was strong too, but they were too much for him. You've taught them well," Zack complimented.

"W-well thank you. They're only two months into their training," Felix accepted the compliment grudgingly.

"Speaking of their training, who have you chosen as beta Felix," Byron butted in.

"I haven't picked on yet. Why do you ask," Felix raised a brow to the arctic wolf beside him.

"I was merely going to suggest you keep the one called Hutch in consideration. He is the one who killed the alpha," Byron rolled his shoulders. "But it is your choice in the end."

"So it was Hutch who killed him. I had been considering him, he's my nephew,"

"Oh the son of your brother, we're very sorry to hear about his death,"

"We wanted to attend the funeral, but we weren't sure when it was,"

"Do not worry though. We prayed to the ancestors that they would accept him into the 'Grand Wolfpack'," Byron smiled at Felix softly, showing that they were sincere in what they were saying. Dexter was a touchy subject for Felix, even still, but something about this was comforting. Felix believed in the afterlife, he had spoken with the ancestors before.

"Hey, how long did you two plan on staying," Felix asked, his mood lightening slightly.

"As long as we were needed,"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want you to do something special for Hutch,"

The four managed to catch Winston and Tony mid-conversation. Apparently a wolf had been kidnapped from his pack as well, only the culprits managed to escape. He wasn't too thrilled to see the prisoner, but when Felix and the twins explained the situation, he reluctantly accepted Zack. He would be imprisoned for several weeks under constant watch, but if all went well he would be inducted back into the pack.

*Later that night*

"Hutch, hey Hutch wake up," Felix whispered so he wouldn't wake the other pups. Hutch, being the light sleeper he was, awoke easily to Felix's soft words.

"Hmmmm?" he grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Follow me, I have a surprise for you," Felix was almost ecstatic in tone. What could he possibly have that was so important this late at night?

But Hutch was never one to argue with his superiors. Felix led him through the field and back to the howling rock. Was he bringing him out here to howl again? No, couldn't be. When Hutch saw the two arctic wolves sitting at the top of the mountain it told him this was something else completely.

"Hutch, this is Byron and Haze. They're dad is the one who taught me to howl away my problems. They're from the north, and I thought that you deserved a little reward for your brave actions earlier today," Felix's words made Hutch queasy. He didn't like to think about what he had done.

"Hello Hutch," Byron greeted.

"Are you ready for your surprise," Haze asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Hutch replied as he and Felix sat down with the two larger wolves.

The twins nodded at one another and they began to do a ritualistic dance. Full of pounces, lunges and twirls through the air. Hutch hadn't noticed it before, but they had painted weird lines on their face with some sort of red pigment. As they danced they chanted an unusual song. It was unlike anything Hutch had ever heard.

The sky above them was perfectly clear, the stars and moon shining down upon them. Then it began to glow seemingly of its own accord. Brilliant shades of all colors from reds to purples and everything in between. Like the northern lights the colors danced around, making twirls and spirals along with the tune they sang.

As the shapes danced, they began to form figures. Hutch immediately recognized them as wolves. But instead of just sitting still, they seemed to move of their own free will. As they would appear, they would glance around before raising their heads to howl loudly. Their multiple howls began to build and form a beautiful harmony. Eventually there were at least a dozen wolves forming a circle in the sky around them, all howling. Byron and Haze then shot their heads straight up and howled with them.

A bright golden light shot down from the heavens, right in the middle of the ring of wolves. The light landed at the very edge of the mountain and began to shine brighter and brighter. It quickly became unbearable and Hutch was forced to shut his eyes.

As the light died down, Hutch was able to open his eyes and what he saw shocked him beyond all belief. Where the light was shining now stood a bright blue outline of a wolf with striking golden eyes. Her figure was familiar to him. He recognized her almost immediately.

"MOM," Hutch cried excitedly, eyes full of tears as he ran towards her and embraced her. He felt her, it was more than just light sitting in front of him. It was her.

"My how you've grown Hutch. Seems like only yesterday you were just a little pup pouncing after my tail," she giggled embracing her only child.

"Mom, it's really you," Hutch sobbed into her chest.

"Yes sweetie, it's me," she whispered softly as she nuzzled him.

"H-how is this possible," Hutch asked in disbelief.

"Byron and Haze are able to bridge the gap between our world and the spirit world. They can call forth spirits to communicate with them. But the ritual doesn't last very long. You only have a few minutes," Felix explained sadly.

"That's more than enough," Mina chuckled as Hutch curled up beneath her.

"I've missed you so much," he mumbled into her forearm.

"I know you have. But I want you to know that every single day I'm watching over you. I'm so proud of what you've been doing," she began to rub his back softly.

"B-but mom, I-I killed someone today," he looked up at her with a look of self-pity.

"I saw, but you did the right thing. He was going to kill your friends if you didn't, what you did was the bravest thing I've ever seen. Your father would be so proud," she spoke calmly to try and ease back his worries.

"H-he would? Wait, surely he's up there too, can you tell him that I love him," Hutch begged.

"Well, I would love to. But, he's not in the spirit realm,"


	12. Chapter 11: Lions of The North

**AN- Hey guys, I'm going to consider this a bit of a request chapter from SilverFox786. But to be fair some backstory was needed at some point to explain how Felix knew Byron and Haze. I'm getting better at these long chapters which I think is great for both me and you guys because it lets me write quicker and you guys get more content. Remember to leave a little review with some feedback and I'll see you guys next time. Enjoy.**

*1.5 years ago*

"Felix, must you do this? I really could use you here in the pack," Dexter pleaded with his sibling. Fwlix merely smirked and kept walking.

"What's the matter brother, can't handle things on your own," Felix chuckled causing Dexter to roll his eyes.

"I swear you're impossible. Why are you doing this anyway," the beta asked of his brother.

"I want to see what they're like. Everyone always talks about how big and intimidating they are, about how they've never been attacked, but I want to see it for myself," Felix replied as his face lit up with wonder and amazement. Dexter sighed and shook his head.

"Are you sure we're related," he laughed.

"Last I checked we were," Felix pushed his sibling playfully.

"Well, at the very least, have a safe journey. I won't be out there to look after you," Dexter stopped and sat down as they reached the northern border of their territory. "This is as far as I go."

"I will. They're expecting me within a day, two at the most, so if I don't show up they'll come searching for me. But come on, who in their right mind would attack me," Felix chuckled as he stroked his ego.

The two brothers then parted ways. Dexter turned back and returned to the rest of the pack while Felix vanished through the forest. Felix was always the more adventurous of the two. He loved going places no one had explored before just to say that he had done it. He saw this as just another one of the adventures he would be adding to his life story.

Ever since he had learned about the northern pack Felix had been fascinated by the tales everyone told about them. From what he gathered they were practically larger than life wolves who could bridge the gap between life and death through spiritual rituals. Naturally, he contacted them through a howl and asked for permission to visit their pack. He didn't expect any response at all. But much to his surprise they were more than welcome to allow his stay.

Which is what brought him to where he was now. Walking away from his packs familiar borders he began to wonder if this really was a good idea. He was heading into the unknown essentially. For all he knew the second he arrived they would kill him on sight. Was that really a risk he was willing to take? Of course it was.

To him life was full of risks, and with great risks came great rewards. If he wasn't killed then he would surely enjoy the time he spent here. The walk gave him time to mentally prepare himself for whatever he might have found.

The time alone also gave him plenty of opportunities for him to be with himself. He enjoyed having time to just think quietly to himself. Sure he loved spending time with his brother, but sometimes he just wanted to sit in the silence and soak everything in. For the past few months he had been missing his parents. They had went off to form a new pack while he and his brother stayed behind. It was odd not having them around.

For the first time in his life he felt secluded. Growing up he always relied on the two of them to be there for him. Even after alpha school he spent so much time with them that he practically never seemed to grow up. But now here he was, all on his own. It was a new feeling to him. He would have best described it as independence.

It hurt when they left. He loved both of them so much to see them go. But, he and Dexter had committed their lives to defending their pack at all costs. So here his parents were, practically his enemies. But he knew that if war ever broke out he would never be able to hurt them, and he hoped they felt the same about him and Dexter.

The further north he drove himself the colder it got. Ever step seemed to drop the temperature by a degree. Eventually he saw snow. Then he found snow. A small layer at first but it quickly built into inches and then feet. It was extremely cold on him without a proper winter coat, but he adapted to it quickly.

When he smelled the outline of the border he stopped dead in his tracks. He decided it would be best to howl and make them aware of his arrival so they wouldn't accidentally kill him. The howl rang out through the snow covered forest, seemingly echoing off the soft blanket of frozen water below him.

It didn't take long for a pair of sentries to arrive. As soon as he saw the white furred pair, he knew where the rumors had come from. They were larger than him in every aspect. They stood taller and wider, their paws were much wider allowing them to easily glide across the top of the snow. Their muzzles were massive and held a row of razor sharp teeth, getting bit would have put him out of commission. But the most striking part about them was their eyes. Blue as the sky and seemingly able to peer into his thoughts.

"You must be Felix," one of them greeted with a respectful bow.

"We have been anticipating your arrival. Our father is very excited to meet someone from the lower pack," the other added with his own bow.

"Come, we will take you to him now," the first instructed. Only now was Felix beginning to notice a heavy accent in their voice. He decided it was best not to argue with them and followed them through the snow.

The trip back to the pack was relatively silent. None of them offered to strike up a conversation. Felix simply assumed them to be weary of outsiders such as himself. The silence gave him time to notice how gracefully they were able to tread across the top layer of snow, leaving only light footprints while he seemed to sink up the powdery material. It amazed him at how light-footed they were. Then again having such wide paws would have helped immensely.

None of his expectations could have come anywhere near to what he saw when they reached the pack. His home pack was about thirty wolves strong after the split, but even before that they wouldn't have even come close to the size of this pack. There must have been at least a hundred of them all sitting outside their dens, as if waiting to see their visitor. It was incredible.

They all had white fur with some variations in shade. Their eyes all seemed to differ as well, ranging from the icy blue he had seen to marvelous emerald greens and coffee browns. As soon as they saw him, they all bowed as a sign of greeting. It was unusual to have other wolves bowing to him, usually that was an honor reserved only for the pack leader.

Then he saw what must have been the largest wolf who had ever lived. He stood easily twice as tall as Felix did. A long flowing white mane over his snow like fur. The top of his nose was grey, interestingly enough, and the tip of his thick, bushy tail was also a smoky shade. His eyes were mixed, one was blue and the other was green. Something that Felix had never seen before. The wolf was smiling ear to ear at the new-comer.

"Ah welcome young Felix. It's so good to finally see one of our southern brothers visiting us. My name is Ivan and I am the pack leader of this fine bunch of wolves," he greeted, also lowering his head. The two wolves who had escorted stepped up to his sides and joined him. Felix was utterly speechless, he hadn't anticipated such warm hospitality.

"I-it's an honor to meet you sir," Felix greeted as he too bowed to the leader.

"Please, you can just call me Ivan. You are our guest and comrade, not our servant," the large wolf laughed and gave Felix a powerful pat on the shoulder. His paw was like that of a bear. Felix smiled and nodded.

"As you wish, Ivan," he replied.

"That is better. I see you have already met my sons Byron and Haze. They are identical twins so do not feel bad if you confuse them. We have prepared you a den for your stay and the hunters have collected enough food for a feast to honor your arrival. I encourage you to make yourself at home," Ivan explained as he led Felix to his den.

"This is all so generous of you," Felix said with a soft blush beneath his fur. He hadn't expected them to do so much for him.

"Nonsense! It has been so long since we have been graced with the presence of someone outside our own pack. Though, we have always considered the lower packs part of our family. I insist, what's ours is yours," Felix couldn't believe how humble Ivan was.

"Thank you all so very much," Felix thanked him.

"It's merely an act of kindness. Now, if I may ask, what brings you to our humble home?" Ivan asked "Not that we're not happy to see you, it's just that your visit is quite sudden."

"I wanted to learn more about your culture. There were many rumors that you are able to communicate with the dead," Felix explained with a shrug.

"What you've heard is true. Through a spiritual ceremony we do have the ability to talk to spirits albeit for a very brief time. My sons are currently learning how to do so, perhaps you would like to join them," Ivan offered as they entered Felix's arranged den.

"I'd love that," Felix agreed eagerly.

"Excellent. If you'll excuse me I must go assist the others in gathering food for the feast. My boys will be more than happy to show you around. Remember, you're welcome to stay as long as you want," Ivan then stepped out, leaving Felix with the two who had escorted him here.

"Your fur is strange to us," one of them stated.

"Yes, we are used to seeing white fur," the other added as the two looked over the wolf who sat before them.

"I guess I could say the same thing to you. There isn't anyone in my pack with white fur," Felix noted which seemed to amaze the two.

"Really? What are your pack members like," one of them asked.

"Well, for starters they're all a lot smaller than everyone here," Felix felt so strange explaining his pack members to the pair. He felt like he could do a good enough job summarizing them, but his words didn't do any of his friends justice. Once he was finished the two merely bombarded him with more questions about what it was like where he came from. Eventually he managed to squeeze in his own questions.

"So, just out of curiosity, how does everyone tell you two apart," he asked finally.

"That's easy," one of them replied.

"Byron always talks first," that meant it was Haze this time.

"Haze also sways his tail when he walks and I keep mine flat," Byron smirked.

"At least my fur is flawlessly white unlike your grey ears," Haze chuckled causing Byron to blush. Felix looked up to confirm this, and sure enough one of them had grey ears tucked behind a thick layer of white fur. Felix quickly enjoyed the company of the two and they seemed to like him as well.

After they had the immediate questions out of the way, the twins decided to show their new friend around the pack. Much like his own there was an establish hierarchy, with omegas at the bottom, then alphas, a beta, and a leader. But unlike the western pack, there was a shaman who was in charge of all spiritual rituals and healing. The shaman was a very old male named Baal. Much like the others his fur was white, but he had covered himself in red markings using some sort of powder.

The twins explained that he was their teacher. They had decided to learn the ways of spiritual communication and healing much like their father had when he was young. Baal's daughter Arora was destined to become the next shaman once he passed away. Baal explained the afterlife to Felix in great detail, though he explained as more of a legendary tail.

 _Long ago there were two great wolves named Lupa and Kane. The two were madly in love with each other and so one day decided to have children of their own. They were the parents of seven healthy pups, each of a different fur color. As the pups grew, they became powerful forces of nature just like their parents. All of them were happy and content. However, six of the seven pups quickly became divided. Three of them were much weaker than the rest and decided that they would be called omegas. Another three were much stronger and became alphas. It is said that all living wolves are the descendants of these six. They all grew and had pups of their own._

 _However the seventh and largest pup, Azazel, was not happy that the alphas and omegas were breeding with one another. He felt that this tained their bloodline and would doom all of their children to a life of weakness and suffering. And so he killed them all of their pups to cleanse the bloodline and prevent them from breeding. He killed twelve pups in all that day._

 _Lupa and Kane were devastated that their child had become so evil and corrupt. So, in order to punish him, they created two realms out of their own power. Lupa gave her soul to form a large wilderness for the spirits of the twelve murdered pups to roam freely and safely for eternity. Kane, the powerful and disciplined father, formed a prison for his son, the likes of which nothing could ever escape. Day after day Azazel would be tormented for his actions, and any wolf who dare follow in his footsteps. Those who kill their fellow wolf merely for sport._

 _Azazel was a strong pup though, and his influence was said to seep out from within the walls of his capture. He delivered a warning to his brothers and sisters. Any alpha who mates with an omega, or vice versa, shall have their pups taken from them in the night and dragged into my personal hell. And the parents shall become sterile. Destined to never have pups again._

 _Out of fear, the six pups made a pact. From then on, only alphas may mate with alphas, and omegas with omegas, lest their children be doomed for eternal torment. This is where the tradition of keeping the two social classes mating amongst themselves. We respect this tradition even to this day, and must silence those who think otherwise._

Felix couldn't believe his ears. All his life he had been taught that alphas and omegas could mate freely with whoever they chose. This quickly tipped him off that these wolves thought otherwise. He would have to warn Winston of this once he returned home, lest these guys come kicking in their front door.

The young alphas seemed very thrilled to meet an outsider. As soon as they saw him they swarmed around him, tails wagging excitedly and bombarding him with questions. According to Byron and Haze they had only been in class for a month and they were as large as near full grown wolves. It was unbelievable to think that they were pups.

Despite this, they were all adorable. They may have been large but they were certainly pups. They acted so childish and silly. Yet at the first command they became disciplined and stood at attention. The training was so different as well. Rather than one exercise they ran an entire gauntlet of workouts. Heavy sprints, pushups, and lunges all around a massive field.

Once the sun began to set, Ivan called everyone to the feeding grounds for the feast. The entire pack was in attendance, including the pups who were in alpha school. The pack formed a massive circle as they ate so they everyone could see and easily speak to one another. As they ate, a group of them walked into the center, covered in similar tribal markings that Baal was adorning. They gave a quick howl before beginning to dance around the circle.

Felix had been granted the privilege of sitting next to Ivan and his mate Maya. He had no idea what was happening and so whispered Ivan a question.

"What are they doing," he asked quietly.

"This is a ritual in which we give thanks to Lupa and Kane for providing with safety in this life and the next. We invite them to join in our feast through our own hearts and bodies. It's a very important ceremony," Ivan explained as the dancers continued.

Their movements seemed almost hypnotic. The way their bodies twisted and turned made it seem like they were flowing as effortlessly as water. Their flips and spins seemed almost impossible to perform. Felix assumed that the strength it took to perform this dance was on a whole other level than what he possessed. The group finally finished by raising their heads to the sky and releasing a long howl which the whole pack joined in on, including Felix.

"My brothers and sisters, it is with great honor that I stand before you on this day and introduce you to our guest and brother from the south Felix. Many of you have met him already, and those who haven't I suggest you do so. It isn't often we see visitors and I must remind you that we must treat them all as members of our own pack. Felix is no exception. From what little I have spoken to him I gather him to be a truly wonderful wolf worthy of all of the respect we can give him. Give him a warm welcome," Ivan stepped aside to put the spotlight on Felix. Everyone immediately cheered for him, which made him feel so honored.

"I look forward to meeting each and every one of you. I've only just met many of you yet you treat me as if you've known me your entire lives. I don't feel like I've really earned so much kindness to be honest. But, I will accept it happily. Thank you all so much," Felix wiped the small tears from his eyes. Even in his own pack he didn't feel this accepted and praised.

That night, there was a howl to celebrate his arrival to go along with the feast. Much to his surprise he even had a date. Arora had found him very attractive and sweet, so she asked if he would grace her by howling alongside her. Who was he to say no? He didn't have a mate, nor was he even seeing anyone. The night was absolutely perfect in every way.

He spent two months with the pack. Occasionally he would howl out for his brother and let everyone at home know he was safe. Byron, Haze, and Arora quickly became his closest friends in the pack. They were all the same age as him, a few weeks difference between them, but it was close enough. He found a very special interest in Arora. Her cute, petite figure and soft angelic voice. Unlike the others, she didn't seem to have much of an accent.

They would never let anyone know, but they became very intimate with one another.

Learning under Baal's tutorage, he became the only outsider to ever learn the art of spirit communication. Normally the ceremony only lasted around ten minutes. But working with the twins, Felix managed to stretch it out to nearly twenty. But he didn't have the strength to perform the ritual on his own. Which wasn't surprising, it was meant to be a group ceremony.

Eventually though, the time came when he was forced to return to his own pack. After nearly three months in the north he was called back to help out in defending the pack. It was a somber goodbye full of tears. To Ivan and Maya he had become a third son, to Byron and Haze a brother, and to Arora a lover. But he vowed that he would one day return.

Little did he know it was the last he would see of his new family for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 12: Oh Father Where Art Thou

**AN- Surprise, the big reveal. As always I left you a little something to look forward to until next time, but this should be good until then. Hope you guys like this chapter, I worked especially hard on this one. Enjoy!**

*The day of Dexter's attack*

The pain surging through the young Beta's body was incredible. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was screaming in again as the bear drug him through the forest. Even though the pain was overbearing him, his mind still found time to think. He thought about his loved ones. His mate and their unborn pups who he would never know. His brother who he cared about so much and would no longer be able to protect. His parents he hadn't seen in so long. None of them would ever see him again.

It was over.

No.

No he wasn't going to let it end like this.

He couldn't let it end like this.

Despite his heavy and deep wounds, he managed the strength to lift his front paws and rake them across the bears' eyes. Its jaws swung open as it roared in pain, releasing the wolf from its maw. Dexter hit the ground and immediately regretted his decision. Every aching muscle and injury he sustained now exploded with anguish. But he had to fight through his bodies desire to lay down and prevent further injuries.

He forced himself onto his feet while the bear was still shaking its head from his attack. He knew the second it recovered it would kill him instantly. He had to put as much distance between it and himself as possible. So he ran as fast as he physically could in his condition, which wasn't saying much. He barged through the dense layers of bushes and grass to try and break the bears' line of sight. Even so it would just follow his scent and trail of blood.

He had to find some way of discouraging it from trailing him. He was too weak to fight back or muster some sort of trap. He needed exterior help. There was no way he could howl loud enough for help, and getting to either his own pack or the northern pack seemed impossible. Quickly he realized how limited his options were.

Under normal circumstances, he would have frozen when he saw the skunk. No one liked getting sprayed by them because the smell reeked and was nearly impossible to wash out. But that's just what he wanted. He knew that no predator would dare approach him if he smelled that bad. So he startled the skunk, and got sprayed.

He gaged at the smell. It was absolutely repulsive. But as soon as the bear showed up he was immediately thankful that it had sprayed him. The bear stopped dead in its tracks and shook its head violently before turning and retreating. This couldn't have been more of a relief.

"Thanks little guy," Dexter panted before slouching over and crying in relief. He had survived, but he wasn't in the clear yet. His injuries were sever and needed to be patched up soon or he would pass out and die of blood loss.

He had never been more thankful for the medical course he had been given in alpha school. He knew just which plants to look for and how to apply effectively. Most of his wounds were hard to reach and he even had to do a few blind. Yet somehow he managed to patch himself up. But he was still very weak. He needed somewhere to rest for the night.

He limped through the forest, eating berries along the way to silence his pain. Eventually a den came into sight. It didn't look occupied and was well hidden in some tall grass. He crawled inside the small hole in the ground and found it to be very cozy. There was enough space for him to walk around yet his mere presence made it feel so much smaller. Almost like a blanket wrapping around him. Flopping down onto his forelegs with a sigh, he closed his eyes gently to sleep.

The way the den was positioned, very little sun could penetrate the entrance. Not that he minded. To him this meant he could rest longer. It was cloudy and grey outside when he fell asleep, only just starting to rain. When he woke up it was bright and sunny. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, he assumed maybe a day or so. His body was still sore, but the pain had certainly subsided.

With a wide yawn he stepped out of his small shelter to try and gather his bearings. This part of the woods was unfamiliar to him and the scent of the packs border wasn't noticeable in the slightest. He could have been miles away from the pack by now. While being dragged through the woods he must have slipped in and out of consciousness. This wasn't too troubling though, he just needed to get to some high ground to triangulate his position.

As he limped away from the cozy little den, he began to notice that he was on some sort of trail. There was no grass growing in two distinct grooves, meaning this was a path often traveled. It didn't strike him until he heard the hum of an engine. These were tire tracks.

"Dammit," he cursed to himself as the sound of the engine grew louder and closer. He decided to try to dive into the bushes and hide from them. Unfortunately he tripped over his own feet and landed square in the middle of the path.

The truck saw him and immediately stopped. Both doors opened and two humans stepped out and gawked at the injured wolf. One of them grabbed some sort of rifle from the inside. Dexter knew what came next.

"Woah you're not looking to good little guy. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," one of them said as the two cautiously approached him. Finally Dexter recognized their attire. They were park rangers, and this was the trail they took when patrolling. It could have been worse.

Much to his surprise they opted not to tranquilize him. Not like he had much fight in him at the moment anyway. They carried him into the truck and wrapped him up in a blanket. One of the men held him in their lap while the other drove them off. The man holding him was extremely kind and gentle, he would occasionally pet Dexter's head or rub behind his ears. The unusual sensation was, pleasant to say the least.

After a few minutes of driving they arrived at what he assumed was the rangers' station as they carried him inside and to a back room. There were a few men and women inside wearing long white coats who gasped at the sight of him. They laid him on a large, cold, metal table and immediately began pulling the herbs off of him.

"Oh my goodness these wounds are awful," one of the men commented as he grabbed a needle and injected it into Dexters' flank. A few seconds later any pain he was feeling began to vanish and he became very distant to what was happening. He was suddenly washed down with some sort of hose to cleanse his filthy body.

"These claw marks are from a bear, I'd guess three days old," another stated as the group began putting some sort of crème onto his wounds. Had it not been for the anesthetic it would have been a horrible burning sensation. But it only felt a little cold. Wait, what had they said, three days? Had he really slept for three days in that hole?

The entire room bustled with action as the veterinary staff did everything in their power to patch up his deep and threateningly infected wounds. They would smear a glob of antibacterial ointment onto the wounds before wrapping them with thick white bandages and gauze. The deeper wounds were bound with stitches before wrapped up. They didn't miss a single wound on his body. Once they were finished they placed him inside a gated cage in the building and again he slept.

When he woke up, there was a bowl of fresh meat and water in the cage with him. He happily accepted both of them with vigor. The taste was incredible, not having eaten for so many days had really taken its toll on him. He was beginning to feel weak and feeble. As he ate, one of the staff came in to check on him.

"Hey bud, wow you're looking good today. Finally up and eating, that's great. You really scared us all, we'd never seen injuries that bad before. But don't you worry, we got you all patched up. Once you're all healed up we'll take you back and drop you off where we found you," Dexter didn't know why the man was explaining this all to him. Sure he understood the human, but they couldn't have known that. Either way, he learned what they had planned for him.

He wished that they would just let him out now. Everyone in the pack probably thought he was dead, and he wouldn't have blamed them. No one had ever survived being drug off by a bear. He didn't know how long he would be here, and every second that passed was more time to solidify their thoughts. He had to get back as soon as he could, he had pups on the way. He had hoped that it wouldn't be too long before they released him.

But life couldn't have been that fair to him.

*One year later*

Today was the big day. After what he presumed to be a year with the humans they released him. For the last few months he had been living inside of a large fenced in area alongside several other wolves. They were friendly enough, but they had been born and raised in captivity. They didn't seem too eager to escape either.

Every day he would try at least once, but the fence was too high to climb over and too deep to dig under. Not even howling seemed to do anything, he must have been too far away for them to hear. He knew he couldn't just attack the humans, the consequences would have been fatal on his end. Besides it wasn't their fault, they didn't know how desperate his situation was. They still treated him nicely, giving him plenty to eat and drink. But he wanted…no…had to get home.

As soon as they placed the cage on the ground he rushed inside of it without them having to drug him. He was far too eager to leave for them to have to do that. Once he was inside they closed the door of the cage and hoisted it into the back of a truck. It wasn't long after that the truck started up and drove off.

Dexters' heart was racing. By the end of the day he would be back at home with his mate and his pups. He didn't care if they were alphas or omegas, he would love them all the same. Once the truck stopped he prepared himself to bolt towards his freedom. The door of the cage swung open and he darted through and into the outside world.

It had been so long since he was able to run freely without the restrictions of the large fences. Being so confined made keeping in shape very difficult. Running laps around the fence got so tedious and boring he stopped doing that only after a couple of days. Without the ability to hunt his muscles slowly shrunk to a fraction of their normal size. The 'alphas' he was living with weren't much for sparring so he wasn't able to keep himself at top physical condition.

Feeling the wide and expansive forest under his feet was like a breath of fresh air. He just had so much energy contained within him that he didn't want to stop running by any means. Yet he knew that he couldn't just blindly sprint around the forest. He had to get to high ground and look for familiar locations. The humans had kept their word and dropped him off exactly where they found him. Unfortunately he didn't know where 'here' was.

He managed to find a hill which was tall and clear enough to give him a good lay of the land. From atop he could see for miles around, the massive blob of trees and mountains would have been unrecognizable to most, but his keen eyes were able to pick out what details he needed. There it was, in the distance, the howling rock. It was tall enough for him to spot out through the dense canopy of trees. Still not within howling distance, but close enough for him to travel.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a dark and sinister voice smirked from behind him. His ears twitched and he turned to see the large cluster approaching him. He expected to only see one wolf, but instead was greeted with nearly twenty. The one in front...why was that fur so familiar. Grey with black spots all over. It was absolutely filthy with mud and sticks littered all through it. The eyes, one was shockingly blue and the other as red as blood. He had seen this wolf somewhere before, but right now he didn't care.

"Much as I would love to stick around and chat, I have no idea who you are. So why don't you and your stooges back off before you get hurt," he threatened, sinking his claws into the dirt. He may not have been as strong as he once was, but he was still formidable. Whoever these wolves were, they were practically pups, maybe a little over a year old.

"Why Dexter, I'm shocked that you don't remember me. After all, I'm the only one you could save," the wolf smirked wickedly. Dexter's eyes widened. This…it couldn't possibly be that little pup he rescued, could it?

"W-what? No, you're Jason," Dexter asked in shock. Jason didn't seem too thrilled about the mentioning of his name.

"Grrr SILENCE! I no longer go by that name. Jason is dead, I am Roxa," he growled as he motioned for the wolves with him to surround Dexter.

"Roxa huh? Well, 'Roxa' why don't you tell me why you're out here by yourself," Dexter demanded as he began to back up to prevent himself from being surrounded. Roxa smirked, unbeknownst to Dexter he was hatching a wonderful scheme.

"Well, after Winston killed and raped your mate I decided to leave on my own. I wouldn't be part of a pack that allowed their leader to get away with murder and rape," Roxa explained sympathetically. Dexter didn't believe a word of the story.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm a squirrel. You must have done something pretty bad for Winston to throw you out. To think we were so nice to you as a pup," Dexter growled and stood his ground as he was surrounded.

"I'm only telling the truth. I tried to rescue your son from his tyranny, I knew he it's what you would have wanted. But it was too late for him, Winston had already brainwashed him. He and I fought within inch of our lives, but I saw it in me to spare him. Now, I seek revenge on the pack to rescue your son," as Roxa monologue, Dexter took the opportunity and lunged at him. Every word only angered him more. He wasn't going to have some smug little shit talking about his loved ones in such a way.

He swung with a powerful swipe of his paw, right at Roxa's throat. Unfortunately one of his henchmen threw themselves in front of the strike. The blow was so powerful it tore through them like they were nothing. The sharp claws not only tore through flesh and muscle but solid bone. He nearly decapitated the pup. He snarled and jumped back before any of the others could retaliate.

"I WANT HIM ALIVE," Roxa shouted as he began to back off and let his goons do all of the work. They began rushing in from all sides. But Roxa had made one mistake.

He pissed off the wrong wolf.

Dexter threw himself at the closest attacker who didn't flinch, just what he wanted. He quickly side stepped and rammed his claws into their flank. They injured wolf yelped with pain as the razor sharp nails ripped into his insides. Dexter smirked as he threw his paws downward, sending the wolf to the ground and launching himself into the air from the force. The poor wolf didn't stand a chance, their insides quickly becoming a mess on the ground beside him.

While in the air Dexter picked out his next target. Obviously it should have been the largest target, but they were all relatively the same size. So he went for whoever was closest, streamlining his body as he fell and crashing onto the wolfs back with so much force their spine broke almost immediately. They went down without as much as a yelp.

But there were still so many to take down. Four jumped at the same time, but Dexter was too much for them. He grabbed one by the throat and slammed him into another, sending the two back into the crowd. The other two he rolled under, scraping their undersides open with his claws. Blood sprayed over him, but he was used to that.

Eventually though the numbers simply consumed him. The sheer amount of wolves piling onto him made it impossible to keep up. By the time he would throw one off of him two more would just pile on. Once he was pinned they began binding his legs and muzzle with thick vines, tying them tightly so that he couldn't move or howl. Not free for ten minutes and he was already back in custody.

*One month later*

This was enough. They kept him tied behind the room where they raped females. Every groan, every cry, he heard all of it. They barely fed him anything, forcing him to become severely emaciated. His muscles had deteriorated to only a fraction of what they once were. Hours of trying to break free of his harnesses only wore him out and solidified his confinement.

Over the weeks he spent here, his anger, his hatred, his rage, it grew and festered. Occasionally Roxa would come in and sit with him, talking with him so calmly that it was unbearable. Every day he would pray that something would come and free him from this terror. Then one day he got his opportunity.

In order to feed him the guards would have to untie his muzzle. They kept him so weak that he couldn't possibly howl loud enough for anyone to hear him, but they stood watch to make sure he didn't chew through his restraints. Once he was finished they would re-tie his muzzle and leave him be. Today though, the guard tied his muzzle a bit more loosely than usual. Dexter took full advantage of this.

He wiggled his muzzle around, closing it as tightly as he could to let it slide off his muzzle. The vines fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. Once his maw was free he was easily able to bite the vines on his front paws apart. With his front paws free he managed to use his claws to slice through the final rope. Freedom.

He slipped through the cave silently, feeling guilty that he didn't free any of the females. Bu he knew that they would only be killed. He would be able to slip past all of the guards and sprint away. The plan worked better than expected. Everyone was occupied with their eating, including the two wolves who were supposed to be guarding the cave he was in.

He bolted as soon as he was outside. This time, he wouldn't stop for anything. Thankfully, this time nothing stopped him. It was dark outside, very dark. He would have guessed near midnight, but the dark cave kept his eyes perfectly adjusted to the darkness. He saw everything perfectly under the soft glow of the moon. He would find his way home, and soon.

* * *

It was near morning when the scent filled his nostrils. It was the packs border, he hadn't smelled it for over a year and yet here it was. It was almost unbelievable. He crossed the border without even thinking. He could have collapsed now and been perfectly happy. Assuming all of the alpha patrol routes were the same, someone would find him eventually. But would they recognize him? As he passed a small stream he took a glance at himself.

His fur was filthy from having gone a month without bathing, thick and matted in large bunches. His long mane that was so symbolic of him was not filled dirt and shaggy. His golden eyes were dark and baggy from days of missed rest. His body was thin from malnutrition and even his muscles had all but vanished. He was a pure mess. He decided that a quick bath was worth his time.

It made a world of improvement, at least from a visual point of view. He looked so much cleaner and nicer, his fur fluffed out making him seem larger than he actually was. He even felt much better. As he gazed at his reflection, he began to hear footsteps approaching him. It must have been alphas on patrol. When he saw them, a wave of relief swept over his body. Tears formed in his eyes as they drew closer. When the pair saw him, their faces turned a ghostly pale, they didn't know what to think of the sight.

"Marcus, Nick, it's so good to see you too," he sobbed as he rushed towards them. The two began to back away but he tackled them.

"Who are you," they asked in complete terror.

"Guys it's me, Dexter," he sniffled as he wiped his tears on his forearm.

"B-but how," Marcus asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story," Dexter was practically laughing in relief.


	14. Chapter 13: Family Reunion

**AN- Ugh this took WAY too long to finish. If it wasn't bad enough that I was dragged into painting my grandmother's house, I came down with the flu and could not get rid of it. I'm still on meds even at the point of posting this. Make it stop .-. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly to make up for my absence. Enjoy!**

By now dawn had broken the night. At this hour there were usually very few wolves awake, but today was different. The entire pack was awake and bustling with activity. Rumors were spreading that Dexter was still alive and had returned in the night. No one knew whether there was any truth to this however. A few omegas spotted him going into Winston's den under escort of two alphas and hadn't seen him since. It was all true though. As soon as Dexter entered Winston's den, he and Eve both gasped in complete shock.

"Reporting for duty sir," Dexter joked as he sat in front of the pair. Eve practically fainted on the spot. Winston wasn't far behind her. Once the group managed to bring them to, they immediately tackled their long lost ally.

"Dexter oh my god it's really you," Eve sobbed into his chest as she nuzzled him.

"But how? How it this possible?" Winston asked in disbelief.

"It's kind of a long story. I'll explain it to everyone soon. But I have to get home and see Mina, I want to see the look on her face when she sees that I didn't die," he laughed to himself. Winston and Eve's expressions grimed and they shrugged nervously.

"Well, Dex, there's no easy way to say this but-"

"Brother?! Is that you?!" Felix called from the den's entrance. Dexter turned around to see his brother in awe at his presence. Dexter smiled and nodded to him.

"Of course it is, did you really think I would let some dumb bear take me down," he smirked confidently as the beta rushed him and nuzzled him warmly.

"Dex, oh my god you're alive! I'm so happy right now," Felix cried into his brother's shoulder. Despite his initial joking demeanor, Dexter was overjoyed to once again be in the same place as his beloved sibling. Tears poured down his cheeks as he pulled his brother into a full on hug.

"You're a lot bigger than I remember," Dexter giggled as the two pulled apart to wipe away their tears.

"Of course I am, I'm the beta now. But you, you look miserable. Don't tell me you've become a vegetarian,"

"It's a new thing I'm trying out, it's called starved to death by captors. You should try it out, it's a real blast," Dexter chuckled with a quick sniffle. "My brother the beta, I'm starting to see how you must have felt when I became beta."

"Jealous," Felix asked with a raised brow.

"Unimaginably," Dexter smiled and pat Felix on the shoulder. "But just as proud."

"Shut up, you big dork," Felix chuckled as he once again had to clear the tears from his eyes.

"Sure, I'm the dork. Hey come with me, I want to go see how Mina is doing," Dexter said blissfully unaware to his mate's fate. The den quickly grew silent as no one could muster the heart to break the news to their long lost ally.

"Dex, there's something you need to see," Felix shrugged as he rushed to catch up with his brother.

"Oh come on I'm sure it can wait. I haven't seen her in over a year, I can't wait to see her reaction," Dexter smiled happily as he continued to walk towards his den.

"No, you really need to see it. It, involves her," Felix tried to explain. Dexter turned to his brother with curiosity.

"Well, alright. Lead the way," Dexter sighed. Felix nodded and led his brother through the woods towards the burial grounds. Felix couldn't bring himself to say anything, he knew the sight would be enough.

They arrived in the burial grounds and stopped in front of a small collection of rocks. Felix turned to it and lowered his head, letting Dexter know this is what he wanted to show him. Felix turned away as he wiped a small layer of snow from one of the rocks to reveal the name. Dexter's eyes widened as he read the name inscribed into the stone.

"Mina," he gasped in shock. His front legs began to tremble and he struggled to stay upright. "When?"

"A couple months ago. There was a bear attack and she got hit. It was the same one that we thought got you. Too little too late I killed it," Felix explained somberly. Dexter walked up to the grave and leaned his head onto the collection of rocks. His breathing became heavy and shaky as he held in his cries. Felix walked up and placed a paw on his brothers back.

"What about our children," Dexter asked without looking to the beta. Felix shrugged and sighed.

"She gave birth while we were fighting the bear. She had taken a big hit," Felix's voice quivered. "But, one did managed to survive. His name is Hutch, he's doing just fine. Come on, I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to meet you."

"Of course, just…give me a minute," Dexter nodded.

He spent the next few minutes in front of Minas grave trying to cope with her loss. He had spent so long worrying about her, waiting for the day he would one day see her again. But she had died long before he had even been released by the humans. The last time he saw her was when he was forced to fight off the very bear that wound up taking her life along with the lives of all but one of their pups. It was that one thought that kept him sane. It hadn't gotten them all.

"Alright, let's go," he finally sighed as his tears stopped. He took a deep breath as he turned away from the grave. Truthfully he didn't want to leave, but he knew that there was still someone out there who would be depending on him.

"He's in alpha school," Felix explained as the two walked side by side. Dexter had always seen him as the protective big brother. Sure he was only a few minutes older than his sibling, but older was older. When he became beta, he took that responsibility even more to heart. Seeing Felix the way he was now made him feel so much different. He was no longer the protective big brother.

Felix had changed so much in his brother's absence. He had always been a very fit and toned wolf, but now he looked so much more powerful. His voice commanded so much more respect than it once had. Had it been the responsibility of becoming beta that had done this to him? Or maybe he had just matured with age.

Felix stopped them on the edge of the training grounds.

"We're in the middle of teaching basic medicine right now. Hutch is up front with the healers," Felix pointed out his nephew.

"H-he looks like me," Dexter gasped as he looked over the year old pup.

"He's the spitting image of you," Felix smiled and motioned for Dexter to go talk to him. Dexter took a shaky breath and stepped into the field before stopping abruptly.

"No, we can't meet like this. I don't want to cause a scene in front of his friends," Dexter shook his head "Here's a better idea, lure him to our den. Tell him Winston wants to talk with him."

Before Felix could interject Dexter ran off towards his old home. Damn him, always having to do things the difficult way. Though, in a way he was right. Neither of them had any idea how Hutch would react to seeing his father for the first time and it was best that they were the only ones too see it as well. There was no sense in causing an emotional display in front of the others and causing them to feel out of place.

"Hey Hutch, come with me for a minute. Winston wants to see you," Felix lied as he approached the pups. Hutch looked up from showing one of the pups how to apply herbs to a wound and nodded. He quickly rushed over to Felix's side.

"Sure, what's he want," Hutch asked curiously. Felix grit his teeth and led Hutch through the woods.

"Just wants to have a quick word with you. He didn't say what it was about," Felix explained. "How's the class going," Felix asked hoping to change the subject.

"Could be better. The snow is making it hard to find the right plants to show everyone," Hutch rolled his shoulders.

"Hey Felix, this is the way to my den," Hutch pointed out nervously as they approached the den. Little did Hutch know, inside Dexter was awaiting his return. Felix glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around and gave a soft sigh.

"Hutch, Winston doesn't really want to talk with you. I just made that up so you would follow me without anyone else growing curious. Last night, when you spoke to your mother's spirit, it wasn't supposed to be her. I meant for you to speak with your father," Hutch looked over curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened? Why wasn't it him," Hutch asked.

"Well, the only reasons someone wouldn't be able to be summoned, is that they were either a horrible wolf and deserved eternal punishment; or they never died. Your father deserved paradise just like your mother," Felix stopped the two in front of the den.

"What are you trying to say Felix," Hutch looked inside the den and immediately gasped. Sitting inside was someone who looked exactly like him but more mature. His long flowing man was dark and identical to his own. Even the stripe across his nose was present. His face was stuck in a huge smile which radiated pride and comfort.

"Hello Hutch, I know this might be hard to accept, but I'm your father," Deter quickly lurched over in pain as Hutch rammed his head into Dexters' gut.

"EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU DIED OVER A YEAR AGO AND YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OF MY LIFE HUH? IF YOU DIDN'T DIE WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK SOONER," Hutch shouted in anger. Tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably and he was unable to control the flood of emotions. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy.

"ACK! Hutch, please it's a very long story," Dexter pleaded.

"You don't know how long I've wished that I had a dad. All of my friends always talked about how cool their dads were, but all I ever had was the stories mom told me. The closest thing I've ever had to a dad has been Felix. But now what, you show up and expect me to just accept you into my life," Hutch was now sobbing heavily and most of what he said was almost uninterpretable.

"Hutch…" Dexter's voice shook as he pulled his son into a hug. Hutch tried to refuse, but a part of him wanted the hug.

"I know that I haven't been here to raise you. Trust me, every day that I've not been here has killed me just as much inside as me not being around has killed you. Yes, I did get dragged off by that bear, but I managed to free myself at some point. I got lucky enough to run across a skunk that sprayed me and ran the thing off," Dexter then explained how he had been rescued by the humans and held for over a year. Then how, once he had been freed, he had been captured and held hostage for the next month by Jason who was posing a wolf named Roxa. Neither Felix nor Hutch could believe what they were hearing.

"I knew it, that little brat did get away from us," Felix growled.

"Which leads me to what I want to know, what happened to him? We thought he was going to be fine when we rescued him," Dexter asked.

"I tried to help him one day and he sorta lost it. He went completely ballistic and started attacking me. He said a lot of stuff about how you should have been his father because you were the only one who cared about him. He almost killed me but ran off when Tiberius showed up," Hutch explained, his expression full of regret for what he had just done.

"We tried to track him down but somehow he slipped away from us. I can only assume he pulled your little stunt and got skunked, which would explain some questions. While tracking him a bear attacked, same one that we thought got you. That's when Mina got hit," Felix sighed.

"S-so, it was his fault that Mina got killed," Dexter's face was lit up with anger. He had the perfect opportunity to kill Jason when he escaped his captors, and instead he ran.

"Essentially, yes," Felix replied, taking note of his brothers rage.

"They'll be looking for me, him and his little band of miscreants. I swear to all that is holy I'll kill every one of them," he growled before wobbling light-headedly.

"You're not hunting down anyone in that state, come on let's go get you something to eat," Felix offered to which Dexter nodded.

"H-hey dad. I'm really sorry about what I did," Hutch admitted as the trio left the den. Dexter smiled and nuzzled his son.

"Hey, don't worry about it buddy. I know you must have been so confused when you saw me. Granted it's not the reaction I was hoping for, but I'll take it," Dexter chuckled.

"Hey Dex, if it's any consolation Hutch killed one of the bastards who had you locked up," Felix called back.

"Really? Hutch, you killed one of them," Dexter asked in shock.

"Y-yeah. I felt bad about it before, but knowing that he kept you locked up I'd say it was worth it," Hutch smiled at Dexter, whose heart just melted at the sight.

"That's my boy," Dexter laughed and nudged Hutch's shoulder. The three made it to the feeding grounds where Dexter proceeded to gorge himself on whatever he could get his paws on. He had been starved for so long, and fed food that was practically rotting. This fresh meat was the best thing he had eaten in a long time. Before long, Winston and Eve arrived unintentionally running into the group.

"Well Dex, good to see your appetite hasn't changed," Eve giggled as she sat down with the three.

"You know me, never was a picky eater," Dexter smiled at her. He then explained to Eve and Winston what he had just told Hutch and Felix. The two seemed quite worried by the whole thing.

"Hopelessly outnumbered, just what we need. Even if we ask Tony for help we still won't have enough alphas to take them on," Winston grimaced as he tried to eat through his lost appetite.

"There's always the north," Felix offered.

"That's right, I'm sure if he's willing to send his sons here by themselves to help, then he would be more than happy to bring more alphas," Eve added.

"I guess we have no choice. Felix, send the twins-"Winston started but Felix quickly interrupted.

"I'll go," he stated quickly. They all quickly turned to him in surprise.

"I don't know Felix. It was fine while Dexter was still beta, but you've got a lot more responsibilities now," Winston shrugged. "Why not just send the twins back?"

"We'll need them here in case more scouts show up. Jason will surely have his whole pack out looking for me, and as long as I'm here I'm a threat. We need them here to help fight off any pre-emptive attacks. There may only be two of them, but they count as two or three of us," Dexter pointed out.

"What about if I go," Hutch's suggestion shocked the group.

"What? But, you're so young Hutch," Winston replied.

"Too young in fact. And if anything were to happen to you-"

"I'll go with him," Dexter added, interrupting Eve's protest.

"I think that time away has messed with your brain Dex, the idea is to get there without getting killed," Felix joked.

"Look, as long as I sit here, they can hone in on my scent. We're lucky enough right now that they won't know I'm here. The longer I stay here, the more easily detectable my scent will be. If I can stay moving then it'll make it harder for them to track me. They'll never follow me that far north. I'm sure Felix told Ivan enough about me that they'll recognize me," Dexter looked over to his brother who blushed. "Plus this will be a good way for me and Hutch to catch up with one another."

"Well, if we're going to send you why does Hutch need to go," Eve demanded harshly.

"The experience will be good for him. His class is going over thing he already knows, so consider it extra credit," Dexter stood firm by his decision. Though this was true, they all seemed reluctant to let Hutch accompany his father.

"It's still very risky. What if we howl to contact them," Winston seemed as though he was running out of options.

"Come on Winston think about it, if we howl anyone between here and the north will hear it. As soon as Jason hears that he'll know we can't fight him. He'd attack us almost immediately. We HAVE to send someone personally," Winston sighed as Felix pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"Damn," Winston growled in frustration. "Fine."

"Can you even make the trip? You're in such poor shape," Dexter simply waved off Eve's thought.

"Oh please, you chose me as beta for a reason. All I need is some food and rest and I'll be ready to go," Dexter boasted confidently.

"Good to see that your time away hasn't affected your self-confidence," Felix rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'm surprised, you honestly expect some little brat and a bunch of low life scum to take away my brilliant self-esteem," Dexter smiled and Hutch immediately saw himself in his father.

This was something Hutch had never expected to experience. Despite having Felix act as a father figure, he always knew that Felix wasn't his true father. This fact caused him to keep a sort of line between them. He still appreciated Felix's efforts, but Felix could never feel like a true father. Dexter, however, was everything he saw in Felix and more. Most importantly, it was his appearance that told Hutch who Dexter really was. This is what he was becoming, strong, confident, and handsome.

Dexter was exactly who Hutch hoped he would be. Having him around felt, odd. It was an odd feeling something he felt had been missing from his life. Sure Mina had taken care of him, played with him as a young pup, but he always wanted a dad to be there for him as well. Now here he was in the flesh. As the adults spoke, Hutch let his mind drift.

The idea of going to the north with his dad excited him. It would be a long trig where he and his father could bond. Something they had never been able to do before. Not only that, but Dexter was going to teach him some things he knew, something he had always wanted to happen when he was younger. But another thought was creeping into the back of his mind as well.

Jason.

Hutch's hatred for the outcast had grown greatly since the death of his mother. But knowing that he had held his father captive and prevented him from returning home, this angered him even more. Then he thought back to the wolf he had killed. The one who called himself 'Nightmare'. He would have been someone who was helping to hold his father prisoner. Any regret he had was washed away and replaced with a sense of right.

He knew that it wouldn't be the last one he would kill. But he wanted his paws on Jason. That was his prime target. Ever since their fight he had held a hard grudge that the death of his mother only added to. He wasn't a sore loser by any means, but the way Jason acted, the way he attacked someone who only wanted to help him. It angered Hutch to no end. Yet he was thankful that it was he who got attacked and not one of his classmates. At that point in time he was the only one who would have survived. Any of the others wouldn't have stood a chance.

That only begged the question, how much stronger had he gotten sine then? If he was able to capture his father, who had been beta, he imagined that Jason had been honing his skills every waking moment. This was concerning because when he became enraged his strength seemed to amplify itself tenfold. So much so that Hutch could barely keep up at the time. Imagine if the same were to happen now?

The north would be his solution. While there he would learn from their alphas. He wanted to be the one to kill Jason. To take his life and avenge his mother.

"It's settled then, we leave in the morning," Hutch heard Dexter say as he caught back up with reality.


	15. Chapter 14 The Jason Chronicles

**AN- Hey guys, this note is probably gonna run a little longer than usual, I just want to explain some things really quick. Writing this story is getting a little bit tedious for me. That's not to say I'm not enjoying it, but it is getting more difficult to write. So, in order to remedy this, I'm going to start working on some original content to go alongside this one. I feel that will give me a decent break between each chapter to sort of clear my mind and help mix things up.**

 **Now let me be clear that** **I am not putting this story on** **hold. I'm simply going to work on other content so this one doesn't get stale. I want to have two other stories to work on alongside this one, one I've already got in the works. The other, I want you guys to sort of decide upon. So, the ideas are as follows:**

 **-A Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tie-in/cross over. (Basically a similar story but with A &O characters)**

 **-The Great Gatsby (Same deal as before)**

 **-A far future sci-fi story involving space travel and a strange disease**

 **-A horror story where a group of scientists are attacked by their own subjects**

 **You can PM me for more details on each story, and leave a vote either as a review or in a PM. Voting will begin as soon as this chapter is live, and will end, Monday, March 28, 2016. Anyway, sorry for the long note, enjoy!**

*One week after Jason's rescue*

Despite having spent so much time in the pack, Jason still didn't act like he belonged. He had a very hard time making friends, so much so that he hardly talked to any of the other pups his age. Much to everyone's surprise it was Dexter who decided to take him in and watch after him. He had pups coming in a couple of weeks, and thought it would give him a good chance to start acting like a father. This was the only thing that seemed to give Jason any sort of solace.

He was open with Dexter, he would talk about how he felt and what was bothering him. No one could quite understand his comfort in Dexter, but it helped them rest easy knowing someone was getting through to him. Occasionally Eve would visit him to check up on his scars and evaluate his mentality. This was something that he demanded that Dexter be present for. Otherwise he wouldn't even speak.

Jason would often follow Dexter through his daily chores. A workout in the morning, usually before most other alphas were awake. Then to the hunting grounds where Jason would sit on the sidelines and watch while the adults stalked their prey. Eventually into the afternoon where he would follow Dexter on patrols around the border. Jason showed so much promise as an alpha, and even potential beta. But he lacked one key thing.

"How're you feeling today little buddy," Dexter asked as the two jogged swiftly around their usual route.

"Better than yesterday," Jason replied through his pants.

"You're quite the trooper you know that? Most pups your age wouldn't be able to make this trip all at once," Dexter complimented as he slowed down to allow Jason some time to breath. For once, Jason gave an honest smile.

"Thank you. I want to be just like you when I grow up," he huffed as his jog devolved into a brisk walk. Even though he could keep up, it took a huge toll on his body.

"You want to be the beta huh? Well you're off to a good start. But you've got to be more sociable. I know it's hard to get along with some of the other pups, but just be yourself. Some of the alphas can seem a little stuck up, so try the omegas. They're loads of fun," Dexter didn't notice it, but Jason cringed at the mention of omega wolves.

This was something that he did everything he could to avoid talking about. Much as he enjoyed watching the omegas joke around, he couldn't stand the thought of them suffering the same fate as his mother. Something told him that no matter what, they would never be able to defend themselves in a fight. He had witnessed it first-hand, and didn't want to see it again. So he tried not to get close to any of them, in fact he did his best to hate them.

Admittedly, this was one of Dexter's traits that he felt sympathetic for. Dexter was friends with several omegas in the pack. Omegas who would probably die if the pack was ever invaded. Dexter was wasting his time trying to defend them all. At least in Jason's eyes he was.

"Hey bro, watch out!" Felix shouted as he leapt through the air to catch a pine cone which had been tossed by another wolf. His jaws clamped firmly around it just as another alpha tackled him from the side. Causing them both to laugh playfully as he stood back up.

Ah Felix, he was someone Jason had mixed feelings about. He was very similar to Dexter in many regards. A powerful body and intimidating glare to match. Just as smart and foreboding as his brother. But he was far too silly. He had the body of a beta and the mind of an omega. Here he and Dexter were working out, while Felix and a few of the other alphas and omegas were playing a game they had made up. Similar to a game the humans played called {American} Football. It was almost insulting, although at least it was slightly brutal.

"Sorry about that, thought you guys might have already been through here," Felix apologized as he shook the dirt from his fur. Rather than scold him, Dexter smiled and shook away the notion.

"Don't worry about it, taking it a little slow today for Jason," Dexter explained to his sibling.

"Hey you guys want in? We've got room for two more," Felix offered. Much to Jason's relief Dexter shook his head.

"No thanks, thought I'd take Jason for a little walk around before I start my duties. Oh, don't forget you and Gavin are going out to the hunting grounds early to scout out todays prey," Dexter reminded as he and Jason began to walk away from the bunch.

"Thanks for reminding me mom," Felix joked as he was suddenly tackled by a group of omegas. Jason smirked in pleasure watching the ridiculous acting alpha get flattened.

"Jason, we need to have a little talk," Dexter sighed as the crowd behind them fell out of earshot. Jason gulped and his heart began to pound heavily, afraid of what Dexter might be wanting to say to him.

"W-what about," Jason asked nervously.

"I'm sure you've guessed this already, but you're a very strong pup. You're a good candidate for alpha school. Now, we can't let you participate until you're at least a year old. So next year you'll be attending the classes with some of my children. You'll be a couple months older than them of course, so I want you to sort of help them out if they ever have trouble. Sort of help build their confidence. Think you can do that for me," Dexter asked with a warm smile. Jason blushed, unsure of how to respond.

"I-I think I can," he replied bashfully.

"Good. Hopefully they'll be able to help you come out of your shell so to speak. Which is something else we need to talk about. You don't have to be afraid of anyone here in the pack. No one here is going to hurt you. If they do, they'll have me to deal with," Dexter nuzzled the pup playfully. Jason smiled and nodded.

"Okay, daddy,"

*Present day*

"Hey Hutch, mind slowing down for a bit," Dexter panted as he and Hutch made their way north. Hutch nodded and fell back to walk alongside his father.

"You alright dad," Hutch asked as he looked over his parent. The two had been running for an hour or so, but that was nothing for Hutch. Yet Dexter was almost wheezing for breath.

"Fine, just need to catch my breath," Dexter managed a confident smile as he coughed violently.

"Come on, let's sit down for a bit. There's a creek just to our left," Hutch motioned for his gasping father to follow him. Dexter was surprised by Hutch's leadership. He had expected to be the one calling all the shots, yet here he was unable to run for more than an hour while Hutch simply breezed through it. Dexter shoved his entire body down into the small body of water and rolled around.

"God that feels so good," he sighed in relief as the water cooled his dark colored fur. Hutch smiled and dunked his own head under the water. He loved his beautiful mane of dark, black hair but even here in the winter months it got unbearably hot under his winter coat.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something," Hutch asked as he looked to his father with curiosity. After a short break to catch his breath, Dexter nodded.

"Sure, one of the points of me and you going was so we could catch up. I want you to ask me anything and everything you can think of," Dexter replied as he sat down beside his son.

"When Jason and I fought, he said that he wished you were the only one who cared about him. What. . . What was Jason like as a pup," Hutch asked shakily, knowing the subject would be touchy. Dexter's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not anticipating a question about Jason.

"Well, he was an interesting pup. He wouldn't really talk to anyone besides me for some reason. So, as for me being the only one to care about him, that's not true. Everyone cared about him, or at least tried to. I never thought he would turn out like this. I can only imagine that after my presumed death is when he started turning out the way he did," Dexter shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't feel bad dad. I'm sure he would have turned out the same either way," Hutch pat his father's back and continued on the trail. Dexter hoisted himself to his feet and followed Hutch.

"It's not entirely his fault he grew up to be like this. If anyone is to blame it's his biological father, Roxa. He raped and killed all of Jason's siblings and would have got Jason as well had it not been for Felix, Tiberius, and myself," Dexter's tone almost sounded, sad.

"A-are you being sympathetic towards him," Hutch asked in shock.

"No, he's the one who chose to act this way and I cannot forgive that. All I'm saying is that Jason isn't fully there in the head. What happened to him, isn't his fault. That external force had a big hand in shaping the way he developed. Apparently one month was all it took to mess him up for good," Dexter was more defensive this time.

Dexter would never admit it, at least not in the given circumstances, but he felt sympathy for Jason. He was mistreated as a pup and that had really impacted his view on the world. No other pup had been forced to suffer through that kind of hell. At least, Dexter hoped that was the case. Jason deserved at least some sympathy for that, right?

"He's a bit of a compulsive liar isn't he," Dexter hoped that by talking about Jason's flaws, it would help him see past the small confused pup he had once raised.

"It seemed like it. But he's not very good at it," Hutch replied.

"He tried to convince me that Winston had killed your mother and had also brainwashed you into killing him. I never believed a word of it," Dexter laughed at the absurdity of the thought.

"He tried bullying my friend Sadie on the first day of alpha school. Then when Tiberius called him out he tried to claim that he was trying to befriend her. Of course I had jumped in to stop him by that point. He and I were never on good terms," Hutch admitted as he tried not to think too much about that day. Dexter smiled and turned to his son.

"Never around and you still turn out almost identical to your old man. You're going to be a proud beta one day," Dexter complimented causing Hutch to blush.

"N-nah, there's no way I'll be beta," Hutch said modestly causing Dexter to roll his eyes.

"Oh Hutch, be a little confident in yourself. Think real hard about your class and tell me that any one of them could stand their own in a fight against you," Dexter smirked as Hutch looked away in defeat.

"You make a fair point," Hutch sighed and shook his head. Dexter nodded in approval and began to scan their surroundings.

"We better be careful from here on, this is unmarked territory. Makes an excellent area for lone wolves to hide around," Dexter warned as the pair trudged through the ever thickening blanket of snow below them.

The sky had been clear all morning, but now a thick quilt of clouds was moving in overhead to sprinkle down a new layer of soft snow. Despite their wide paws, the snow was packed very loosely, making it nearly impossible to stay on top of it. They were already sinking up to their knees with each step, the last thing they needed was even more snow to slow them down further.

Even without the snow it would have taken them a full say of travel to reach the north pack, and that was keeping up a hasty jog. The areas where the snow was less thick, they would sprint for what little they could before getting bogged down to a near crawl. Often times they would walk in silence to prevent any lone wolves from hearing them and risking an ambush. During this time, Dexter would reflect on the situation.

He wanted to believe that some part of Jason sill had potential to be a good wolf. The thought of such an innocent and hurt pup turning into this, monster, was unthinkable. Dexter began to wonder if he really could kill Jason if worst came to worst. He had never had second thoughts about killing anyone before, at least not someone who deserved it. Jason had nearly killed Hutch, Dexter's own son, and unknowingly caused the death of Mina, it was safe to say he was deserving of it. So why was it so hard to cope with the idea of killing him?

Was it because he still cared about Jason even the tiniest bit?

*Unknown location*

Jason sat in the back of his den, completely oblivious to his surroundings. His eyes were staring blankly at the ground in front of him. He seemed disconnected from reality, and with good reasoning. He felt, strange. Ever since Dexter had escaped, a new sensation had been creeping up in the back of his mind. He had never felt this before, had he?

It couldn't possibly be, guilt, could it?

No, that was ridiculous. He was well aware of what he was doing and why he was doing it. He had a goal in mind, to control all of the packs and make everyone bow down to his leadership. This was the goal which drove him, a goal which he had never second guessed. Until now.

Damn that Dexter this was somehow his doing, Jason was sure of it. Dexter had always managed to instill a sense morality in Jason, even when he was a young pup. This frustrated Jason to no end. That's what this was, old memories resurfacing of when Dexter would make Jason feel guilty for making improper judgements.

Admittedly, he had never expected to see Dexter alive. Running across him was as much of a shock as it was a surprise. However, Dexter did pose a sizable threat to his plans. Jason had hoped that by capturing him, he could convince the ex-beta to fight alongside him. This turned out to be an immense failure. But that was no matter, keeping him out of the way was enough of an incentive to keep him tied up.

But now he was loose. Would he have returned to the west even knowing that all of Jason's alphas were looking for him? Or would he perhaps go elsewhere? The answer was obvious. Of course he would return to his home. He would want to see his loves ones. As smart as he was, his emotions would have gotten the better of him in this situation.

No doubt as soon as Dexter returned he would warn them of their foes. This meant they were severely pressed for time. The longer the west had to prepare, the less of a chance Jason had of taking them over. Jason had no doubts that the west and eastern packs would band together to help one another. However, they were not too much of a threat at this point. Jason's alphas may have been a mixed bunch, but they had numbers on their side.

He estimated that they would outnumber the combined packs 2 to 1. They would suffer heavy losses sure, but in the end they would come out on top. The real problem, was the north. As far as numbers were concerned, they rivaled Jason's pack evenly. But their strength was far superior to anything Jason could have hoped to accomplish. They may have been equal in numbers, but a single arctic wolf was almost ten of his own alphas.

It was clear that he needed to do something before the north decided to side with the other two packs. He had to strike while he still had the upper hand. He would have to assemble his men and attack as soon as possible. First he would strike the east, they would be an easier target. Then he would move onto the west and conquer them as well. The north would still pose a threat to him, but using the omegas as hostages would provide some nice leverage.

He would have to strike within the next couple of days. Any longer would provide too much time for either pack to rally reinforcements. So, with a deep breath to break himself from his thoughts, he stepped towards the exit of his den. Yet, as he did so, there was reluctance in his strides. Did he really have the courage to go through with this?

' _Dexter,'_ he thought to himself. Memories of the time he spent with the father-figure began to play back more vividly than before. Dexter had shown him true compassion, had tried to shape him in his own image. This is what was holding him back.

' _He tried to care, but we failed him,'_ Jason once again spoke in his own thoughts.

' _NO, he failed you. He vanished and left you all alone. If he was not killed, then where was he? It's clear that everything he said was all a lie. He didn't return so that he wouldn't see you,'_ Roxa laughed almost mockingly.

In reality, Jason had frozen in place. Shifting into his mind, two wolves were staring down one another. One, was Jason as he stood now. An almost adult alpha with a toned frame and beautiful patched fur. But, his personality was shifted. . He was, innocent and caring. He was the Jason that Dexter had tried to forge. Standing opposite, was a very similar figure, but much older and with much dirtier fur. This was Roxa.

The two knew what was about to happen. Neither of them had a doubt in their mind. Jason's expression as stern and attentive to is surroundings. While Roxa's was more lose and tended to shift from one emotion to another in a split second and with no warning. Like the twitching of a mad wolf. He seemed smug and confident in himself.

' _I'm disappointed in you Jason. You had so much potential,'_ Roxa smirked as he began to approach Jason who stood his ground.

' _You ruined my life. I could have lived happily in the west, but you had to go and ruin that all,'_ Jason snarled defensively and lunged at his opponent. Roxa raised a brow, surprised by the sudden attack and rolled to avoid being tackled.

' _Foolish child, do you not remember that you surrendered to me oh so easily? Though I should not be surprised. All I had to do was offer you power and you allowed me to take full control, so naïve. Yet as soon as I take control, you fight me. You don't know what you want do you,'_ Roxa's smug grin only fueled Jason's rage. He swiped at his dominant personality in an attempt to silence him.

' _What I want and what you want are two different things. As a child I may have been foolish, but I've grown. I want to change things,'_ Jason shouted as he managed to land a bite onto Roxa's neck. Roxa growled and pushed the young alpha away from him forcefully.

' _You little shit. Do you really think they'll accept you back after what you've done?'_ Roxa smiled wickedly as Jason froze.

' _N-no, but I want to do whatever I can to make up for YOUR mistakes,'_ Jason shook away his negative thoughts and managed to flank Roxa, landing a brutal scratch down his right flank. The older howled in pain and once again shoved Jason away.

' _You mean YOUR mistakes. They do not know that I even exist. The only one they see is you. As far as they're concerned, you're the one who attacked Hutch and captured Dexter. You're the one they hate,'_ Roxa finally lashed back, trying to bite Jason's neck.

But the young alpha was too fast. He dropped down and rammed upwards into Roxa's chest. Much like Hutch had done not too long ago. Roxa clearly wasn't prepared for this, and toppled over due to the pain in his ribs. Jason stood over his tormentor triumphantly, waiting to end it.

' _This is the end for you,'_ Jason growled and went in for the kill.

That's when the screams started.

Blood curdling howls of pain, agony, and fear. He recognized them all as his siblings. It was the sounds they made as they were violated sexually, beaten, and then killed. They froze him in place, tormenting him and reminding him of when he lived through hell. Then he saw them. Their young frames being overtaken by the much larger male. They would almost vanish under the large males frame as he had his way with them. The sounds, the sights, the smells, they all began flooding back _._ With every thrust of his body they would yelp in again while he grunted in pleasure.

Jason stood still, helpless to stop his sibling's harassment. He watched as one after another his father would take them, rape them brutally until he released. Then, without warning would rip their throats out. And often times, wouldn't even wait until he was done to do so.

' _It's hopeless. You can't even hope to control me. I can program your body and senses to my own desires. I can make you relive that day over, and over, and over. I can manipulate your mind to make it as vivid, or as lucid as I desire. But, I'm afraid I've given you too many chances. So I must kill you,'_ Roxa grinned a wicked toothy smile and opened his jaws widely. Below him, Jason trembled in rage.

Blood covered the ground below the two. The only sounds heard were that of bones crunching, flesh tearing, and wolf choking on his own blood while the other collapsed.

Back in reality, the wolf who had been standing still for so long vomited violently from the experience. He shook his head to regain his grip on reality and stumbled to the edge of his den. Outside was a small puddle of frozen water which he glanced in. His eyes, one of which was red and the other blue, were now matching. He smiled and looked up to the sky, blinking his bright blue eyes for the first time.


	16. Chapter 15: The Jason Chronicles Part 2

**AN- Hey guys, back again with another chapter. Easter weekend kinda slowed me down, but I managed somehow. I wanted to do a quick update on future content just to keep you guys up to date. So, I'm currently working on two new stories which I discussed in the last chapter. The first one may or not be posted soon as it does contain spoilers to this story. It is not a sequel to this story mind you, but it will take place in the same sort of universe/timeline. The second one, the one I polled for, unfortunately only received one vote, which is kinda disappointing. Nonetheless, winning by one vote is still winning. Thus, the second story I work on will be a "Great Gatsby" tie in labeled "The Great Humphrey". If you have any questions about either of the upcoming stories, feel free to ask me in a PM and I'll be sure to get back at you.**

Jason was so happy he could have cried. For the first time in his life he felt like himself. The tormenting voice of his father was no longer there to control him. His hideous red eye had even changed to blue, his own eye color. For all intents and purposes, he was a completely different wolf. A flood of new emotions was running through him as his body caught up on over a years' worth of being pent up. Compassion, sorrow, angst, fear, but most importantly was happiness. True joy to finally be free.

Even his other senses were being affected as well. His sight seemed so much clearer, taking in the snow covered landscape. The snow was cold and crisp under his pawns, yet soft at the same time. Every gentle breeze could be heard, almost like he was hearing it for the first time. Smells assaulted his nose, his own horrid stench. Months without bathing had made him positively reek of skunk and filth.

He wanted nothing more than to go take a bath and cleanse his body. To be free of his old form and start life anew. But he knew that at the moment, that would be far too risky. He was surrounded by a plethora of lone wolves whom had been intimidated by him to the point that they were willing to do anything for fear of him killing them. He could only imagine the horrible things they would do to him if he basically allowed them to roam free.

They were all expecting to get revenge on their own packs for banishing them. That was one of the only reasons they agreed to join him in the first place. At this point he had built up their expectations to the point that they were ready to jump at any moment. Each and every member of the pack would have thirsted for blood and would have accepted ANY blood, including his own.

So what was he to do?

He could cut his losses and bolt to warn the packs of possible imminent attack. But even if he managed to slip away unnoticed, sooner or later someone would notice that he was missing and immediately blame the east and west for kidnapping him. He might as well have been leading the two packs into death. He needed something more subtle.

Even if he could slip away somehow, would they believe him? The second he attacked Hutch he became a criminal. He may have been young, but it was still a serious crime punishable by banishment. He was technically a lone wolf at that point. He knew that lone wolves were essentially kill on sight targets. But he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. These wolves were ready for battle and if he dared deny them that for too long they would surely overthrow him. Regardless of how intimidated they were by him.

"L-lord Roxa," Aaron's shaky voice almost didn't faze Jason. He quickly shook away his train of thought to see what the matter was. The young alpha quickly averted his gaze so their eyes would not meet as Jason focused on him. As far as Aaron knew nothing had changed, so Jason would have to act like his former self so he wouldn't draw suspicion.

"Speak," Jason felt so odd barking the order that way. When it was Roxa calling it the shots it was different because everything seemed so distant. But now he was really able to see just how terrified they were of him.

"T-there is no sign of the prisoner. W-we checked as far as the eastern p-packs border. The men are getting restless, they're wondering why we're wasting our time on one prisoner when we could just attack now and kill everything in our path," Aaron seemed to calm down the more he spoke. This was almost unnerving to Jason, it was as if his intimidating aura had faded.

Decision time.

What was he going to tell them? He needed some way of justifying a prolonged wait without making it seem like he was avoiding the attack and he needed it now. Thankfully he formulated a plan quickly. A feast, that was it, a feast in preparation for their attack.

"Call off the search for the prisoner, it's pointless to continue the search. I want the men well rested for out attack tomorrow at dawn. In the meantime, prepare a feast to help boost morale," Jason did his best to sound as threatening as he once had, and it seemed to work.

"Yes sir," Aaron nodded and rushed off to go call in the alphas. It was already noon, that didn't leave much time for error. He would have to wait until midnight when everyone would be asleep and sneak his way out of the pack. Surely no one would come looking for him at that time. That left six hours for him to find his way to either the east or west pack and warn them.

They didn't know it, but they were counting on him.

*Meanwhile, at the border of the northern pack*

"State your business," one of the large arctic wolves growled menacingly. Hutch and his father had been ambushed by nearly a dozen of them as soon as they even got close to the border. They surrounded the pair and cut off every possible route of escape they had, barring their large teeth and claws.

"W-we're from the western pack, we've come to speak with Ivan. We're related to Felix," Dexter hoped that the mentioning of his brother would help to calm his attackers. One of the wolves, much larger and broader than the others stepped forwards.

"Felix? That's a name I've not heard in over a year. You must be his father?" the wolf asked as he sat before the two. Dexter cursed under his breath. As far as they knew he was still dead.

"No, I'm his brother Dexter. The one who supposedly died last year. It's a very long story, and this is my son Hutch," Dexter explained hoping that they would believe him.

"Ah you're the brother he spoke so fondly of. Though, you do not look very much like a beta," the wolf smirked. "You seek to speak with me then?"

' _So this is Ivan,'_ Hutch thought to himself as he looked over the massive canine. It was unthinkable that any wolf, even a much larger breed, could have been his size. Hutch guessed his age at around 7 or 8, older than the average wolf lived, but not nearly as long as his possible age. Most wolves were lucky to see 5 or 6 before succumbing to injuries. But Hutch guessed there wasn't a creature living in that forest that could have even scratched Ivan.

Sitting up, he was almost twice the size of either of the westerners, and easily twice as wide as well. A gray streak of fur ran up his nose and ended just below his eyes. Another patch of gray fur was on the tip of his incredibly thick and bushy tail. Everything else was just as white as the snow he sat on, making it appear as though he were an apparition rising from the ground. His eyes were mixed, one was icy blue and the other emerald green. For as old as Hutch guessed he was, he was still extremely handsome.

"Y-yes, we've come here to ask for your assistance," Hutch managed to say in almost a whisper, clearly intimidated by Ivan.

"As I'm sure you already know, there is a large group of rogue wolves who have formed a rogue pack. We have reason to believe that they're preparing to attack every pack in the area. If that's the case, we need to strike before they have the chance to gain any more power. There're way too many for the east and west to fight even with our combined forces. We came to humbly request your assistance," Dexter said with a respectful bow. At first, Ivan's expression remained cautious. But that quickly melted into a wide and happy smile.

"You have our support, young Dexter and Hutch. You must have had a long journey, come we will give you food and shelter for the night," Ivan offered and turned to his alphas. They all nodded and rushed off, presumably to resume their duties. Hutch and Dexter felt that arguing against his request would have been ill advised.

"I assume my sons made it to your pack safely," Ivan asked as the three returned to the center of the territory.

"Yeah, they made it yesterday. We decided that it was best that they stay in the west in case our pack was attacked. Their presence would have been much more valuable than ours," Dexter explained as he loosened up to his host.

"Good, I worry about those two when they travel alone. Strong as they are they're still my boys," Ivan chuckled, showing his fatherly side to the newcomers.

"I can relate to that," Dexter smiled down at his son who blushed.

"Tell me, how is Felix doing? It seems like ages since we last saw him," Ivan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's doing well. Shortly after I was 'killed' he became our pack beta. Seems to keep most of his time occupied," Deter explained.

"I hope he hasn't changed too much. He was such a sweet young alpha," Hutch could have sworn he heard desperation in Ivan's voice. Almost like he was missing a long lost relative. Felix had never spoke much of his visit to north, at least not to Hutch, so he was unsure of the bond the two shared.

"He's not changed much at all. More mature perhaps, but still the same wolf he was the last time you saw him I'm sure," Hutch began to ignore the small talk between his father and Ivan as they entered what seemed to be the heart of the territory. A long, expansive valley with sloping hills on either side dotted with dozens of dens. There were more wolves here than Hutch had ever seen before, each taller and more muscular than himself.

Many of them sat around talking to one another, while others were running around and playing games. As soon as the trio entered the valley, however, they all stopped and turned to stare at their guests. A few of the females giggled at comments made by their friends as they strode through the center of everyone.

"Everyone, these are our guests Dexter and Hutch," Ivan explained as he nodded to each of them respectively "They are the brother and nephew of Felix, so I expect them to be treated no differently."

Everyone then bowed respectfully at the relatives of the wolf they had met so long ago. The introduction was very fast, but almost as soon as it was over they were approached by a very striking female with strange red markings all over her fur. She looked to be about Dexter's age with matching green eyes and a long white mane much like the two males possessed. She walked straight toward them and sat before Ivan.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to borrow the young one," she said with a bow of her head. Ivan raised a brow and turned to Hutch for his consent.

"It is fine by me, if he wishes to follow you is for him to decide," Ivan shrugged and looked back to her. Her gaze quickly shifted to Hutch and she bowed to him.

"Please, I must ask that you come with me," she almost begged. Hutch looked to his father for advice, but Dexter only shrugged.

"Uh, alright, I guess," Hutch rolled his shoulders. What's the worst that could happen?

"Thank you," she thanked and turned, instructing him to follow. As the pair left the two older males behind, she began to speak more softly to him.

"Hutch, so this is what you look like. I must say, the spirits did not say that you would be so, young," she almost sounded disappointed.

"Spirits? Wait like the afterlife spirits," Hutch asked in confusion.

"Yes," she nodded "I'm sure you know the legend of the first great wolves, Lupa and Kane?"

"Err, no, not really," Hutch blushed, she made it sound as though the legend was common knowledge. Though here in the north it probably was. She sighed and proceeded to tell the long legend of Lupa and Kane and their children. How they had sacrificed themselves to form both heaven and hell. The whole thing made Hutch's head spin, but he vaguely grasped the idea.

"So, what does all of that have to do with me," he asked in confusion.

"When they were brought into the afterlife, each of Kane and Lupa's grandchildren were given a specific role in heaven. It is believed that when they foresee great trouble, they will have a mortal pup born under their trait who will help the packs through the hardships," she then named each of the twelve children and what their role was.

There was the leader of the 12 named Stinky. A very straight forward and blunt wolf, who represented the very culmination of what a pack leader should be.

And of course where there was an alpha, there was Owen the omega. Much like Stinky, he was the perfect omega. Able to make light of any situation and keep everyone entertained in their afterlife.

Reyna was appointed the great tracker. It's said that her nose was so sensitive, she could smell a caribou over 500 miles away. She helped to hunt down food in times of great famine.

Allison was the overseer of marriage. She was the matchmaker essentially, selecting wolves who were destined to be paired together.

Kyle was the hunter. Strongest and fastest of the 12, he could tackle 50 bears by himself without even breaking a sweat.

Cierra was Kyle's twin. She was a brilliant military strategist. She could use a small force of five and overpower any army they fought. But these two shared a special link between them, as both strength, agility, and intelligence are a trifecta needed to win every battle. It was believed that this special link was shared between all living twins.

Aurora was the mystic of the group. She was tasked with not only creating a link with the spirit world, but keeping it alive so that living wolves may speak with the spirits.

Leon was the healer. It was said that his techniques could cure any known injury and illness using only the power of his howling. It was his howl, in fact, which spawned the healing plants that they used.

Alice was the den-mother. She oversaw all births and attempted to make it so that every pup made it safely into the world.

Braxton was the mediator. Unlike an omega who would use comedy to distract from issues, Braxton would face them head on and conceive compromises between two arguing parties.

Then there was Hutch, the beta and law-holder. He was Stinky's second in command and ensured that everyone obeyed pack laws. Though second strongest to Kyle, he was still a formidable and bold warrior.

Last, but not least, was Jason. Jason was the protector, the guardian angel so to speak. He had leapt in front of Azazel to save one of his siblings, though only momentarily. This earned him the power to prevent any unnecessary deaths at all costs.

It was also believed that Azazel had managed a child who constantly battled with Jason, but nothing ever hinted at their name.

Up until the mention of Jason, Hutch was able to buy her tale. But as soon as she said that Jason was the defender, he lost all faith in the legend. There was no possible way that was the Jason he knew.

"Yeah, sorry but the Jason I know is too cruel for anything like that," he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you so sure," she asks with a raised brow.

"Positive. I'm sure the names are just coincidences," he argued.

"My name is Arora, you know. I am the most powerful shaman my pack has ever seen. My father Baal taught me that there are no coincidences in life. I see now what he meant by that. Young Hutch, I believe it is my purpose to help you along your journey. I see your past, the relationship you share with Jason, the fight between you two was very rough," she smirked causing Hutch's heart to skip a beat. How could she have possibly known that?

"How do you know about our fight," he demanded, causing her to laugh.

"I told you, I am the most powerful shaman our pack has ever seen. I can see into a wolf's past on a whim and help them with their problems. Oh I see, you blame him for the death of your mother," she asked causing Hutch to suddenly growl.

"S-stop that," he barked harshly. Ignoring him, she dipped her front paws into a pile of dusty red powder, presumably dried crushed berries. She then immediately pounced him and began tracing his body with all sorts of shapes, from standard paw prints to more elaborate pin stripes. Hutch was helpless to free himself from the larger female.

"I see conflict in your future. This war you seek aid in cannot be prevented. As the beta, you must help your commander in any way you can. However, there is much hate inside of you. You must give up your hatred for Jason. He may have once been your foe on the battlefield, but now he seeks your forgiveness," she quickly leaped from him as she finished marking on him.

"I can't forgive him, he killed my mother," Hutch snarled angrily, his frustration building.

"No, he did not. The bear killed your mother. You have known this and you still chose to blame Jason. Jason has been suffering more than you could possibly ever imagine. Now, you will know his pain," the world around him began to become distorted, almost as though he had something in his eyes.

Despite his repeated blinks, his vision remained blurry. The marks she had placed on him now began to heat up, growing warmer and warmer until it was almost painful. He felt himself stumble as he lost his balance, eventually landing on his side as the walls of the den melted away. For a moment, everything was black. Then the world hit him like a truck.

He gasped suddenly and fell backwards because of the shock. He was left dazed form the experience, but managed to climb to his paws. He seemed to be inside some sort of den, but it wasn't one he had seen before. It was very deep, and sort of depressing in tone. But the worst part, was the smell. It smelled like rotting flesh, blood, and death.

He turned his head to the left and immediately regretted his decision. The bodies, they were in a massive pile. Blood had pooled up around them literally in gallons. Some of the bodies were clearly very old, beginning to decompose from their age. There was some other substance covering them, white and milky. It didn't take Hutch long to realize what it was. He had never seen these wolves before, but he immediately recognized them as his siblings. The sight and smell both made him gag and retch, but he managed to hold back his vomit.

"Stay behind me Hutch, I'll protect you," his mother's voice caused his heart to sink in his chest. He tried to stop his head from turning forward, but his body fought against his mind. It was his mother standing in front of him, fresh wounds completely covering her body in blood. She seemed incredibly fatigued, her breaths were very shallow and quivered along with her body.

"M-mom," he gasped in shock. But it seemed like she hadn't heard his words at all.

"Going to protect that little shit too? I should have known fucking an omega was a piss poor idea. Look at him, he's a runt, he doesn't deserve to live," he wished he hadn't known who the voice was coming from.

"D-dad," Hutch's eyes began to swell with tears.

"Just stop this Dexter! Me and Hutch will leave and never come back if you just stop!" his mother shrieked, sobbing heavily. But this only seemed to enrage him even more.

"Get out of my damn WAY!" he yelled and scraped his paw across her throat. She gasped, or at least tried to, but no air got to her lungs. Fresh blood gushed from her severed jugular like a waterfall, pouring into her wind pipe and choking her even faster. She stumbled and collapsed to the ground in front of him, her body convulsing and twitching in a horrifying manner. Even more gruesome was the sound of her gagging. Hutch wanted nothing more than to leap forward and try to plug his mother's wound, but once again his body wouldn't respond to his commands.

"You could have been so much little Roxa, you could have been a great killer like myself. But, you're the son of a worthless omega. So now, I have to kill you," Dexter sighed as he began to approach his son. Hutch's heart was racing. What was this, why was this happening to him? Then he made the connection. He was in Jason's position.


	17. Chapter 16: Hell and Retribution

**AN- Hey guys, got this chapter done really quick for you guys because my time is going to be split between this and my other story (The Great Gatsby crossover) which will be coming out soon. I'll probably stockpile around 8 chapters before I start posting it, that way I can update it on a regular basis and not worry about falling behind. The original story I hope to publish either after the spoilers to this story have been covered, or when I finish this story. Though it may be sooner with a spoiler warning at the beginning. Feel free to let me know what you guys think about that. Don't forget to leave a review, really love hearing feedback. Enjoy!**

Everything in Hutch's mind told him that this was just hallucination, none of it was actually happening to him. Yet, everything certainly seemed real. Every smell, sight, and sound seemed to implant itself in his mind as though it had actually happening. It began to bridge the gap between dream and reality, messing with his entire perspective of the world.

As his mother lay, choking on her own blood before him, he began to quiver in fear. T-this was his father? A cruel child raping murderer? What had he done to deserve this life? Dexter's eyes seemed crazed and bloodshot, his pupils were narrow, and the golden color Hutch had inherited now fading to almost a blood red.

Before Dexter could take a step further, there was a great shout from the mouth of the den as a trio of wolves rushed in towards the two. One of them, looked remarkably like Jason. His fur was a shade of ash gray, dotted with large black spots, almost like clouds against the sky. The other two, Hutch recognized them immediately as Felix and Tiberius, although much younger than as he knew them.

"Felix grab the pup," the leader of them shouted as he charged Hutch's father straight on. Hutch gasped in shock when Felix suddenly grabbed him and pulled him from the den as fast as he could, only managing to catch a glimpse of Dexter getting knocked out and sent to the ground in a slump. His world was beginning to turn upside down as memories of reality began to fade. This, nightmare, was quickly replacing it.

"We showed up just in time, you alright there little guy," Felix asked softly as he placed Hutch a safe distance from the den. Hutch wanted to believe that he was trying to reply, but that was a lie. He was in so much shock from what had just happened that his mind couldn't process it all. Even if he had the ability to speak his mind would have been unable to form words, let alone a coherent sentence.

"Stay here buddy, I'll be right back," Felix whispered before rushing back over to the cave, his ears twitching as he heard the other two talking inside. Felix quickly vanished into the dens entrance leaving Hutch alone. This whole experience was unreal, almost too much for him to believe. Finally his body began to move, his small legs carrying him to the entrance of his den. He wanted nothing more than to look inside and find his mother and father waiting for him happily. He didn't want any of this to be happening.

"You can kill me, but you can't stop my legacy," Dexter growled and looked back to the entrance of the cave, right into Hutch's eyes. In that moment, his heart stopped. He felt his body go numb as something other than his own mind began to take over him. The unknown wolf quickly rushed over and picked up the young Hutch to carry him away from the den. Despite his efforts however, Hutch still heard the sounds echoing from the cave. Claws and teeth ripping through flesh and bone, the whines and yelps of pain as his father's life was brutally ended.

"It's okay little guy, you're safe now," the wolf nuzzled Hutch, as he sat him down a safe distance from the den.

"Do you have a name little guy," the wolf asked softly, his voice was like a gentle breeze. Calm and flowed perfectly through the air.

"H-Hutch," he managed to reply shakily.

"Hutch huh? That's a nice name. I'm Roxa," he smiled down at the pup. Hutch's eyes widened, or at least he assumed they did. Not only had he been put in Jason's position, but it was as if their lives had flipped. This must have been Jason's father.

Then the voice started.

' _Look how pathetic he is, sympathizing for you,'_ his father's voice growled in his head. It was as if in the moment he and Dexter had locked eyes, the older male had implanted his voice into Hutch's mind simply to torment him. Little did he know, this was only the beginning.

Days seemed to pass by in seconds, flashing before just long enough to allow the voice of his deceased father to creep into the back of his mind and torment him. It would growl obscenities towards omegas whenever Hutch would pass them, bark orders at him whenever he would try to make friends. However, it seemed to praise Roxa's strength. Whom, Hutch had assumed, was the beta for the western pack and Felix's brother.

The voice was overwhelming some days. It would be so prominent that he wouldn't be able to listen to his own conscious think straight. Others it would be more subtle, merely making smart remarks at his actions. Roxa would take him out to exercise every morning, and this seemed to keep the voice quiet, or at least most of the time anyway. It was like Roxa was the only one he could talk to without sever criticism from the voice. He wanted so badly to tell someone about the voice, but it threatened to take over his body and murder another pup which would lead to his banishment.

Then one day there was a bear attack and Roxa was reported killed trying to defend his mate. She had pups, most of which were dead before even leaving her womb, but one managed to survive. She named him Jason. After Roxa vanished, the voice became worse than ever, causing him to seclude himself from most of the pack for fear that it would take over and hurt someone. As he grew, he watched Jason grow from the sidelines.

Everyone seemed to fall in love him almost instantly. Felix, Winston, Eve, even the other pups seemed to connect to him. Hutch tried to make friends one day, but all of the pups avoided him, calling him names like "weird" and "freak". This hurt most of all. Why did everyone love Jason so much but hate him? Was it because Jason was the surviving son of the packs beta while he was the bastard child of a lone wolf? Whatever the case, he began to resent Jason for this. Every day that passed by, he would hate Jason a little more each day.

After all, if it hadn't been for him, Roxa would still be alive. Dexter was sure to remind him of that constantly. That certainly didn't help his attitude either.

Then there was Felix, the proud and tall beta who everyone looked up to and respected. That was it; that was how he was going to fit in. He would become the pack beta and prove to everyone that he was a strong wolf worth their time of day.

Alpha school came quicker than expected. He was one of the first pups to make it to the training grounds. But unlike other pups who were being brought by their parents, and some with siblings, Hutch was all alone. When Jason arrived with his mother, Hutch felt nothing but anger and jealousy. That's when the voice took over. It took the opportunity to wreak as much havoc as it could. It began to pick on a small pink furred female, Sadie. Until Jason stood up for her. That really angered it, and it took that out on Hutch. Dexter forced their shared body towards Jason from behind, and sent them pouncing through the air. Then midway through, gave control back to Hutch.

Having his jaw slammed shut was jarring as all hell, it even caused him to bite his tongue, filling his mouth with blood. Naturally Tiberius and Felix arrived to chew him out thoroughly, and he was forced to fight Felix. Of course he got his ass kicked, he didn't know what he was doing, and no one had ever taught him anything about fighting, but if he wanted to be beta he had to seem like he knew what his was doing. So he tried to defend his actions.

"I know what I'm doing," he growled in frustration only to be planted back onto his side in pain. Then when it was Jason's turn, his fight was outshined almost instantly and only served to embarrass him.

' _Look at him, outperforming you on the first day pathetic,'_ Dexter mocked.

' _Shut the fuck up! This is all your fault,'_ Hutch shouted back, hoping that it would have some sort of impact.

It didn't.

He knew what was going to happen the next day, and he dreaded it. They were awoken early by Tiberius for their run to the feeding ground for breakfast. Wanting to make up for yesterday's disaster, he took place at the front of the line, eager to impress them. This was no different than when he and Roxa would run in the morning. But that was a long time ago now, and he hadn't done anything like that since then.

He didn't make it very far before his lungs felt as though they were about to burst. He had no choice but to slow down to a crawling pace. He was the first one too. His heart was utterly crushed. He knew that there was no redeeming himself at this point, that his dreams of becoming beta were crushed. While on the way he caught his leg in a small hole and tripped, twisting his ankle and forcing him to limp. No one noticed though, except for Dexter who began to howl in laughter and mock Hutch's incompetence.

He arrived at the feeding grounds, practically begging for water but was unable to move at anything faster than a snail's pace. It was when Jason helped him that things took a turn for the worst.

' _HOW DARE YOU LET HIM HELP YOU! WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE?!'_ Dexter shouted louder than ever before. It was so loud that he felt numb, as though at any moment he would pass out. He and Jason shared a short conversation, but it was enough to enrage Dexter further.

' _NOW YOU'RE TALKING TO HIM LIKE GOOD FRIENDS?! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH,'_ Dexter then began to manipulate Hutch's words. Hutch became frustrated, this was giving off a horrible impression of his own views. He didn't want this. But he couldn't stop it.

"What's the point in living I the only one you're going to care for is yourself," Jason asked.

"Why don't you ask my fater," Hutch snapped angrily, finally regaining control of his own body. The stunned look on Jason's face told him all he needed to know. He had just created a very awkward situation and the best thing to do was to just walk away and forget it.

The next time Jason showed him sympathy, he lost all control. Dexter took over his body and attacked Jason. Hutch did everything he could to try and resist his body's actions but it was like he had been set on autopilot. Nothing he did would coerce it into doing anything besides what Dexter told it to. They longer the fight drug on the bloodier they became. Every bite, every scratch, only made things worse. Eventually though, Jason was brought down, and before Dexter could deliver the killing blow Tiberius shouted to them.

Then the scene shifted dramatically. It was many months later, or it seemed to be from his increased age. He was sitting in a den, but it wasn't any den that he knew of. This vision, it was far more recent than any of the others. But he wasn't in the den for too long. He was thrown into what seemed like his own subconscious. Facing down the source of the voice that had been tormenting and controlling him for all these months, Dexter. The two of them fought, and in the end Hutch was victorious. He was free.

"GAH!" Hutch gasped as he shot awake from the hallucination he had been forced into. Arora sat in front of him, and had somehow made a small fire in the middle of the den. He wondered how long he had been out. He turned to see that it was completely dark outside. It must have been hours since he had passed out.

"You're finally awake," Arora commented as she took a bite from a caribou leg she had brought in for herself. Hutch was panting from the experience when he turned to her.

"What was that," he managed through his quivering breaths.

"I merely swapped your and Jason's place in the world so you could experience firsthand what he has had to live through. Tell me; what did you learn?" she seemed smug, as though she already knew the answer. Hutch sighed and walked over to sit beside her.

"That I never understood a damn thing about him. I never knew how tormented he was inside," Hutch shivered coldly as the memories were still very fresh in his mind.

"It opens your eyes to see things from a new perspective doesn't it," she asked offering him a bit of the caribou leg which he happily accepted.

"Yeah, it kinda makes me feel like pure shit. But what I saw in that last part, what did it mean," Hutch asked confusedly.

"It meant that Jason finally overcame his inner demon. He is no longer the wolf you knew. Much like yourself he has matured, and now that he's free he seeks to make up for the actions of his past self. He is on his way to your pack as we speak," Hutch nearly choked on his bite of food.

"WHAT?!" he coughed harshly.

"I assume he wishes to warn your pack of his own," she explained as she took a pawful of the red powder and sprinkled it in the fire. The flames twisted and danced, eventually forming a recognizable image. It was Jason sprinting as fast as he could through the forest, heading straight for the west packs border.

"He can't go there, they'll kill him as soon as they see him," Hutch stood and began to head out of the den.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"I'm going to go save him,"

*Back in the west*

"Come on guys...*huff* *huff* let's call it quits for the night," Candu panted his body overwhelmed wth exhaustion.

"Candu is right, I don't think I can handle much more of this," Percy wheezed as he stumbled against the trunk of a tree.

"Alright guys, bring it in, we'll pick this up tomorrow," Haze called out loud and clear. As he did so, Sadie, Byron, and Alex quickly left their positions. The six had been chasing one another around for hours now, faking ambushes and sparring when they would do so. Byron and Haze could keep up, but the pups were getting worn out so easily.

"Good job everyone, you've been doing well," Byron complimented the group.

"Nice of Hutch to leave us with you guys," Alex joked, causing the group to laugh.

"Oh come on Alex, you're just mad because I kicked your ass earlier," Sadie smirked and pushed Alex.

"Shut up," Alex huffed defensively through a heavy blush.

"Hey, nobody is judging here bro," Percy shrugged. The group was making their way back to the training grounds when Candu froze in place, his nose turned high to the sky.

"D-do you guys smell that," he asked, turning in the direction of the scent. It was vaguely familiar, something he hadn't smelled in a long time. Percy stopped and raised his nose in the same direction, sniffing around at the crisp night air.

"Oh god no," Percy gasped and immediately threw his paws over his nose.

"What is it little ones," Haze asked looking back at the two pups, following their lead and quickly picking up on the unfamiliar scent.

"For the love of fuck please tell me that's not who I think it is," Candu begged as the scent drew closer to them, becoming more distinct each second.

"Oh fuck, it's Jason," Sadie shrieked as she turned her body in the direction of the scent and readied herself to attack.

"What? There's no way he's stupid enough to show his face around here, not after what he did," Alex growled and took up position beside her.

"It does not make sense, he is the leader of the enemy pack, why would he attack alone," Haze asked as he leapt in front of the pups, ready to defend him.

"Perhaps he wants us to kill him," Byron suggested. The tension grew, the group waiting for him to pounce at any moment. Eventually they heard his strides coming straight towards them at full speed. He was too close now. The second they saw him, they would strike. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, clearly picking up on their scents as well.

"C-Candu, Percy, Alex, Sadie, I know you guys are mad at me, but I need you to listen," he called out from the darkness, knowing good and well that unless he calmed them down they would kill him on sight.

"Ohhh that's rich. Listen here mother fucker, you've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here after what you did to Hutch," Candu snapped back violently.

"Please just hear me out. I know what I did was wrong, but you have to believe me when I say that I wasn't myself. I've changed, I'm not the pup I used to be. I don't want to fight you guys," he begged, hoping they would hear him out.

"Yeah sure, like we're going to listen to a compulsive liar and damn near murderer," Alex growled.

"You think you can just about kill Hutch, cause the death of his mother, run off and start a pack of rogues who invade us, and expect us to listen to you?!" Sadie shouted, her body beginning to shake with anger.

"Listen to me, they're going to attack at dawn. You need to start getting ready because they're going to fight until they're all dead, nothing will stop them. I. . . I don't want anyone to get hurt," they weren't for sure, but it sounded like Jason was, crying?

"Trying to tug at our heart strings? Well it's not going to work. You're not even brave enough to show your face to us," Percy hissed. Not even a second later, Jason did something that shocked them all. He walked out right in front of them, tears rolling down his cheeks. They were all shocked at how much he had changed.

He was taller than he had been, much taller. Broader as well, holding a much wider stance due to his increased muscle mass. He was almost as muscular as Hutch was. His fur was completely clean and free of debris, still wet from where he had bathed shortly before arriving. One of the biggest changes was his eyes, which now matched in color and almost glowed under the moonlight. They hated to admit it, but he had become downright handsome.

But looks aside, his track record meant they had no reason to trust him. So why hadn't they pounced him yet? He couldn't possibly stand up to either Byron or Haze, let alone the entire lot of them. But something was preventing them striking.

"Children, he speaks the truth," Haze stated and relaxed his body, no longer ready to strike.

"W-what?! Are you crazy?! After everything he's done, you want us to just forgive him," Candu argued in shock.

"My brother is correct. He is not lying to us," Byron said backing up his twin.

"Y-you believe me," Jason sniffled as he looked to the two arctic wolves.

"Yes, young Jason," Haze said with a nod.

"We see it in your eyes, you do not intend to deceive," Byron added. Jason smiled and wiped his eyes with one of his paws before turning to his peers.

"Guys, come on. I know I fucked up back then, I don't expect you to be friends with me, or even forgive me. But I ask that you at least believe me when I tell you that the entire pack is in danger. There's only a few hours left before they come storming this way," Jason said taking a step towards them causing Candu to growl.

"Just because they believe you doesn't mean you can sway our opinions so quickly. You want to warn the pack you can take it up with them, I don't want to hear any of it," Candu huffed before turning and storming off. Sadie and Alex also turned away with Candu and started to walk away, but Percy stayed. He had much more sympathy than the others.

"P-Percy," Jason asked in surprise.

"I. . . I believe you Jason. Everything in me wants to hate you for what you did. But, the Jason I knew would have never cried even in an act. If Byron and Haze say we can trust you, then you can't be so bad," Percy gave a soft smile. Jason then burst into tear and rushed to Percy, throwing his paws around his neck and hugging him, much to Percy's surprise.

"T-thank you so much," Jason sobbed into Percy's shoulder. Haze and Byron turned back to the other three who continued to walk off.

"They could learn from you Percy," Haze chuckled.

"Sympathy is a very good trait to have. But we must go inform Winston," Haze motioned for them to follow and darted off towards Winston's den.


	18. Chapter 17: Hello Again

**AN- Hey guys, so sorry I'm late with this chapter. Been kinda occupied with other things, but I think this one should make up for that. As a warning, this chapter does contain sexual content** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). **I strongly suggest that you don't read this chapter if that offends you. Or at least not all of it.**

"Hutch wait up," Dexter called as he rushed toward his fleeing child. Hutch paused, and turned to his father who was sprinting to catch up with the youth.

"Where are you going," Dexter asked, concern deep in his voice.

"I've got to get back to the pack. I don't have a lot of time to explain," Hutch said quickly before turning back to rush off. Dexter huffed and gave chase.

"Why? Is something wrong," Dexter struggled to keep up.

"You were right about Jason dad. It wasn't his fault he turned out the way he did. That wolf, Arora, she showed me what he's had to live with. It was horrible dad. But he's on his way back to the pack right now and if they see him they'll kill him. I can't let that happen to him, he doesn't deserve it," Hutch panted as the harsh, cold, air filled his lungs.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'she showed you'," Dexter demanded as he tried to get ahead of Hutch to stop him. But the younger was too fast, and easily outran him.

"Talk to Arora, she'll explain everything," Hutch's words soon became distant as he disappeared into the snow. Dexter was unable to keep up, his stamina nowhere near as good as it once was. He was forced to stop dead in his tracks and pant to catch his breath before turning back to have a female approaching him, the same who had taken Hutch.

"You must be *huff* *huff* Arora," Dexter panted through his breaths.

"Yes, I am. I heard the conversation between you and your son, and I suppose you want some explaining. The short version, I used an old shaman technique to put Hutch through a series of hallucinations in which he was put in Jason's place. All of the thoughts and feelings Jason has been having were his, or at least they appeared to be that way. Look I can explain all of this later, I have to go after him. I need to be there to show your pack that he is right. You need to be back at your pack with our alphas at dawn," before Dexter could say anything she too shot off into the white wilderness.

Dexter could only sit and watch as her pure white fur slowly dissolved into the snow, vanishing almost like a ghost. He was still incredibly confused as to what was happening. What had Hutch seen? How had she done it? Why did he and the alphas need to be back in the west by dawn? He hadn't any answers for these mind-boggling questions.

That female Arora, he had heard that name before. But from where? It had been long before he had come here. Then it struck him. That was the female Felix had fallen for during his stay in the north. Could it be that her intentions for returning went far beyond what she had just told him? It was entirely possible that she was following Hutch, simply to get back to the wolf who had vanished from her life all those months ago.

With a heavy sigh he shook these thoughts away and turned back to the pack. It was going to be a long night for him.

*Back in the west*

"Do you realize what you've done!?" Winston shouted in rage towards the two arctic wolves and pup who sat between him and Jason.

"With all due respect sir, you've not heard his side of things," Haze said trying to calm Winston's anger. But that seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"What's there to hear!? He blatantly attacked one of our pack members and then ran off, second handedly causing the death of that same pups mother," Winston began to look around the three, trying to find a way around their defenses.

"Sir please, all of that is in the past. What is important is that he wants to make up for those mistakes by helping you now. He says that the rogues are going to attack at dawn, my brother and I would know if he was lying," despite the heat of the situation, the twins were managing to keep up their calm and collected demeanor.

"Oh you would? And just how would you know," Winston asked sarcastically, expecting a half assed response.

"It's something we were taught by our shaman as we were growing up," Haze turned for Byron to finish.

"We can tell many things most wolves can't. Felix can vouch for us," Byron added.

"Enough! Felix trusts you two far too much. Regardless of if he believes you, I don't trust that little shit as far as I could throw him. Now get out of my way," Winston glared at them intimidatingly. Percy backed down behind the two, but the twins stood their ground.

"Your mate is pregnant," Byron blurted out finally. The entire group gasped and turned to him.

"W-what did you say," Winston asked in shock.

"Your mate is pregnant with pups. Two weeks pregnant with two pups. We told you, we can tell things most wolves cannot," Haze huffed firmly.

"H-how did you, we hadn't told anyone yet," Winston turned to Eve who had been sitting in silence. "Did you tell them?"

"No, I haven't told anyone, I. . . I don't know how they knew," Eve was just as stunned as Winston was. She trusted the pair more than he did, but she hadn't told them a word about her being pregnant. She had only been certain for a few days. She wanted to wait for this whole ugly ordeal to blow over before they told anyone. But now it was out in the air. Winston growled and turned to them, giving Jason a lethal stare.

"I'll have Felix assemble the alphas. I'll go wake Tony up and have his alphas start preparing. Eve, I need you to help evacuate the omegas and pups towards the north. If this is some sort of trick, I'm holding all of you responsible," Winston huffed as he stormed from the den with Eve close behind.

"Admittedly, that could have gone much better," Jason sighed sadly, but trying to keep a light hearted disposition.

"The important thing is that the alphas are being assembled and the omegas are being evacuated. We should just be thankful that Winston believed us," Percy nearly collapsed in relief when he realized they weren't about to be mauled to death.

"Thank you all so much. Without you, he never would have listened to me," Jason smiled at them through a soft blush.

"Words I never thought I'd hear you say," Percy joked. For once, the two shared a laugh.

"Hey, not that I don't want to get to know you better, but where is Hutch? I feel like there is a lot I need to explain to him," Jason's tone shifted once again, but he seemed incredibly nervous.

"Hutch is in the north, recruiting members of our pack to come fight," Haze explained.

"Uh Jason are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, Hutch isn't as easy going as I am. He'll probably react more violently than-"

"JASON," Hutch shouted from the entrance of the den before darting inside.

"Hutch wha-" Percy started but Hutch quickly pushed past him and ran straight for Jason. Haze and Byron started to leap forward to stop him, but they couldn't react fast enough.

Much to everyone's surprise, Hutch did the unthinkable. Hutch stopped in front of Jason and sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I made it back before they did anything to you," Hutch sighed through heavy pants, it was obvious he had been running for quite some time.

"Hutch? But, why are you here," Percy asked in disbelief.

"When I found out he was on his way here, I had to come down here and stop you guys from ripping his throat out," Hutch turned to Percy with a smile, his relief couldn't have been more obvious.

"Us, I'd figure of all people you would be the one ripping his throat out for what he did," Percy smirked.

"No, well at one point I might have. But while I was in the north a wolf showed me what he had to go through. It would take way too long to explain so just take my word for it when I say it was awful. I'm just glad nothing happened to you Jason," Hutch turned and gave Jason a soft, but hopeful smile. Jason's lip was practically quivering, he had never expected this from Hutch. If anything he had expected Hutch to try and kill him faster than anyone.

"H-Hutch. . . " Jason gasped as he tried to hold back his flood of tears.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. I want to talk with you," Hutch motioned for Jason to follow him, practically ignoring the other three wolves in the room. Jason nodded and wiped his tears on the back of his paw before jumping after Hutch.

"What. . . what the hell happened in the north," Percy asked as the pair disappeared from sight.

"Hutch, I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did. I promise I didn't want any of it to happen," Jason sniffled as they strolled through the thick snow.

"I know Jason, if anything I should be the one saying sorry. I never knew how much you were going through, I always just thought you were a pretentious asshole. But I know about everything. Your parents, being pulled into the pack, and the voice," Hutch shivered "god the voice was awful."

"H-how do you know all of that," Jason asked, trying to compose himself.

"Like I said, one of the northern wolves literally showed me what it was like to be you. She put me in a hallucination where our lives were switched. It was the worst thing I think I've ever experienced. I'm not gonna lie, if I had been in that situation there's no way I would have made it out. You're a tougher wolf than I'll ever be," Hutch turned to Jason as they walked, showing his honesty. Jason blushed and turned to Hutch in surprise.

"Oh come on Hutch, you're gonna make me cry again," Jason laughed as his eyes once again swelled with tears. Hutch smiled and nudged Jason playfully.

"You're a good wolf Jason. More so than I ever gave you credit for. I'm just sorry that it took us this long to figure it out," Hutch sighed as they began to grow close to the training grounds.

"Well, your friends weren't so keen to think so. Aside from Percy that is. But that's not important right now. That pack will be attacking in a few hours. We should probably be preparing for that. Well, you should. I doubt Winston wants me anywhere near combat, except maybe as a meat shield," Jason shrugged.

"I'll have a talk with them. Besides, what's he going to do stop you in the middle of a fight," Hutch smirked causing Jason to smile, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed where they were.

"Hey, don't you want to meet everyone? Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't kill you," Hutch laughed jokingly, but Jason didn't seem too keen to laugh.

"N-no. After the response I got from them earlier, I think it's best if I keep my distance from them," Jason lowered his ears and turned to return to the only three who did trust him. Hutch watched in almost disappointment as Jason vanished from his view. For a moment he pondered chasing after his new friend. But his decision was made for him.

"Hutch, are you alright," Sadie asked as she strolled up to him. He turned to the pink furred female and nuzzled her as she sat beside him. "What are you doing back here?"

"I had to come stand up for Jason. I know that might not be the response you were hoping for, but he's not as bad as we thought he was. While I was in the north, one of the wolves showed me what it was like to be him. He had it rougher than any of us could have thought," Hutch explained somberly.

"S-so you mean, he wasn't lying when he told us he had changed," she asked in shock. He nodded in reply.

"No, he wasn't lying at all. It's hard to explain without sounding crazy, but it was like his dad's spirit had glued itself to him and took over his body. Look, just trust him from now on, I promise he's a good wolf," she rested her head on his shoulder as he spoke. She seemed, nervous about something.

"A-are you alright," he asked turning to her. Now he was almost certain that she was trembling.

"Hutch, we have to kill people in a few hours. I. . . I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. I mean, I know I'm an alpha, but I'm the smallest in our class. Well, sure Candu is shorter but he's stronger. I get lucky when we spar, but I don't know if I'll be so lucky tomorrow," she began to sniffle.

"Sadie, I promise that no matter what I won't let a single one of them lay their paws on you. If they do, I'll hurt them so badly they'll feel it in the afterlife," Hutch felt like his threat didn't come across as very comforting, but she did give a small smile.

"H-Hutch, I just want you to know, I love you," she whispered softly. Hutch blushed deeply under his fur.

"I. . . I love you too,"

*Meanwhile*

"A-Arora," Felix gasped at the sight of the female. How had she gotten here, why had she come here? He didn't know the answer to either of these questions. But he was nonetheless thrilled to see her.

"Hello Felix, it has been far too long," she smirked as she approached him. He was surprised at how much she had seemed to change since they had last seen one another. She was so much taller than he remembered, and had a long flowing mane of white fur. Speaking of her fur, it was now streaked with lines of red. This was almost disappointing to him as he enjoyed her pure white fur.

"W-wow, you look amazing," he couldn't help but smile as her emerald green eyes scanned over his body. She seemed impressed by his changes as well. He had gotten much more muscular since then.

"I should say the same thing for you Felix," she cooed as she strode beside him, gliding her tail under his chin seductively.

"What. . . what are you doing down here," he struggled to ask, almost losing himself in her soft fluffy tail.

"When Hutch came to protect Jason, I must admit I got a bit selfish. It had been so long since I had seen you, I decided to use him as an excuse to come see you. With the season coming up, I didn't think I would get another opportunity like this," she admitted bashfully as her body brushed against his. He smirked back at her playfully.

"So you came all this way just to mate with me," he asked smugly.

"Well when you put it that way it seems so, negative," she laughed and gave him a quick lick on the side of his muzzle. "Think of it like preparation for tomorrow."

Felix had already woken most of the alphas and sent them to their positions. Those who weren't awake were being woken up by others. For all intents and purposes, he had no duties at the moment. So why did he feel hesitation? There was no pack law prohibiting a beta and alpha from mating. They were both adults. It wasn't mating season just yet, so risk of her getting pregnant was quite low. Eventually, his own personal desires got the better of him.

"Let's go to my den," he whispered as he nibbled at her ear. The pair strolled side by side through the snow towards his den. It was well separated from the rest of the dens, so there was little to no chance of them being caught. The inside was unlike anything the female had ever seen. The den was spacious yet cozy. A small opening in the top allowed water to flow into a small pond for drinking or bathing. He had assembled a large pile of soft shrubbery which he slept on. Despite that, it was all so neat and tidy, even the pile of bones which he gnawed on was set aside and seemingly organized.

"You're den is so tidy," she noted as he led her onto the pile of soft leaves and grass.

"I like to keep things orderly," he chuckled nervously as she lay back onto the bed. Teasingly, she raised her tail between her legs to hide her most precious areas from view. But he didn't want to seem too eager to get between her legs just yet.

Felix leaned up to Aroras face and brought their muzzles together. He closed his eyes as he did so, allowing himself to simply focus on the kiss they were sharing. It was the first time their lips had touched in over a year, their anticipation obvious as their bodies trembled from excitement. She practically melted as soon as his wide canine tongue pushed between her fangs and into her muzzle. Part of her wanted to fight back and push her was into his, but the other wanted to be ravaged by the handsome beta on top of her.

Their breathing became faster as their hearts raced. They both knew how this would end, which only made the foreplay that much more exciting. As Felix pulled away from the kiss, he lowered himself to work on her neck. He gave a few soft and playful licks and kisses, which she moaned in enjoyment of. As he worked his way down her body he began to smell her excitement as her virgin nether regions. The furthest the two had ever gone was oral stimulation. But now, they would have much more.

Felix's lips worked their way down her slender body, showering it with licks and kisses. As he reached her teats, he would bite them gingerly before giving them a tender suckle and then moving on. He wanted to once again taste the nectar he had been deprived of for so long. Finally he reached the area between her legs which held her beautiful pink honeypot. He brought himself close enough to inhale sharply her lightly musky aroma. In a few short days, these same folds would be baking hot and the smell so strong he wouldn't be nearly as composed.

With a deep breath he gave them a very slow and soft lick, coating just the very tip of his tongue in the sweet, slick juices which were practically pouring from her. The taste was just as he remembered it. As sweet as ripe berries. It was a taste that drove every taste bud on his tongue wild for more. He wouldn't dare deny them of such a wonderful flavor. Once again his tongue slid up her pink virgin folds, allowing even more of the wonderful sex juice to completely coat his wet muscle.

"Ah, Felix," she gasped as his tongue dove deeper into her than before, sending a wave of sensations through her body. She lowered a paw down to his head and pushed it into her crotch, begging for more pleasure. Felix was more than happy to oblige her unspoken request. His tongue flicked faster, lapping up the slick fluids which poured from her. Each stroke of his long appendage drove her closer and closer to a climax. She could already feeling the sensation building in her stomach, like she was ready to burst. But just before she was allowed her release, he pulled away. She practically whimpered from the denial.

"Not just yet," he whispered softly before he himself was tossed back onto the soft shrubbery. His shaft was fully erect from the sheath from lapping at her labia. The thick red organ extended a healthy nine inches from the sheath, and was a third as round. She eyed his massive five inch knot hungrily, her sexual tension screaming at her to have it buried inside of her, emptying the contents of his heavy sack into her.

Her head slowly disappeared between his legs, clearly not wanting to take as long as he had to get to her prize. She pressed her muzzle against his not, allowing her moth to rest at his four inch round testicles which she kissed and blew on teasingly. But what she really wanted was the sharp inhale of his thick, masculine musk to kill her nostrils. As she breathed in the pungent aroma, her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit her lips. She could practically feel thighs becoming drenched as they begged to have it buried inside them. But first, she wanted the taste.

"Oohhh god yes," Felix moaned as her thick wet tongue slid up his length, from the bottom of his balls to the very tip of his wolfhood. The taste in itself could have given her an orgasm. It was incredibly salty and musky, yet bitter sweet. It was a taste she absolutely loved. Eager to have more, she slid the organ into her muzzle, being careful that her sharp teeth didn't bite down on him. Her tongue rolled down the bottom of the shaft, collecting a taste from every inch of his canine cock. She gagged softly as she struggled to fit the whole thing in her mouth, but she eventually suppressed her gag reflex enough to bring her lips against his knot, almost as if she were kissing it.

Her head began to bob up and down on the length of flesh between her lips, increasing the pleasure he felt from the experience and allowing more of his flavor to coat the inside of her mouth. She would occasionally twist her head, allowing her tongue to work around his prick and coat every inch of it in her saliva. Moans of bliss would vibrate through his genitals whenever a thick dollop of pre would spurt into her maw, each of which she happily swallowed. As her mouth worked its magic on his member, she brought up a paw to fondle his balls, a sensation he loved. Soon he too drew close to a climax, and was denied. As his cock throbbed in her mouth, she quickly withdrew and gave his balls a quick suckle before pulling away completely.

They were ready.

She turned away from him and slid her tail to the side, presenting the glistening folds between her legs for his hot, slick member. He stood, making his slow shaky approach up behind her. Her legs were spread slightly, allowing an incredibly sensual view of her genitals. The pretty pink lips of her vagina, soaked in her own juices and the tiny puckered anus just above it. Not many females enjoyed anal, as it was incredibly painful. Arora, however, was one of the few who did like it. Felix gave the small hole a quick and playful lick, which she giggled at through a moan.

Enough playing around. He hoisted himself onto her back, allowing his hind legs to support him for only a moment. She was a large wolf, as large as he was, so his weight on her rear was not even close to a challenge. He gripped her hips firmly with his front legs and began to drive his erection towards her. With a few sharp and unprepared thrusts he shot his cock towards her, only to miss his target and slap her thighs or rear. He growled in frustration and took a deep breath, allowing his next push to be much slower and precise.

A small groan escaping her lips and an incredible feeling of pleasure overwhelming him told him that he had found his mark. The combination of her saliva, his pre-cum, and her wet sex allowed his pointed tip to glide right inside of her with no resistance. The rest of his thick cock followed suit, stretching her folds like they had never been stretched before. He knew it was going to hurt for her so he went slow, watching for any sign of discomfort.

"AH," she yelped suddenly, causing him to suddenly stop.

"Are you alright," he asked out of concern. He felt a small trickle roll down his shaft and across his balls. Almost immediately he assumed it was blood from her broken hymen. He held himself in place, not daring to move an inch until she told him to.

"Y-yeah, keep going, it'll get better," she winced through her grit teeth and pushed back against him to try and get him deeper into her, hoping the pleasure would overwhelm the pain. Reluctantly he obliged, allowing himself to bury his length further into unexplored territory. Occasionally she would wince or jump and he would stop, but she urged him to continue. Finally his thick knot pressed against the soaking folds, and he kissed the back of her neck.

"It's all in," he whispered in the hopes of reassuring her the pain was over. She panted for a moment before nodding.

"So full, fuck me Felix," she begged. Felix couldn't help but do just that.

He retracted himself from her deepest caverns slowly, allowing his member to drag through her body ever so gently before pushing back in. He repeated his several times, increasing his speed with each thrust inwards. Eventually her whimpers of pain became those of intense pleasure. Her nerves were burning from the warmth that radiated from his massive tool, soon she wanted even more of him to fill her.

"H. . . harder," she moaned in her soft voice. Naturally, Felix followed his command. He made sure he had a solid grip onto her hips, and then drove himself in and out of her at a faster than average pace, but his thrusts were as strong as he could make them. Her body rocked back and forth as their groins collided, each hump causing his thick erection to throb and twitch. He knew that he wouldn't lasttoo much longer.

"Knot me Felix, give me your pups," she squealed as she reached nirvana and came all over his tool. Her body convulsed and twitched as a sea of her sex juices were shot all over his length, begging him to get the thickest part of himself inside her. He front legs began to wobble, and soon her front half fell onto the floor, unable to support her weight through the waves of pleasure. She did all she could to keep her lower half pushing against him. She wanted his knot deep inside of her.

She groaned rather ungracefully as it happened. The thick, round flesh popping inside of her loudly as Felix let out a loud howl of pleasure. His back was arched to thrust his pelvis as far forward as he could. She could feel his cock twitching and throbbing before finally erupting like a volcano, painting her insides with a fresh white coat of his thick gooey seed. It had been so long since he had last ejaculated that his orgasm went on for a full fifteen seconds. She felt her insides almost swell from the pressure of all of the semen which pumped inside of her, his knot keeping every last drop inside.

Panting heavily he fell onto her back and they both collapsed. For a minute they just lay still to try and catch their breath. She twisted her head around to give him a quick kiss which he happily returned. He pulled away and twisted himself around to the tying position where he lay breathless. The both of them having just lost their virginities, were speechless for the longest time.

"Felix, I love you," Arora managed through her deep breaths.

"I love you too Arora," he panted back with a smile.


	19. Chapter 18: The Art of War

**AN- Hey guys, bit of a violent chapter today with a lot of bloodshed. Just wanted to say thanks for reading, and that I'll have a new story out by Friday called "The Great Humphrey", a tie in/crossover with "The Great Gatsby". It's essentially the same sort of story but replaced with A &O characters, and a few changes to keep things interesting. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoy this one :D. **

The morning seemed to come quicker than anyone had anticipated. An overwhelming sense of dread had been spreading through the alphas, and the pups especially. Most of them had never fought another wolf with the intent to kill them. But nonetheless they were ready to stand up and defend their territory from the invaders. The alphas from the easy had arrived shortly after the meeting between Winston and Tony. None of the western wolves appreciated the easterners being in their territory, but they all knew they needed the extra alphas.

Unfortunately, as the sun began to just barely crest the mountains in the distance, there was still no sign of any of the northern wolves. As time ticked down, Winston and Tony both began to grow impatient, wondering where their allies were at such a critical time. They hoped that they would arrive before any of the rogues did, otherwise their alphas would be brutally slaughtered on the battlefield. All of the alphas had been assigned to a single side of the border, per Jason's instruction, and now stood ready for the attack. Or at least as ready as they would ever be.

As Hutch stood beside his friends, Jason included, he couldn't help but feel nervous. The last time he fought one of these wolves it nearly cost him and his friends their lives. The only thing that's saved them was the sudden adrenaline rush he received from nearly watching Sadie be raped. But he wouldn't dare let any of them get that close to her ever again. Of that he assured himself. Surprisingly, the calmest one of the bunch was Jason. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be on the front line, but he wasn't scared by any means.

He had once been commanding these wolves around like they were his slaves, or at least they saw it as him, so maybe some of that fear would have remained. Not only that, but he was confident in his ability to fight them, something he wouldn't have been able to say a couple months ago. He had become so much stronger since then, more than even he himself realized.

Candu, Sadie, and Alex were all still a bit weary of him despite Hutch standing up for him. Even now as he stood beside them as an ally the felt an unusual sense of anxiety that came from more than just the thought of battle. They wondered if he really had changed, or if it was all just a clever ruse to get close to them and strike while they were vulnerable. It almost seemed like an insult to have him standing beside Hutch who he had once tried to kill. But if Hutch claimed he was trustworthy, who were they to disagree?

"I've got your back Hutch," Jason whispered to his new comrade, causing Hutch to smile despite the nausea building up in his gut.

"You're pretty confident," Hutch noted as he picked up on Jason's lack of fear.

"I've got nothing to lose. No one here trusts me except for you and Percy, and I doubt they'll ever be able to fully trust me. If I ever want them to even look at me without frowning, I pretty much have to do this," Jason signed, his line of sight not swaying from its fixated position. He was glaring straight ahead, just waiting for the first sign of the enemy.

"If they could see and feel what I did, they would trust you whole heartedly. Just, try not to die on me alright," Hutch made it seem as though the last part was a joke. But he couldn't have been more sincere. He was going to treat Jason as a friend through and through, which meant he would protect him even if no one else would.

The pawsteps came sooner than they had hoped. In the back of Hutch's mind he was hoping that they would just forget about the attack when they realized Jason was gone. But as the dozens of paws crunched through the dense snow this thought was instantly crushed. He tried to guess how many there were, but the steps were so numerous he physically couldn't keep count. They were vastly outnumbered.

"Get ready," Haze called over the formation as he stepped forward, ready to leap into action. The enemy was at their doorstep and there was still no sign of his own pack. The situation was quickly growing dire. The forest rang with dozens of howls from both sides, a sort of verbal agreement of what was to come.

Hutch's heart began racing when he finally saw them all. There must have been close to 80 wolves in front of them, all marching straight towards the line without second thought. Some looked like they would have been easy to handle for the young adult, but others would have to be killed by an arctic wolf.

"This is the only warning we will give you, either stand down or we will be forced to fight you," Haze shouted as intimidatingly as he could. But his voice only carried a small effect, causing only a handful to stop in their tracks for a brief moment before continuing forward. It was painfully obvious that there was no stopping this. They were past the point of no return.

Little did they know, their reinforcements wouldn't be arriving for some time. One of the worst blizzards of the past few years had struck just before they left, making their journey painfully slow. Even with their bodies built for these sort of tundra like conditions, they found it difficult to traverse the landscape. Every time the snow seemed as though it might lighten up in the slightest, it reared around and hit them harder than before. At this pace, it would be hours before they reached the west.

The first strike was blindingly fast. Haze had initiated their assault of his own accord, rushing straight towards one of the larger wolves and slashing at them with his razor sharp claws. They sliced across the target so quickly there was no indication he had even hit them. Only until the blood began pouring from the long gashes did they seem to notice the pain. By then he had come around for another swipe, tearing their flesh to slivers under his brute strength. The first life had been taken.

Now it was on. Both sides charged at each other full force, with each wolf picking out an opponent to try and deal with. Hutch seemed to lose all sense of the world around him when he honed in on his first target. They were about his size, maybe a little smaller. Someone he could easily handle. His eyes became fixated on then as his brain led his body through the chaos and towards them.

'You've done this before,' he thought to himself as they drew closer. 'You've killed on of them before, you can do it again.'

Before he could second guess himself, he leapt onto them and pinned them. He deafened himself to their yelp of shock and sunk his teeth into their throat. His long fangs tore into their flesh just as easily as they would have done to a caribou. The surge of blood filled his mouth and he nearly retched in disgust. He could handle the taste of blood on every other creature in these woods. Caribou, deer, elk, rabbit, even squirrel, but wolf blood was the most foul thing he had ever tasted. He felt them twitch and squirm underneath him, trying to break free of his hold, but his muscles were too much. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see their face when he delivered the killing blow.

With a harsh tug of his muscles he began to rip open their neck, but hesitated when he felt them whine and shudder in pain. He was immediately overcome with an overwhelming desire to vomit. The combination of the foul taste and horrible feeling of their body wanting to protect itself gave him an unmistakable sensation of nausea. One he would struggle to overcome. Then he did something even he was shocked by.

He let go of their throat.

He looked down at them curiously. They had soft, light-grey fur all over their body and green eyes which were full of tears. Their throat seeped with blood from where he had bitten them and they gasped harshly for air. He examined lower on their body. They were thin. Not malnourished by any means, but rather they lacked the same physique of your average alpha. It was no wonder they had been so easy to pin.

"You're. . . an omega," Hutch gasped in horror. The wolf below him nodded through their quiet cries, not wanting to anger him in any way. They had feared for their life because they physically couldn't fight back, they didn't know how. They looked as though they didn't want to be here right now. So why had they come this far? Was it desperation? Stupidity? Either way, Hutch's mind was made up.

"Leave," he demanded to which they looked at him in shock.

"Y-you're letting me go," they asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm letting you go. You're an omega, you shouldn't be out here fighting among alphas. Now go, before someone else sees you," Hutch pleaded, looking around to check the coast was clear. He gave a soft nod to let them know it was.

"Thank you," they sobbed before nuzzling him and quickly rushing off from where they had come. He had just spared someone from an unnecessary demise. Sure they may have had a quarrel with the pack they had been thrown out of, it may not have even been either of these packs. But that didn't mean he deserved to die.

But he couldn't focus on that thought too long. There were still dozens of other much larger wolves who would kill without second thought. Those were the ones he needed to worry about. He looked around to try and locate his friends. They needed to stay close together and use numbers to overwhelm larger opponents. Unfortunately in the chaos, it seemed as though they had all become separated.

Jason seemed to be holding his own in the fight, which wasn't surprising. Alex and Percy had managed to stay together and were weaving through the crowd and going for quick hit and run attacks on much larger foes. Also a relief. The worrisome part, was Sadie and Candu. They were by themselves, which meant keeping up with the two of them was going to be difficult. He would have been the closest healer to either of them, so if they ever got hit he would have to act fast.

Hutch decided the best place for him would be between them. He'd be an equal distance from either of them in case they got hurt, making it easy to keep track of them. So he bolted to a position between his two friends and held his ground. It wasn't long before a large alpha rushed straight at him, presumably thinking he was an easy target. The crazed desire to kill was apparent in their eyes. It reminded him so much of the one who had almost raped Sadie. He would have no problem killing this one.

He leaped straight over them as they charge blindly, easily clearing their body and landing safely behind them. Quickly, he whipped himself around to face them. They still hadn't turned around. That made things so much easier. He snapped down on their rear right ankle, shattering it under his bite force. They howled, more out of anger than pain, and tried to turn around to slash at Hutch. But he was now at an advantage. Behind them and much more agile now that one of their legs had been disabled.

The rest of the fight was almost too easy. Once Hutch was sure that it was safe, he slammed into their back and pushed them to the ground, pinning them before they could roll. The crazed attacker twisted his neck to try and bite the pup holding him down, which was just the opening Hutch needed. Much like before he bit down on their throat. The nausea which had been there before was now gone. He felt a sense of justice in doing this. He was removing a dangerous wolf from the world.

With a harsh snap of his neck he tore open their throat. Ripping open not only their esophagus but also their jugular. There was a huge gaping hole where flesh once held together a vital part of their body. Not even the best of healers could save them now. Blood gushed our like a fountain, spraying the ground beneath the convulsing body in a thick red mist. The liquid instantly soaked the snow and made a sickly pink pool of liquid.

Hutch quickly spat out the hunk of flesh and turned his attention to his next victim. This time another large and brutal looking alpha. But they were so oblivious to their surroundings that killing them was almost painfully easy. Once again Hutch tore open their wind pipe. This time he smelled something on their breath. Fermented berries. They were too drunk to even realize what was happening. If things kept going at this pace, the fight would be over in no time.

"You holding up alright Hutch," Candu asked as he rushed to his best friend's side. Hutch smiled and gave a confident nod.

"Doing just fine, even better now that you're at my side," Hutch replied as he dodged an attack and clawed the flank of his attacker. Candu growled and slammed down onto their skull, crushing the bone under his strength.

"Pick on someone your own size next time," he huffed harshly. As the two fought side by side, it may not have been the best time to bring up the subject. But it needed to be discussed.

"You should go a little easier on Jason. I know you're probably still pissed about what he did, but trust me he's not the wolf he used to be. Not by any means," Hutch panted as he and his shorter companion pulled back to catch their breath.

"Is this really the time to be discussing this," Candu sighed as he grabbed a mouthful of snow to quench his thirst.

"No, but he really has changed. Just give him another chance," Hutch begged of his friend as he began to survey the casualties. What he saw, wasn't good. They had one a fair amount of damage, but so had the enemy. At the rate things were going, they would run out of wolves long before their foes did. Haze and Byron were doing as much as they could, but even their raw strength wasn't enough to compete with sheer overwhelming numbers.

The pups were quickly growing exhausted as the fight drew on for almost an hour. Their attacks became less and less effective as their bodies screamed at them to stop and rest. But with the way things were even a minute of rest could end up costing them their life.

Hutch hadn't seen either Percy or Alex in a long time and was beginning to fear the worst. He and Candu had managed to group up with Sadie, but this didn't make things any easier. It was as if every time they killed a wolf two more took their place. They needed the northern pack desperately. But there was still no sign of them.

"Guys, I don't know how much more of this I can take," Candu panted heavily, his legs growing weak underneath him.

"Come on Candu, you can do it. Just a little. . . longer. . . . . " Sadie's encouragement faded as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her body had finally given up and she passed out flat onto the ground.

"Fuck, this is bad," Hutch jumped over her to keep any wolves from attacking her. But he knew that at this point he doubted he would be able to do much in the means of defense. The temperature must have been in the negatives and the snow falling around them was heavy, but every muscle in his body was on fire.

"Hutch, I can't take this much. . ." Candu started but he too succumbed to his desire to rest. He fell into the snow, limp and tired. There was nothing Hutch could do to wake either of them. Nor could he protect them, as the world was growing dark around him as well.

His back legs gave out first, forcing him into a sitting position. He managed to land away from Sadie. But even his front legs were growing tired. His chest hurt with each deep inhale for oxygen he took. The cold, crisp air was also taking its toll on him. It made his mouth unquenchably dry, and swallowing snow was only making things worse.

When he saw the alpha rushing them, his heart sank. Everything in him wanted to stand up and fight, but his body simply wouldn't let that happen. Even holding his head upright was becoming a struggle. He began to try and motivate his body into reacting. Telling himself the consequences of what would happen if he failed to act. Nothing. He turned to Sadie and gave her a soft kiss.

"S-sorry guys. I. . . I can't save you this time," he closed his eyes as the wolf leaped towards them. There was no stopping him now.

"AGH!" the sound of flesh tearing and bone cracking range through Hutch's ears clearly. But it wasn't his own voice, nor one that he even knew.

Slowly he opened his eyes to find the wolf who was inches away from killing him, flat on the ground in a pile of blood. Shooting up from his back was a long and slender icicle, which was held between Jason's jaws. The pup had somehow managed to not only retrieve the spike of ice, but had used it to piece right through the attacking wolf's heart. Killing them instantly. Jason slid the spike from the body of the dead wolf and stood in front of the three pups defensively.

"You alright Hutch," Jason managed to ask.

"J-Jason," Hutch asked in shock.

"I told you I had your back," Jason turned back to Hutch with a confident smile. He turned back to face the remaining foes. There were a lot of them, more than he could even handle. But he was ready to fight until his last breath. A group of five rushed him at once. Jason signed, and let himself go.

His body seemingly acted on its own. The movements it performed were almost impossible for a normal wolf. The first thing he did was launch the icicle like a spear straight towards the lead wolf. It rammed right through his skull as if it were nothing, coating the ice in even more blood. The body that fell tripped two of the other attackers, leaving Jason in a two versus one situation. Much better odds, but he could do better.

Jason threw himself at the closest tree and bounded off of it with all of his might. The large oak shook and shuddered as an avalanche of snow fell from its branched, burying one of the wolves in a pile of snow. Things were now even.

With the momentum he had just built up, Jason slammed himself into the remaining wolf's flank. The force of the blow cracked ribs and bruised organs. It wasn't an instant kill, but it would keep them from fighting for the moment.

By now the two wolves which had tripped earlier were no back up and rushing the pup full force, fangs barred and ready to kill. But like a snake Jason slithered between them in a pounce and retrieved his sword like weapon. Once again he tossed it with pinpoint precision. Piercing through the heart and lungs of one of the attackers, and flying clean through the other side. This left them with a large hole in their body, which their insides quickly spilled out of. The other didn't fare much better.

He had continued to rush for the easy targets who couldn't fight back, wanting to take a few casualties with him if he was going out. Jason growled and once again threw himself up against a sizable tree, using his claws to rake across the trunk, tearing out a huge hunk of wood and weakening the trunk. The pine swayed and whined from the pressure and began to fall as Jason jumped out of the way. The tree crushed the wolf into the ground.

Jason stood, panting from the exertion his actions had put on his body, but satisfied that Hutch and his friends were safe. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the fifth wolf, who had now freed themselves from the pile of snow. The wolf was now rushing full force towards Hutch, and Jason didn't notice until the last second.

"DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT," the wolf shouted as he swiped his large paw towards Hutch.

Jason's body shuddered as the claw tore through him. He had just managed to throw himself into the line of the attack and save Hutch. Jason's blood splattered onto Hutch's face, who was watching in horror. But Jason smiled at him.

"He. . he. ." he laughed weakly "Told you I had your back."

Jason's body fell down limp before Hutch.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM," the voice almost roared through the forest like a gunshot. The wolf turned his head just in time to witness Ivan literally slam through him, ripping his body in half. The pure white wolf, now stood coated in blood over the pups.

"Hutch, are you alright," Dexter asked as he rushed to his sons side. Ivan began to look over at Jason's wounds and frowned.

"Jenna tend to this one," he ordered at a female who wasn't far behind the two.

All eyes turned to see the large arctic wolves rushing towards the two combating sides. The east and western wolves cheered as the much larger alphas began tearing through the rogues like bears crushing squirrels. Those who weren't killed immediately, were being chased down.

The north had finally arrived.


	20. Chapter 19: Spoils of War

**AN- Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Been feeling pretty unmotivated lately and I don't want to write because I'm forcing myself to. I want to write for fun, otherwise the quality of the content will suffer. I'll do what I can to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

"Alex, are you alright," Percy asked as he rushed over to his injured sibling. The two had been using their agility to slide around the enemy wolves, dodging claw swipes and jaws slamming shut towards them. But eventually their luck ran out and Alex's front right paw had been crushed under a set of large fangs. The pup was now laying on the ground, curling his body around his injured limb to keep it safe.

"I-I'm fine," Alex winced through the pain. Wanting to inspect the damage, he moved his paw into view and the two frowned at the sight. For starters his entire paw had gone completely red with blood. There were large holes all through the top and bottom which leaked even more of the red liquid. Percy couldn't see it, but Alex certainly felt the pain of the shattered bones all through his appendage.

"No you're not. Come on, let's get you some help," without warning, Percy slid his brother onto his back, knowing that Alex would be unable to walk on his paw. Alex whimpered as Percy accidentally bumped the injured paw, but it quickly subsided. The two finally took a moment to look over the carnage as they searched for a healer.

There were bodies strewn all around them, both allies and foes had fallen in the long battle. It didn't seem like there could have been a single area of snow that wasn't stained red. Even now that the fighting had ended and a fresh layer of snow was pouring down, everywhere they looked they saw blood. But it was more than just that. There were bones, limbs, and other internals covering the forest floor. The smell of death was fresh, yet sickly and rotten.

"Mason. . . " Alex quickly hid his face in his twin's fur to avoid looking at the sight. Their classmate was lying on his stomach, which seemed to be the only thing keeping his insides from becoming outsides. His eyes were open yet glossy and he wasn't breathing, bashing all hopes that he was still alive. Percy tried to not dwell on the sight too long. But the image was practically burned into the back of his eyes. The loss stung the both of them. They may not have been as close to the pup as they were to Hutch, but he was still their friend.

Eventually, Percy decided he needed to keep Alex talking. It was the best way to keep their minds off the subject. "You want to go grab some food after this?"

Alex smiled. The comment may not have been the best at the time, but Alex knew his sibling was only trying to help.

"That sounds good. But let's get Hutch, Candu, and Sadie first," Alex replied, hanging his head over Percy's shoulder.

"Don't forget about Jason," Percy looked back at Alex with what seemed like scorn.

"Why do you trust him so much," Alex almost seemed annoyed by his brother's persistence on the subject.

"If Hutch, Byron, and Haze say that we can trust him then I don't think he can be all bad. Wolves can change. Look at me, I was so shy before we came to alpha school that I would hardly talk to anyone. But look at me now, I'm as outgoing as you are," Alex merely rolled his eyes at his brothers words.

"It's gonna take more than just a little speech about how wolves can change to convince me that he's any different. I'll need to see it for myself," before Percy could respond the two were approached by an arctic wolf.

"Do you need any help," she asked softly to which Percy nodded. He sat Alex down and allowed the healer to go to work.

"Here, eat these," she said offering a large pile of berries to Alex. The pup quickly swallowed the whole pile and his head dropped as he was sent into a deep state of sleep. She frowned at the state of his paw. It was severely mangled. There was almost no sign that it was even a paw anymore. She immediately cleaned the blood away using some fresh snow to get a better look at the wounds.

"How bad is it," Percy asked as he tried to keep up with what she was doing.

"It's bad. His paw is completely shattered. I don't think there's a single bone in there I can splint. I'll do what I can, but I doubt he'll ever walk on it again," her words didn't exactly settle his fears. He stepped back to give her plenty of room and plopped himself down in the snow, watching her work on his sibling.

It was weird, the predicament they were currently in. Before alpha school the two were like black and white. They could never agree on anything and always argued with one another. Percy always tried to be the more mature and responsible one while Alex was too wild and spontaneous. Despite their quarrels though, Alex looked out for his brother. If someone was picking on Percy because he was shy, or if he got hurt while playing, Alex would always step in and look out for his twin. As the two grew closer to alpha school, their bickering seemed like a distant memory and they began to work like a team.

Percy hadn't really thought about it until now, but he really had changed a lot since he was a young pup. He had an incredibly hard time talking to other pups, unlike his brother who practically oozed confidence. Their parents were a sweet pair of omegas, so it was incredibly lucky that they came out as alphas, but it seemed like Alex had gotten all of the confidence. What Percy lacked in confidence, he made up for in determination which made it hard to get him to just give up on something. He spent a lot of time training for alpha school because of that, he was almost on par with Hutch going in. Even now he was a good match for his friend.

Alex on the other hand hadn't changed much. Sure he had become more responsible, but as far as his old fun loving self was concerned he was the same wolf. Maybe a little more reckless than he needed to be, but Percy was always there to pick up the slack. Until now that was. The more Percy thought about it, he began to feel guiltier about the event. The two had been doing so well avoiding attacks, but one little slip up was all it took for Alex to get severely injured. If Percy had just been paying attention for a second later he might have even stood a chance at stopping the attack.

' _While you're at school I want you to look out for your brother,"_ he remembered his mother telling him before they left him with the other pups. Percy was born first, which technically made him the older of the two siblings. It only made sense that they would entrust such a great responsibility to him. But he had failed.

"Percy, there you are," Tiberius panted as he approached the pup. Percy looked up at his instructor with nothing short of a frown. He wanted to smile to show that he and Alex were safe, but he couldn't even force himself to do so.

"Are you alright," the old male asked as he sat down beside the pup.

"I'm fine but Alex's paw got fucked up pretty bad," Percy motioned toward the arctic wolf who was frantically trying to save the paw. Tiberius took one look and grimaced.

"That's really bad, but certainly not the worst thing I've seen. We've lost a lot of pack members today. Pups included," Tiberius seemed hurt and it made sense. For all intents and purposes, he was the caretaker for the pups while they were in school. He knew them all by name and cared for each and every one of them. He treated them like his own children, so losing some of them hurt just as bad.

"For what it's worth sir, it could have gone a lot worse. We both know that. We should just be thankful that any of us are still alive," Percy managed a soft smile to try and lighten the elder's mood. It seemed to work.

"You're a good wolf Percy. You and your brother both," Tiberius' comment made Percy blush. It was nice to be praised every now and then.

"What about Hutch and the others, are they alright," Percy asked, finally remembering that they had yet to see their other friends.

"They're fine. I spoke to them just before I came over here. They're tired and shaken up, but they'll be alright," Tiberius sighed and stood, as if he were ready to move on.

"Including Jason," Tiberius froze. He stood completely still for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Part of him still wanted to hate Jason just as much as everyone else. But at the same time, he had seemingly given up his own life to save Hutch. That was something he thought would never have happened.

"Sir,' Percy insisted.

"Jason, took a hard hit to his side to protect Hutch. There's a healer with him now, but he's in rough shape. I'm surprised he's even still alive to be honest. They're over that way if you want to go see them," Tiberius motioned in the direction of the others before walking off.

Percy felt bad leaving Alex alone, but he knew he was in good paws. Besides, with the amount of berries he downed he would be out for probably the rest of the day. He decided he needed to be with the others more than his unconscious brother at that moment. As he walked towards the three, he looked around at all the grieving alphas from the packs. Each time he would walk past someone who stood over a body, he couldn't help but wonder who they were to one another. Parents? Children? Siblings? The harsh reality of how close he could have been to losing his brother really began to sink in.

"Percy,' the three shouted as they rushed to his side.

"W-where's Alex," Sadie asked nervously, quickly pointing out the missing number of the dynamic duo.

"He's okay, or at least he will be. One of his paws is hurt pretty badly, but he's got a healer with him. I thought it would be a good idea to come be with you guys. Tiberius told me what happened to Jason," their ears quickly fell flat against their heads and they all looked around, unable to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, he's not too good off right now. I hate to admit it, but you were right about him. You both were," Candu's admission was almost bitter, then again no one liked admitting they were wrong.

"We should have listened to you guys," Sadie sighed as she looked back to the healer who was frantically fighting to save Jason's life.

"Did Tiberius tell you how bad things were," Candu asked curiously.

"We lost a lot of wolves. I don't know how many from our class, but it didn't sound good. I know we lost Mason," Percy gauged their reactions carefully. They were shocked and hurt, but they weren't the closest of friends with him. "What the hell happened anyway? The arctic wolves should have been here long before the fight ever started."

"There was a blizzard, a bad one. We're lucky they even made it here at all," Hutch replied as he looked around at all of the grieving families. "This is going to be a long night."

And a long night it was. It took hours to figure out just how many wolves they had lost. Finding the bodies was the hardest part. Some were shredded so badly they were almost unrecognizable. Search parties were organized to find wolves who were still missing. Some were lucky and had simply gotten lost in the forest. Others had perished in fights that strayed far from the combat area. Since Percy was uninjured, he was forced to help in the search effort which kept him from knowing how Alex was.

Finally everyone had been accounted for, dead or alive, and they were released to do as they pleased. The eastern wolves left quickly to mourn the loss of their own casualties. Tony, the leader of the east, had lost his mate during the fight. This left him a single father of a pup who had just been born a few days before, and he wasn't ca[able of staying for too long.

Percy found Alex with all of the other casualties, outside of Winston and Eve's den. Since Eve was the main healer of the pack she took it upon herself to look after all of those who had been wounded. There were a lot of familiar faces there. Percy ran across Leon, the omega mannered alpha pup from school. He had been bitten, but was making light of the whole situation. When Percy finally did find Alex, his heart sank in his chest.

Where there once sat a paw there was now a stub covered in a thick layer of medicinal herbs. He knew immediately what it meant. The injury had been too sever, his paw wasn't salvageable and had to be amputated. Once again the feeling of guilt washed back over him, once again he felt as though this was all his fault. Despite the loss of his paw, Alex seemed incredibly pleased to see his brother.

"Where have you been," Alex asked through a soft smile.

"Helping the other alphas. Bro, your paw," Percy said as he motioned to the missing limb.

"Oh, yeah that. When I woke up Eve explained it to me. She said that healer had told her that there wasn't anything else she could do for it. I guess there was no point in even trying to fix it, so she did this to keep it from getting infected. Eve says I'll walk with a limp the rest of my life. It also means I can't go to alpha school anymore," Percy immediately broke down.

"Oh god Alex I'm so sorry," he mumbled quietly, trying his best not to make a scene. Tears rolled down his face like a torrent of rain racing through his fur. Alex frowned and limped over to Percy, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it bro this isn't your fault. Shit happens in war. Besides, if anything you're getting the short end of the stick here. You have to keep up with those lame alpha duties while I get to kick back and relax with the omegas," Alex gave a much warmer and sincere smile. Percy couldn't believe his ears.

"Alex. . . how can you be so calm about this," Percy asked in shock at his brothers reaction. It was almost like the thing was more of a minor inconvenience to him.

"Just gotta take what life throws at me ya know? Yeah it's shit we can't hunt or anything anymore, but hey now I can be lazy," Alex chuckled.

"Shut up you big dork," Percy sniffled and shoved his head into Alex's shoulder. Percy decided he wouldn't leave his brothers side again unless someone dragged him away kicking and screaming. He finally knew what it felt like to be the overprotective big brother. He didn't know what he would do without Alex around at school. For a moment he even debated dropping it and becoming an omega with his twin, but he knew Alex would have never wanted that.

As the hours passed, Alex closed his eyes to take a nap. Percy wasn't sleepy, but he still sat with Alex in case he needed anything. As he sat in silence, he thought about what this meant for the both of them. Percy and Alex were a team through and through, everyone in their class knew this. They never did anything without one another, whether it was hunting or sparring they worked flawlessly as a duo. So much so that they practically relied on each other to split the work load.

Percy began to wonder how they would cope without one another. Sure Alex was lazy at times, but he was a hard worker just like any other alpha. Percy wasn't sure how he would react to suddenly having nothing to do all day. Not to mention he would walk with a limp, meaning he would probably have to have someone help him from time to time. Their parents were pretty young, and he knew they wouldn't mind helping him out, but they wouldn't live forever. Then there came the matter of finding a mate. Would any female even be able to see past his injury? He was attractive enough, but there weren't too many members of the pack who were missing a limb.

Eventually he let his mind go numb and fell asleep beside his twin.

Jason awoke to find Hutch sitting by his side. They were inside of a den Jason had a hard time remembering. It had been so long since he had been in it the sight of it was unfamiliar at first. But as he regained more of his consciousness he instantly recognized it as Dexters den, but the former beta was nowhere to be seen. Hutch looked down at Jason as he awoke and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. We didn't know if you were going to live from that hit. I've been keeping an eye on you all day," Hutch's body seemed to relax and he plopped down onto his forelegs to lay beside Jason.

"A-all day," Jason asked before peering outside the den. It was pitch dark outside, the only light source was that of the full moon shining through the entrance of the den.

"Yeah, you've been out since you got hit. You saved my life Jason," Hutch turned to the former renegade with a soft smile.

"Y-yes I did. You mean too much to your friends and your dad to die like that. I was too weak to try and fight him, even if I hadn't been I doubt I could have done more than piss him off. The only thing I could think to do was throw myself in the way," Jason coughed weakly and took a deep breath, filling his gasping lungs with air.

"Sadie and Candu didn't believe it when I told them. They're more thankful thank you can ever imagine. Whenever that healer got you patched up, me and dad brought you back here. We thought it would be more comfortable for you," Hutch pat Jason on the shoulder warmly.

"Your dad? You mean he's not mad at me," Jason asked in shock.

"Not in the least bit. He actually tried to defend you as we went north. He talked about you a lot. I guess I the time he spent with you, he got really attached to you. He raised you practically like his own son. I guess in that way, we're kind of like brothers," Hutch smiled at Jason.

"I guess we are aren't we," Jason returned the smile. He looked out of the den and at the soft blanket of snow which glowed in the moonlight.

"Will you come back to alpha school," Hutch asked curiously. Jason remained silent for a moment. He hadn't thought about that, but then again he also didn't think he would have made it this far.

"I don't know. After everything that's happened, I don't know if I can stay here," Jason sighed and tried to stand causing his head to spin. He immediately sat back down and tried to regain his composure.

"Easy there Jason, don't push yourself too much," Hutch warned, quickly jumping to Jason's side.

"I'm good, I'll be alright," Jason tried to reassure as his head spun. Hutch slid himself under Jason before hoisting him up onto his back.

"Come on let's get you something to eat, that should help you get some energy back," Hutch stated, giving Jason no chance to argue.

"Where is everyone," Jason asked as they exited the den.

"At their dens. Well, for the most part. My dad is talking with Winston, and all of the injured are with Eve so she can watch over them," Hutch explained as he carried Jason through the thick snow.

"How many wolves. . . ya know," Jason's tone dropped dramatically as he posed the grim question.

"According to my dad, there were 14 dead. It doesn't sound like a lot, but that's almost half of our alphas," Hutch replied, trying to spend very little time on the subject. Jason simply nodded. He felt unbelievably guilty for their deaths. He knew that it wasn't his fault, it was that of his father. But not everyone in the pack knew that, and it would be incredibly difficult to convince everyone otherwise. He had to go to risk his own life just to convince Sadie and Candu otherwise. The rest of the pack would have been a different beast completely.

As Hutch carried him, he ran different ideas through his head. Sure he could stay and try to patch things up, complete alpha school assuming they allowed him to, and live his life here. But it didn't feel right to him. He could once again wonder off and live as a lone wolf, but he would be a kill on sight target for the packs simply for being a rogue. So what was he to do?

Finally his mind was made up.


	21. Chapter 20: The New Beta

***AN- Hey guys, so for starters no number of apologies can be given to make up for my absence. Things have just complied against me lately and I've just felt awful. First off college has started back so I've been preoccupied with that. Going along with that, I've still not decided upon a major so I've been extremely stressed out by that. My sister attends the same college, which is 2 hours away from our home, which means I usually have to drive us home on the weekends which takes away my only 2 free days. And then we get to the issue of writers' block. Lately, it has been so bad that I can go days without even wanting to write which is unusual for me. Even when I would be inspired to write as soon as I would open the document I would only get through maybe a sentence before just becoming so uninspired. It was almost like I was having to force myself to write. But, I went back and read this story for what seems like the first time in months. It inspired me to finish it, to keep going. I don't know how often I can promise updates will be, but dammit I'm not going to give up on you guys. You guys expect better than one update every now and then. Seeing how many people really enjoyed this just brings me so much joy that even though this is completely voluntary I would happily do it full time if I could. As always, please remember to leave a review. Enjoy!***

"Jason, are you sure about this," Hutch asked.

"Yeah, I am. The west just isn't the place for me, at least not now. Maybe in a few years when everyone forgets about all this mess I'll come back to see you. Besides, Arora said she would help wipe most of the memories of my childhood, I feel like that will be a good change for me," Jason sighed as he looked at his recently made friend.

"Just as we were starting to get along too. Well, I hope being in the north helps you find what you're looking for," Hutch managed to fake a smile. Jason had broken the news to him earlier that morning that he would be leaving to live in the north whenever the arctic wolves left. It wasn't exactly what Hutch had expected, or wanted, to hear. But ultimately it was Jason's choice.

"Hey, it's not like this is the last time we'll ever see one another. Sure getting to the territory takes a while, but it's nothing you can't do," Jason smiled and nudged Hutch playfully. Despite his injury, he was managing to walk around just fine. Whether or not he would make it there without assistance, Hutch wasn't so sure.

But Jason wasn't the only one who would be leaving the west that day.

"You're a real piece of work Felix, I show up after a year of being presumed dead and you run off at the first chance," Dexter sighed meekly. But his scolding wasn't enough to dissuade his brothers' good mood.

"Oh lighten up you big pansy. I've promised Arora that I would be her mate, and well that's not something I can just back out on," Felix shrugged with a large grin as he wrapped his arm around his sibling's shoulder.

"Admit it, you just don't want me to make you work," Dexter smirked and pushed Felix playfully.

"That too," Felix laughed and nuzzled Dexter.

"Good to know that being beta never changed you. Well, at least not too much anyway," Dexter said with a roll of his eyes. As the two spoke Winston approached the pair of them.

"Afternoon si- Winston," Felix started but stopped himself, causing the older male to smile.

"Gonna take some getting used to huh, not having to call me sir," Winston asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Oh, Winston have you told Dex the good news yet," Felix asked with a smile.

"Not yet, although I was hoping to tell Hutch before you had left. I figured you would enjoy seeing the look on his face," Winston motioned for the two to follow him.

"Wait what are we telling Hutch," Dexter asked, unsure of the reason for the secrecy.

"You'll see. I wanted it to be a surprise for the two of you," Winston smiled deviously. The three of them found Hutch sitting side by side with Jason, causing a bit of a lump to build up in Dexter's throat. The pup he had once considered his own child, sitting next to his only child.

"Hutch, front and center," Winston ordered as he stopped and sat down. Hutch nodded and bound over to the group.

"Yes sir," Hutch reported respectfully.

"Hutch as of today you are the western packs beta wolf, my second in command. Seeing as Felix has decided to leave the pack and there is no point in giving the position back to your father when your class has proven themselves, I'm passing the honor on to you," Winston explained as he bowed his head towards the pup. Hutch's eyes grew wide.

"R-really," Hutch managed to gasp, turning his head towards Felix who was smiling proudly.

"Yepp. Granted there's still some things you'll have to learn, but I'm sure your dad can take care of that. Isn't that right Dex," Felix turned

"When did you two discuss this," Dexter asked, seemingly as surprised as Hutch was.

"Last night. Though, he's impressed us for a while. It wasn't exactly a hard choice," Winston explained, smiling down at the young pup. Before the group could celebrate any further, Ivan let out a loud howl to symbolize the departure of his pack. Before leaving, Felix turned to Hutch and gave a half-smile.

"Make me proud Hutch,"

"You're going to come back to see us right," Hutch asked as Felix started to turn away.

"Of course I will. God only knows the mess you'll have made while I'm gone," Hutch could only help but laugh as he and the rest of his pack watched their northern comrades walking off into the distance.

*Summertime*

"Alright dad, let's take five," Hutch panted before rolling over onto his back. He and Dexter had been sparring all morning, not only to train Hutch for his new role as beta but to help Dexter get back into shape.

"What's the matter," Dexter chuckled through his deep breaths "can't keep up."

"Shut up dad," Hutch laughed as he rolled back onto his feet.

Ever since his return, Dexter had practically become his old self again. He had become incredibly fit, even more so than he was in his younger years. His body had become incredibly toned and lean, he even looked much younger. At first glance, one could be forgiven for mistaking Dexter as Hutch's brother rather than his father.

"Come on lazy ass, let's go for a walk," Dexter motioned for Hutch to follow him.

"Sure thing old man," Hutch laughed, hopping up to follow his temporary instructor. Hutch glanced over at his parent, a new feeling surging through him. Was it pride? Ever since the end of the war he had helped the mature adult get to his current state, although Dexter had spent plenty of his own free time working out. Was it happiness for his father's recovery? Or maybe, was it, jealousy?

No, there was no way that he was feeling jealousy for his father, why would he? Then again, Dexter was a damn good looking wolf. But Hutch looked identical to him, with regards to his fur and physical build. There was just something about Dexter that was, different. Appealing. Hutch knew almost immediately that it was his attitude that made his father so much different. Dexter had become a lot like Felix over the months.

He had become cocky and arrogant but in a sort of charming way. It wasn't as overbearing as say Jason when Hutch had first met him, but it was enough to make him seem confident in himself. Hutch greatly admired this trait. So much so that he hoped that it would rub off onto him as well.

"Hutch, I want to thank you for what you've done for me. I feel like I did back when I was the beta, maybe even a little better. But, more importantly I wanted to talk to you about something," Dexter's quick tone shift was slightly concerning, but Hutch went along with it.

"What is it dad," Hutch asked.

"These past couple weeks have been uneasy, for everyone. I'm sure you've noticed the tension between the two packs," Hutch nodded and Dexter continued. "It worries a lot of us older alphas. I know the youngers will be more oblivious to it, but it's becoming a real problem. The thing is, Tony and Winston aren't the best of leaders. Tony is short tempered and Winston is too much of a push over."

"Winston a push over? I find that hard to believe," Hutch responded with a smirk.

"You didn't grow up with him. Trust me, it doesn't take much pressure to get him to crack. That's the worrying part. They want to talk about uniting the packs, Tiberius and myself are worried about what Tony might demand of Winston. Which is why I'm bringing this up to you. This afternoon Winston is meeting Tony by the pack border and they've agreed to let their betas attend, I can only assume as 'insurance'. Hutch, I need you to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless," Dexter quickly glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Sure thing dad," Hutch agreed. Despite his calm reaction, the thought of potentially having to defend Winston in a fight was worrying to him. Sure he was confident in his own strength and skill, but he lacked experience in combat. Not to mention looking out for his own safety would be hard enough, let alone Winston's as well.

"You're nervous, I can tell," Dexter chuckled softly "You always take a deep breath when you start to get nervous."

"Damn you're observant. But, yeah I am nervous," Hutch agreed reluctantly.

"It's fine, I was nervous on my first escort mission too. Granted you're a bit younger than I was at the time, but you'll do fine. I promise, you're more than capable of handling anything that they can throw at you," Dexter smiled proudly at the younger.

"Thanks dad," Hutch gave back a half-smile through a soft blush. Dexter chuckled and gave Hutch a strong pat on the back.

"You should be a bit more confident in yourself. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. If I were in the shape you are now when I had become beta, trust me when I say that bear would've never fucked with me," the two were suddenly interrupted by Winston. The leader walked up and sat in front of the two with a disgruntled expression.

"Morning sir," Hutch greeted respectfully.

"Hey Winston, what's the news," Dexter greeted far more informally.

"Not good Dex. Tony's demanding that I meet him immediately rather than later like he and I had originally agreed. I'm glad I found the two of you, I was actually on my way to find you Hutch. Dex, while I'm gone could you go keep an eye on Eve for me? She could go into labor any day now," Winston asked. Dexter nodded and immediately turning and heading towards his leaders' den.

"Will do. Just try not to keep my sparring partner for too long," Dexter called back with what seemed like a laugh. This left Hutch and Winston alone for what seemed like the first time. Hutch had been around Winston numerous times, but it was always with other wolves. The two had never really spoken much outside of the terms of orders.

"Well Hutch, let's not keep the grouchy ass waiting," Winston chuckled and motioned for Hutch to follow him. It was at this point that Hutch realized that he felt slightly intimidated by the older wolf. He stood just as tall as Winston did, and was easily far more athletic. There were only a handful of wolves in the pack who could stand their own with Hutch, and Winston was by no means one of them. Perhaps it was just an irrational fear of failure that caused Hutch to be so nervous around him.

"So Hutch, I've never really had the chance to ask you this, how do you feel now that you're second in command? That responsibility was given to you while you were still quite young so I hope it hasn't been too stressful," Winston's question surprised Hutch. It had been a long time since Hutch had seen the leaders softer side, but it was definitely refreshing to say the least.

"To be honest sir, it's almost unreal sometimes. So much happened during alpha school, and after that I was given so much to do I hardly had time to really let it all sink in. The past couple of months haven't been much better. Trying to find time between my duties and spending time with my dad is almost impossible. Aside from that though, it's incredible. Everyone shows me so much respect, and I'm doing what I can to not disappoint them," Hutch's answer caused Winston to smile.

"You sound so much like your dad right now. He was always afraid of letting everyone down, no matter how much we all reassured him that he couldn't let us down. But, if you're like him in time your duties will hardly take any time at all," Winston sighed as if remembering an earlier time.

"Actually sir, if you don't mind me asking, what was my dad like before the accident? I get the feeling that he's a lot different now," Hutch asked curiously. Winston shifted as if trying to put his thoughts into words.

"Well, he was a lot like you are now. Very straightforward and focused on his duties. Granted he did develop a sense of humor. Since he's returned, he's been acting a lot like he did in alpha school. Cocky, doesn't take things very seriously, and seemingly a bit of a young bachelor. Much like yourself eh Hutch," Winston smiled at the beta causing him to blush.

"W-with all due respect sir, I am seeing someone," Hutch manage to mumble through his bashfulness

"Oh is that so? It's Sadie isn't it," Winston asked cheekily. Hutch felt odd discussing this with his leader. He had always seen Winston as more of a superior rather than a friend. It was a nice change though, seeing this side of Winston. It made him feel closer to the wolf who was always assigning orders to him.

"Yes sir. She and I have been dating for about a month and a half now," Hutch replied with a bit of a smile.

"That's wonderful to hear. You know, there actually is something I wanted to talk to you about while we're alone," Winston's tone quickly softened as though he were trying to keep the conversation more discreet.

"Sir," Hutch asked nervously. What could Winston have wanted with Hutch that needed to be kept so private.

"Eve's due to have her pups any day now, as I'm sure you know. Well, being pack leader isn't the easiest thing in the world, I'll be honest with you about that. But being pack leader as well as a father? I'm beginning to see why mine was always so busy while I was growing up. The point is, I'd like it if you could help watch out for them. Just, make sure they don't get into any trouble you know? I know you've just recently become an adult and that's not exactly the kind of responsibility you want to be dealing with, but it would mean a lot if you could do that for me," Hutch was completely taken aback by his leaders' request. Did Winston really trust him so much that he would let him watch out for his offspring.

"Truthfully sir, I'd be honored. My mom told me how you and Eve looked after me when I was just born. This is the least I can do to pay you back for that. Plus, I love playing with pups. Sadie says I'd make a good dad,"

"Winston, you're late," Tony huffed. The two westerners quickly turned their attentions to what lie in front of them. There sat Tony, seemingly impatiently, with another brown furred wolf sitting beside him. They were around Hutch's age, and seemed as though they were quite nervous about what they were doing.

"My apologies, it's not exactly easy to be on time when someone calls you over immediately," Winston smirked as he sat across from his eastern counterpart.

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time lollygagging it'd be a bit easier," Tony growled back. "And I said to bring your beta. He doesn't look like Felix to me."

"Funny I should say the same thing to you. However, this is in fact my beta. Felix left for whiter pastures up north. This is his nephew Hutch," Winston snapped, standing up for Hutch's case.

"Not surprising he left. Can't say I'd stay in your pack either. And as for that remark, my previous beta was killed during that one-day-war. This is his successor Scar," Tony smirked as if implying Scar was a superior wolf to Hutch.

"But we both know why I called us here Winston. That war is a clear sign that this whole separate pack thing isn't going to work. On top of that, the food sources in the east have begun to grow thin."

"In other words, you need my help to save your pack," Winston asked with a raised brow.

"I'm demanding that you combine our packs before you have to start risking your alphas lives when mine start expanding into your territory to hunt," Tony shot back with a sinister glare.

"Sir, if I might interject, combining the packs isn't a bad idea," Hutch tried to interject but Winston shot him a look that said 'not now'.

"See, even your own beta agrees with me," Tony laughed, causing Winston to grow uneasy.

"What do you want," Winston huffed.

"You know exactly what I want. Word travels fast through these parts. I know that your mate is pregnant. My son is currently in alpha school. You know how to end all of the tension," Tony's tone shifted, as though he were trying to sound more deceptive. Hutch turned his head toward Winston in confusion who simply shook his head.

"You know how I feel about that Tony. I'm not sacrificing the happiness of one of my children like that," Winston barked back.

"Are you trying to say that my Garth isn't capable of making a cute girl happy," Tony grinned smugly, as if implying that his son was a practical Adonis of wolves.

"I'm saying that me taking the choice away from one of my daughters is wrong," Winston's expression remained stern.

Hutch quickly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The only way the packs would officially be combined is if any of the pack leaders' pups were to become mates. Tony was trying to talk Winston into forcing one of his daughters into an arranged marriage. To Hutch, this was wrong on so many ifferent levels.

"Sir, I don't think-"

"Fine Tony," Hutch's heart sank in his chest, and seemingly Winston's did as well. Tony, however, seemed to smile in satisfaction.

"Good. For now, I'll keep things quiet. However, in two years' time my son will be of mating age. At such time I will have him meet his future bride," Tony smiled wickedly before turning to walk away, Scar close behind. Winston didn't say a word. He simply sat in defeat and silence. This only caused Hutch's guilt to build. Had what he said influenced Winston's decision.

"S-sir I. . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Hutch apologized, bowing sorrowfully.

"No Hutch, it's not your fault at all. As a matter of fact, you're right. Combining the packs is a good idea, a wonderful one actually. Both packs would have plenty to eat, there would never be competition, alphas would be plentiful for defense. I just, didn't want to have to give up one of my daughters' freedom to choose her mate," Winston sighed and stood, turning away to walk back towards the pack.

"As pack leader however, I'm forced to take into consideration the wellbeing of my pack members. As I said before, it's not the easiest thing in the world to do. But let's be honest, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Winston sighed and walked away, leaving Hutch completely alone at the border between the two packs.

Minutes passed.

"GOD DAMMIT," Hutch screamed out loud eventually. He leapt towards the nearest tree and raked his claws through it in his anger. He felt so, defeated, so guilty. His father had entrusted him to not let Winston make any regretful decisions, and he had failed that request. Never before had he felt such a sense of failure.

"Hey bud, you doing alright," Hutch quickly whipped around to find Percy approaching him. Hutch sighed in relief when he realized who it was and tried to calm himself.

"Y-ye. . . no, I'm not alright. Winston had a meeting with Tony, Winston wanted me to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and I fucked it up," Hutch growled and bashed his head against the same tree.

"Hey come on Hutch, calm down. What did he do," Percy asked curiously as he sat down beside his longtime friend.

"He just agreed to force one of his daughters into an arranged marriage with Tony's son Garth to unite the packs," Percy's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're kidding," Percy gasped, hoping he had heard it wrong.

"I wish I was. Doesn't help that I told Winston was combining the packs was a good idea," Hutch sighed and hung his head low in shame.

"Hey come on, it's not your fault. I promise. Here, come with me. Leon was on patrol with me but I sent him home since it was so quiet. You can join me since I'm lonely as hell," Percy pat Hutch on the back and practically drug him into following him.

"You know Hutch, when Alex lost his foot I blamed myself for a fucking month. Even though he insisted it was fine I just couldn't help but feel guilty. Eventually he drilled it into my thick skull that it wasn't my fault. Point is, none of us are perfect. Winston's decision was way out of your control just like how Alex's injury was out of mine. I know you've always tried to see yourself as a leader, and you should since you are the beta. But if you were to ask every alpha in this pack to follow you to war they'd do it in a heartbeat. We trust you Hutch. You've done an outstanding job these past two months, so much so it's inspired us alphas to start pulling double our weight. Hell, look what you've inspired your dad to become, he's probably as strong as both you and me combined and it's all because you helped him. Don't let little shit like this get you down. And even when things do go bad, you've got your friends to help you through it," Percy speech completely kicked Hutch in the ass.

Ever since the war, Percy had become one of the most outgoing and kindest wolves in the pack. He always wore a bright and friendly smile and gave almost sage like advice to anyone who needed it. Sort of like a motivational speaker or councilor. On top of that, he was the only wolf besides Dexter, who could win in a sparring match against Hutch. The beta would never admit it, but Percy was by far the most well-built wolves in the pack. His physique was unparalleled even when compared to Hutch. Percy had grown just slightly taller and his shoulders were broader. Every inch of the male was pure muscle. It was often a shock at just how soft spoken he was.

"T-thanks Percy. I really mean that. You're honestly one of the best friends a guy could ask for," Hutch said with a smile.

"Hey, it's no problem. Even the beta needs a little confidence boost every now and then," Percy smiled and gave a soft shrug.

Suddenly, a howl rang out from the heart of the pack. As one of the packs primary healers, it had become one that he knew extremely well. It was a call for urgent help, but one that was always well received.

Someone had gone into labor.


	22. Chapter 21: Dexter

***AN- Hey guys, so I have been so incredibly motivated to write lately it's just wonderful! I've got all sorts of great ideas, and in particular I'm going to try and do more from the points of view of other characters. Hope these last couple chapters have been long enough; I'm thinking about making future ones a little longer, maybe about 5k words. But I'm still in the decision process about that because longer chapters will take longer to make. In the meantime, hope this is a good one. Enjoy! ***

Hutch was grudgingly too late to be of any assistance with the delivery. By the time he arrived at Winston and Eve's den she had already finished her labor and given birth to two cute little pups, both of which were girls. One was solid gold, much like Eve, and curiously the other was solid white. The two newborns whimpered and whined before being allowed to suckle. Eve seemed very pleased with herself. Winston on the other hand looked conflicted, as he should have. One of those two pups would eventually be married against her will to Tony's son Garth. Given her expression, Hutch gathered that Winston had yet to explain the situation to Eve.

"Welcome back kiddo, though you're a bit late to help out. Still though, I can't remember the last time I was around to witness that," Dexter seemed almost in awe at the sight of the two pups. Hutch smiled softly. Dexter hadn't been around to see his only child born, but it was nice to see him smiling as much as he was at someone else's joy.

"What are their names," Hutch asked softly so's not to interrupt the moment for Eve.

"The blonde one is Kate and the white one is Lilly. Come one, let's leave the two of them to cherish this moment," Dexter nodded at Hutch, but he knew his father's real intentions. He wanted to know how the meeting went. Once they were out of earshot Dexter began to speak.

"So, how'd it-"

"Winston's agreed to an arranged marriage between one of his daughters and Tony's son," Hutch quickly blurted out. Dexter's eyes widened and his expression quickly shifted to one that entailed much anger.

"WHAT," Dexter whispered loudly, as if suppressing a shout. Hutch flinched, expecting a much more violent reaction.

"I know; I didn't like it either. I tried to interrupt him but he wouldn't listen to me," Hutch said quickly trying to calm his dad. Dexter took a deep breath and sighed, composing himself.

"It's fine Hutch, it's not your fault. I know how Winston is. To think he would even agree to such a thing though, and on the day his pups are born," Dexter growled and slashed his claws through a nearby tree before sighing once more. "I suppose it couldn't been a lot worse however."

"Do you think there's any way would could talk him out of it," Hutch asked.

"I doubt it. Especially considering he's already agrees upon it with Tony," Dexter lay back his head and looked up at the sky, losing himself in thought. "Tell you what, you've been working yourself to death lately. Take the rest of the day off, I'll take over your duties."

"A-are you sure dad? I mean, I've still got a lot to do," Hutch was completely surprised by his fathers' offer.

"Positive. Come on, I did it when I was younger, and I didn't look nearly as good then as I do now," Dexter smirked and pat Hutch on the back. Hutch began to get the impression that Dexter was missing his position. So who was he to deny him that?

"Sure. But, if you ever need anything you know where my den is," Hutch said before reluctantly leaving his father to go and rest.

*Dexter's P.O.V.*

As I watched my son walk away, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. I hadn't been around at all while he was growing up, so seeing him turn out so much like myself made me feel ecstatic. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that one of my pups would be such an amazing wolf. Yet, here was my son following in my footsteps as beta. Our appearance was so uncanny; I was beginning to wonder if I was looking at some sort of past version of myself.

Seeing as Hutch had been sparring with me all morning, I knew that I had to practically do everything on the betas to-do list. But I didn't mind at all. As a matter of fact, I was hoping to get the opportunity. Truth be told, I missed doing this. But there was no sense in taking the role away from my child. Besides, he was just as capable of doing it as I was. Felix and Tiberius had done a wonderful job of training not only him, but his whole class. Every alpha from his class was so talented, especially Percy.

Performing the tasks now was just as easy, if not easier than, as it was in my youth. This gave my mind plenty of time to wonder, which is something I was in desperate need of. The day of my accident, and even during my stay on the humans' reserve, I never imagined things would have changed so dramatically. My mate, bless her soul, had fallen to the same bear that nearly took my life and the lives of all of my pups but Hutch. My brother had become the beta and then left to chase some piece of tail up north after I got back, no surprises there though.

Even I had changed. The way I felt now, was far different than how I felt as beta. I felt, youthful, so full of energy, I was just brimming with confidence and copious amounts of testosterone. I hadn't felt like this since before I had gotten together with Mina. I began to notice that whenever I would pass by a female I would subconsciously flex my muscles as though I were trying to impress her. Most of the time they would blush wildly, others would giggle shyly. It was nice knowing that an old geezer like me could. . . wait a second, what was I talking about? I was hardly four by now, I was still in my prime!

There were plenty of attractive females in the pack, both alphas and omegas mind you. Now, it was pack law that alphas and omegas couldn't be mates. However, this was where my mind began to stretch the rules. Before the split between the east and west you could become anyone's mate, regardless of rank. The thing was, there was nothing saying that an alpha and an omega couldn't mate. Simply that they could not be married. Wait, was I really thinking about getting laid while on duty?

I was.

I would have to forgive myself some other time. It had been over two years since I had mated with anyone. That was a couple of seasons worth of being pent up. They were like hell while I was on the reserve. There were females there, very attractive and horny females. However, for all I knew I was still a married man at the time, and would never think of cheating on my mate. My body greatly desired a release, and I frankly didn't care where it came from.

'God you sound so much like Felix right now,' I laughed to myself.

My brother would never admit it, but he had always been a bit of a stud. Granted, his exploits took place out of season when there was little chance of his partner getting pregnant. There was nothing wrong with this however, it was normal for a wolf to have urges and no one found anything wrong with acting upon them. Of course there were always wolves who wanted to save themselves for marriage and that was also just fine. I had been one of those wolves.

Of course, that never stopped me from being a bit of a womanizer. I was always flirtatious and playful with females. But whenever I had my eyes on someone special, all of that stopped. Once I had met Mina, she practically had every last ounce of my attention. She would have never admitted to it, but she was always playing hard to get. This was one of the things that attracted me to her, the way she would always smirk at me and keep me guessing.

Now though, my heart was less interested in an immediate romance and more interested in getting off. Harsh as that sounds. Mind you, it wasn't a thought I took lightly. There were many factors I took into consideration when thinking about mating. I was open to the idea of mating with an omega, despite being an alpha. As I said before, there was nothing prohibiting the two from mating, they simply couldn't wed. But I wasn't about to thrust my genitals in the first female that walked by.

She would have to be near my age. I know it sounds a bit picky, as most males would prefer younger females, but I didn't want to make her seem pressured by this big, older, intimidating male. I would never do it with anyone who was over a year younger than myself simply out of premise. Obviously she had to be open to the idea of mating out of season. On top of the fact that she had to be willing, she had to find me attractive enough to desire intimacy. What I mean is, she had to want more than just a quick mating session. I liked to take my time rather than rush through things. Kissing, foreplay, the works.

It was then that my thoughts were broken by the sounds of a wild animal.

"Dexter, if you zone out any further I don't think you'll be coming back," Tiberius called into my ear. I quickly turned my head to see the old shrew standing right in my face.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine, I hope you're not expecting a kiss because I'm certainly not going to give you one," I smirked, referencing how close he was to my face. Naturally he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How'd it go," I knew immediately it was what he was going to ask.

"Honestly, better than you were expecting. But still not good," I replied entirely reluctant to give the straight answer.

"Going to give me the details or am I going to have to guess," he sighed.

"What's important Tiberius is that we have our health,"

"Oh will you come off it,"

"Fine. No sense of humor. Winston agreed to an arranged marriage between one of his daughters and Tony's son," I finally explained.

"Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes," Tiberius closed his eyes, repressing what seemed like the urge to strangle something.

"Sadly no. Hutch tried to interrupt but it was too late," Tiberius' anger was obvious, but he did a good job at holding it in.

"I'm not going to say I'm happy about this. You know how I feel about that sort of thing," he took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. "What duties do you have left?"

"Pretty much everything. I took over for Hutch, he wasn't happy about Winstons' decision either and he's been working himself to the bone lately," I explained.

"Good. I'm helping with the duties. I need to keep busy, otherwise I'll wind up doing something to Winston I might regret," he let out a small snarl and I quickly agreed to let him join me.

Tiberius never talked much about his past life. At this point in time he was the oldest wolf in the pack, and hardly anyone knew much about his past. It was never really a topic he spoke of to anyone. Going on the ripe old age of 9 he even out-aged Winston by 3 years. He and Felix were always my hunting partners during my time as beta, a regular dynamic trio we were. But as much as the three of us shared, he never spoke much about himself. The only thing I knew for certain, was that Tiberius wasn't one to be trifled with.

Granted, nowadays he wasn't quite as spry as he was in his younger days. Age tended to do that to wolves. Wore down our joints and muscles. But even now, the guy radiated strength and confidence. I certainly would think twice before rushing the guy that's for sure. As with any unknown, there were always rumors. The most common of which was that he had founded the packs alongside Winston's father.

"You know Dexter, I don't think I've ever really expressed how much I appreciated having you and your brother around," Tiberius said finally breaking the silence. "consider yourself lucky that you never had to deal with Michael and Victor."

I recognized those two names. Generations ago there was just the one pack here in Jasper park. Things were good for everyone. Then, Michael and Victor came into the picture. The two shared everything together. They were the best of friends since they could walk and talk. Michael was destined to become the pack leader, but he vowed that no matter what happened, Victor would always be his sort of co-ruler. A dream that actually came true.

The two ruled happily, for a while anyway. Then, things started to tear them apart. Victor was much stricter with his rules and regulations, almost cruel in some regards, while Michael was much more caring and open. Eventually they started arguing, practically dividing the packs members. By this time, I was still in alpha school. Not long after the arguing started the packs became divided, literally. The territory was split in two, with Victors followers moving east and Michaels remaining in what was now the western half.

Michael was Winston's father.

Aside from that, I didn't know too much about him. By the time I was in alpha school he was already letting Winston take control of the pack. He had died some time ago, meaning there were only a handful of wolves who knew anything about him, Tiberius was one of them.

"I guess they were impossible to deal with," I asked finally causing Tiberius to shrug.

"You could say that. Michael would always say one thing, but Victor would say another. They got pissed no matter who you listened to. At least Winston is easy to satisfy, even if he isn't the best decision maker. If it hadn't been for you and Felix pretty much running the show god only knows what kind of position we'd be in right now," this was the first time I had ever seen Tiberius open up to anyone. It was honestly a weird feeling. But I knew he was right.

"Hey, I love this place. I wasn't about to let it fall apart. Besides, even you have to admit that Winston's gotten at least a little better. I mean, he was pretty much thrown into his fathers' position with no experience whatsoever. Let's just be thankful we've even made it this far," our conversation was suddenly interrupted when a group of wolves came crashing through the bushes in front of us.

They posed no threat however. It was simply a group of omegas playing a game of pinecone-football. On top of the wolf-pile was the alpha-turned-omega, Alex. I hadn't really ever had the opportunity to talk to him, so I knew very little about him. All I knew was that he had been in alpha school with Hutch and lost one of his paws as a result of fighting in the war, meaning that he would never be able to fulfill all of his duties without struggling. Although, he didn't seem to have much problems chasing after the pinecone.

"Afternoon Alex," Tiberius chuckled at his former student.

"Hey Tiberius, Dexter," Alex greeted us happily as he climbed down from the top of the pile.

"I see you're enjoying the lack of responsibilities as an omega now," Tiberius smirked at the omega.

"You know it. No more waking up at the crack of dawn, don't have to hunt for anyone, personally I don't see any flaws in this," Alex grinned stupidly.

"Oh give me a break, you were just as enthusiastic as your brother about being an alpha," Tiberius' voice seem to crack up. I knew he felt guilty about what had happened to all of the pups although none of it was his fault.

"Yeah, then I saw just how boring it was. Why do all of those lame ass duties when instead I can hang out with the boys and play pine-ball. If anything, you guys have got the short end of the stick. Only downside is, I was right paw dominant. Do you have any idea how hard it is to whack o-"

"Alright there sunshine I get the picture," Tiberius laughed, interrupting Alex who was still grinning ear to ear. Kid had a damn good sense of humor that was for sure.

"Hey you guys want in? We've always got room for two old geezers isn't that right boys," Alex turned back to the rest of the omegas who were now cheering and hollering for the alphas to join in the game.

"Maybe later, we've still got some stuff to do before our duties are done. Tell you what, you guys meet me out by that field on the running trail in about two hours. I'll bring some alphas and I'll show you how that game is really played," Tiberius' offer seemed to make the group eager.

"You're on old man," Alex accepted before grabbing their pinecone and tossing it to the nearest member of his team. Seeing the omegas enjoy themselves like that, brought a strange sense of adolescent spring into my step.

"He's a damn good kid," Tiberius sighed as he watched the group tackle one another for the pinecone.

"He had Felix teaching him, and if you'll remember you and I always swore he was part omega," I chuckled as we resumed our walk.

"Felix was living proof that omegas could be trained enough to be alphas," Tiberius laughed.

"Yeah he was," I couldn't help but agree. "As much as he irritated me sometimes, I can't help but miss him."

"Trust me, everyone misses him. But, leaving for the north was his choice. Love will make you do crazy things. You of all people should know that," Tiberius turned to me, obviously remarking at the way I had taken on a bear to try and save Mina.

"Yeah, it does. It's funny you should mention that. Before I ran into you I was just thinking about getting myself back out there," I admitted.

"You should. You're still a young wolf Dex, nothing short of a stud to be honest. There's plenty of beautiful young singles in the pack,"

"I've been noticing that. There's a howl coming up, I suppose it won't hurt to try and get a date," I said with a soft shrug.

"That's the spirit," Tiberius smiled and gave me a soft pat on the back.

It didn't take long for the two of us to finish the duties I had volunteered to take over for. Even on my own it wouldn't have taken very long to complete them, having Tiberius with me allowed us to finish with ample time to spare. Once finished, Tiberius invited me to join him for his game of pine-ball, but I had to decline. I honestly just wanted to spend the rest of the day to myself.

Against my better judgement, the first place I went was Minas' grave.

It occurred to me that I had never actually came here since I had learned of her death. I felt slightly ashamed of myself for that fact. She was my mate a little over a year ago and I hadn't even taken the time to share my parting thoughts with her. I wasn't even around for her death, the least I could do was speak to her.

"Hey there beautiful," I said softly as I approached her grave. Naturally I had brought a white rose, which was incredibly hard to find, for her. White was her favorite color, and roses were her favorite flower. I sat the flower on top of the small mound where she had been buried and let out a sigh.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry about that. I just. . . I've never been sure how I would react seeing you here. It's strange not being able to see you, and I can only hope that out of some strange miracle you can hear me," suddenly it was as if a strange warmth fell over me. It was warm and inviting, so much so that I laid down and closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy it.

' _Well now aren't you a sight for sore eyes,'_ her voice rang through my head. The experience was so jarring it caused me to spin a full 180 to see if someone had mimicked her voice. Instead, I came face to face with, her.

"Mina," I called out in shock. I stepped forward but she held up her paw to stop me.

' _No Dex, it's not really me. I mean, it is but it isn't. It's hard to explain. What you're seeing and hearing, is only an apparition. Right now I'm in the spirit world, the only reason you can see me is because the leaders allowed me to talk to you one more time. But, it won't last long,'_ hearing her voice and seeing her, was enough to cause me to tear up.

"Oh god Mina, I've missed you so much," I began to cry quietly, hoping no one would hear me and intervene.

' _Hehe, so emotional. One of the reasons I fell for you. But, you have no idea how much I've missed you,'_ she said, seeming to tear up as well.

"Shut up," I laughed as I wiped away my tears. "God, I have so much I want to talk to you about."

' _You make it pretty obvious. Though, I can tell you're a bit apprehensive. I know you wanted to talk to me about moving on. Go for it Dex. I know you love me, and I still love you, but you're still alive and young. I'm honestly surprised you've waited this long to think about doing so,'_ she smirked at me causing me to blush.

"Well, I wanted to talk it over with you before I did so. Plus, I've only recently gotten into shape," I said as she quickly glanced over my frame.

' _I'll say you're in shape. You've never looked that toned, to think our son got you looking like that,'_ I could tell that she was blushing at this point.

"You know you want a piece of this stud don't you," I chuckled.

' _God do I. But before you get me side tracked, I want you to do me a favor,'_ she said which caused me to raise a brow.

' _I know what Winston agreed to do. And because of that, I want you to do a small something as a bit of revenge,'_ she quickly leaned into my ear. _'I want you to fuck the shit out of an omega.'_

It was then that my eyes shot open, and I woke up.


	23. Chapter 22: Say Uncle

****AN- Hey guys, took a bit longer on this than I would've liked but hey better late than never am I right? Anyway, writers block has been a real pain in my ass lately but I think I'm slowly getting over it with some inspiration from good old heavy metal haha. Hope you guys like it, and please no flash mob over the cliffhangers please? Enjoy! ****

*Percy's P.O.V.*

Shortly after Hutch left to go help with the call for a healer, I finished up my alpha duties and decided to follow up with the rest of my daily routine which consisted of going to see my parents, then my brother (who was occupied playing some sport with his omega buddies and some alphas), then finally back to my den to rest. Despite my several attempts to convince him otherwise, Alex insisted that he have his own den separate from my own. I guess he wanted to feel like his injury wasn't as much of a setback as it was, or he just liked having independence. I mean, he was technically an alpha. Just, unable to fulfill all the duties required of him without a handicap.

Admittedly, I admired that about him. He wasn't one to just let things get him down at all. He was sort of like a tree in that sense, hard on both the outside and inside and once built up it was almost impossible to bring him down. The more I'd thought about it, the more I realized that me trying to share a den with him was doing more harm than good. Had he accepted the offer, he would be allowing his disability to control him and weaken him, to take his independence. The very thing he didn't want to happen. Although he did choose a den very close to mine, simply because we were brothers and it made sense for us to live close together.

Once arriving at my den, I practically flopped down on the cool stone floor and let out a heavy sigh. Despite what others might tell you, I was still quite shy around other members of the pack even if I did appear more open about myself. While I wasn't a complete introvert, it still wasn't like me to just walk up to a group of wolves and introduce myself. It was for this reason that I liked to stay at my den in most of my spare time. I could be to myself and not have to worry about someone that I didn't know stopping by.

I liked the solitude honestly. It gave me time to collect my thoughts and reflect upon the day without having to express it to anyone. Today I was thankful for that, because I doubt I could've kept calm enough to control myself. Winston had agreed to one of the most heinous things I had ever heard. My speech earlier about it being for our own good was merely for Hutch's sake. I was unbelievably pissed off at my leader for doing such a thing. I don't think I could even forge the words to describe what I thought about him. I thought he had more respect than that.

Almost immediately I could think of dozens of holes with their plan. What if Winston's daughter refused to marry someone she didn't love? What if Tony's son did the same? What if something happened to one of them before them? What if none of Winston's daughters turned out to be alphas? Worst of all, what if one of the two went back on his word? I didn't want to think about a war with the east, not so soon after the fight with the rogues.

" _Damn him,"_ I mumbled to myself as I thought more about Winston. Surely he could have come up with some other diplomatic way to solve the problem between the two packs. Maybe letting the east hunt in our territory if we got to keep half of what they caught? No, then they would need to work twice as hard to catch enough food for their pack.

It was no wonder I wasn't a pack leader; I was way too indecisive.

Eventually I decided it was best that I simply accept his decision even if I didn't quite agree with it. Thinking about it would only upset me more, and there was no changing what had been done. I could only pray to Lupa that things would wind up working out in the end. Otherwise I might have to follow from Felix's example and move to the north to save my own skin. Was that selfish of me?

Hell if I know.

Figuring it was about time to think about something else, I began to wonder just how my friends were doing. I had already spoken to Hutch today, as I often did since he was my superior, and I spoke to the others as well. But I hadn't thought about how their lives were shaping up. Hutch and Sadie were destined to become mates, that much was obvious. Candu, had offered to help teach the next alpha class with Hutch. Alex was practically the king of omegas, befriending almost all of them and leading their games. Then there was me, following a day in day out routine.

There was no doubt that I was already bored of it. I had been for a while. The problem was, I didn't exactly know what to do to mix things up. I could've gone to make more friends, bored myself with extra duties, the options were endless but none seemed to strike me as interesting enough to make me put in the effort. It was around then that someone entered my den, which was surprising seeing as I rarely got visitors. It was one of our classmates whom I'd hardly spoken to, but still recognized.

"Geeze man, really know how to hide don't ya," Leon joked as he leaned against the wall of my den, about ten feet away from me. I was almost too surprised to respond; I had never expected he would come and visit me. He spoke slyly, as though he wasn't taking his own conversation very seriously.

"H-hey Leon, haven't really seen you since alpha school," I noted with a soft half-smile. He chuckled and nodded. Leon was lucky enough to dawn full jest black fur and a pair of icy blue eyes. He was one of the best looking alphas in the pack, or at least the females seemed to think so.

"Tell me about it. You were always hanging out with the same little group. I've been noticing that out of all the alphas you're the only one who retreats to his den way too early to be sleeping. Thought I might stop by and see if anything was up," his tone shifted and he spoke more seriously now. I blushed softly, knowing that it was odd for an alpha to not hang around with the other members of the pack.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just not much of a conversationalist," I admitted truthfully. He nodded and shrugged, stepping closer to me so he could sit beside me.

"So I've noticed, but it seems like it's something more than that. Seems to me like you feel almost like you're bored of everything," his accusation caused my eyes to widen. He had guessed how I felt spot on.

"H-how did you-"

"After alpha school I took the same medical training classes Hutch took when his leg was messed up. Wound up surpassing him to be honest, Eve says I'm the best healer she's ever seen. Good enough to compete with some of the northern wolves. I could tell what was wrong pretty much by looking at you. Mental strain can be just as obvious as a physical injury, for me anyway. So, I figured it would be good to come talk to you for a while, maybe figure out just what was going on," his response really touched me. It was nice to know that someone outside my group of friends cared so deeply about me.

"Well, I appreciate that you care enough to come talk to me. Nothing's necessarily wrong, but my life's fallen into a bit of a rut and I can't seem to find my way out. You know what I mean," I asked to which he nodded.

"Happens to the best of us, but hey that's easy to fix. I'm just glad it's nothing more serious. Why not you come over to my den and hang out for a while? A change of scenery will do you some good," he offered. I was a bit reluctant, but I eventually agreed.

"Sure, I'd like that," I said with a smile. Little did I know I was in for the best night of my life.

*Hutch's P.O.V.*

It wasn't much of a surprise that my dad had offered to take over my duties for me. Lately it seemed as though he was always trying to find some way to keep busy or occupy his time. There was a big step up from just being an alpha to being the packs second in command. Though physically the requirements were about the same, it did put you through a lot of mental strain as well. Apparently it was just the sort of thing my dad loved doing, because he seemed almost too eager to take over for me.

In the past couple of months, he and I had done a lot of catching up, about a year and a half's worth of it to be more precise. I learned quickly that he was extremely energetic. Every day since I had 'graduated' he and I have sparred with one another to try and get him back into his true alpha physique. It had really done wonders on him, he looked about as young as I did if not better and he was twice my age. Though lately, I'd been detecting something had been off. But it was something that was understandable.

He was lonely.

Sure he had me and all of his friends, but he needed another mate. It had been a long time since mom had passed, and even longer since he had seen her, so it was only natural that he would desire to find a new mate. It was even obvious in the way he walked and talked that he was giving his 'A' game. Whenever he would pass a female he would stock out his chest and walk with a very commanding stride, it worked quite well on both alphas and omegas. Though why he was being flirtatious with them given the pack law, I would never fully know.

This led me to assume there was a lot I didn't know about my father.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I decided it was best that I make the most of my free day. It was exceptionally rare that an opportunity like this would be given to me, so making the best of it was critical. I decided that I would start with a quick bath to clear up the muck that covered me from my earlier bout with my dad.

Once I found a good spot, I let my body sink in the cool fresh water. Facing downstream caused the water to push against the natural grain of my fur, which really worked out some of the more caked in dirt. I quickly dunked my head in the stream to ensure that there wasn't a single bit of unwashed fur on me. Sadie always hated when I came home dirty.

That was something else which had changed within the last couple of weeks. Sadie and I had started dating, and had been for around 6 weeks now. We shared a den near the center of the pack, went to moonlight howls together, and I would always try to ensure she was my hunting partner. Easy to do when you're the one who assigns hunting parties.

To say we were a very over the top couple when it came to our relationship, was really stretching the truth. Honestly we extremely subtle about the whole thing, we weren't even that serious about our relationship status. Sure we would kiss and cuddle at night, and I'm not saying there wasn't chemistry between us, but we hadn't gone as far as to mate yet. Granted it wasn't the season yet, but she had never shown much interest to do so, and I never took it upon myself to ask about it.

As I finished up my bath I crawled out and shook most of the water from my fur. Thankfully I spotted a nice rock to lounge on while I continued to dry in the sun. This was a pretty common bathing spot, but most people came around when it was dark or very early when there was less chance of being peeped on. Not to say we had a problem with peeping toms, but it was always something I had a bit of a caution about. Not that I cared. Truth be told, if someone was thought I was attractive enough to watch in the bath then I should have taken it as a compliment.

While waiting for myself to dry off, I pondered what I would do next. I could have gone back to my den and waited for Sadie to get home so I could surprise her, but she would be out for a while. All my other alpha friends would be off busy with their duties as well. The only omega I even knew was Alex, and he only half counted as one. Eventually though, I decided that I wanted to spend some time to myself.

I had never gone out and just let reality sink in. Comparatively, a lot had happened to me in my short life so far. I had lost my mother, reunited with my long-lost father, made an enemy who became a friend, become my packs beta, and even killed. To just be two, I had been though a lot. But strangely, I felt as though there was still a lot to come.

I perched myself on a rock near the northern border of our territory. My uncle had gone that way to pursue someone he loved, or at least claimed to. It didn't take much for me to catch on that he liked my mom, his reveal of that at her funeral only solidified my guesses. Even still, I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Sure, for all they knew my dad was dead so it was only right to move on, but was it appropriate to try and win the heart of your dead brother's mate? I never said anything though, and no one had ever told dad. I hoped it would stay that way.

Then my mind wondered onto the events earlier that day. Winston had agreed to an arranged marriage between one of his daughters and Tony's son. I was still in disbelief that he would submit to such a heinous demand. I also couldn't decide who I was angrier at. On one hand, I could understand where Tony was coming from. His pack needed food to survive and as the leader he needed to be able to provide for them under any means. But at the same time, he was giving up his sons will to choose a mate at his leisure. Winston was in the same boat. A war with the east wouldn't end well for either side so he had to agree upon some sort of non-violent solution. But again, it shouldn't be his choice who his daughter became mates with.

Then again, was it really my place to be judging their choices? The two were only wanting what was best for their packs. I had never been given responsibility over so many lives, nor had I been forced to make a choice that would decide their fate. That was for them to decide, and for me to abide by that decision. Clearly, there was still a lot I hadn't learned about these two either. All in all, I had just too little information about anyone. The only wolves I knew, were my friends.

I was determined to change that.

Whether it be from sheer desire to understand Winston and Tony's decision, or for my own personal gain, I didn't know. But one way or another I was going to learn more about the both of them, through any means necessary. It was when a familiar voice filled my ears that I finally was broken from my deep trance.

"Hey there kiddo, long time no see," Felix called as he approached my small rock. I immediately smiled at him and rushed to greet him.

"Felix, what on earth are you doing here? I don't think we got a howl ahead of time," I said as we nuzzled one another. It had been nearly two months since I had last seen my uncle, the wolf who practically raised me, and it was certainly wonderful to see him.

"Oh who needs announcements. Besides, aren't surprise visits much nicer," he asked sarcastically. I smirked and nodded in agreement.

He had changed since I last saw him. His once grey fur was now almost completely white in a dense winter coat. Clearly his body had taken to adapting to the colder winter climates of the far north very well.

"From you, absolutely," I replied, only causing him to shake his head.

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but it's not just me who's come to visit," he said turning his head to look behind himself.

It seemed as though he had brought an entire party with him. Arora, his new mate was with him, as well as Jason whom I had thought I would never see again. Even more, on Jason's back was a little sleeping pup, maybe a week old at my best guess. His back was a dark shade of grey, similar to my own fur, but the rest of his body was a much lighter shade of grey. Jason immediately smiled at me and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Hutch, long time no see," he said softly so's not to wake up the pup. Much like Felix, Jason's fur was also turning white, a very surprising sight on him.

"It's nice to see all of you but I've got to ask, why the sudden visit," I asked curiously. In all honesty, I was as confused as I was happy. It was nice to see them, but at the same time, very rarely do outsiders visit without a heads up.

"I'll be honest with you Hutch, this pup needs to stay here," Arora said quickly before either of the two males could even open their mouths. My head immediately turned in confusion. Why on earth would they bring a pup down here?

"Uh, mind if I ask-"

"He can't stay in the north with us I'm sorry to say. While omegas are by no means forbidden, this one in particular cannot survive the harsh winter climates expected of an arctic wolf. His coat is far better suited for the much milder climate down here. As such, we'd hoped Winston would allow him to lie here," Arora's explanation wasn't exactly comforting. It felt as though there was something they weren't telling me.

"So, where did this pup come from," I asked, suspiciously eyeing Felix and Arora suspiciously. The two blushed but shook their heads negatively.

"He's my only son," Jason finally admitted. I quickly turned to Jason in shock.

"He's yours? You've been gone only two months," I said in shock.

"Well, things just sort of happened the first couple nights I was there. He's the only one who turned out more like me with a thinner coat for this kind of place. I hate to give him up, trust me it hurts more than you can imagine to let him go, but it's the only way he will be able to survive. Plus, here he has a grandpa and an uncle to look after him," Jason gave me a small smirk.

At first I didn't catch what he had meant. But then my thoughts heralded back to a conversation he and I had once had before the whole deal with the rogues. The thing was, my parents had practically adopted Jason when he had first arrived at the pack. Technically nothing was ever set in stone, but for all intents and purposed, Jason was my adopted brother. Which meant that this pup was my nephew.

"J-Jason, you'd seriously leave him here for me and dad to look after," I asked in shock to which he nodded.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'd rather him stay in the north with us, but he would freeze to death without a proper winter coat. Plus, if he turns out like the two of you then he'll be doing alright for himself," Jason said this time with a more genuine smile.

"Jason thought it was best if we brought him down here at such a young age because he'll hardly remember any of his time in the north as he grows up. Everyone decided that it was best as it would leave pretty much no emotional scar on him. Hell, his eyes haven't even opened yet," Felix said as he walked over a nuzzled the small pup. "Cute as a button though."

"This, it really means a lot Jason. I never thought you'd trust me so much," I said still in complete disbelief.

"Hey, even when I was an ass you still had my best interests at heart. So, of course I'd trust you. Your dad as well for looking after me while I was growing up," Jason said with a soft shrug. My smile widened and I nodded, satisfied, then motioned for them to follow me.

"Come on, I'm sure everyone would love to see you guys again," as soon as I started to walk my heart skipped a beat. I had yet to tell them about Winston and Eve's pups, but more importantly the fate one of them was destined to follow. Not wanting to spoil the reunion, I decided to make small talk to pass the time.

"So Jason, what's my little nephew's name," I asked curiously. Jason looked up and gave a soft smile.

"His name is Humphrey,"


	24. Chapter 23: The Ex-Beta

**AN- HOLY SHIT it has been too long. All right, so explanation time as to where the hell I've been. It all started when I decided it would be a good idea to get a job working 12-hour night shifts(14 if you count the hour drive to get there and hour drive to get home). Big mistake. This caused me to sleep all through the day to rest up for work at night. Meaning even if I came home wanting to write, I couldn't because I needed to sleep. On my days off I was stricken with writers block to the point that even if I opened the chapter to work on it I could maybe type one sentence before getting so unmotivated I just had to close it. So I finally quit the job, because it was killing me, and then boom start getting weird chest pains that I have to go to the doctor about. Finally got the all clear and I'm pushing myself to really pump out chapters. However, you can help with this. If you really like the story please leave a review and let me know, or PM me and tell me what you liked. Getting feedback and seeing how many people enjoy my stuff really motivates me to keep going. Anyway, I'll get out of your hair. Enjoy!**

*Felix's P.O.V.*

Okay, so admittedly my brother could have taken the news _a lot_ better than what he did. When we found him he was inside his old den, seemingly deep in thought. It was a pretty heart touching reunion to see my brother again. I missed being able to see him in the north. Sure, everyone there was super nice and caring, but they could never replace my brother. Still though, you'd think he would've taken the news of being given a new pup to take care of a little bit better.

"Why exactly can't he stay up there with you," Dexter asked Jason, who now seemed uncomfortable with his decision.

"He won't be able to develop a winter coat thick enough to survive like his sisters did. Believe me, I don't like just giving him up, but Reyna and I didn't have many other options. It was either this or let him freeze to death," Jason argued defensively. All my brother managed was a sigh.

"Felix, did you take any part in this," he asked turning towards me.

"I merely suggested the idea, he liked it and decided that's what he wanted to do. I mean think about it for a second. If you had to give up one of your pups wouldn't you want them somewhere that you could come and see them," I shot back a bit defensively.

For the longest time Dexter sat silent, giving me a look of pure distain. But eventually he let out a small sigh. "You make a fair point. But still, he's not old enough to eat meat and I can't exactly give him milk. Doesn't really matter if he'll be warm if he has nothing to eat."

Admittedly, this was something that I don't think crossed any of our minds. Neither Dexter nor Hutch had a mate, or at least not as far as we knew, so there was no way for Humphrey to get the nourishment he needed.

"Sadie and I can take care of him," Hutch quickly suggested, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"I'm not so sure about that Hutch, you'll be too busy with your duties to take care of him," just like Dexter to poke holes in someone's plan.

"Sadie won't. Alpha females can sit out of duties if they have a pup to care for, and males are if they're single parents," Hutch quickly shot back, quieting Dexter. Seems I had taught him a little too well.

"Would she be interested in raising a pup this soon out of alpha school," Aurora asked curiously.

"I'm sure she would be. I mean, she loves playing with the pups around the pack. Plus he's an omega, I'm sure Alex would love to help look out for him too," Hutch's tail gave a soft wag as though the thought of having the pup around thrilled him.

"Well, if you're sure about it," Jason finally began to show signs of reluctance. I could only assume that he was now realizing just how serious the situation was. He was practically giving away his only son. I guess he was just so excited to see everyone again that he hadn't even thought of exactly why we had come here.

"Why don't you all go and speak with Sadie about it. I need to have a word with Dexter," Dexter's request made me freeze in my place. I just knew I was in for the chewing out of a century. While we did love each other to death, there were times when we did bump heads, and I felt like this would be one of those times.

As everyone left, including my mate Arora, I was left with my brother alone for the first time in what seemed like years. He had changed a lot since I last saw him. He had gone from being emaciated, and worryingly thin, to incredibly muscular and youthful looking. He looked even better than he did when we graduated alpha school, and that was saying something. Despite now training with arctic wolves, it seemed as though he was even broader than I was. He was downright intimidating.

Once he was sure everyone had gotten out of hearing range he finally spoke. "Felix, I know you mean well, and this admittedly was the right thing to do, but you've chosen a very bad time to bring that pup here."

"Now hold on, the pack seems like they're doing better than ever, why would it be a bad time," I asked, a bit harshly.

"Winston's pups were born earlier, both females, and he's agreed to force one of them into a marriage with Tony's son. Right now, it's completely a 'hush-hush' thing, and hopefully it stays that way. But if word gets out, and it will, there's going to be a lot of hell raised over that," though I had hardly heart what he said after mentioning an arranged marriage. I could feel my blood immediately begin to flow white hot.

"ARE YOU-," I started to yell but bit my tongue, "please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was. You think I'm any happier about it than you are," Dexter hissed back quickly. I knew Winston wasn't a good 'heat-of-the-moment' decision maker, but this? It was almost unbelievable to think about. I was honestly unsure of who to be more pissed at, Tony for suggesting the idea or Winston for agreeing. I was terrified to know how Eve felt, if he even had the balls to admit it to her.

"This is just perfect. Two days to get down here just to find out that lovely bit of information," I sighed. "what have I gotten us into? Why would Tony even suggest something like that?"

"You know how Tony is over tradition. He'd rather force a marriage than hope one would come about by letting the pack members mingle with one another," Dexter shook his head and stood. "Walk with me, I have a dream to tell you about."

*Percy's P.O.V.*

As it turned out Leon was a cool guy, more so than I had ever given him credit for. His den was practically on the other side of the territory from mine, so the walk gave us some time to connect. Turns out he was part of a liter of 5, with him being the only alpha. After alpha school, he spent most of his time learning the art of healing. He turned out to be so good he became the packs primary healer. Which usually meant that rather than going out on patrols he was stuck in the pack helping with the sick, injured, and those who were having pups.

He seemed very passionate about it as well. As he shared some of the things he'd done, the way he described everything was so vivid and full of detail. He would list of each type of herb that he used when making an ointment for a gash, or how thrilled he felt when he helped deliver his first liter of pups. It was quite admirable honestly, to think that someone I had gone to school with had accomplished so much in such little time. Or perhaps it was that I had just accomplished so little.

When we got to his den I was quite surprised by what I saw. Whereas most wolves would opt for a free cave to make their den in as they were nice and dry, Leons' was more bound to nature. It was sort of a mangled mess of intertwined roots which formed a sort of empty shell one could crawl inside, but the interior was by no means cramped, easily twice the size of my own den. In fact, it was quite spacious and reminded me of more of a burrow. The ground was entirely made from dirt which was cool to the touch, but in a refreshing way. There was a large dip in the back which was full of collected rainwater. Around the walls grew dozens of various herbs you would see growing outside. In the main center of the room was a large bed made of soft vegetation. The surrounding roots were very loosely woven, letting in plenty of sunlight.

"Geeze Leon, never thought you'd be one to live in a place like this," I said taken aback by the beauty of the hole.

"Keeps me close to the Earth, I like the soft touch of dirt against my paws. And it makes it easy to grow the herbs I need to make medicine," he shrugged.

I began to take a closer look at the plants growing around us, "So, this is all stuff you can use to heal wounds?"

"Yep, well most of it. I feel it's useful to have healthy supply readily available, in case of an emergency," he explained as he seemed to examine the flora, "they grow really well in here."

"How'd you even find a place like this," I asked sitting near the middle of the den.

"Found it one day while on patrol," he boasted with a confident smile.

"Bullshit," I smirked.

"No kidding, okay well it didn't look nearly this nice, but the roots were all natural. The rest I had to dig out," Leon looked around his large home in self-admiration, I guess reality was just now coming to him as well, how far he had come so quickly. "So, what did you do after the war?"

Admittedly I was almost ashamed to answer. Truth was I hadn't really done anything of major importance since we had 'graduated' from school. Sure, I helped Hutch around as much as I could but that was about it.

"I spent a lot of time looking after my brother while he recovered," I said quickly. To be fair it was true. After school I had spent weeks helping Alex get around and adjust to life without a paw. He adapted very quickly, which was both relieving and disappointing at the same time because he didn't need me around as much.

"Oh yeah, I'd heard he had lost a paw, I was really sorry to hear about that," Leon shifted uneasily as if he knew he was digging into a touchy subject.

"Don't worry, I don't mind talking about it. He's adapted to life as an omega really well thankfully," I said hoping to calm his nerves. "Besides there are much worse things to lose than a paw."

"Okay that's true, if I had to choose between a paw and my junk it would be an easy choice," he laughed a bit more lightly. "Especially with the mating season coming up in a few days."

"Shit is it really that soon," I asked, not thinking twice about him bringing it up. I hadn't really thought about it, but I suppose he was right. Within the next couple of days single males like he and I would have to suffer the unbearable smell of females in heat which would be driving our hormones wild and shooting our sex drive through the roof. All guys knew the rumors about how bad it was, about how you'd be willing to do anything to get your rocks off, and just the same how females would try their best to fulfill their own desires. So, unless you wanted a liter of pups running around, you had to be extremely careful.

"Unfortunately, so I've decided I'll be cooped up in my den whenever I'm not having to pull duty. I'm hoping he scent of some of these herbs will help distract me from the inevitable orgy that will be our pack," he shuddered as if the thought chilled him.

"You know that gets me thinking. I hear females going on all the time about how you're pretty much the most attractive guy in the pack. Why haven't you hooked up with anyone yet," I asked out of genuine curiosity. That art was true, however. Anytime I would be on patrol with a female alpha all I would hear about was how good looking he was. This was especially true among omegas, as Alex felt the need to inform me.

"You sound like my mother," he smirked, rolling his eyes "though I could say the same thing about you. Let's face it, you're practically the Adonis of wolves and a lot of the girls around seem to think so."

I blushed softly. Personally, I had never considered myself to be extremely attractive, I always thought I was quite average looking. Sure, I might have been buff but I wouldn't have gone as far as to say I was some sort of god among wolves. Rather than argue, I decided to just go along with it.

"I don't know if I would go as far as to say that, but to answer your question I've not really thought about looking around. I mean there haven't been any howls in a while so I've never gone out looking for a date,"

"No see you don't need to wait for a howl to do that, you've got to look beforehand. If I were you I'd check out some of the chicks from the class before us, sure they're older but they've got a lot of cute ones. I've spent enough time with Eve to know older females are into younger guys. Trust-"

Just then his ears shot up and he turned towards the entrance of his den. A second later I heard the same noise. They were footsteps, and they were fast approaching. A footstep that every wolf was born to fear.

"Humans," Leon whispered. "Let's check it out."

"Leon wait," I urged before he shot from the den, forcing me to follow close behind.

"Hunters, I smell their guns," he said as he picked up his pace.

"What do we do," I asked as my mind went into overdrive. Did we try to stop them, warn everyone else to get to safety, or hope they weren't hunting wolves?"

"NO!" Leon shouted suddenly.

*POW*


	25. Chapter 24: Fenrir Cometh

***AN- Alright, it took me way too long to update this. Honestly, I just wasn't sure what direction I wanted to go. I wrote several drafts for this chapter before finally deciding upon a route I thought would work out. I feel like it's a bit short, but I've kept it waiting long enough so I'll try to pump out chapter 25 within the next couple of days. Regarding the most recent review asking whether the story was dying, I would like to hope not. I would love to carry this thing through the events of the first movie at the very least, assuming everyone would be interested in seeing that. Well, anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

*Leon's P.O.V.*

My cry was heard too late. As soon as my ears began to ring I could smell fresh blood, wolf blood. I kicked my body into overdrive, someone was hurt and I needed to help ten seconds ago. I heard a scream seconds later I recognized as Sadie's, Lupa above don't let it be Hutch. I looked back to see Percy still following me.

"Drop the hunters when you see them," I told him. It was important that we get rid of the human threat as fast as we could so I could tend to the wounded.

As Percy and I burst through the forest leading towards Hutch's den the hunters came into view. Time seemed to slow down as I processed all the information. There the hunters were, between myself and Hutch's den, one with his weapon drawn. He had to go down first. I tried to see who had been struck, but the humans blocked my line of sight. In that case, I would just focus on taking down the killer.

I had never fought a human before and had no idea how to take one down. My eyes shot up and down his body looking for any kind of weakness. As it turned out, he was littered with them. He was bipedal, so if I could injure a leg he would surely lose his balance and fall. The backs of his knees would contain tendons that controlled their flexing so I could slice them and stop him from moving. His arms would be the same way, their bending based at the elbows. Finally, I would need a killing blow, naturally the main blood source to his brain would be in his neck so that's where I would strike last.

Immediately I sprung my attack, hoping that Percy would go for the man I wasn't. Just as I had planned I ran up behind him and slashed at the back of his right knee. My claws were the sharpest in the pack, as sharp as volcanic obsidian, so they easily ripped through the man's clothing and flesh. As if I had some form of biological intuition I could tell immediately the tendons in his knee were split in two, ripping the functionality of his leg. Giving the knee a sharp ram from behind it buckled and he was sent falling onto his ass, yelling in pain.

Quickly I whipped around and rushed up to his arm, slashing at the inside of his elbows. Unfortunately, he threw up his arms to defend himself, causing my claws to scrape up and down his forearm. He screamed in protest and threw a sharp jab which caught my jaw. I was sent rolling off him due to the force of the blow, flipping myself over as fast as I could to regain my bearings.

"I'll shoot you too you son of a bitch," he growled as he grabbed the rifle and brought it up to his shoulder, firing as soon as he did. Despite my reflexes, I was unable to roll away to avoid the shot. A horrible pain shot through my rear left hip causing me to yelp in pain. I looked down to see the bullet had passed clean through my leg.

"Leon," Percy shouted in concern as he jumped to my aid, latching onto the hunter before he could fire a second round. I rolled onto my side, hissing at the immense pain that was coursing through my body. I'd never felt anything like this before. My breathing was shallow, my head went light, I could feel my grip on reality slipping away. The pain was trying to drive me into unconsciousness. I needed to find out where the bullet had gone, if it had hit anyone else.

I found out it had just as everything went black.

*Percy's P.O.V.*

I'd barely had time to deal with the second human when I heard the gunshot and Leon's yelp of pain. I didn't know the extent of his injuries, or if he'd even survived the hit long after that. I just knew that I had to take the hunters attention away from my comrade. I leapt onto the humans back and sunk my claws into him, kicking with my back legs and slicing with my front ones to deal as much damage as possible. I was just about to latch down onto his neck when something struck the back of my head, sending me off my target.

"Let's get out of here," I heard the second human shout as he rushed to the others side. Before I had time to react the two hobbled off into the woods, leaving a long trail of blood behind them and firing randomly with a small handgun. I looked beside me to see a large rock with blood on it, clearly what had been thrown at me. Dammit, I'd forgotten about the other human in my haste to save Leon.

I gasped, remembering that he had been shot and rushed over to survey the damage. When I got to Leon's side, he was unconscious, but his wound didn't appear fatal. He had taken the shot straight into his left hip, Lupa only knows how much pain he was in. He needed medical help soon. I immediately turned my attention to the scene we had arrived on. Jason's body was lying on the ground with a large hole in his chest, blood pouring profusely out of it. Beside him lay Sadie, who looked like shed just now also been hit.

Hutch's gaze was blank, like he was in complete disbelief. His body was trembling uncontrollably, though whether it was out of anger or fear I didn't know. Between his legs was a terrified looking pup I'd never seen before. The poor thing was whimpering in fear and looking at Jason with deep concern. Who was this pup? Why was Jason here? First thing was first though, we needed medical assistance. I turned my head back and began to howl for help.

"Percy," Hutch said finally. I looked to him before rushing to his side.

"Don't worry, help is on the way," I said.

"Watch Humphrey. I'm going to go kill those bastards," he growled.

"Hutch wa-" before I could stop him Hutch pushed past me and darted off after the humans, leaving me alone with the frightened pup.

*Dexter's P.O.V.*

As soon as Felix and I heard the gunshots we made our way toward the source as fast as we could. We were practically on the other side of the territory when it happened, so much so that when we were remotely close we heard the distress call. Dread built within me, as I gathered the source of the calls to be coming from my son's den. The howl was coming from Percy, and it was full of fear.

Together we arrived on a gruesome scene. Other alphas had already shown up and were tending to the wounded. I could see the healers tending to a seemingly recently conscious Leon who was helping with his own treatment. Then, there was both Sadie and Jason who looked like they'd been shot as well. Both in the chest. Every healer in the pack was around them, doing everything they could do preserve their lives. Even at a distance I could tell their lives were slipping away.

"Dexter," Percy panted as he rushed up to me.

"What happened here, where's Hutch," I demanded.

"Hunters, Hutch ran off after them," he barely had time to explain when, without question, I nodded and began to follow the trail of blood on the scene. It was humans blood for sure, if Hutch was chasing them down he'd be hot on their trail. I didn't know if I'd be able to catch him before he got himself into trouble. Even an injured hunter was dangerous if they still had a rifle.

' _Dammit Hutch, why'd you have to take after Felix so much,'_ I growled to myself. Felix always was always the vengeful one. But I doubted even he was reckless enough to chase down a pair of hunters. If he was the way Felix was then I doubted even if I did catch him I'd be able to stop him from chasing the humans down. I'd have to damn near knock him out and drag him back.

Don't get me wrong, I could understand why he was upset. But at this point killing the hunters wouldn't help anything. It wouldn't take back the shots that had been fired. It wouldn't save Jason or Sadie. If anything he needed to be by their sides in case of the worst.

"Hutch," I called out finally. "Hutch listen to me, killing them won't solve anything! Get your ass back here right fucking now!"

A howl rang out, followed by screams and gunshots.

Oh Lupa no.

*Unknown P.O.V.*

What I witnessed can be described as pure tragedy. A young lover and his mate about to adopt their first child, a young pup who they would take in and love as their own. But as luck would have it, fate had other ideas. A pair of humans out poaching would of course be the means of tearing this family apart mere seconds after they formed. The young girl was shot in the chest and her life was slipping away. Her lover, was none too pleased about this.

His hearts inner cries of anguish were positively delicious. I could feel the hatred oozing from him, a dark desire to exact revenge in the most brutal way imaginable. He wanted to take more than an eye for an eye, he wanted thousands of eyes for an eye. It was only natural that I was inclined to offer my services to him.

I'd watched the young boy develop into a respectable young beta through many hardships. He'd had my eye since the day his mother died. Nothing makes a wolf more susceptible to my presence that suffering and hatred. I'd only ever seen one wolf in my lifetime fuller of hate, and he'd long since been killed.

Ah but he did try to hide his emotions. Even then as he sat side by side his long-time enemy turned friend I could feel the anger inside of him. He still blamed the other for the loss of his mother, for the disappearance of his father, and even for the deaths of his classmates. This boy was truly something special.

Oh? What's that? Who am I?

Allow me to answer that like. Look deep within yourself, to the darkest cesspit of your mind. Don't lie to yourself and think about the most despicable things that have crossed your mind. Murder, thievery, lies, even acts as despicable as rape. I am the monster who feeds one these thought. The beast who preys on those who are willing to ignore their conscience and commit such crimes. I empower those who are willing to wash away their sense of right and wrong, allowing them to fulfill their darkest desires. And the best part?

Every single one of them asked for my help of their own free will.

That's right, I never forced one of them to do something they didn't want to. When they were weak and helpless I simply offered my services. Offered, not forced. That's how generous I am, giving them a portion of my eternal power to fulfill their desires. They didn't even have to five me anything in return. The loosening of my binds was enough repayment. One day these bindings would break, and I would be free. Today was that day.

Not since my family sought to bind me had I felt so powerful. I was born through my father's own hatred, a being culminated of pure emotion. Even as a pup I was restrained for fear of my power. It was my uncle Jason who'd insisted on keeping me in this bondage for so long. Whenever I would break a paw free he would restrain it before I had time to react. Within the past couple of years my grip on the world was especially weak. As though a part of my soul had been locked away.

But not anymore.

As he passed I could feel my strength regaining, I could hear the cries for my power. I knew then that it was my time. Hutch threw my strength over the edge. I looked to the sky, oh the beautiful blue sky. It seemed like eons since I'd seen this wonderful sight. The sunlight shone through the forest and lit up the lush green landscape so vividly. It was almost like a dream. I flexed my claws, allowing the cool soil to pass between my digits. I never thought I'd be so happy to see dirt again.

The smell of life bombarded my nose. The wonderful scents of grass, wood, and water. For eons, all I'd known was darkness and the wretched stench of death. But now, here I stood in the flesh. I looked down at my fur, oh Lupa my fur. It was every bit as wonderful as I remembered it. Stained red by the fresh blood spilled by my father, the first instance of a wolf killing another.

Sadly, I wasn't able to relish the moment for too long. I was a wolf of my word after-all and I had a job to do. There was a pair of hunters that needed to be dealt with. Finding them was no problem at all. The poor things were covered in fresh wounds and leaving a long trail of blood. As I ran across them hobbling along I almost felt an ounce of sympathy. They were so unsuspecting and weak, it would be like mutilating a squirrel. I let out a haunting howl to announce my presence before pouncing upon the two.

My claws had never been graced with the touch of human flesh before. It was quite the disappointment honestly. It tore so easily, I might as well have been cutting through water. My claws were perfectly designed to cut through things as tough as stone, and here I was having to slice apart these flesh bags. It felt more mundane than it should have. Still, I did what I had to.

I destroyed them. I painted the woods red with their fluids and entrails. Their screams of anguish only fueled the brutalization. They tried shooting me, but it did very little to harm me. Though I must say the look on their faces when their weapons had no effect was quite priceless. A look of horror and shock as they realized their lives couldn't be saved. Oh how I relished in it.

It was over within a minute, finished just in time to meet Hutch. I decided that I would meet this young, naïve fool. I wanted him to see the creature he'd spawned. I wanted him to know that he was responsible for unleashing the most powerful and malevolent being in existence. I wanted him to realize that his anger, had spawned me. Fenrir.


	26. Chapter 25: Nightmares and a New Pair

***AN- Alright so maybe not within a couple of days but hey a lot faster than my last update. The only thing I have to say is that this chapter may contain content that some people may not enjoy reading. All I'm going to say is if you're not okay with a gay pair then just flat out don't read it. Don't read it, or this, and go bitch about it in the comments or in a PM to myself. Literally just don't read it. No one is forcing you to do so, and no one wants to hear your bitching. Just going to be completely blunt about that. However, if you don't mind that sort of thing, read away! With any luck, I'll be able to keep up a good pace of updates. As always please feel free to leave your thoughts, I really enjoy seeing so many people enjoying my content. Well anyway I'll stop holding you up now. Enjoy!**

*Hutch's P.O.V.*

I'd been angry before in my life. When my mom died, when Jason ran off and threatened to kill everyone, when Sadie and my friends were all hurt before the war when the rouges tried to kidnap an omega from the pack, and even when I'd first met my dad. But nothing, and I mean nothing, compared to watching helplessly as Jason took a bullet to try and protect Humphrey. Even Sadie jumped in as Leon took another shot which would have also hit myself. When I saw her fall to the ground, my entire existence went numb. My limbs were weak, I felt light headed, my vision started to blur, and worst of all was the feeling of nausea. It was as though my entire consciousness was cut off from reality.

I'd never felt so helpless in my life. I was genuinely scared. My mind went blank, I couldn't even think long enough to howl for help. Watching my lover and friend being shot down right before my eyes while trying to protect what was precious to them, was the worst thing I'd ever had to witness. As I sat there, a voice began to cry out in my head.

" _You want to kill them don't you,"_ it hissed wickedly. Despite the sinister nature of the voice, I couldn't bear to disagree. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to chase the two humans down and maul them as brutally as I physically could.

" _Go ahead, chase them down. They took away what you cared about, what you cherished. Do it,"_ it almost seemed to laugh. My body seemed to then act on its own accord.

"Percy," I said aloud "watch Humphrey. I'm going to go kill those bastards."

Before he could stop me, I darted off after the pair faster than I'd ever thought I could run. Some would have said it was foolish to chase after some humans just to settle some grudge. But I didn't care. At that moment in time all I was concerned with was catching those two and swallowing them alive. I wanted to rip them into little tiny pieces and throw them around the forest. I wanted to paint the scenery red with their entrails. I wanted to kill them.

They were easy enough to follow. They'd been injured and were leaving a nice trail of blood which was so obvious even a blind squirrel could have tracked them. As I chased them, I felt a strange chill in the air. It was spring now, the weather was warm, yet I felt like the air around me dropped below freezing. The blistering sunlight quickly away washed the sensation. I passed it off as merely an after effect of my adrenaline rush.

That is, until the screams started.

I could sense myself closing nearer the pair, but some gut instinct told me to stay as far away as possible. I'd never encountered a human before today, but even I know something was wrong with the way they shouted. It was the kind of sound I imagine they'd make if their mind went into full panic mode. The tone suddenly got higher pitched and a plethora of other sounds were thrown into the mix.

I could hear flesh being ripped, bones crunching, meat and muscle tearing. I'd hunted at least a hundred times, and these were all things I'd heard before. But there was something distinctly sickening about this time. I could hear blood splattering. I was used to the sight of blood, but there was something unsettling about the sound of it being thrown in all directions. Covering everything it could.

The sight of it was something I doubt I'll ever forget for as long as I live.

I may have wanted to kill those fuckers for what they did, but the scene I came across was like something out of a nightmare. There was a spot in the path I was following that led into a circular break in the trees. Inside that circle was the single goriest thing I could have witnessed. The scent was that of the humans, but there was nothing left of them except tiny little chunks. The place was practically covered from top to bottom in a river of blood. I doubted I could have found an inch of ground that wasn't soaking red.

What remained of the two hunters was also scattered around. The biggest piece I could make out was hardly bigger than a pup's paw, and it was a chunk of brain sticking to the side of a tree. Along with it were thousands of other chunks of flesh, muscle, and organs that were thrown around wildly like some sort of sick decoration. As I walked around I could feel myself being coated in the stuff as it dripped from branches or scraped onto me from the bushes. The nausea in my stomach kicked up a notch, causing me to instantly vomit. Then a sense of dread came over me. What had done this?

"It's despicable how weak they are isn't it," an evil hiss called out to me. I couldn't believe I had missed it, but standing in the clearing right in front of me was a wolf. Or, what I could only assume was a wolf. A wolf made up of your worst fears and pure terror. His fur was stunningly blood red, and while it did have fresh blood on it I could tell his fur was naturally (or rather unnaturally) this color.

I'd never seen a wolf this large either. I'd met Ivan, the supposed largest and strongest wolf who was living, but this guy made him look like an omega. He practically oozed with an intoxicating feeling of raw power. His shoulders were as broad as a bear, hell he may as well have been the size of a bear. He beamed down at me with a pair of fiery red eyes and I instantly felt an overwhelming desire to back away in fear. What in the name of Lupa was this thing.

"W-who are you," I managed to ask finally, though my voice was quite soft.

"Thousands of years of yearning to rip a human apart and I'm met with a soft bag of flesh that screams when you look. And they're supposed to be the dominant species," he continued to monologue as though he hadn't even heard my question. "Not at all like us wolves, eh Hutch?"

"H-h-how do you know my name," I asked as my danger sense began to go into overdrive. It was like every synapse in my brain was yelling at me to get myself as far away from this place as possible, but my body was too paralyzed by fear.

"Oh, come on, stop playing games Hutch. You know who I am don't you? I should be so familiar to you," he cracked what I could only assume was a smile and stepped towards me.

"I've never seen you before in my life," I gasped as I withheld the urge to scream in panic.

"I'm hurt Hutch, after all we've been through and you don't recognize me? That's a shame," he shook his head and began to circle me, almost like he was waiting for the opportunity to pounce on me.

"What do you mean all we've been through and you can't even recognize your own little Fenrir," my heart skipped a beat. What was this thing talking about? Suddenly he growled violently as though something angered him. I nearly jumped out of my skin for fear that he was about to rip my throat out. Instead he turned to me and gave a twisted smile.

"In time Hutch. But it seems like our little pow-wow must be cut short. I'll catch you around," he seemed to laugh as he turned away and started to walk off.

"Hutch," my dad was pretty much right in my ear when he shouted my name causing me to once again jump out of my fur. I turned to find him in both complete disgust and horror.

"Dad, I-"

"Who were you talking to just now," he demanded.

"Whoever the he-" when I turned back the thing I was talking to was gone without even a trace. He hadn't made a sound. I turned back to my dad who seemed to be both angry and concerned. The expression was just as confusing looking as it sounds. "Dad I swear there was a big ass wolf who was sitting here. He had blood red fur and-"

"That's enough Hutch," he shivered violently "I've seen enough. Now get your ass back to the pack."

Something seemed off about the way my dad spoke to me. I couldn't tell but he almost sounded angry at me. Admittedly yes running after a pair of hunters was a dumb idea, but I assumed he'd at least be happy to find me safe. But I did as he commanded and followed him back to the territory. The whole trip he was dead silent, like he refused to utter a single word to me. Finally, I had to break the silence.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't have chased those hunters, but I just lost control of myself," I said quickly trying to defend my actions.

"Enough to abandon your friends and mate in a dire situation because of some grudge? To risk your own life as well? All for what, the chance to turn a pair of hunters into pulp," I'd never heard my father so upset before. It was kind of scary to see him like this.

"Dad, I never touched the hunters, I swear," I rushed up beside him to try and prove my honest but he wasn't convinced.

"Don't lie to me Hutch. I know what I saw," he growled to show he was being serious.

"It wasn't me though! It was that other wolf," I pleased.

"Hutch there was no other wolf there, stop making shit up just to try and get off the hook," I could tell my pleas were only upsetting him even further. Even I was growing frustrated at him for not believing me.

"Dad please, you have to believe me,"

"Shut up. Now go clean yourself off, I'm not taking you back to the pack looking like that," he glared back at me as though he might try to bite my throat. I felt a lump in my throat. I'd never expected my own father to treat me this way. Had something come over him? Grudgingly I nodded and made my way down to the stream he had stopped us by. The stream was at the bottom of a small hill which dad remained at the top of. I sighed and threw myself into the cold water.

"He doesn't believe you, you know," Fenrir chuckled from just down the stream from me. I yelped and turned to find him not ten feet away from me. His fur seemed to be turning the stream down from us pure red, yet his fur remained the same color. I started to call out to my father but he quickly shook his head not to.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want to upset him any further now would we," he smirked and took a few steps towards me.

"What do you want," I growled softly, though it was a lot less intimidating than I'd hoped it would sound.

"You know, after all this time I thought you would be happy to see me. We haven't had the chance to see one another since Jason had me imprisoned with my father," I felt an uneasiness in my stomach. Was this whatever had taken control of Jason? No, it couldn't have been. That was ridiculous. Then again, I'd seen a spirit before. I guess the idea wasn't entirely out of the question.

"Please Hutch, don't confuse me with some sort of petty psychopath," I hadn't even said anything. This thing had just read my mind. "Yes, I can ready your mind."

"Stop that," I barked which seemed to amuse him.

"Oh please Hutch, what happened to the you that enjoyed my little trick."

"Stop pretending that you know me," I demanded louder than I intended.

"Hutch, get up here," I heard my dad shout, which caused me to look in his direction. When I turned back Fenrir had vanished and the water was once again running clear. I stepped out of the water and shook off as best I could before meeting my father back by the path.

"Dad listen-" I started to apologize but he cut me off.

"I'm taking you to see Arora."

*Percy's P.O.V.*

If it hadn't been for Leon I was almost certain that Jason and Sadie would have died. Shortly after Hutch ran off and help arrived he assisted in patching up his own wounds before turning to help them. Jason was a lot worse for wear. He had taken a shot straight to the chest which had miraculously missed his heart, while Sadie was only hit less violently by a bullet which had already passed through Leon's thigh which softened the blow. Watching Leon work was truly humbling. He was so calm, even after being injured himself, I decided I would have never made it as a healer.

"Sadie should recover quickly, but Jason will be down for a few months at least," he explained as he had just done to Eve and Felix before. I was surprised to see him up and limping around.

"Shouldn't you also be resting," I asked in a sort of scolding way.

"Probably," he admitted "but I'm going to at least make it back to my den before I do."

"That's not good for you, you want some help," I offered but he merely shrugged off the thought.

"I can make it," he tried to reassure me with a smile but quickly grimaced as he took another shaky step. I rolled my eyes and lowered myself and hoisted him up onto my back. To be an alpha, he was on the smaller side so carrying him was hardly a chore.

"H-hey! At least warn a guy before you do that," I could tell I'd made him nervous. Of all the things to get nerves about he chose this?

"Couldn't let you hobble around like that all the way back to your den. You'd collapse long before you made it," I said justifying my suddenness. Probably not the best thing to do in hindsight, considering it made things incredibly awkward.

"If I'd known this was all a guy had to do to get a lift I'd have gotten shot a long time ago," he joked which helped to ease some of the tension which I was thankful for.

"Pfft, that's the laziest thing I've ever heard," I managed to chuckle at his joke.

"You clearly don't know me well enough. I'm lazy as shit," he admitted, though I wasn't entirely sure he was serious.

"That a joke? Best healer in the pack and you're the lazy one," I smirked.

"Hey just because I'm good at what I do doesn't mean I'm not lazy. Even if I do enjoy my work, I also enjoy just laying back and watching the clouds. It's a good way to relax and forget the stresses of life," he gave a soft sight and I slowly felt the awkwardness begin to fade between us.

"Just sounds lazy to me," I joked, which he pushed my back for as he laughed.

"Asshole! I'm opening up to you and you're not taking it seriously."

"You're right, I'm not," I smirked back playfully.

"Dick move man," he chuckled softly before laying his head onto my back.

"Tired," I asked.

"Yeah, I ate a lot of fermented berries to help dull the pain and they're making me really sleepy. Hope you don't mind dropping me off by my den."

"Not at all," I agreed, but it seemed like he'd already managed to doze off.

I honestly didn't mind dropping the guy off, but something felt weird. Thankfully he'd fallen asleep which gave me time to think things over. As he and I had been talking I began to suspect that Leon wasn't exactly being truthful about a few things. For example, when he first came to see me at my den. I assumed there was more to it than him just wanting to check up on me. Our most recent conversation as well also helped confirm what I had been thinking. I wasn't ready to say anything to him, but I got the feeling that Leon was in fact attracted to me.

Of course, there was nothing against this in pack law. There were plenty of homosexual couples in both the east, west, and even the north. However, I didn't know if I felt the same way. Or did I? I mean, yeah Leon was definitely attractive, and he was really cool and funny, but I didn't know if I was necessarily attracted to him in a romantic sense. I'd never even questioned my own sexual orientation to be blunt. But I think my subconscious was doing that for me.

There was something I found almost endearing about packing the smaller male around on my back. The way he was laying I could feel how well built he was underneath all his fur. He may not have shown it, but he was in great shape. His figure was long and slender, almost feminine in a way. Which I must admit I found extremely cute. But I wasn't gay, was I?

As I reached his den I hunkered down low enough to slide into the entrance with him still on my back. I laid him softly onto the cool dirt, being careful not to jostle his leg too quickly. As I looked down at him, I felt a little guilty just leaving him there by himself. I decided it wouldn't hurt if I stayed around to make sure he didn't need anything. I laid down relatively close to him, but not so close we were in contact with one another.

As I watched him sleep it occurred to me that I was completely okay with being gay, as long as it was with Leon.


	27. Chapter 26: An Old Friend

***AN- Muahahaha! Just a couple of days to add another chapter, that's what I'm talking about** **:D. I just want to say thank you to everyone has shown support for both the story and myself. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy this and care so much about it. I always enjoy reading every single review I get and it motivates me so much to keep writing. I really hope you guys enjoy how it's been shaping up, I was nervous about the whole inclusion of Fenrir but it seems to have paid off. Anyway, here's a little insight into his past. Enjoy!***

*126,000 years ago*

*Third Person P.O.V.*

The boy was born of sin. His father a rapist and murderer, Fenrir came into the world through an act of infidelity. As if to be plagued by his ancestor's crime his fur was forever stained blood red, a color which would only deepen as he grew. As a child, the only wolf he had in his life was his mother, who only cared for him until he was old enough to fend for himself. Then she abandoned him. He was hardly a year old at the time.

Everyone knew who he was, and what his father had done, so they avoided him at all costs. He was turned away by any pack he would try to join, and often chased away before he could get remotely close. This didn't stop him from trying. He would simply find shelter in an abandoned log for the night before moving on to the next territory come the next day. As time passed the boy grew bitter at the world. What had he done that was so wrong? Why should they have judged him for the actions of his father?

"There he is, he's the son of Azazel, I told you I knew where he was," Fenrir heard the cry from the inside of his hollow wooden shelter. There was a group of three boys, hardly much older than he was, maybe by six months. Fenrir just kept himself quiet and tried to ignore the three.

"Wow his fur is red just like my dad said," one said in amazement.

"I heard he baths in the blood of the wolves he kills," said the third. Fenrir bit his lip, trying to restrain from saying anything.

"I heard his dad was his moms brother and that he raped her, think that makes him fucked up in the head," the second smirked as the trio stepped towards the log.

"I'm not messed up in the head," Fenrir argued through a suppressed sob.

"Hey did you hear that he can talk. Guess his mom did teach him before she dumped him in the woods by himself," the first laughed as he gave the log a harsh shove, causing it to roll with Fenrir still inside. The pup was tossed around roughly as the log rolled before hitting a tree, which crashed against his side. He yelped out in pain as the hard trunk refused to budge.

"Holy shit guys I just thought about something. Everyone's always talking about how they're afraid he could grow up to be just like his dad, think if we killed him now we'd be heroes," the third asked as he slashed his claws against the log, tearing holes through the thin bark.

"Hey I bet you're right, come on you fucking runt, get out of there," the first demanded as he tried to crawl inside, biting at Fenrir's tale.

"Just go away," Fenrir pleaded, his heat racing in his chest.

"Alright then, won't climb out, we'll push you over a cliff then," the second pup threatened as the three began to once again roll the log. Fenrir's heart was beating a mile a minute. They were seriously trying to kill him. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to fight them. He just wanted to be left alone. The sound of rushing water filled his ears, he gathered the were nearing a waterfall.

"One last chance runt, come out and let us kill you or we'll push you over," the first pup growled.

Fenrir felt a buzzing in the back of his skull. A sort of primal instinct within him was waking up, brought about by the cruelty of these pups. He flexed his claws and let out a deep bellowing growl which was amplified by the log. He could sense the three grow a bit weary of him. A part of him hated this feeling, it wasn't in him to want to fight anyone. But another part of him loved the feeling of intimidating them, he wanted to see the looks of fear on their faces. He took a step towards the end of the log.

Finally, something in him snapped.

"You want to fight a killer, fine" He quickly jumped straight up, driving himself up through the log which sent splinters of wood in all directions. The three teens had begun to back away in fear, but that didn't matter to him anymore. His claws were digging into the bark below him as he glared down at the trio with his bloodshot eyes. "I'll fucking eat you! I'll turn you into shit!"

Before any of them could even move he was on top of them. Biting, scratching, ripping their bodies to pieces. He felt a strange power surging through him. For so long he had been victimized and mocked for what he hadn't even done. As his sanity was drained away, he decided that if he was going to be the bad guy no matter what, he would give them a reason to fear him. He would kill every last wolf on the planet if he had to.

When he had finished, there was nothing left of the three bullies. Tufts of fur here and there and a few unavoidable splatters of blood was all that was remained of them. Fenrir now stood alone once again. As his anger and adrenaline faded, he found what little bit of humility he had left pleading with him to flee the scene. Adults would soon arrive and when they saw what he had done they would surely try to kill him. But he didn't listen. He wanted them to see what he had done, what the world had driven him to do.

Eventually a search party of five adults arrived on the scene looking for the three boys. Instead all they found was a few stains of dry blood, and a very pleased looking Fenrir. Immediately they rushed the pup without question. None of them had any doubt in their mind as to what had happened. They would avenge their fallen young by killing Fenrir, preventing him from plaguing the land any further. However, none of them expecting him to put up such a fight.

The first male that made it upon him had his throat quickly bitten out and fell, gasping for breath as blood poured down into his lungs. The second and third came in from his flanks. The pup dove right and bit the larger males front leg, tripping him into the other. Without hesitation, and before they could react, Fenrir leapt up the nearest tree and pulled a sharp branch from it. He pounced onto the two and drove the piece of wood through their chests, piercing them together. The fourth, having been angered by the deaths of his fallen comrades, rushed Fenrir at full speed. Thinking quickly, the pup ran back towards the log he had once been hiding in. He slowed just enough to put the adult right on his heels, then rolled at the last second and tripped them. Their torso was too large to easily slide in and out of the log easily, and so the force jammed the front of their body inside. As they struggle to pull themselves free, Fenrir pushed the log into the fast-flowing river and over the roaring waterfall. The fifth however, got the jump on him and pinned him harshly against the ground. He then clamped his jaws against Fenrir's throat until the pup stopped breathing. His massacre had ended not an hour after it had begun.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself at the edge of a massive forest. The air was warm with a breeze gentle enough to keep him cool. The air itself smelled of fresh morning dew, a rather refreshing scent he thought. Had he dreamt the whole ordeal?

"That was quite the show you put on," a stern voice said from behind him. The pup yelped and turned around to find a tall male with dark grey fur sitting behind him. The wolf's underbelly and muzzle were a much lighter color than the rest of his fur, and a long mane flowed down his head. Fenrir could feel his golden eyes piercing into his very soul.

"Who are you," Fenrir demanded almost immediately.

"You're a feisty one aren't you Fenrir? You certainly are your father's son," the wolf gave a sort of smirk. "But there's no need to be so violent anymore. You're safe now."

"Where am I," Fenrir barked, the ferocity in his voice effusing to die down.

"This place was created by your grandmother to harbor the souls of wolves who died and were deemed worthy to live here," the wolf explained. Fenrir's heart skipped a beat. This was heaven, but, surely, he didn't deserve to be here did he? He had just murdered seven wolves, three pups included.

"So why am I here? You saw me murder those wolves," Fenrir huffed. Before the wolf even said anything, Fenrir could picture the words in his head. "What do you mean I deserve to be here?"

The wolf's eyes widened in amazement "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I don't know, I just sort of knew what you were going to say," Fenrir lowered his voice, not feeling the need to be so upset about the innocent question.

"Well that's quite an interesting gift," the wolf admitted "but what I mean is that you were never given a fair chance at life. Your whole time on Earth you were tormented and picked on. What you did, while I don't agree with it, I do believe it wasn't entirely your fault. They pushed you to it. But here, things are different. Everyone is treated fairly, I make sure of that."

Fenrir felt a lump in his throat as the anger and hatred he had been feeling was suppressed. He could hear the sincerity in the wolf's voice, he knew that whoever this was had been completely honest with him. At the same time a wave of guilt had washed over him. He knew that what he had done was completely wrong, even given the circumstances. He should have just ran when he had the chance instead of fighting.

"The guilt on your face says it all. You feel bad about what you did," the wolf stated surely "just how you can seemingly read minds I can read emotions. Guilt is something most killers don't typically feel."

"W-what is your name," Fenrir asked.

"Oh it's-"

"Hutch," another wolf shouted loudly "why have you brought him here."

*Present day*

*Felix's P.O.V.*

"Alright Dex, spill it. What's going on," I asked my brother as he sat down beside of me. He had gone after Hutch after the little numbskull ran off after a pair of hunters. When the pair got back you could have cut the tension with a claw. They weren't speaking at all and I got the sense that something had happened, something bad. Almost as soon as they showed up Dex demanded that Hutch speak with Arora which didn't exactly settle my nerves.

"Something's gotten into Hutch," he shot back, seemingly aggravated.

"Well the kid watched his friend and girlfriend get shot, I can't say I blame him for being upset," I said trying to defend my nephew.

"No, it's not that I'm talking about. I can handle him running after them, much as I don't agree with it I can at least understand it. But what he did, wasn't him," leave it to my brother to be as vague as possible.

"What do you mean," I was forced to ask.

"Follow me," he instructed. Naturally I followed. He led me towards the edge of the pack, which is where I assume he had followed Hutch to. The scene we came across was like something out of a horror story. Blood all over the trees and ground, bits and pieces of flesh spread around and being picked at by flies. It reminded me of when we first found Jason, the pit full of dead pups and blood.

"Dex, what the fuck is all of this," I demanded, pulling away from the scene to gag.

"Hutch did this," he answered firmly. I didn't believe a word of it.

"What?! There's no way Hutch did this. I can see him killing them, but whatever the fuck that is," I gagged violently as the smell penetrated my nose.

"Believe it or not, he did this. I didn't want to believe it either," he sighed.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of misunderstanding," I asked, hoping that he had some form of doubt that my nephew had done this.

"No, Felix. I watched him do this with my own eyes," I still didn't want to believe him, but if he had seen it. No, there was no way.

"Hutch, he couldn't have done this. He's not like that," I argued. "What did he have to say about all of this?"

"He tried to claim someone else did this, but there was never anyone else around. Once he was done ripping them apart he started talking to himself. I fear that he may have lost his mind," Dexter explained. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. An unpleasant one at that.

"You don't think that, maybe whatever happened to Jason has happened to Hutch do you," I asked. Dexter turned to me and raised a brow curiously.

"You mean when he was bat shit insane?"

"Exactly. During my time in the north I've learned that spirits can invade a host's body during moments of extreme weakness, more specifically when their emotions are running haywire. For Jason, he was scared, depressed, and confused, it also didn't help that he was extremely young. Hutch would have been in a similar situation when he watched Jason and Sadie get shot. He would have been angry, sad, scared, etc. and in that moment, he would have been weak to a spirit entering his body," I did my best to explain the process. There was a slim chance sure, but it was the best thing I could think of to explain Hutch's behavior.

"But what kind of spirit would compel him to do something like this," this was something I hadn't thought of until Dexter posed the question. Sure, there were evil spirits out there, whatever had taken over Jason was a prime example, but this was a new beast entirely.

"It's hard to say. Whoever, or whatever, it is though it doesn't shy away from the use of excessive violence. There are plenty of legends regarding evil or malevolent spirits. Torm, Hilda, Xavier, Beelzebub, the original killer Azazel, I could go on. Our best hope is to let Arora check him, if there is someone in there, she'll figure out who."

"And what do we do then?"

"Well, there are rituals we can perform to sort of help expel sort of more benign spirits, but something like this," I motioned towards the bloody mess behind us. "this is something the host has to fight out through sheer willpower."

"So, there's fuck and all we can do."

"That's the short version yes."

Dexter sighed and started walking back towards the territory. I wanted to say something to console him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to muster more than empty words. Truth be told I was just as concerned for Hutch's safety as Dex was. I'd practically raised the kid, he felt just as much my son as he did Dexter's. I cursed the fact there wasn't any way we could help. Hutch would have done anything to help us. In the back of my mind though, a thought began to creep up my spine.

I knew the legend of Lupa and Kane, and how their son Azazel had killed all their grandchildren. But there was suspicion that Azazel had harbored a son as well, one who had been hidden from the world. No one ever knew if the suspicions were true or not, but it was believed that his son was the most violent and twisted wolf ever to exist. Their name was lost hundreds of years ago, which didn't help convince anyone of his existence.

Perhaps the rumors were true.

When we returned to the territory I immediately wanted to speak to Arora about Hutch's condition. Unfortunately, the two were locked in a deep trance. She was digging into his subsidence, trying to find clues as to what, or who, had gotten ahold of him. Trying to move her would have been broken the trance, which was dangerous for the both of them. She had basically inserted her soul into his body in order to fully inspect his mind. Jostling her or trying to get her attention could result in only part of her soul returning, which would not only kill her, but leave Hutch with a severe case of multiple personality disorder.

In the mean time I decided to check up on Humphrey. Eve had taken him back to her den after the run with the hunters to look out for him. Despite Jason wanting Hutch to look after him, Sadie would be in no condition to nurse the little guy with her injures and so Eve took the responsibility upon herself. Much like she had done with Hutch when he was born.

"How is he," I asked as I stepped into the den, Winston nowhere to be seen. I imagined he had told her about the marriage to which she quickly vaporized him.

"He's okay, a little shaken from the incident but he's not hurt," she explained softly. He was currently sleeping in the back of the large cave, along with her daughters Lilly and Kate.

"Today wasn't a good day," I sighed as I sat beside my former pack leader.

"No, but you and I both know it could have been a lot worse than it was," Eve replied trying to raise my spirits.

"I'm thankful it wasn't," I shifted in place, my mind still uneasy about Hutch's condition.

"Don't worry about Hutch, he's a strong kid. You and Tiberius made sure of that," Eve gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Still, you saw what happened with Jason, and he turned out to be just as tough. Whatever's got Hutch is so much worse. Dexter showed me what he did to those hunters," Eve suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again Felix. It's just not been the same without you around," I could tell she was just trying to take my mind off things. It was working. Eve was always so motherly to me, despite the fact she wasn't much older than I was.

She was going to make a great mom.


	28. Chapter 27: Here to Stay

**AN- Eh so little longer than it took last time but I got it out. But this is also a pretty long chapter which I'm very happy about. I'm also really happy about the reception of the Percy x Leon pair, went over a lot better than I was expecting and I'm super thankful for that! Not really much else to say, aside from I'm loving the feedback you guys are giving me. Super awesome to see all the support. As always feel free to leave a review or PM me directly. Anyway, I'll get out of your hair(fur) now. Enjoy!**

*Hutch's P.O.V.*

You know the expression two's company but three's a crowd? That especially applies when it comes to people being inside your head. Sometimes my own conscience is enough to make me feel claustrophobic, let alone Arora and whoever this 'Fenrir' was. You're probably also wondering what it was like to have someone basically invade your mind. Well, the best way I can describe it is almost like a surreal experience.

It started with the two of us entering a lone den, my den to be specific, and her instructing me to sit very still and to stare into her eyes. Admittedly this felt extremely awkward, as she did the same to me, but eventually I could feel my body going numb. I assumed that meant whatever she was doing was working. After what seemed like an hour, the wolf who called himself Fenrir appeared beside of us. We were still sitting inside the den as though nothing had even happened.

"Arora, haven't seen you in ages," he gave a wicked grin as though he were pleased about seeing her.

"Who are you," she demanded, turning towards him.

"Oh come on now, you mean you don't recognize little Fenrir either," he laughed as though he knew he was messing with us. That we had no idea who he was.

"Afraid not," she replied sternly "I would remember meeting someone as fowl as you."

"Ouch, those are some harsh words. I'm practically heart broken," his grin widened and he began to pace around us.

"Whoever you are, you need to leave this body right now," Arora growled threateningly, though it didn't seem to have much effect on him.

"That's a shame, because I don't really feel like leaving. Hutch is a good host, for now," he brushed by my back which sent a chill running up my spine. What did he mean by "good host"?

"Hutch please, so naïve. You watched Jason go through this same thing. Just a shame he had to get out of it," I could feel my heart stopping in my chest. It all made sense then. Much like Jason had been possessed by the soul of his father, I'd been possessed by this monster. It explained so much. Dad couldn't see him because he was in my head. When I had gotten bloody it was because I had killed the hunters. When I washed off it was the blood rolling off my fur that stained the water red, not his. There had been so much, I hadn't thought I could have possibly gotten that filthy so quickly just by walking around that scene. But how, how could this have happened?

"It's simple really Hutch. Whenever you saw Jason and what's her name get shot you exposed yourself to me. I could hear your hearts desperate cries for help. I simply took it upon myself to loan you my services," he answered a bit smugly. I could feel my anger heat up at the blatant disrespect towards Sadie. "OH how delicious, that's the spirit! Unlock more of my power."

"Jason and Sadie are going to be fine, so get the fuck out of my head," I barked, trying to calm myself back down. I could feel, as my anger grew his grip on me became stronger. The last thing I needed was for him to take over again.

"Figuring it out I see? That's too bad. It would have been much more fun to watch the results of another breakdown," every line that wriggled from this guy's lips was oozing with wretchedness. Despite his calm appearance, I could feel just how menacing and dangerous his intentions were. I knew that given the opportunity he would easy have everyone in the pack on the ground while he ripped their spines out.

"What do you want with Hutch," Arora huffed, growing frustrated from a lack of answers.

"Pity you're making me explain it Arora, that's just no fun. In fact, it's not what I want with Hutch. It's not about him, or any one wolf. The world owes me for what it did to me. At first I resented my father for what he did to you lot, I thought it was an awful thing. But when I found out you were upon your high horses still no less judgmental than any mortal I began to respect his decision," he glanced over at me and for a moment it almost sounded like his voice quivered. "I'm done talking. Out with you."

The two of us practically rolled back into reality. Literally. The force of Arora's soul being shot out of my body and back into hers was enough to cause both of us to roll backwards. My body ached, my ears rang, and the numbness was still washing over me, but I felt myself once again connecting to reality.

"Hutch, this isn't good," Arora groaned as she crawled to her feet. I was too dumbstruck to think of anything to say. What was there to say? I had turned into a more violent and unstable version of what Jason had been and had no idea how to fix it.

"How… how do we get him out," I gasped as my heart skipped a beat.

"He's too strong for anything I could do to help. There's no easy way to say this, but you're the only one who can get him out," Arora lowered her ears to show sympathy towards my situation.

"Who even is he," I asked, trying to move past the subject.

"Well he referred to himself as Fenrir, that along with the other things he said lead me to believe he's the rumored son of Azazel. But, nothing else he said makes much sense at all. He claimed that we knew him, and even if he were referring to the original Hutch and Arora, that's impossible. When they were killed, they were sent to Lupa's realm and wolves like him aren't allowed in there," she began to pace back and forth, as if hoping to link things together somehow.

"When I first saw him, he said that I used to know him really well so I can only assume he was talking about the first Hutch. Maybe the two met before they were killed," I suggested, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Maybe, but if they had been so close then why would he resent them the way he claims to?"

"What if…what if we asked the original Hutch?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"What if you guys did your howling ceremony to summon his spirit like Felix had Byron and Haze do with my mom."

"Hutch, summoning a passed relative is one thing, but calling upon one of the 12, it's almost unheard of. Their souls are incredibly strong. It was only ever done one time, a long time ago, when there was almost no food. My ancestors called upon Reyna to help them track down prey out of desperation. Hutch is a new beast entirely. He's the patron saint of all beta wolves and the law bringer of paradise. It would take, gods, all the wolves in the north to conduct that ceremony, and that would only be for a few brief minutes if it even worked at all. Besides that, it doesn't really matter what happened to him then. I'm just worried about how to deal with him now."

"Here's a hint, you can't," a voice came from outside the den. For a moment I wondered if there was yet another voice in my head. I'd never been so relieved to see someone look away from me, as Arora too had heard it.

The wolf standing at the entrance to the den was someone I had never seen before. He wasn't from the pack, I was sure of that. His fur was light brown, almost tank, and his face was peppered with darker specks (think freckles). He was average in height and build, an alpha upon first glance. He had green eyes, almost blindingly so. My alpha training kicked in and I jumped to question him.

"Who are you and how did you get into the territory," I demanded.

"Easy Hutch, don't work yourself up too much. Fenrir can take advantage of every little opportunity you give him," he urged. Great, another wolf I didn't recognize knowing my name.

"As for who I am," he continued "my name is-"

"Braxton," Arora said "mediator of all conflict."

"The very same. Or at least a descendent of the one you're referring to," the wolf replied as he took a seat beside us.

"But, how do you know about any of this? You're mortal just like us."

"I have a close connection with the real Braxton. He talks to me, leads me on the straight and narrow. As such I devote myself to no pack, rather I wander around and visit those who are in need. I was heading by when he told me about your predicament and said I should help out anyway I can," the brown male explained. His voice was, unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. Whereas Fenrir was harsh and cold, his voice was soft and warm. I could feel myself growing calmer just by listening to him.

"What can you get this thing out of me?"

"Well, no. Expelling an evil spirit like him is beyond my capacity I'm afraid. However, I can tell you a few things that may help you."

"Please, we'll take anything we can get."

"For starters, I cannot say whether you will ever be able to rid yourself of him. Fenrir as a child, was very emotionally unstable. He went through a lot when he lived because everyone knew who he was, the son of Azazel. He was teased, bullied, rejected, by not only pups but adults as well who feared him. When he came to the high realm, the 12 immediately became suspicious of how he'd done it. When he died, he'd killed a lot of wolves, out of self-defense mind you but the sheer brutality was heinous. When the other 11 found out it was Hutch who allowed him in, they grew suspicious. They'd thought maybe he'd been tricked or brainwashed somehow into letting the demon spawn into the place. But Hutch stood by his decision, and even took up with the pup. He and Fenrir were almost like brothers. But, one day Stinky, the leader, decided that as the pup grew he became a threat to the mortal world. His strength was immense, and he began to show an alarming influence over the mortal world. A power the 12 possessed very little of as it was taken by Lupa. But, since Fenrir died after Lupa, she wasn't able to restrict him. Stinky and the others demand that Hutch cast Fenrir to the pits of Kane, where he would be chained alongside his father and placed under the watchful eyes of Jason. But like fur shed from a winter coat his essence oozes in the breeze, he's not fully containable like Azazel, he's far too powerful. And even Jason, whose sole purpose is to guard the world from evil such as him, struggles to keep him under wraps. He's never gotten this far out before. I'd wager that 1/100 of his soul is inside you right now." My eyes widened at the number. Even at such a small amount he was practically unbearable. I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if more of him managed to take control of me.

"If this is only 1% of his strength, I would honestly hate to imagine what the other 99% is like," I said nervously.

Braxton nodded "The fact you're even conscious is a miracle. But, I guess we got lucky that he did chose you."

"Speak for yourself." I rolled my eyes

"No I mean that. If it had been anyone else, they'd be running a bloodthirsty rampage right now. You've got a strong will, so he can't take over as easily. You were also at one point his closest friend, I would like to think that some part of him remembers that, and still cares about that. Thankfully for now, his breach is contained. I will do what I can do help find a way to help ease his outbursts. For now, I want you to try and befriend him."

I understood why this guy was a mediator. His voice was so charming, but not in a sly or cunning way. He hadn't come across as someone who would want to deceive, but rather he wanted everyone to remain as calm as possible. My mind told me this idea was ridiculous but I couldn't help but agree with him.

"So, what do I do," I asked, not even arguing about the proposition.

"Talk to him, and when I say talk I mean really talk. Don't argue with him, speak calmly, and talk to him as if you're getting to know him. The first step to mutual understanding is that you both remain calm. Flaring emotions can cloud your judgement and cause you to say things you might not say otherwise. I know it can be difficult, but you must remember that he never really grew up. He died at a young age and never really got the chance to age fully, even in the afterlife, so he can be rather rash at times. Just try to keep him calm so he doesn't take over you, that's the main thing."

"What will you be doing," Arora asked.

"For now, I must leave. Your leaders do not know I am here and I don't wish to cause any harm," he lowered his head and turned away "I'm sorry I cannot do any more. But right now, the only wolves strong enough to confront Fenrir are Hutch and Jason."

'Great,' I thought 'with Jason out of commission for god knows how long I guess I'm going it alone.'

"You okay Hutch," Arora turned to me as Braxton walked away.

"I just...I wish this stupid crap didn't have to happen to me," I sighed. It was true. I didn't want any of this, I didn't ask for it. After everything I'd been through as a kid, I'd hoped that I could live a normal life as an adult. Just a mundane routine every day. That's all I wanted. But instead, here I was having to fight some ancient spirit who had locked himself inside of me because of who I had once been. I didn't know whether to be pissed or depressed.

"I know what you mean," it took me off guard to have Arora agree with me.

"You feel the same way," I asked.

"Yes, well sometimes I do. The 'gift' I have is both a blessing and a curse. I love helping my pack members, but every time something happens they come to me. I have no time for myself. Ever since Felix and I became mates he's done what he can to help, but that's only so much. I just wish I could go a day where I can play in the snow like a pup. Since I was a gifted child I never really got to play like the other pups did. I was always having to learn about how to be the packs shaman."

"… _I know how you feel too, Hutch."_

*Percy's P.O.V.*

It was almost midnight when Leon finally woke up. Seeing his eyes open was somewhat of a sigh of relief for me. I'd been really worried about him the whole time he'd been asleep. Whenever his breathing would get funny I would quickly jump to his side to see what was wrong, or readjust him if it looked like he was in an uncomfortable position. At one point his wound started bleeding again and I thought I was going to pass out from panic. Thankfully I got ahold of myself and managed to reapply a fresh set of herbs and makeshift bandages which sealed the wounds nicely. I then thanked the medical course we had received in alpha school.

"Percy, did you stay here," Leon asked as he stretched his forelegs. I blushed softly. I hadn't even thought that maybe he wouldn't have appreciated me staying in his den without his permission.

"Y-yeah," I answered truthfully "I figured someone should stay by your side and make sure you were okay."

"That's so sweet of you," he smiled back at me and my heart fluttered. I'd never quite seen him, or anyone for that matter, smile at me this way before. It was a smile that said he was glad I stayed by to help him, but he was happier that I was there with him. "Are these, fresh bandages?"

"Oh, yeah," I shrugged nervously "I guess the old ones came loose because you started bleeding again, so I had to patch you back up."

He looked over what I considered to be shoddy patchwork at best and gave an me an impressed glace "Not a bad job for only a two-week learner. Better not have messed with my junk while you were wrapping these vines around my leg."

"I didn't," I protested. My face felt hot, I knew I was blushing like a moron. Thank Lupa it was dark, though I got the feeling he knew.

"Easy there Percy, even if I don't mind I was only kidding. Now carry me over to the feeding grounds. I'm hungry and there's no way I'm making it over there myself," his command came off as playful rather than forceful.

"Oh, really now? And what if I just leave you here while I go get food. For myself," I teased.

"Guess I'll starve then," he laughed as he flopped onto his side.

"Pfft, not going to plead or beg for me to take you along," I raised my brow at him.

"You wish. Besides I know you're going to do what I want," he smirked and stuck his tongue out at me.

"So confident in yourself," I sighed and shook my head, unable to stop smiling as I hoisted him onto my back "but you're right."

"I know I am," he giggled contently "it's like I told you, I can read people. Just like how I can tell that you like me."

I couldn't think of any remark to make. I wanted to say something witty or clever, but I couldn't. He was right. I couldn't believe it myself but, yes, I did like him. He was attractive, funny, talented, determined, generous, there was just so much to like I couldn't think of anything bad about him. But at the same time another part of me had doubts. Was this just a spur of the moment thing?

The two of us had barely spoken to one another in alpha school, and apart from knowing names, we really hadn't known anything about the other. The events of the last 24 hours made me realize I had been missing out. One of the disadvantages of being an introvert I suppose.

"It's okay to admit it Percy," he said finally "there's nothing wrong with it."

"I…I do like you Leon. But…"

"See was that so hard," he giggled. "Not like I was asking you on a date or anything. Now don't you feel better?"

Admittedly, I did feel better. It was like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I felt myself becoming lese tense, my heart rate slowed, I was calm once again despite having him on my back.

"You didn't really come by earlier just to check on me did you," I asked, turning my head towards him.

"Well yes, and no. I was genuinely concerned about your mental wellbeing, but in the sense of both the healer, and someone who cared about you," I could finally sense a hint of anxiousness in his voice, something I'd never expected out of him. "You asked earlier why I didn't have a mate yet, well the truth is I'm not really attracted to females. Big shocker I know. I was never much of a romantic either, which is why I'd never talked to any guys either. Not that I don't believe in love, but I don't believe it's as over glorified as everyone would have you believe. I feel it's more of just a close connection between two people, nothing more nothing less."

"So, you thought you'd come seduce me," I smirked jokingly.

"It worked didn't it," he laughed. "but in all seriousness, in all the conversations you and I ever had together, which while they were few, I thought you were really nice. Tall, handsome, extremely shy, just my type to be honest. I was honestly only expecting that we would get to know each other a little better and become closer friends."

"Well if anyone caught us from the wrong angle they'd assume we were a little more than just friends," neither of us could help but to crack a smile.

"Cover story, I was taking your temperature," he laughed.

"With your dick?"

"I needed better leverage."

"You're such a dork."

"Hey who's on the bottom in this situation," before he could say anything else I rolled my eyes and sat him gently onto the ground as we arrived at the feeding grounds. Fortunately for us, it seemed as though there had been a few freshly caught deer. Frankly I wasn't ad big of a fan of deer as Hutch was, I knew it was his favorite, but it was still better than old caribou.

For his slim figure I would have never expected Leon to eat as much as he did. He was by no means gluttonous, but for a little guy he had a healthy appetite. He must've eaten twice as much as I did, and even had room to munch down a few bones afterwards. It was honestly kind of impressive to watch.

"Damn, haven't eaten that much in a long time," he licked his lips as he finished the last of a rib "going to have to work this off later."

"You're joking right," I chuckled, I couldn't believe he was planning to work all the food off.

"Well duh," he rolled his eyes "I've got to keep this gorgeous figure somehow."

"You're pretty confident in your appearance."

"I should be. I spend a lot of time making sure I look my best," he scoffed.

"Well I don't think missing one night will hurt you."

He gave a wide yawn and leaned into my side "It won't, but I'm not gonna be happy about it."

"You know, I feel like someone should sit with you for the night. Just in case," I said shyly.

"Come on Percy, there's no shame in admitting you want to stay the night with me," he giggled.

"Would you mind?"

"I'd love you to."


	29. Chapter 28: Alex

* **AN- Ugh I'm late once again -.-. But, this is the longest chapter I've ever written which I'm quite proud of (5k words exactly, not counting the authors note). I should like to warn you that this chapter does contain some, let's say explicit, content so you've been warned. But, I encourage you to read up until that point, it's pretty obvious to tell when it's going to happen. This whole chapter was basically brought about because someone said that we hadn't heard from Alex in a while, and I thought "You know, they're right. I'll write a chapter for him. All this work later and I can safely say I'd like to develop a lot more of the characters this way. But, it's entirely up to you guys. Feel free to let me know what you'd like to see, either through a review or a PM and I'll do what I can to make it happen. Also I've been reading back through the old chapters and realizing there are a TON of typos, so I may work on updating the chapters to more polished version in the near future. Anyway, I'll get out of your hair and let you have some lewd content. Enjoy!***

*Alex's P.O.V.*

"Fucking hell," I panted, collapsing onto the hard ground of my den. I'd spent the last several hours in a competitive game of hardcore 'football' with my omega buddies, as well as a few alphas Tiberius had wrangled up. Our game was cut short when there was an outcry for help and gunshots were heard. Naturally that meant us omegas got as far away as we could. In a way, that was both the blessing and curse of my injury.

On the one side, I never had to risk my life fighting off intruders; but at the same time, I wanted to. Over the months I'd spent lounging around I'd come to realize just how much I missed being an alpha. I'd often stare out into the forest on sleepless nights and remember just how much fun it was. It was demanding, I had responsibilities, my pack depended on me. But now, now all I could do was sit back and relax all day. My 'free time' was becoming more 'forced time'. I didn't enjoy a second of it.

I knew Percy still felt guilt for the loss of my paw, our parents did ask him to look after me, but it wasn't his fault at all. These things tend to happen after all, it was war. Besides, there are much worse things that could have happened. Several of our classmates died. I was lucky enough to make it out alive and I was thankful for that.

However, I was resentful of the fact that I had lost my paw. It made life so much more difficult for me. I couldn't walk correctly so I had to basically learn a new way to comfortably get from place to place. It took time, but I did manage to figure something out. Now I could even run just as well as I could before, though with some pain. I even taught the omegas how to play the sport 'football' to act as both physical therapy for myself, but also to cope with the boredom. For a while it worked, and even now it still had its moments, but I needed more in my life.

Fact of the matter was, I just wasn't cut out to be an omega. My natural instincts were burning to once again be out doing patrols and keep active. I never truly got to appreciate all that hard work until I started to miss it. Now I would have given anything to just go on a hunt. I didn't even look the same anymore. My once toned frame was losing muscle, there was only so much a little sport could do for me, and I felt so much weaker. It was sad really.

I flopped over onto my side and let out a deep sigh. I was so young, there were so many opportunities for adventure and excitement and I was going to miss all of them. Some would argue that you shouldn't let a disability like that get you down, but this was a serious drawback. If I had to fight I was down a set of claws, plus my agility, and on top of that I feared someone would always be trying to look out for my back which would only open them up to attacks as well. I couldn't even begin to imagine trying to grab at a caribou with only one front paw.

Once or twice I'd thought about carving myself a new replacement out of wood. But, that option just wasn't viable. Sure, a lot of females used it for, unspoken means, but for me it was useless. I had no way of attaching it permanently to myself, after a while the wood would break, and it would just be too much of a hassle to deal with.

Going along the lines of females, finding a mate was by no means easy. The whole missing paw thing turned out to be a bit of a turn off, shocker I know. It's not even that I was unattractive, or at least I didn't think so. It was the stub at the end of my right front leg. It made a lot of wolves feel, I guess uneasy is the right word.

Even a few of my omega friends sort of saw me in a different light, as though I were different than them. Granted, omegas also never suffered injuries like this, it was always something alphas had to deal with. I suppose it was the fact that I was once an alpha that made them treat me differently. Not to sound harsh or anything, but the two social classes never really talked much between themselves. I wanted to believe that boiled down to the fact that since they couldn't become mates, they never felt the need to mingle much. Of course, there were exceptions to this. I imagine it was weird for a group of lazy and light hearted omegas to one day have a hard working and disciplined alpha thrown at them to befriend.

But enough about my social theories and grievances.

I sat up and stretched my sore legs. I hadn't worked them so hard in months, and it felt good to be honest. I thought about where I would have been if I hadn't lost my paw. I doubted I would have been as in shape as Hutch, his father Dexter, or even my own brother Percy, but I might have looked something more to Leon's build. Or at least I'd like to think that. Okay, maybe a little more masculine. I'd never say anything but Leon was a very feminine looking wolf. Granted he did devote most of his time to his clerical duties so brimming muscles were the least of his worries, but still the guy gave off weird vibes.

Breaking from my train of thought I glanced down at my poor stub and sighed. Even after all this time I still felt weird looking down and it not being there. Sometimes I suffered from what the healers called 'phantom-pain', a weird sensation of feeling pain in a missing limb. It was bad for the first few weeks prior to my injury, and even now managed to creep up on me from time to time. This was one of those times. I doubted it would ever really go away. Thankfully I knew a solution to this.

Getting completely shit faced.

It was late enough that no one would be awake for me to pester, so I saw nothing wrong with eating loads of berries until I was completely numb. I'd regret it in the morning as it would leave me severely hung over, but for the moment it was worth it. Now normally, I would find a berry bush and take a bunch back to my den to eat so I was at least in my den when I inevitably passed out. Tonight though, it would seem as though fate had other plans.

I headed out of my den, hobbling around to where the berry bushes usually grew. It wasn't unusual to find one here or there, but if you wanted a lot of berries, and it took a lot for me, you had to go towards the stream near the howling rock. They were all over the place there, which was convenient for those who wanted a little courage on their date. Once I got thinking I realized it had been a while since we'd had a howl.

Now, normally there was no one around near midnight as most wolves were in their dens sleeping. But much to my surprise it seemed I had company tonight. The stormy gray fur was recognizable right away. It had been a while since I'd seen her, but I knew her right away. She was busy downing berries, but her alpha senses were still sharp enough to pick me up.

"Alex," she sighed when she saw it was only me. Her muzzle was becoming stained from berry juice, her bronze eyes dreary. I assumed she'd been here a while.

"Rachel, long time no see," I gave her a soft smile.

"Up a little late aren't you," she pointed out as I took a seat beside her.

"I should say the same thing to you," I smirked in a teasing way.

"I'm an alpha, I can stay up as late as I please," she tried her best to muster a chuckle, but I could tell it wasn't in her.

"Never expected to see you out here eating berries, that's my job. What's up," I asked.

" 'S nothing. Least nothing that can be helped," she lowered her head and ate a few more.

"Well you've got all your paws intact, so I imagine that's not it," she smiled a little and shook her head.

"You certainly do have an omega personality to be an alpha," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm just feeling lonely. My grandparents went to the east so I've never met them. My parents died in the war, which is hard to deal with for an only child."

I honestly didn't know what to say. Rachel always seemed so sweet and headstrong. I'd never seen her sad before, it was disheartening. I decided I had to do something to cheer her up.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you're welcome to stay at my den," I offered, not thinking much of it. She turned to me, eyes wide.

"Alex, you don't have to do that for me," I could tell she was blushing.

"Well I can't let you stay out here by yourself. Besides, it's been a little odd not having Percy around," I shrugged and grabbed a few berry covered branches in my muzzle. "C'mon, ish not too far, we can bring veese wiff us."

Reluctantly she nodded and stood, though wobbly. She'd obviously eaten her fair share of berries and was beginning to feel the effects. Thankfully we made it back to my den without incident and we flopped down near the back, sharing the berries I had brought with us. Now, Rachel was a very slim and small female, even with my scrawny frame she still managed to snuggle up to me and make me feel huge. How she was an alpha I'd never know. She smelled nice, and I'm not saying that in a sexual way you pervert. Her fur smelled like flowers. I knew some females rolled around in patches of them in the hopes of having the scent rub onto them, but I didn't think it was her style.

"You're cozy," she giggled as she rubbed her head against the bottom of my jaw. I blushed and started to shake, something that had become a bad habit recently. Whenever I would get nervous I would shake violently, and there wasn't really a way I could control it.

"T-thanks. You smell really nice," I complimented.

"Awe thank you! You're the first person to comment on it. I rolled around in some lilacs this morning since I didn't have duty," she explained and wrapped her tail around mine. Was she doing this because of the berries, or was it something else?

"Getting a little close for comfort don't you think," I giggled, hoping to make her realize what she was doing.

"Opps, hehe," my heart melted at her giggle. It was honestly the cutest thing I'd ever heard in my life. Despite this, she didn't make any attempt to move away. "You know Alex, I'm sorry I never spoke to you much."

"Hey, we're both still young. Not like alpha school was the only time we'd ever get to talk," I gave in and allowed myself to cuddle her.

"No, but you're an omega now, and I'm an alpha. I'm always going to be on duty so we'll hardly get the chance," I could hear a certain sorrow in her voice, something I wasn't about to stand for.

"Well, my den is always open if you want to stay the night," I lowered my head and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"That's so sweet of you, honestly. But…"

"But," I asked.

"We're in different social classes. We shouldn't be doing this," she tensed up as though she were about to pull away from me.

"Not necessarily. I'm only an omega through a technicality. As far as the gene pool is concerned I'm an alpha," my own words surprised me. It was as if I was begging her to stay next to me. A combination of the berries, and my own desire to cuddle must've taken over.

"Actually, you're right. You were born an alpha, so I guess there isn't any harm in it," it seemed to be enough to calm her. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, just enjoying one another's company. It was nice to say the least, having someone to hold.

"Alex," she raised her head to look up at me.

"Hmm," as soon as I looked down at her she brought our lips together and kissed me. At that point, I didn't care if it was the berries or not. I couldn't help but kiss her back.

I'd never kissed anyone before that. It's not that I wasn't interested, it wasn't that at all. But it was difficult to find someone who I liked. Call me picky, but the omegas we're all too silly for my taste. Whether it was my instincts, or personal preference, I needed the vicious and demanding nature of an alpha to satisfy my lust.

The scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was unlike anything I'd ever smelled before. It was intoxicatingly sweet, to the point it began to cloud my thoughts. Despite having never smelled it before I knew immediately what it was. The season hadn't started so she wasn't in heat yet, but it was the next closest thing. She was getting wet, just from a simple kiss.

My heart rate skyrocketed. She rolled over against me, exposing her underbelly to me which didn't help at all. I got a good look at her petite figure, more than I should have. As if to tease me, she had lifted her tail to cover her most private area.

"No peeking," she giggled as I glanced down to sneak a peek. I nearly let out a whimper but stopped myself, I didn't dare let myself seem that submissive. She took a quick look at my paw and shot a wicked grin. Before I knew what was happening she'd managed to completely flip us to the point that she was standing over me, our bodies separated by mere inches.

Looking up at her I could tell by the look she was giving me I was blushing like an idiot. She looked down over me as I did her, but I made no attempt to hide my sheath from her, the tip of my wolfhood just barely visible due to my rising arousal. She bit her lip and lowered her groin against mine, allowing my sheath to become coated in her wetness. I gasped and my crotch thrust forward instinctively, which she giggled at. She leaned in and bit my right ear tenderly.

"Lay back and let me take care of everything," she whispered before delivering a tender kiss against the side of my neck. I was in complete shock. This was a whole new experience to me so naturally I was nervous, but she was so confident in her actions. Almost in an unfair way.

I practically cooed as she peppered down my body a flurry of kisses and explorative licks. As soon as she neared my groin, she slowed down to an almost agonizingly slow speed. It felt like it took her ages just to move inches closer to my sheath. My heart was pounding and I was panting like I was the one in heat. I loved every second of it. Who'd have thought I was the type to enjoy being teased.

"Someone's enjoying this," she giggled as she planted a kiss right at the top of my sheathed sex. "Admit it."

"I am," I groaned nearly in desperation to have her continue. Thankfully my unspoken request was granted as her lips pursed around my exposed tip, her warm lips planting a gently kiss on my exposed organ. I let out an approving hiss as she gently sucked on the tip to coax my member out. In no time my wolfhood had slipped out and began to harden to full size.

"Alex," she gasped "it-it's huge."

Even still I found myself blushing at her words. She just sounded so cute and innocent to be saying such provocative things. Not to toot my own horn, but I knew what she said was true. I'd always considered myself to be VERY well endowed, and with good reason. As my cock reached its maximum length it stretched a colossal 10.5 inches from my sheath with girth equally as impressive at 3.5. The cream of the crop was a 6-inch knot at the base, which she was eyeing both anxiously and hungrily.

"Holy shit Alex, why didn't you ever tell me you were so lucky," she smirked. Before I could even think about replying, she pulled the head into her muzzle, inhaling half of the length as though it were nothing. The feeling was breathtaking. My whole body began to tingle with pleasure as her warm maw took in my sex.

"R-Rachel," I hissed, placing a paw on her head. She looked up at me with her gorgeous bronze eyes and gave me a wink. Even with my dick in her mouth I could tell she was giving me a devilish grin.

She went slow at first, simply testing both my own limits and hers as well. Once she was confident in her own abilities, she moved onto pleasuring me. Gently her head began to bob up and down on half of my length, while her paw began to rub the area which she couldn't yet reach. I jumped slightly and let out a hiss when I felt her other paw grip my balls, a sensation I'd never felt before.

Feeling the copious amounts of pleasure and warmth being given to my tool, my body released large spurts of salty pre-cum. At first she was taken aback by this, having never done this before, but she quickly warmed up to it. With every dripple of pre her tongue would flick across the head of my cock, lapping up the fluid which she swallowed through a low, panned out moan which sent chills up my spine. Clearly pleased with herself, she drew her muzzle away from my shaft and relied on her paw to keep up the pressure.

"Someone's getting close," she giggled. "Now, I was gonna get you right on the edge and then stop to make you beg for it but…"

"But-" I looked up just in time to watch her force my entire length down her throat. The sight, combined with the wet, warm, feeling of her throat around my organ threw me over the edge. My balls clenched and my back arched, forcing even my not through her lips as the first gush of my hot seed painted the back of her throat white. Her eyes clenched shut and she whined in displeasure of having her airway clogged, but she refused to back off. Only when the sticky white fluid began to spurt out from her lips could she hold on no longer and she pulled back, moaning as the rest of my climax gushed onto her face.

Seeing such a cute female covered in my own seed was easily the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my life. She glared up at me with a seductive grin, licking a strand of semen from the side of her muzzle. She wanted more, she wanted all I could give her. Whether I was willing or not, she'd decided she was having her way with me.

I wasn't about to complain.

"Oh Alex," she moaned, using her paw to wipe my sex fluids from her face which she immediately licked up. "You're supposed to warn a girl before you shoot your hot, tasty, cummy into her tummy."

I was too lost in my euphoria to reply. My tongue was flopped out stupidly and I was panting like a moron. But, she giggled as though it were cute. "Awe, cute puppy came now he's all tired. However, there's something I want you to do for me now."

I wasn't even allowed to protest when her dripping wet crotch was forced onto my face. If I'd thought the smell of her juices was intense before, now I was completely lost in the musk. It was overloading my senses, making me begin to act on primal desires. Thankfully she'd left some room between my muzzle and her sex, which allowed me to get a wonderful view of her most private region.

The beautiful puffy pink slit was practically glistening from her own slickness. Apparently sucking me off had really worked her up. The surrounding fur was completely drenched in her feminine juices, which were now threatening to drip down onto my face. I wasn't about to allow a single drop of her sweet-smelling honey to be wasted. I decided that I would be just as vicious on her crotch as she was to mine.

"AHH~!" she gasped as my tongue immediately spread her virgin labia and was enveloped in her glorious flavor. Her entire body shuddered and I could feel her trembling above me as I pushed my tongue in as far as it would reach. My tongue began to glide back and forth in her tight walls, her body trembling from the sensation.

"Oh Alex! Fuck yeah~!" she groaned as I pressed my lips to her cunt and sucked lightly on the sensitive labia. Her cute little pussy began to reward me with more of her sweet flavor, her rear lowering onto my face to grant me easier access. Every push of my tongue, every touch of my lips, made her shake and groan in complete bliss. I could feel I was still rock hard, throbbing for the opportunity to claim her.

"Alex~!" she suddenly moaned loudly as her walls clenched around my tongue. Her entire body began to spasm and she began to pant through a series of long blissful moans. My pleasing her had been rewarded with a sudden gush of her feminine cum, a taste sweeter than anything I could have imagined. My eyes rolled back as my muzzle was both filled with, and covered by her sudden spurt of ejaculate, the taste nearly pushing me to my own orgasm.

Neither of us had to say anything. We knew what was coming next. As if on cue she crawled off me and assumed the standard mating position. She spread her back legs and moved her bushy tail aside to give me the privilege of taking her virginity. If there was any doubt that it was the heat of the moment, or even the berries making this happen, it was long gone. All that mattered now, was that I was about to deflower her.

I strolled over to her and brushed my muzzle by her perfectly round rump. She smiled back at me and giggled, clearly wanting to see me up on her. More than happy to oblige I hoisted myself up onto her, resting the weight of my upper body on her toned rear. A sly grin grew across my muzzle, I was going to have some fun with this. I lined my crotch up with hers ever so carefully, enough for me to slide maybe a centimeter or two of the head inside. As much as my body screamed at me to thrust it all in I managed to resist the urge, much to her displeasure.

"Don't be afraid Alex," I could hear her panting in anticipation "I want this."

"Beg," I demanded.

"W-what," she asked shyly.

"Beg for it," I restated "beg me to fuck you."

"Please Alex," she groaned "don't make me do that, it's too embarrassing."

"Guess I'll just take this back then," I smirked and slowly started to withdraw from her warm insides.

"No!" she squealed and tried to push against me, basically attempting to force herself onto my dick.

"Awe look how eager she is to have my cock inside of her," I giggled, denying her actions by firming my grip.

"Please Alex, I NEED you to fuck me, I'm so fucking turned on I can't stand it," she whined. Her face was as red as it could have possibly been, so much that it was visible underneath her fur. Thankfully for her, these were just the words I wanted to hear. I was, we'll say generous, enough to allow myself to slide back into her.

"Oh fuck yes," she moaned, her body practically trembling from the overwhelming amounts of pleasure. I'd never felt anything more intense in my entire life. Every muscle in my body began to wobble as my mind was drowned with newfound sensations of bliss. I'd thought the blowjob was intense, but it didn't even compare.

As my shaft worked its way in, she spread her back legs to help accommodate my large size. I heard her hiss a few times and whimper from the pain, it was a lot for her virgin slit to be taking in. Whenever she showed any sign of discomfort I immediately stopped, allowing her tight walls to adjust themselves. Every time she was ready to fit more she would give a subtle nod, my cue to keep pushing. Her poor womanhood had gone into overdrive, trying to moisten itself more and more to make my entrance easier. By the time my knot hit her folds I could hear her juices literally dripping to the ground

"You okay," I asked shakily, my body trying to find some way to process the raw amount of pleasure.

"Yeah," she panted "now fuck my little pussy until I scream."

My body acted on its own. I gripped her as tightly as I could, then pulled my hips back and lunged my entire length into her. She gasped and arched her back from the sensation. I did it again, faster this time, causing her to practically squeal. I picked up the pace, moving to a steady rhythm, the warmth of her dripping pussy gripping my cock as it thrust in from the cool night air. I shifted myself, placing more of my weight onto her stout rear so I could focus solely on thrusting. Soon I was pumping in and out of her as fast as I could.

"Holy fuck," I gasped "You're so fucking tight."

"Shit Alex, you're fucking huge," she moaned. "Deeper!"

I was more than happy to oblige, cramming every spare centimeter of my rock-hard member into her that I could. With every push her labia kissed my thick knot, lubing it up to eventually accept it. My cock was thick and it was already a tight squeeze, I couldn't imagine how I was going to get that thing inside. I knew the only way it was going in, was if I pushed harder.

"AHH! Holy shit," she panted as her front legs gave out, sending her front half to the ground. Despite this, she began pushing her lower half against me, desperate to get my knot into her. Every slap of her soaking cunt against my thick knot edged me closer to my climax, I needed to knot her as soon as I could.

"It's too big," I groaned. She huffed and spread her legs even further.

"I don't care how much it hurts, or what you have to do. Just knot the fuck out of me and fill me with you hot cum," she demanded. I nodded and braced myself for what I was about to do.

I rest my full body weight on her back before biting the back of her neck. I began to focus less on speed and more on pure power, attempting to force my thick orb into her. Finally I made some progress, her walls opened up a little and allowed it to pop inside. I gave up on thrusting and just pushed. She began to scream, though whether from pain, pleasure, or both I didn't know.

*POP*

The loud pop of my knot forcing its way inter her was almost like a signal to start thrusting again, and I did. I pushed my massive cock deeper and deeper into her, my soaking balls building up a thick load. Finally, it happened. I pushed as deep as I physically could and moaned out.

"RACHEL!"

"ALEX!" she screamed in return as we both climaxed. Her walls clenched around me, tighter than ever and I could feel the forceful squirt of her cum cover my entire crotch. Likewise, my inner floodgates released and an ocean of my seed gushed into her womanhood. Rope after rope of the thick white fluid panted her insides, sealed in by my thick not. I climbed off her and turned around to complete the tie before we both collapsed. For minutes we just laid there, panting from the exhausting experience.

"Thank you, Alex," she said finally. I smiled over at her and gave her a wink.

"Well I didn't intend to go this far, but I'm glad it did," I said, which caused her to smile back.

"And it better not be the last time," she giggled. Then it struck me. This entire ordeal had just been in the spur of the moment, with our youthful hormones controlling us. Within the next few days, mating season would start. During that time, the smell of her heat would be so great that no force on earth would make me tell her no.


	30. Chapter 29: Will Power

***AN- Hey guys, kind of a short chapter today which I'm not really happy about but eh, it is what it is. With the semester over I'll hopefully have more time to work on the story. I'm really curious to know what you guys would like to see more of, whether it be more of a certain character or more lemons. Feel free to let me know, it's always nice to hear from you guys and gals, always makes my day. Well, anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

 ***Hutch's P.O.V.***

After our meeting with Braxton, Fenrir's presence was almost forgotten. He never appeared before me to talk, or even attempted to control me. It was like he'd stopped caring about whatever plan he'd been devising. I wondered whether this was a part of his plan, to reel me into a false sense of security before striking again, or if it was something else. I felt strange thinking this way, but I wanted to believe that the conversation I'd had with Arora got to him. After all, the last thing he'd said was that he knew the feeling, of being forced into something you had no control over.

The more I thought about the situation, the more I began to feel sympathetic towards him. He was like Jason in a way. A pup born into a bad family which caused a shaky childhood that ultimately led to him being blamed for a crime that wasn't entirely his fault. Jason had lost control of his body to whatever thing had possessed him, and I could assume that Fenrir was tired of being considered a bit of a bastard child as well. I know they say violence is never the answer, but the poor guy could only take so much.

At the same time though, he was born to the patron saint of all evil, the original murderer, Azazel. It was for that reason I understood the concern with him. He could be manipulative if he needed to be, he could bend my thoughts and actions on a whim. The thought of that scared me more than anything ever had. I'd been in fights, thrown of bucks while hunting, and watched my friend and girlfriend be shot, but none of that compared to the thought that at any time I would lose control of my body and kill my pack mates.

The worst part was not knowing what he was planning. At least when Fenrir spoke to me I knew he was toying with me. I know they say silence is bliss, but in this case silence was utterly unbearable. It made me uneasy to the point that it made me sick. I decided it was best to do anything to take my mind off him by any means necessary.

I wanted to be with Sadie while she recovered, but the healers insisted that both she and Jason needed their rest. As much as I wanted to protest, I knew they were right. It was getting late which meant all my friends would be going to sleep as well. The last thing I wanted was to sleep in mine and Sadie's den alone, so I went to the first place that crossed my mind. The top of the howling rock. It was an odd choice sure, but the place was peaceful and a bit distant from any dens in case I wanted to howl.

So there I sat under the full moon, my mind racing a million miles an hour, when the familiar voice called my name.

"Hey there kiddo," it was Felix, accompanied by my dad.

"H-hey," I replied nervously. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see my dad, but he seemed much calmer than he was earlier.

"Hey son," he said, lowering his ears to his head.

"Thought we'd find you up here," Felix said as he and my dad took the spots beside of me at the top of the rock.

"I thought you two would be in bed by now," I commented.

"Me? Never," Felix gave a half smile, "I had to come check on my favorite nephew. Arora gave us the news."

"I'm uh, sorry I doubted you earlier," Dad choked out. From a glance, I could see he was on the verge of tears.

"You okay dad," I asked.

"Fine," he replied wiping his eyes "just…sorry I didn't believe you. I should have known better than to think you'd have done that on your own."

"It's okay, dad. I don't think I would have believed me either," I said in the hopes of helping him feel better. It seemed to have the intended effect.

For a while the three of us sat in silence just looking up at the night sky. The howling rock always did provide a great view of the moon and starts. It was out in the open and unobscured by any trees or vegetation. It was a great spot to come and be alone. Plus, berries grew near the base of the hill. Thankfully I'd managed to beat my berry addiction I'd once had.

"Look at us," Felix said finally, "three generations of betas right here."

"That's right," dad said, a small smile developing onto his face. "Guess it just runs in the family eh Hutch?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," I smiled as well. I guess it had never occurred to me, but I came from a family of beta wolves. In that moment, I wondered if I had a son would he also become a beta like us?

"It's been an interesting day hasn't it," Felix asked aloud.

"Interesting is one way to put it," dad replied with a sigh.

"What happens now," I asked. "I mean, do we just go back to pretending like everything is normal?"

"We might as well," Felix replied.

"For once, Felix is right. I mean, as much as I'd love to rip Fenrir out of your head, there's nothing I can do to help. That's not to say you can just ignore him and hope he goes away, you still have to deal with him. But, aside from _him_ , that's pretty much the idea. Eve has offered to look after Humphrey since Sadie is injured and won't be able to tend to his needs, which means you'll need to be there to take care of her. Or at least I would like to think Felix taught you the right way to look after your mate," I could see my dad smirk at his brother.

"Pfft, of course I did," Felix rolled his eyes "kid learned all he knows from me."

"Good lord is he going to need help," my dad laughed, and I did too. I'd never had the opportunity to see the two of them act this way before. They acted like more than friends or packmates, they were acting like brothers. As much as the sight was heartwarming, I couldn't help but feel an emptiness.

It felt wrong not having mom there with us. I wanted all my family together with one another, talking, laughing, being happy. But with mom gone, that would never happen. We were all that was left, here in the west anyway. I doubted I'd ever meet my grandparents in the east, so this was as good as it got. Ever since she'd died I wasn't much of a crier, but in that moment I couldn't help but feel myself get a little choked up.

"You okay Hutch," Felix asked as he looked over to me right as a tear streamed down my cheek.

"Y-yeah," I lied "just missing mom."

"Me too buddy," my dad added. He stood from beside Felix and walked over to sit beside me.

"I've been so busy I've not had the time to think about her. She'd be so mad if she ever found out I wasn't thinking about her," I chuckled out through another tear.

"That she would," dad agreed giving me a pat on the back.

"I hope I made her proud," I could feel myself breaking down slowly. I hadn't thought about her in so long, it never really hit me just how much I missed her. For a while she was all I had in my life. Call me a momma's boy if you will, but I loved my mom more than anything in the world.

"You'd have made her proud if you'd have flunked out of alpha school and became an omega. You'd have made both of us proud no matter what. You're our only son after all," dad pulled me over to his shoulder, which I was thankful for because I started bawling. I wouldn't have done it in front of anyone else, maybe not even Sadie. But Felix and dad were the two closest wolves in the world to me now.

It felt good just to cry it out. After the day I'd just had, I felt like I was going to explode. It felt good knowing that no matter what dad still have my back. In a way, it was kind of empowering to know that he had so much trust in me. Dad never once questioned a leadership decision I made, he always followed my orders to a "T". I loved him so much, I was so happy he was in my life.

"… _I'm sorry Hutch."_

 ***126,000 Years Ago***

 ***Third Person P.O.V.***

"Hutch how could you," Stinky sighed at his brother's decision. How could the beta have allowed such a demon into his paradise? He had called for a meeting of the 12 leaders to question Hutch's decision, so he and the other 10 stood in a semicircle on a small mound above the beta.

"Stinky listen to me-" Hutch started to protest but Jason intervened.

"No Hutch, I don't think you see what you've done."

"What I'VE done?! Just where were you when Fenrir was about to be thrown off a cliff mister 'I'm the guardian of all wolfkind'," Hutch shot his third sibling a dark look. Jason was completely taken aback by the outcry, unable to form more than a gasp.

"That pup is a danger to everything our forest is built upon, he's a murderer for Lupa's sake," Alice added, which only fanned Hutch's anger.

"And what about you little miss den mother 'oh all pups are sacred', don't you DARE try and tell me he's the exception. You heard Lupa, 'the life of a pup is a precious thing, we must keep them on the straight and narrow to ensure no one ends up like Azazel'. Yeah, where were YOU when those brats tried to push him over a cliff," Hutch snarled at his cousin who fell painfully silent.

"Come on Hutch, I know you can smell his thirst for blood. You don't need my nose to sense it, with him here the entire mortal world is vulnerable to his impression," Reyna jumped to attack the beta but was stopped by Braxton.

"Sis please calm down. Everyone just needs to take a deep breath and calm down. Lupa made Hutch the judge of this place for a reason, because she trusts his intuition. Who are we to betray her trust in him," Braxton's voice seemed to ease almost all of the tension in the room. Hutch smiled and nodded in satisfaction of the mediator's support.

"Thank you, Braxton," Hutch smirked at his other siblings and cousins. Stinky glared at Hutch.

"Just give me one good reason he should be allowed here."

"Because EVERYONE deserves justice, even him," Hutch snapped as he glared straight through his brother's eyes. Stinky was an intimidating wolf, and no one dared look him in the eyes as a sign of challenging him. Only Hutch ever dared to do it, and he won.

"Fine. He stays, For now."

"You're damn right he does," Hutch whispered as he turned to walk away, as did the other 11. Unbeknownst to him, Fenrir had hidden in a small bush behind the position he had been standing in and had just watched the entire ordeal.

"D-do you really think I deserve to be here," Fenrir asked, stepping out from his cover which surprised the beta. Hutch jumped from the startle but then smiled when he saw it was only Fenrir.

"Of course. This is a place not only of eternal rest, but of second chances. Your life was hard, harder than it should have been, but here you get to be you for once. Without anyone to criticize you," Hutch smiled down at the pup who merely lowered his ears.

"They seemed to be criticizing me pretty harshly," Fenrir sighed. Hutch pulled him into a hug quickly.

"Forget them. They're all a bunch of hot heads anyway, especially Stinky. You just focus on being happy, let me worry about them okay," Hutch insisted, which lightened Fenrir's expression.

"T-thanks Hutch," the pup grinned slightly and nuzzled against the chest of the older wolf.

"It's no problem little buddy. Come on, I bet you're starving, let's get you something to eat," Fenrir nearly yelped in excitement at the thought of food. Living as a loner, he was lucky to fetch scraps for himself without impeding into one packs territory. He survived off small critters like rabbits and squirrels and very rarely got to enjoy the taste of larger mammals.

The feeding grounds of paradise were stocked to the brim with anything he could have ever hoped for. Elk, caribou, deer, squirrel, rabbit, and even fish like bass and salmon surrounded the young pup. He felt short of breath, he'd never seen so much food before let alone been able to enjoy it. Immediately he dove for the nearest elk and began stuffing his face. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

He ate, and ate, and ate until he almost felt gluttonous, but Hutch assured him there was never a shortage of food. The woods were made so that fresh food was always available and there was plenty to go around, regardless of how many wolves would come to inhabit the realm. As Fenrir gnawed at a thigh bone, his mind went back to the earlier argument Hutch had been having with his family.

"Hey Hutch," Fenrir asked.

"What's up," Hutch responded as he himself began to enjoy a piece of salmon.

"When you told off your relatives, what did you mean? About the whole guardian and den mother thing that is."

Hutch swallowed his fish and took a moment to figure out the best way to word his answer. "Well, each of those wolves you saw, including myself, has a responsibility. The ones I lashed out at were Jason, and Alice. Jason is supposed to make sure that any wolf who gets into danger makes it out okay. Alice is supposed to make sure that pups can reach adulthood and are kept safe, very similar to Jason in a way. Of course, this doesn't always happen. As I'm sure you're aware Azazel is still able to cause trouble even from within his prison. Because of that death can still happen, though they do what they can to prevent it. As much as I hate to say it, I don't think either of them made an attempt to save you…"

Fenrir froze.

Hutch continued to explain things, but everything became distant to him. He had been abandoned by his father, his mother, and now even the two wolves who were supposed to protect him. Why? Why him? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? He felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't asked for any of this. He didn't ask to be the son of a murderer. He never wanted to kill anyone. He never wanted to die.

"You alright," Hutch asked which broke Fenrir from his trance.

"Y-yeah," he lied. In reality, he didn't know if he wanted to be there anymore. It seemed like Hutch was the only wolf who thought he deserved to be there.

"It's been a long day for you. Come on, I'll take you back to my den and you can spend the night with me," Hutch offered, standing to stretch his legs. Fenrir could only muster a nod.


	31. Chapter 30: Bloodbath

***AN – Hey guys! Oh my god it took me so long to make this chapter because I just didn't know which way to go with it T-T. I hope it turned out good, I'm curious to know what you think about it. Also curious to know who your guys' favorite and least-favorite characters are. Who do you want to see more/less of? Let me know in the review or through a PM, your feedback is always super awesome. Well, I'm tired so I'm going to let you guys have at it. Enjoy! ^o^**

*Jason's P.O.V.*

I'd never experienced so much pain in my entire life. The only thing that even came close to this was when Hutch and I fought and nearly killed one another. As soon as the bullet hit me my entire torso felt like it was on fire. Despite my best attempt at holding myself up, the pain overloaded my nervous system and I collapsed. For the few minutes I was conscious I could hear what was happening but was powerless to help. The last thing I remember before blacking out was hearing Hutch say that he was going after the hunters.

When I woke up I was inside of a den with the sun just barely starting to peek in the morning air was cool and crisp in my lungs. I didn't know how long I'd been out, but judging from the soreness in my body it wasn't long enough. As I came to I took a deep breath which I immediately regretted. My chest exploded with pain and I was sent into an equally painful coughing fit. When it finally subsided, I decided to settle for slower, shallow breaths.

For the second time in my life I'd taken a killing blow for someone else and out of some miracle had survived. Was this really what it meant to bear the name Jason? Since I'd lived in the north I'd learned of the legend surrounding Lupa and Kane as well as of my names significance. Jason, the guardian who'd jumped to defend a sibling. By comparison I had gotten off much easier than he had. He'd paid for his actions with his life, while all I suffered was a little pain. But just how many times could I do it? Surely at some point my luck would run out.

Thankfully, before I could dwell on the thought for too long, Eve arrived with my little Humphrey at her heels.

"Oh Jason, you're awake," she seemed surprised to find me in my current state, raising further concerns as to how long I'd been out.

"In pain, but awake," I tried my best to give a confident smile, but judging by her reaction it came out as more of a half-crooked grin.

"I'm not surprised. You've only been out for two days," she explained.

"Two days, that's all?" I was shocked. Surely, I would have been out for much longer with an injury like mine. Though it did explain why I was still in pain.

"It's a short time I know, but you've been doing well despite that. Best take it east though, we don't want that wound reopening," she ordered as she took a seat beside me and began to examine my chest. Behind her I saw her tail wagging back and forth to keep Humphrey entertained. The oblivious pup of course pounced after the fluff eagerly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Looking after Humphrey while Hutch is on duty," I asked as she giggled. But her expression quickly shifted.

"Well not exactly. Sadie got shot as well, though not as severely she's still going to need some time to recover. In the meantime, I've taken it upon myself to look after Humphrey. That and…"

As she trailed off I could tell something was wrong, something was very wrong. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, it's just…It's hard to explain the situation," she took a deep breath "Hutch has, well he's in a similar situation to what was happening with you."

I'd not eaten anything but I felt sick at my stomach. I'd tried my best to repress the memories I had of being controlled by that monster, so much that I'd not even thought of it until she brought it up. I knew what it was like to share a body, to have someone else be trying to take control. It was hard, borderline impossible, to stop them unless you had the will power of a god. And that was a lesser spirit like my… like Roxa.

"Is everything alright," Eve's voice managed to snap me from my trance.

"Y-yeah. But, could you have Hutch come by later? I want to talk to him," I requested.

"I suppose I could have him run by. Do you want Dex or Felix to come with him?"

"No, have him come alone." I knew it was risky. If he lost it he could easily kill me, especially with my current state, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I had to talk to Hutch and Hutch alone.

"Well, okay, but you be extremely careful alright?"

"I will. I promise."

I thanked her as she left with Humphrey. Despite my focus Hutch's situation, I couldn't help but keep thinking about my son. The poor pup had no idea that I was giving him up, even if it was got his own good. Would he understand that as he got older? Would he forgive his mother and I for doing so? I liked to think he would. The last thing I wanted was for him to resent us like we'd betrayed him.

It really wasn't an easy decision. Ever since he was born he had to have an arctic wolf wrapped around him at all times just so he didn't freeze to death. Sure, there were plenty of wolves who offered to help out but when we found out he'd never really grow a coat thick enough we knew something had to be done.

The bright side of the situation was that he'd be with the people who helped me grow up. Even with my troubled childhood everyone here was incredibly supportive and nice. He'd always have friends to play with and plenty of adults who would be willing to look after him. It almost made me want to have a second chance at my childhood. Damn that shithead of a father.

When I said I'd been repressing my memories, I meant everything. From the time I was born until the time I'd freed myself of his curse, I'd made it a point to erase every single detail. But now I was remembering him again and it was rekindling the hatred I had for him. Truth was, watching him die was one of the happiest memories I had. Second only to watching my children being born.

I missed my mom.

I'd never talked about her to anyone before, but my mom was an absolute angel. Her name was Celia, at least if I remember correctly it was. She was the sweetest thing ever and always made sure to try and take care of me and my siblings. She took so much for us. So many disgusting actions. Beatings. Verbal harassment. Rape. I loved her so much and watching that happen to her as a pup hurt me. I swore that one day I'd end my father's life. I'd be the one to crush his skill under my paw without second though so me and my family could live a happy life. Even if we were loners.

He haunted my every moment. Even when I was asleep I'd have nightmares about him. One night in particular I remember being extremely bad. I'd stayed up late to watch over my siblings, as I often did, and before I even shut my eyes I began dreaming. I say that very lightly because it was less a dream and more a vivid hallucination.

I saw myself, but I was much older and broader. I was standing over my father with his throat torn out, his blood covering my body. I felt strong for once. The feeling was almost intoxicating. Now, I thought my dad had a chilling voice, but it was nothing compared to the hiss my own figure emitted.

" _You crave this power, don't you Jason_ ," it seemed to laugh. " _I can give you this strength. The ability to tear down your wretched father and anyone who would dare threaten your family_."

It was unbelievably tempting and I wanted nothing more than to make it a reality. But at the time I knew it was simply my imagination showing me something I wanted to see. Besides, I wanted to gain that power on my own. I didn't want it given to me. I wanted to show that bastard that even after everything he put me through I could become stronger than him and save my siblings.

To ignore the voice, I instead thought about my mom. I thought about her soft voice, the sweet smell of her fur. She always managed to smell like honey, even up to her last minutes. I don't know how she did it, but she always made it so that _his_ scent was never present on her. Being around her made us all feel so safe.

"Jason are you okay," Hutch's voice managed to snap me back to reality. I was staring down at my claws which were raking deep grooves into the stone beneath me, though at the cost of some blood.

"Y-yeah," I lied "just thinking."

"Hopefully not about me," I managed a smile at Hutch's joke.

"No, not about you. Actually, for once in my life I was thinking about my dad," I felt comfortable enough around Hutch that I could tell what I was actually thinking.

"Y-your dad," Hutch asked nervously.

"Yeah. Not something I usually think about, but after Eve told me about what's going on with you it sort of brought him back up. But, now that you're here, I want to ask you how you're doing."

"Well, it could be worse. He's been painfully quiet since last n-" Hutch stopped mid-sentence and his gaze became fixated on me. My spine tingled. I knew that look.

" _YOU_ ," I thought I would piss myself out of fear.

It was the same voice I'd heard that night.

Hutch quickly shook his head to regain control. "Dammit Fenrir, sorry about that. Fucker hasn't said a word since last night."

"Hutch," I managed through my fear "I thought I'd imagined it but… I've heard that voice before."

"What?" Hutch turned his head. "When?"

"It was when I was much younger. He offered me power, but at the time I just thought I was going crazy. What did you say his name was, Fenrir?"

"Yeah, that's what he calls himself. He's the son of Azazel." I didn't need to see my reflection to know how pale I was turning. I knew there were rumors Azazel had a son, but I didn't think they were true. Once again Hutch's expression shifted.

" _So this is what you grew up to be,"_ I heard him laugh. " _it's a shame really. You could have been so much more."_

"Hutch, Hutch snap out of it," I pleased, trying to walk over to my ally.

" _Tsk, what a waste. Shame too, that whole time you could have had someone worthwhile inside of you, instead you let that little pest use you. You could be a ruler. A conqueror. But instead look at you, you couldn't even save your mother"_ he smirked. I felt a subconscious surge of anger. I knew this thing was just trying to fuck with me, but my emotions started to get the better of me.

"Shut up," I demanded. "You would have just done the same thing to me that he did. How would it have been any better?!"

" _Oh ho, looks like I hit a nerve. Guess someone doesn't like it when I talk about his mommy. It's a shame she had to die, she was hot._ "

Before I knew it, I found myself on top of Hutch, pinning him down and glaring into his eyes.

"You listen here you bastard, don't you EVER talk about my mother like that again. Or so help me I'll find whatever hole you're buried in and fucking eat you."

My body exploded with pain. Almost immediately after the adrenaline rush wore off I felt myself get light headed and nauseous. My chest was once again on fire. But, I managed to hold myself up and continue my death glare into this things eyes. It may have been Hutch's body, but these weren't his golden eyes. They were dark and sinister.

" _I bet that would have hurt, if I could feel any of it,_ " he grinned wickedly. Suddenly there was a shift in his eyes and the dullness faded.

"Gah, fuck sake Jason that hurts," Hutch yelped and nearly threw me off. I jumped and released my grip, freeing his chest of my claws.

"I-I'm sorry. He just…he got the better of me. You need to get rid of him as soon as you can."

"Yeah, about that…" Hutch shifted nervously.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, sort of. Yesterday a guy named Braxton showed up and is sort of pressuring me to befriend Fenrir," I couldn't believe my ears.

"Is he insane! You can't befriend that _thing_! Unless you kill him he'll just end up hurting someone again. I know you can hear the shit he says, surely you agree with me," Hutch rolled his shoulders uneasily. No. No surely, he wasn't seriously considering it.

"Well, he did bring up some good points."

"HUTCH! You have the son of the most notorious killer ever to have lived sharing a body with you, and you want to make friends with him?!"

"Jason please, it's not as bad of an idea as it sounds. Just let me ex-"

"I don't need an explanation," I was furious at this point.

"Jason listen to me," now he was growing frustrated. How could he even pretend like what he was thinking was a good idea.

"No, YOU listen. You're going to kill that son of a bitch right here and right now," I demanded. Hutch lowered his head and remained silent all the while I glared at him. It seemed like I had won.

For the longest time, he just sat still. Had this been what happened whenever I had fought Roxa? How long had I just sat motionless, staring off into space? Finally, he took a deep breath, but something was off. As he exhaled, the air condensed into steam around his mouth. The air grew bone chillingly cold, so much that I began to see my own breath as well. The fur on the back of my neck began to stand on its end. What had happened? What had I done?

"Hutch," I weakly stood and began to approach the beta. No response.

"Hutch, are you okay?"

Finally, he looked up at me.

The golden color of his eyes was gone, and was instead replaced with a dull tone of red.

" _Jason,"_ he hissed " _all these years and you still haven't changed a bit."_

*126,000 years ago*

*Third person P.O.V.*

It had been two months since Fenrir arrived in paradise, but he still didn't feel any more accepted than he had on Earth. Despite Hutch's constant assurance that he was welcome, he could tell people looked at him differently when they found out who he was. He felt so insecure that he never left Hutch's side except for when the beta went to do his duty of welcoming newcomers. They even shared a den together, upon Hutch's suggestion.

In those 60 days, the two had become remarkably close to one another. Hutch found great amusement in Fenrir's ability to read minds and Fenrir found comfort in Hutch's presence. But it wasn't enough to make up for the scorn. Any of the other eleven leaders, excluding Braxton, would often shoot the young pup a harsh look. Reyna was especially harsh towards him, often drag her claw across his throat when Hutch wasn't looking. To Jason, this was not only harsh towards him, but it seemed a bit hypocritical.

If she would ever follow up on this threat, how would that be any different than what he had done? It angered him just as much as those three pups had. Often he would feel that same buzz in the back of his skull he'd felt that day. He wondered if the strength would ever burst forth like it had. It also made him wonder if he was even capable of killing here.

His answer would come in the form of a dream.

Much to his surprise he found himself back on Earth of all placed. The air was nice and warm, heated to perfection by the strong midday sun. The air smelled of freshly blooming flowers. It was the kind of weather most wolves welcomed as a time to relax and enjoy themselves. But the scene unfolding before Fenrir was anything but relaxing.

He'd found himself on the side of a trail which ended in a clearing which was closed on one end by a tall mountain. Running towards this clearing, was a young female who couldn't have been older than two. Tears were pouring down her face and she was extremely short of breath as though she'd been running for a while. Not far behind her was a pair of males, both with crazed looks in their eyes. They were chasing this poor girl with malicious intent no doubt. This brought back many memories of being victimized, and Fenrir wasn't about to stand for it.

Once again the buzz started in the back of his skull, but this time it was much stronger and darker. He felt his body swell with power as his anger festered in him. She began to scream and beg for help as her escape route was cut off, but no one came. Finally, the pair caught her and forced her to the ground, keeping her rear in the air. Fenrir knew what was about to happen. He could hear their thoughts louder than a shout beside of him. For seemingly no reason, this pair was about to rape and kill her.

Tears rolled and her cries became louder, begging the male on top of her to let her go. The other was positioning himself at her muzzle. Fenrir felt an odd sensation surround his body, it was like rushing water was pouring from his fur. Looking down, he found himself now standing in a growing puddle of blood. The liquid began to rapidly stream towards the group of wolves, but this hardly seemed to faze the pup. The males only took notice when they felt their paws getting wet.

But by then it was too late.

As if on command, pairs of jaws leapt forth and grabbed the males by their back legs, quickly jerking them away from the innocent female. In horror, the pair screamed and began trying to resist but the liquid was surprisingly resilient to their efforts. One of the two was pulled straight into the ground, only his soft body pushing the dirt aside as he was dragged towards Fenrir. The other, having realized the source of the blood, now began trying to grab anything to save himself.

" _K I L L,_ " Fenrir's voice caused the grass in front of him to grow a layer of frost from the coldness of his voice. This only scared the male even more and his attempts became more frantic, even resorting to trying to chew his own legs off. But after the terror he'd caused the female, he had no right to act scared. He would pay for what he'd done.

The male was brought to within inches of Fenrir, the other now being pulled from the ground behind him a bloody mess of broken bones, and the pup glared straight into the soul of the wolf in front of him. The two had always been this way. Harassing on anyone who dared stray too close. Fenrir decided that would end here and now.

More pairs of jaws began to form in the blood, some even growing into full wolves, as Fenrir turned the petrified male towards the girl.

"Apologize for your actions," he demanded. Stunned and still in shock, the male merely sat there, sobbing in terror. Fenrir scoffed and had the other male thrown in front of him. The blood then overwhelmed the injured male, the jaws snapping and biting onto every inch of his body. He began to scream in pain as his body was torn to pieces, begging for his companion, for anyone, to help him. To end the suffering.

"Apologize now, or would you rather share his fate," Fenrir asked over the screams of pain.

"I'M SO SORRY," the wolf finally screamed. The female, now having come back to her senses, acted as though she didn't see any of what was going on. Rather, she looked at Fenrir with complete bewilderment for having saved her before running off.

"I don't want to die," the wolf mumbled as the screams finally faded to growls and the sickening sound of entrails hitting the forest floor. Fenrir walked over to the male, once again glaring into his tearful blue eyes.

"You want a second chance," Fenrir asked, almost rhetorically, but he allowed the wolf to nod.

"Please I won't ever do anything bad again I swear," he was hiccupping from having cried so hard. Fenrir leaned into his ear.

"Think about that while I tear your heart out," he whispered. Before the wolf could reply, Fenrir's muzzle bit into his face and began to rip him to bloody pieces. The blood around him then joined in, consuming the wolf alive.

It was around this point that Fenrir shot awake from his slumber. He was in a cold sweat and he was shaking harder than he ever had. He looked down at his paws and then over to Hutch who was still sleeping. What had just happened, was it all just a dream?

"Hutch, wake up," Jason demanded, appearing at the front of the den.

"What," Hutch groaned, continuing to try to sleep.

"Hutch, something's happened in the mortal world. Something you need to see," the urgency was apparent in his tone. Hutch yawned and sat up, stretching his limbs. By that point Fenrir already knew. Two wolves had suddenly become devoured by a mysterious fountain of blood while attempting to rape a female. Fenrir froze. He'd done it. He'd saved her while in the spirit world just through a dream. He knew that if he'd done it once he could do it again. His mind began to race at all the new possibilities this brought to him. He could deliver his own sense of justice to the mortal world.

Hutch may have been judge, and jury, but Fenrir was the executioner.


	32. Chapter 31: Fall and Rise

***AN- Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I've been on the job hunt lately and it's really taken a toll on me. Hope that hasn't deterred you from enjoying the content I do put out. I've been going back and reading the story again and it's made me realize just how many spelling errors are in there, been considering updating them to fix that. But I dunno, don't feel like it detracts from the story too much. Also I'll be removing the (New Version) thing from the title because this has been out so long I doubt anyone even remembers the original. Well, I'll get out of your hair now. Enjoy!***

*126,000 Years Ago*

*Fenrir's P.O.V.*

It started as an experiment. Every night I'd see just how far my powers could go. I wanted to see just how much control I had over the real world. I tried to keep lots of time between each test. I didn't want anyone to catch on too quickly. Of course, Jason suspected me right off the bat, but he couldn't prove it was me doing any of it nor could any of the others. They were so oblivious that within a month I was reigning vengeance multiple times a week and the fools were none the wiser. They all pointed to my father as the cause.

It was incredible how much I could manipulate the world. Of course, there was the blood which poured from my body, this was my main tool. It could shape itself into tendrils, wolves, jaws, claws, anything I desired. But there was so much more I could do. I could bring tree roots from the ground and pull a victim into the earth. I could cause lightning to strike them, swarms of locusts to eat them alive, it was incredible. Very quickly though, I discovered that though I could do these things nothing could touch me.

I figured that I was nothing more than a ghost. It was merely my aura that could interact with the things around me. Which made sense. I was dead after all, and constantly returning to the mortal world just wasn't logical. But, it was what it was. Besides, vanishing every time I went to sleep would make it painfully obvious that it was me killing wolves.

The amount of satisfaction I received from saving others was incredible. It was a euphoria that I'd never felt before. It was as if my life had purpose for once. Within a couple of months however, I decided I could do so much more than simply kill someone for what they were doing at that moment. With the ability to read minds I could seek out those who'd performed despicable acts in the past and punish them. Even those who were contemplating doing something were not safe from me.

Despite the lack of evidence, Jason's suspicions never wavered. He was practically obsessed with the thought that I was the one to blame. The others didn't know what to think of the situation. They were torn between believing Jason and calling him a loon. Hutch was also struggling to explain the anomalies. He'd never admit it aloud, but he didn't see it as such a bad thing that was happening. The less violent people there were in the world, the safer everyone was, the more peaceful their lives could be.

But something felt wrong.

The nirvana I had felt from the first few kills began to sour into a deep feeling of restlessness. It didn't stop at that though. As time went on the feeling became worse and worse. My mental state deteriorated drastically as a result. I began avoiding contact with everyone but Hutch, who I'd gotten to believe I was just concerned for the state of things. Some nights I'd wake up halfway through finishing someone off in a state of violent convulsions. But I couldn't stop doing it. I needed to kill.

Whether by fate or karma, one day my actions caught up to me.

I shot awake in my den, retching, and coughing violently. My body felt like I'd just been thrown down a cliff and hit every rock on the way down. Every muscle ached, every tendon creaked, even my bones were sore. My lungs felt like I'd been breathing fire for the last several hours, my heart was pounding in my chest harder fast enough to make me feel as though it was about to explode. I didn't even know it was possible to feel pain in this place, let alone this much. For the second time, I thought I was dying.

It was too early for anyone else to be awake, so no one would be around to help. For what felt like an hour all I could do was lay still and suffer. It was as if all at once the repercussions for what I'd been doing finally caught up to me. The endless pool of strength and energy I'd been tapping into had seemingly began to show its side effects. I just never imagined it would all catch up to me at once. It almost made me regret what I'd been doing. Almost.

Finally, Hutch found me curled up on the floor of my den, practically seizing, and rushed to my aid.

"Fenrir oh my gods," he gasped. I'd never heard so much concern in his voice before. He was always so cool headed and calm. Sure, I'd seen him angry, but to hear genuine concern in his voice, that was scary. He placed his paw on me and all at once my pain dissipated. My convulsions stopped, my energy rushed back, it was as if everything I was feeling had suddenly been washed away. I stood and shuddered, almost as if expecting the sensation to come back.

"H-hutch," I coughed, regaining my senses "thank…"

As my attention turned to him it only took a second to realize what had happened. He had collapsed onto his side, twitching, and groaning in agony. Blood was beginning to pour from his nose and ears like something out of a horror story. Rather than cure whatever was happening, he'd transferred it to his body. No, it had jumped to his body.

"What's with all the-HUTCH," Jason had now appeared at the entrance of the den. He rushed inside once he noticed Hutch, practically shoving me aside. I was too struck with fear to even react to him. Much like Hutch had done for me, Jason placed a paw onto his sibling. Instinctively I recoiled, expecting the same thing to happen to him.

However, rather than crumple over in agony, Jason merely winced. Hutch's body stopped shaking, his groans of pain stopped, he fell into a state of rest. The other alpha sighed with a shudder, keeping his back towards me.

"I-is he-"

"I knew it" Jason began to laugh. Not like he'd heard a joke, but rather like he was completely overjoyed. "I've known all along it was you. Every day that someone died I became increasingly certain it was you. But I couldn't prove that the acts of brutality were you. But now…now I have all the proof I need. I can finally have thrown into that retched abyss with your damned father!"

"J-Jason," Hutch moaned. As if out of necessity Jason leapt to the aid of his brother.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, I bolted from the den as fast as I could. Normally Jason's accusations seemed harmless at best, even if he was right, but it was as if he was merely saying it because he didn't want to believe that he was wrong. But this time he sounded so much more certain of himself. The look in his eyes as well, they weren't the eyes of an obsessed wolf anymore. They held firmness, he finally had the assurance he'd been craving.

I didn't know how, but out of some stroke of luck he'd scrapped together some piece of evidence that linked me to the killings. My guess was, whatever had struck Hutch had somehow been whatever he'd been needing. I didn't even take the time to read his thoughts. At that moment, my only thought was to put as much space between him and me as I possibly could. I had no desire to find out what would happen if I was caught.

In hindsight, this wasn't the brightest idea. This was his realm after all, and surely he'd round up all of the other 11 and have them on my tail in no time.

"Oh no you don't," I heard Reyna shout as she quickly tackled me, pinning me underneath her. Much to my surprise, she didn't immediately bite my throat out. Instead she just glared down at me with an odd sense of accomplishment. How did she already know?

"Fenrir," I heard Stinky this time. He and the rest of the leader began to appear in the forest around us. Once they'd encircled us, Renya stepped off me and backed up to join them in the circle. There was no more running.

"Why'd you do it kid," Kyle shook his head, almost in shame.

"Hutch stood up for you," this time Owen spoke up.

"How could you do that to them? Do you think that's the right thing," Cierra voiced her opinion as well, but I wasn't about to take anymore.

"HOW WOULD ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT THE RIGHT THING IS," I snapped. I must have surprised them because they all jumped when I shouted, but they held their ground firmly.

I continued, calmer this time. "None of you understand a thing about what's right, none of you understand true justice. I was given the power to save innocent wolves, to purge the mortal world of all evil. So that's what I did."

"Save them? Is that a joke? You don't know how many lives you've ruined do you," Reyna smirked.

"RUINED? How could you possibly think I ruined their lives when I saved them you stupid bi-" before I was allowed to finish Kyle was on top of me, paw pressed firmly against my throat.

"I'd think very carefully before you finish that word kid," he glared down at me with the most intimidating glare I'd ever seen. I'd not been so scared since the time I was nearly thrown over a cliff.

"Every single wolf you've rescued from danger has been outcast or killed by their pack," Stinky stated bluntly. I turned to him in shock.

"What?!"

"It didn't take long for your saved ones to start telling stories of magical blood wolves led by an angel saving them from danger. Naturally no one believed them. When they brought wolves to prove themselves, all they found were messes of blood and gore which only made them look guiltier. They were either forced out for fear of insanity or killed for being murders. Most of those who weren't killed ended up killing themselves anyway, as the isolation and thought of what had happened drove them to insanity," Arora explained.

I wanted so badly to argue against it, to tell her that she was lying. But I could see it in all their minds. She had told the truth. I saw them all. Alone. Crying. Suffering because of what I'd done. I turned to Hutch for some sort of help.

"H-Hutch," I quivered. The beta merely looked away in shame.

"No Fenrir. I'm not going to stick up for you this time. I gave you my trust, and you betrayed that. I stood up for you, despite my own leaders opposition, and said that you deserved justice. You made a fool of me, and I won't let that happen again. For so long I believed it wasn't you. But…you're too full of Azazel's power. It attached itself to me earlier and merely destroyed my spirit. You're…you're…."

"You're too dangerous to be kept here," Jason smirked. "Now Hutch, get rid of him."

"W-what are you going to do, I'm already dead," I argued, trying to buy some form of time for myself.

"We could destroy your spirit and you'd cease to exist, but that's too good for you. So, instead, Hutch is going to banish your soul to be forever restrained alongside your father," Stinky stated as though he was done talking. I saw him turn to Hutch and nod.

"Hutch please," I begged, but Hutch shook his head.

"No more Fenrir. This is what happens to killers." I wanted to cry, scream in anger, and beg for forgiveness all in the same breath. Unfortunately, in that moment, I felt any trace of morality leave me. I wanted to kill them all. Every last one of them.

"I SWEAR TO YOU I'LL KILL EVERY LAST BLOODY ONE OF YOU! I'LL RIP OUR YOUR ENTRAILS AND STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM! I'LL EAT YOUR HEARTS AND TURN YOU INTO SHIT! I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE WOLF ALIVE!"

Then in a flash everything went dark.

*Hutch's P.O.V.*

I managed to regain control of myself just before my jaws snapped shut around Jason's throat. It was painfully obvious that Fenrir and Jason were a horrible combination to have in the same vicinity. Climbing off my ally, I helped him to his incredibly shaken feet.

"I'm sorry Jason. I….I'm going to go before something bad happens," I lowered my ears, completely ashamed of myself for once again losing control and almost killing him.

"Y-yeah. I…I think I understand why you're trying to get on his good side. Just….be careful," Jason said wearily. I nodded and exited the den as quickly as I could. Twice in a row I'd let Fenrir get the better of me.

' _You should have let me finish him off,'_ Fenrir cooed ' _I know you still blame him for the loss of your mother.'_

' _Shut it,'_ I decided to retort mentally, didn't want to be seen talking to myself.

' _What's the matter, don't want to admit I'm right,'_ he laughed. I decided to remain silent. He would have known if I was lying and called me out for it. That wouldn't have helped my emotional state any more than if I told the truth.

I decided to try my best to distract myself from him. It was about time I'd done something I hadn't in a very long time. I was going to spend the rest of the day with my friends, and Sadie. Much as I wanted to talk further about it with Jason, I decided it best if he and I not see each other for a while. At least not until Fenrir wouldn't become an issue.

"Hey Hutch, you okay," much to my surprise Candu had found me before I found him. He'd always been my closest friend ever since we'd met as pups.

"Candu, y-yeah. Just got a lot on my plate. I was hoping to come find you and the old gang, I want to spend some time with everyone again," I explained as he approached.

"What do you mean 'old gang', I thought we were all still pals," he chuckled.

"You know what I meant," I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I did. In any case, I came to find you for the same reason. Everyone's down by the training grounds if you want to come chill with us." I was almost thankful that they'd already gotten together. I didn't know if I could've made it around the pack without having a breakdown.

When Candu and I reached the training grounds, I saw that he wasn't kidding when he said 'everyone'. I saw Percy, Leon, Rachel, Alex, and even Sadie sitting back by the old dens.

"Hey slowpoke," she called out to me.

"W-what-"

"Leon said he'd keep an eye on her," he quickly explained. Seeing my mate to be sitting upright was the biggest shock I could've received. For the past couple of days she'd been out cold like Jason, I'd never expected her to be awake let alone walking around.

"How're you feeling," I asked her as I took my place beside her.

"Pretty good to have been on the brink of death," she chuckled through a wince. Her chest was still wrapped up tightly with healing herbs and from the wince I gathered she was still in pain.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't strain yourself. Which means no participating in the upcoming mating season," Leon warned sternly.

"Awe come on," Sadie groaned. I shared her disappointment, she and I had both been eagerly anticipating the season, but at the same time Leon did have a point.

"Sorry, but I don't want your wound reopening. Had you been hit somewhere less vital it'd be a different story."

"Look on the bright side, you don't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant," Rachel's argument didn't seem to change her mood in the slightest.

"Well, she's not the only one," Leon giggled as he leaned into Percy's side.

"Wait, you two are together," I must've sounded stupid asking the question.

"We are," Percy replied happily. I didn't know how I hadn't already made the connection. It seemed we'd all chosen spots beside our mates. Leon and Percy, Rachel and Alex, myself and Sadie, Candu and….

Candu had been sitting on Percy's other side. He'd been so quiet I'd almost forgotten he was here. I could tell by his expression he felt a bit awkward, and seemingly left out of our conversation. It made me feel guilty for our complaining when he didn't even have someone to spend time with.

" _He's unbelievably jealous,"_ I heard Fenrir comment. Much as I would've liked to argue, I couldn't. I knew Candu was jealous just from looking at him. The poor guy had always been incredibly short, so he was never too hot with the ladies. He never showed it though, at least not until now. Then again it wasn't a highly discussed topic for us. But it seemed like I wasn't the only one catching on.

"Hey Candu, you wanna help me over to Winston's den? I wanna talk to him about something," Alex asked suddenly. Candu turned almost in shock of having his named called.

"S-sure," he agreed. He helped Alex up to his feet and the pair lumbered off towards the pack leaders den. I wondered if Alex really had caught on like I'd suspected, or if he genuinely wanted to go see Winston.

"Don't know how I didn't see it sooner," Leon said as they walked out of ear shot.

"What are you talking about," Sadie asked turning to Leon.

"They're depressed, both of them," he replied.

"What? That's ridiculous. Candu maybe, but Alex," Rachel argued but Leon shook his head.

"Positive. They're just showing it in different ways. Candu is suppressing it by staying quiet. Alex, on the other hand, is taking the opposite approach. He's taking on the true omega role and trying to make others smile, all the while suffering in silence," Leon explained. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing, it was absurd to think that two of my best friends could possibly be depressed.

"Are you sure about that," Rachel asked, almost in disbelief herself.

"As sure as I am about the fact that you two have mated for two nights in a row now," Leon stated bluntly. Guy didn't seem to have any shame. Rachel's poor face blushed like a rose.

"In any case," Sadie started loudly, hoping to push the previous statements behind us, "we should do something to help them out. They're our friends and we shouldn't just sit back and let them suffer."

"Sadie's right, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't do anything," Percy agreed.

"First things first, we need to know what's wrong. Candu is easy, he's lonely. So, we hook him up with a few dates. Hutch you should talk to Winston and arrange a moonlight howl. Alex is a different story. I can't tell what's wrong, but I can make a guess, and if what I'm thinking is true, then there's nothing we can do to help."

"What? Why," I almost demanded.

"He's going through a sort of culture shock. His life changed a lot when he lost his paw. He went from waking up at the crack of dawn, to sleeping in, from going on patrols to lying around his den, his mindset never really adjusted. Mind you, this is all just a guess. But, if I'm right, then there's only one way to help him."

*Alex's P.O.V.*

"I want to be an alpha again," I said finally. Candu turned to me almost like I'd admitted a crime.

"What?! Much as I would want you back in the field with us, I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean, you have a hard-enough time making it from place to place," Candu was right, but I shrugged him off.

"Alpha's are always out in pairs, so if my leg ever hurts I've got someone to look after me. Even in a fight I'd be able to hold my own. Besides you remember how me and Percy were before the incident, we were a perfect team. I want to ask Winston to let me back into the alpha role, I can't handle another day of being an omega, it's just too sedentary," I explained. Candu seemed a bit perplexed, he remained silent for a while.

"That why you asked me to help you," he asked.

"Well, that, and I want to know what's bothering you," I added. Back when we'd all been sitting and talking he'd hardly said a word. It wasn't hard to tell that something was up, and I was determined to find out what.

"It's nothing," he sighed, almost like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on Candu, I know something's bothering you. I'll get it out of you one way or another."

"Just let it go Alex," he said, a bit more aggressively this time.

"Woah, hey, calm down, just trying to help," I said innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it alright? Just let it be," he huffed definitively. I decided it was best not to pressure him any further. The rest of our walk was incredibly awkward. I was too afraid to say anything, and it didn't seem like he was too happy with me. Eventually we ran across a group of other wolves walking in the same direction. It was Dexter, Felix, and Tiberius. It was almost a bit of a relief.

"Hey guys," I greeted the trio as we drew in towards them.

"Oh hey there Alex," Tiberius greeted as the three turned to us.

"Heading to Winston's," Dexter asked.

"Yeah, I've got something I want to talk to him about," I replied.

"Feel free to tag along, we were just headed that way ourselves. Unless it's something you'd rather us not head, in which case we can wait," Felix offered.

"Yeah, Tiberius just wants to go shoot the breeze," Dexter chuckled, causing the elder to roll his eyes.

"No, it's fine, nothing too personal. Candu if you want you can head back to the others," without a second thought he nodded and turned back the way we'd come. In a way, I felt a little hurt that he didn't even say goodbye, but I figured it was best given our near argument.

"So what is it you want to talk to the old loon about," Tiberius raised a brow as we continued on our way.

"Well, I'd like to get back into the alpha ranks," I said with a slight bit of hesitation. I wasn't quite sure how they'd react to it.

"Not liking the omega lifestyle anymore," Dexter asked.

"Not really, at first it was nice but now, it's just boring," I admitted.

"I know what you mean. It was the same way when those humans locked me up. Didn't have to hunt because they brought us food, safety wasn't a problem, couldn't even get a sparring partner because all the other wolves were too damn lazy. Think you can still handle it," Dexter gave me a pat on the back.

"He was one of my top students, I'd like to think he can," Tiberius complimented.

As we approached the den, I could hear Winston and Eve talking inside. No, not talking, arguing about something. The four of us stopped collectively, not daring step another foot closer to the den. I couldn't make out what was being said, but it was bad. Eve was genuinely pissed off at Winston.

"GET OUT," she finally shouted at the top of her lungs. The four of us backed up almost as if on instinct. Winston came out of the den in tears, a cut across his face. When he saw us, he hung his head in shame. What on Earth had we missed.

"S-sir," Dexter spoke up finally.

"Leave him be Dex, Eve's done enough to him," Tiberius said and pushed us aside to let Winston by. The leader walked by without a word.

"What have we stumbled into," Felix whispered.

"From the looks of it, hell," Tiberius replied.

For minutes, we just sat still holding our breaths. Too scared to even move.


	33. Chapter 32: Refugee

***AN- Okay, so a bit of a long note today because I want to talk to you guys for a hot minute. So, as I'm sure you've noticed this particular update has taken a long time. Longer than I really would've liked. Reason being, I've honestly just felt awful the past couple of months. Not like sick awful, but like emotionally awful. I've not had the motivation or inspiration to write, and when I do I can usually only jot down a few words before I lose it. I've just felt so lonely and miserable I can't stand it. I want you to know that this story is not dead, even if updates do take forever. I just, I need to find my creative spark again. Somehow. I really do appreciate the feedback I get, it honestly is one of the best feelings in the world to know that so many people enjoy what I write. Which is one of the reasons I hate taking so long, because it isn't fair to you guys. You deserve better than this, I should work harder to make content for you to read. This is a super short chapter for what I've been putting out and again that isn't fair to you guys. I just felt like I needed to post this to give you a little something to hold you over. If you could, please leave a review and let me know what you'd like to see. Maybe hearing some of your ideas can help get me back on track. Anyway, now that that's over with, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!***

 ***Eve's P.O.V.***

I'd never been so mad in my entire life.

How dare he offer up our daughter's happiness to that son of a bitch Tony. I don't know why I hadn't ripped him in half already. I did leave him with a nasty scratch across his face, but it wasn't enough to make up for what he'd done. If I hadn't been watching the pups I might have gone and killed the both of them.

' _Oh, but it's for the good of the pack,'_ I repeated his excuse in a mocking tone. How on earth could he think that was a valid excuse. Winston was always a pushover, but I thought he had at least some standards. I guess I was sorely mistaken.

We had known each other since we were pups. We were alpha school sweethearts. He had such a kind heart but could still be stern and always had that 'in-charge' attitude that I fell in love with. The day he asked me to be his mate, naturally I agreed without hesitation.

We were going to grow old together and have a family. We would live happily in our retirement when our pups eventually took over the pack for us. We would sit around and remember our youth when our grandpups ran around our den. We were supposed to be the best of friends until the very end. That thought made his betrayal of my trust hurt so much more than it did. For the first time in a very long time, I could feel myself shedding tears.

I'd always been a tough girl, ever since I was in school. Anyone who picked on me promptly had their ass handed to them and learned that messing with me or my friends was a bad idea. This attitude was due in part to my family. I was born in an all boy family, with only me and my mother being females. I had to learn to stick up for myself. When they all left for the east, I cried myself to sleep. I hadn't been so upset since then.

"M-Ma'am," Tiberius called from the front of the den. I felt a lump in my throat when I saw him. I didn't want anyone in the pack to see me like this. I didn't like the idea of being seen as weak. But, in that moment, I was too hurt to even say anything.

"What's wrong sweetheart," he asked, stepping closer to me. Tiberius had always been a sweet old wolf. He'd taught us when we were in alpha school. He was always so genuine and sincere with his concern, it was heartwarming.

"Winston agreed to an arranged marriage between one of our daughters and Tony's son," I admitted. I could've made something up and lied, but there was no point. I needed to tell someone.

"Eve…" he lowered his head, as if in shock. "I'm…I'm not even sure what to say."

He didn't have to say anything. As soon as he sat beside me I buried my face into his chest and sobbed like a little girl. The mix of anger, frustration, and sorrow were all so much I didn't know what else to do. Thankfully he not only let me cry, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. As the oldest wolf in the west he always did feel a bit like a father or grandfather to everyone. In that moment, I was thankful he was around.

"I don't know what to do," I mumbled into his chest fluff. I'd never been unsure of myself before. Part of me wanted to kill Winston and Tony both, the other wanted to keep them alive and torture them for the rest of their mortal existences, and yet at the same time I didn't want to lose the wolf I'd fell in love with. I'd always been so decisive and confident in my actions, I couldn't stand to contemplate something for hours. But now, I wanted to badly to leave Winston.

"Listen here sweetheart, Winston really messed this up. But, for right now there's nothing we can do. It's best if we just live our lives. Maybe we'll get lucky and old grouchy ass will kick the bucket. If you want to leave Winston you can, nobody'd blame you. But don't get yourself so worked up," he rubbed my back softly to calm me down. It helped so much more than you could imagine. Eventually I managed to piece myself together enough to stop crying.

"If you see Winston around, tell him it's best if we spend a few days apart," I said after a deep breath. He nodded and give me a small kiss on the head, one I imagined he'd have given to his pups.

"I'll let him know. If you ever need anything you come to me okay," he looked down at me to make sure I understood. I nodded and give him a kiss on the cheek for being so sweet. It wasn't something I normally did, but he deserved it.

At that point, I just needed some time to think things over for myself. I couldn't stand the idea of losing my mate, but at the same time I didn't think the wolf I'd fallen for would've given up one of our children so easily. What had happened to the Winston I knew?

I let out a sigh as Tiberius left the den.

What was a girl to do? Two years now he and I had been together, and I was ready to end it. Or was I? Did I really have it in me to leave him? Truth was I didn't know. I felt like if I did, I would end up regretting it.

But how could I spend years raising one of our daughters just to be wed off to a wolf she'd probably never love? Lying to her about one day marrying the wolf she'd love the most, how she could have any alpha she wanted. My claws sunk into the ground at the thought. It wasn't right.

I looked back at the sleeping cluster of pups. I don't know how they'd managed to stay asleep through the little scene I'd made. They were all so cute cuddled up together. Seeing them only made my decision harder. Which was the worst path, letting them grow up without a father, or letting their father be the same person who'd wed them off to someone they didn't love?

I felt sick.

For my own good I decided to try not to think about it. It wasn't a wise idea to be making such harsh decisions with my emotions flaring. I laid down beside the pups and allowed my head to rest on my paws. A soft sigh escaped me as I looked out the den. It had started as such a nice day, there hadn't been a cloud in sight. But now I could hear the thunder in the distance. There was quite the storm heading our way.

The three pups whimpered at the sound of the boom, so I wrapped myself around them to let them know they were safe. Even though Humphrey wasn't mine, I wouldn't dare treat him any differently. I looked down at them with a heavy smile. He and Kate were laying with their muzzles together. It was as cute as could be. I just hoped that one day, they'd all be happy.

 ***Candu's P.O.V.***

I didn't like snapping at Alex like I did, but he was digging too deep into something he'd never understand. None of them would ever understand how I felt. I'd always hoped my legs would get longer as I grew, but they only seemed to get shorter. I was half as tall as every other wolf in the pack, the fact I'd managed to make it this far as an alpha was a miracle.

My mom always told me that I was just waiting for a growth spurt. I certainly grew, but outwards rather than upwards. I wasn't fat, just broader than my height really should have allowed.

Every day of school I had to push myself to my breaking limit just to keep up with the others. Even now they all surpassed me in every way. They were faster and stronger, the only edge I had was stealth because I was so short. But stealth could only get me so far, especially when hunting. Sneaking up on a caribou was easy, jumping onto it and killing it was an entirely different thing.

I never complained though. I couldn't stand the thought of them offering to help when more training wouldn't change anything. I did enough of it in my free time to know what kind of negligible effect it had. It would only make them feel worse knowing they couldn't help.

I wasn't going to let myself become a burden.

Especially not since Alex was confident enough in himself that he wanted to come back. He was missing a paw and still could have taken me on. There was nothing more frustrating than this feeling of being left behind and outclassed.

As I walked I could feel my claws leaving marks in the dirt. My temper had always been about as short as I was and it was ready to burst.

I didn't know how I was going to make it through the mating season. Every female in the pack was going to be in heat at the same time, which would have them practically clawing their way to anything they could use to satisfy themselves. But I wasn't about to let one mate with me unless she loved me. Otherwise she might end up regretting it. But would I be able to say that come the start of the season?

I managed to find my way to the southern border of the territory in my blind journey. For a moment, I debated just heading that direction to see where I wound up at and starting a life of solitude. But it wasn't worth it. Everyone would go into a fit trying to find me, and almost surely someone would blame the east for killing me. Which would start another war, which neither pack could afford.

Gazing off into the seemingly endless expanse of trees I wondered how far they went. How many packs were out there? How many wolves out there were like me? Did it even matter?

I shook my head and turned back towards my den. It had been a long day and I thought maybe a nap would help me feel better. I gathered a few berries and gulped them down before stumbling into my small home. I'd always been a lightweight so the few berries I'd swallowed took their tole quickly.

I flopped down in no particular position. I'd toss and turn as I slept anyway. As I lay there on the warm rock, I felt something roll down my muzzle. Immediately I knew it was a tear. I smirked, here I went again. Crying out of my own self-pity. I was pathetic.

Outside my den I heard a massive crash of thunder, which took me by surprise as it had been sunny my whole walk home. I turned and looked out to see the branched of the trees blowing around wildly. It had been a while since we'd had a serious storm, but it seemed like that was about to change. I decided it wouldn't do any good to try and sleep, I wouldn't be getting much with the weather.

It just wasn't fair.

Hutch had always been my closest friend since we were very young. Even back then I knew he outclassed me, but it didn't affect me then like it did now. I guess growing up had changed my perspective a lot. I still respected Hutch, don't get me wrong. But I felt so horrible being left behind not only by him, but by everyone. Leon, Alex, Percy, Sadie, everyone in our class. I knew I'd finished as the weakest alpha of the bunch.

Even after school ended I continued the workout regimen, amplifying it every day to try and build myself up. Despite this, I never felt any stronger. I felt just as feeble now as I did after graduation. I wondered if maybe my short body had gotten as strong as it ever would.

But those thoughts were left behind as I drifted into a restless sleep.

…

I was awoken by the unholiest clash of thunder I'd ever heard in my entire life. It frightened me to the point that I was up and ready to fight before I was even fully awake. It took a while for me to even notice my eyes were open, and the only thing that gave it away was another flash of lightning. It was so bright that in the short moment it appeared the entire valley outside my den lit up like it was midday. As the light faded another boom of thunder echoed across the land, so loudly it shook the walls of my den.

"Fuck me," I groaned at the pounding sensation in my head. I had hardly been buzzed and I was hungover. On top of that my bladder felt fit to burst and there wasn't a chance I'd be pissing in my den. Against my better judgement I stumbled outside groggily.

The rain was painfully strong and ice cold, so I didn't stray more than a few feet from my den before relieving myself behind a tree. Again lightning flashed, lighting up the whole valley, and I got a good look at the damage this storm was causing. Branches and uprooted trees were strewn all over the valley, but I didn't feel very much wind. I must've missed that part.

Once my piss was finished I turned back to my den, only to have a faint sound catch my attention. It was quiet, and I almost shook it off as my imagination, but once again I heard it. The slightest sound ever, a cry for help. Alpha instincts took over, I couldn't ignore a call for help. So, I braved the storm and shot towards the source of the cry.

The closer he got the more distinct the call became. They were female, or at least the sounded it. They didn't sound hurt, more so scared than anything. I thought maybe one of the omegas had gone out and got caught by the storm on their way back to the den.

"Help! Please! Anybody," she called out. Through the thick of the storm I managed to find her. Her fur was brown, although she was coated in mud so it was hard to tell if it was really that color.

"Over here," I called to her, rushing up to her side "you lost?"

"Oh thank gods, I thought nobody would ever find me," she practically threw her head against mine and nuzzled me. "Please, I don't have anywhere else to go, could I please have shelter, at least until the storm is gone? I'll do anything."

"Woah woah, calm down. Come on back to my den and you can explain what's going on," I offered. She nodded and licked my cheek.

"Thank you so, so, much. I'm Amber."

"Where are you from Amber? You don't seem like you're from around here," I asked as we trekked back to my den, simply trying to keep the conversation going.

"I…I'm not. I'm from the east," she responded nervously. An eastern wolf? If I hadn't been so sure she was an omega I would have driven her out then and there. But she seemed desperate, so I thought I would help her out.

"Well Amber, I'm Candu. Normally we're not supposed to let wolves in without letting our pack leader know, but you seem really shaken up by something," I shook myself off as we entered my cool dry den.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story," she said with a nervous shrug, shaking herself off as well.

"Well, start explaining," I tried to keep my tone firm but calm.

"For months now one of the alphas, well, he's been trying to…do things to me. None of the other alphas believed me because I was just an omega. Tonight he…he almost got me. Thankfully I got away from him. He said if I told anyone he'd kill me. I decided to run away. I knew none of the alphas would've believed me anyway. I promise I'll leave tomorrow, I just needed somewhere to hide from the storm."

I couldn't believe what I'd heard. I knew the guys in the east were supposed to be different, but this? That was beyond anything I could've imagined. I felt so bad for her, even here in the safety of my den she began to tear up as if I was going to take advantage of her and she was preparing herself for that.

"No, you don't have to leave tomorrow. Our pack leader is very nice, I'm sure he'll understand the situation and allow you to stay here. You're more than welcome to share my den until we can find you one." The amount of joy in her eyes was unbelievable. She jumped forward and kissed me immediately.

"Thank you so much Candu." She sighed in relief before curling up and practically passing out. I, was too shocked to move. I'd just received my first kiss from a complete stranger. I just hoped Winston had the outlook on it I said he would.


	34. Chapter 33: Second Chance

***AN- Whew, only a couple of days as compared to a couple of months. For starters, let me just say thank you to every single person who took time out of their day to send me a PM or write a review and let me know that they were still with me. Every single one just made my day so much, and I can't thank you guys enough. For now, I will be returning to the old format of 2k-3k words per chapter. As much as I liked writing longer chapters, I feel like I really stressed over the word count and it caused me to really slow down to the point that I just couldn't write at all. I hope that's okay. Once again, thank you so much for being there for me. If there's anything I can do for any of you, don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy!**

 **(Update, for anyone who may have read this in the short time it was up and for anyone confused about where the new chapter went, I was half asleep when I finished and posted this. Needless to say, I wasn't very happy with the ending and thought I would change it up a bit. Literally 90% of the chapter is the same save for one sentence or two. Thanks for understanding.)**

 ***Hutch's P.O.V.***

I was shocked that it wasn't the storm which woke me up. Rather, it was Fenrir who managed to pester me awake. At that point, I wasn't even surprised. I couldn't even begin to wonder what he wanted.

" _What,"_ I huffed to him.

" _Let's go for a walk,"_ he suggested.

" _Are you crazy? Don't you hear that storm? Besides, I'm comfortable,"_ but he didn't seem to care about my opposition.

" _Come on it's just a little rain. Besides, I want to talk."_

" _Fenrir, we can talk here."_

" _No,_ _ **I**_ _want to talk. None of this telepathy stuff. I want to talk face to face."_ Finally, I gave into his persistence. I carefully crawled away from Sadie's side and made my way out of our den.

I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Sadie alone in her current state, but I had a feeling that Fenrir and I were going on our walk whether I wanted to or not. Besides Sadie was a strong girl, I knew she would be okay.

"Alright so what do you want?" I asked aloud, knowing no one would hear.

"I told you I just wanted to talk," Fenrir smirked as he appeared beside me. He was slightly less menacing than he was the first time I saw him, guess I was just getting used to the sight.

"Yeah well it's cold and I'm tired so make it fast."

"You're no fun anymore Hutch. It's boring trying to pester you when you won't respond."

"Guess I'm just getting used to having you around."

"Let's get right to the point then. You and I both know what Braxton wants you to do is impossible. He's just as arrogant as he was when I first met him. It's also time I stopped acting like you and _him_ are the same person. If you were, you might have had a chance at being someone I didn't despise. But, you're just like the rest of the mortal scum. Judgmental, sinful, undeserving. Although, I have to admit, you've done a better job at being a benefit to your pack than most," something about he way he talked was unsettling. It wasn't like him to be so, calm. Even complimentary.

"Gee thanks," I said, possibly a bit too sarcastically.

"Don't think that means I like you," he snapped quickly.

"Hadn't even considered it. So just indulge my curiosity, why do you want to kill everyone?"

"I just told you, but let me break it down for your slow brain to keep up. Let's use you as an example, even better what happened earlier. The way you act around Jason. The way you treat him like an adopted sibling. It's all a facade. I can feel it when you're around him. You can't let go of what happened. You want revenge for what he did to your mother."

"You're wrong," I quickly hissed. A grin only spread across his face.

"The fact that you got so worked up only proved my point. You're so fast to answer out of emotion you don't even realize how in denial you are. Part of you, the facade, wants to be this forgiving individual who's everyone's friend and is all accepting. But the real you, your inner self, he hates Jason with a passion. When you go near him it screams at you to end him. This is why you don't deserve life. You're lying to everyone about a hidden grudge. You have murderous thoughts. You ARE a murderer. And let's not even begin to talk about the thoughts you've had about Ev-"

"Alright enough, you've proven your point. But, I can safely say I've never met a more hypocritical wolf than you. YOU murdered people. YOU have murderous thoughts. So how are you any more fit for life than I am?" I demanded.

"I never said I was fit to live. I will openly admit that I am a killer. The difference between you and I is that I kill in the name of justice. In the name of vengeance. It is indeed a hypocritical role, but someone must do it. I will rewrite what real justice is, I will create a world of peace. A world where lawbreakers aren't given the opportunity to commit their crimes. There, everyone will be safe."

"But that isn't real peace. It's artificial. Wolves won't be getting along because they understand one another, it's because they fear you."

"If they aren't guilty then they should have nothing to fear."

"Don't you understand that these are all just parts of being alive? EVERYONE has thoughts that they aren't proud of. But that doesn't mean that they'll ever act on them. If you judged people just based on what they thought about, then yeah everyone would seem greedy, narcissistic, all those other things. It's what we actually do that defines who we are, not what we think about doing."

Fenrir grew dangerously silent. I fully expected him to start trying to take over, I even braced myself for it. Instead, he just kept walking beside of me, his eyes fixated directly ahead. Seconds of silence turned to minutes. Had I said something that got to him?

"You know," he said finally "I was wrong about you. You're exactly like he was. That's a sha-"

Fenrir froze. Not just mid statement, but mid stride. I turned back to him and he was absolutely stunned in place. His ears twitched, and his head turned sharply to the right. But I hadn't heard anything. Was he trying to spook me? A violent flash of lightning told me it was time to head back to the den.

"Alright Fenrir, let's get back. This storm is picking up," I said turning back towards the den.

"Don't you hear that," he asked, his tone having shifted to be more serious.

"Hear what," I asked a bit more frustrated. I focused my attention towards the are he was referring to but still didn't hear anything. "Fenrir there's nothing out there."

"There is. It's something, familiar. Come one, I want to see what it is," it was a command rather than a suggestion. I wasn't expecting him to take control of my legs, but I wasn't necessarily surprised when it happened. We darted off in the direction of whatever noise he was talking about, but still I never heard it.

"Alright cut this out, there's nothing out here," I demanded as we began to stray closer and closer towards the border.

"It's not something, it's someone," he insisted, pushing us forward despite my attempts to turn us around. Eventually, we came across a cliff which plummeted straight down at least 150 feet. A calm waterfall seemed to split the land in half. This was the very edge of the territory, and one of the less patrolled areas.

"I-I've been here before," Fenrir said, much softer than he usually spoke. I turned to him, he was walking slowly towards the water. He seemed, almost lost in his movements. It was like a flood of memories were coming back to him.

"This…this is where I died."

Sorrow was something I didn't expect this devil to even comprehend, let alone sound. But surely enough, there was a weight in his words so pitiful I couldn't help but feel a shred of sympathy for him.

"How…how exactly did you die," I mustered the courage to ask. I knew that he'd killed wolves out of self-defense, but had no idea as to what actually happened.

"I was choked to death," he said bluntly, but continued "I was hiding here because I thought it was safe. A bunch of kids came and started harassing me. They threatened to push me over the cliff. I killed them. Then killed the adults who came looking for them. That was when I became who I am today. That was when I realized how cruel the world was. I never hurt anyone, and yet I was treated like the scum of the Earth."

"…" I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out. He sounded genuinely ashamed of himself, like the years of guilt had finally caught up to him. He walked over to spot close by the river and rubbed his paw across the small patch of dirt. Was it possible that underneath that dense layer of pure hatred, there was still even a trace of goodness inside of him?

"You know Hutch, all things considered, you had a pretty good childhood. You had friends. Friends who cared about you and helped you through hard times. You had a mother and an uncle who loved you very much, and more recently a father. You even looked out for Jason when no one else would," I could see what looked like tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I…It doesn't-"

"No, Hutch. It does have to be this way," he sighed so heavily I thought he was going to break down right there. "After everything I've done, it's too late to turn back now. The things I've done, they're unforgivable."

"You don't know that," I argued but he shook his head firmly.

"I do. Remember I can read thoughts. I can hear it in the minds of everyone. Those who I tried to save, they resented my actions. My good intentions only lead to even more disastrous outcomes for them. In the end they all died, alone and scared. Just like I had. All your friends want rid of me. Even you want rid of me. This way, at least my father approves of me."

I bit my lip. I wanted to say something, anything to maybe change that view. But what was I supposed to say? I did want him gone. At least most of the time. If he stayed like this all the time, I couldn't imagine it would be that bad. But I knew it wouldn't last. I didn't even know why he was so calm now. So, I decided to say something that might change that.

"I forgive you."

*BOOM*

Everything went white so fast I didn't even realize it until after it happened. The crack of thunder told me all I needed to know. I'd been struck by lightning. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. Though whether it was because it was painless or had fried all of my nerves I didn't know. I didn't even know if I was still alive.

When my vision finally returned it confirmed that I was indeed still alive, but what I saw nearly made me rethink that. Fully expecting to see the blood red image of Fenrir, I instead found myself lying next to a pup with soft red fur, comparable to something you'd see at a warm sunset. Where on earth had they come from? Suddenly a glow appeared from where we had been standing.

" _Oh gods,"_ I thought _"this is it, an angel coming to take me to the afterlife."_

Again, I found myself lying before a completely strange wolf. Her strange, translucent appearance reminded me of the time I'd spoken to my mother's spirit. But this wasn't my mother. She was by far the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. Her fur color was indistinguishable because of her ghostly appearance, and her eyes were solid sockets of pure blue light. But it was her physique and her aura that screamed beauty in its pureness. She was staring at the two of us and gave me a soft smile as I stared at her.

"Hello Hutch," she greeted, her voice like a symphony of a million howls.

"W-who are you," I asked, utterly stunned.

"I am Lupa, mother of all wolves. And I've come to fix some things," she said, turning her attention towards the pup beside me "I suppose some of what happened to him is my fault. I should have done something so much sooner, but it takes so much energy for me to interact with the world. Thankfully, his power was enough for me to do this."

"W-what happened," the pup groaned as he raised himself from the ground.

"I'm sorry I don't have more time to explain what's happening, so I'll to make make this quick. Fenrir, I've taken away your power. I used it to create you a new form and give you a second chance at life. A normal life. The life you were denied because of your father."

My jaw nearly hit the ground. This pup beside me, was Fenrir? He seemed just as shocked as I was. The look on his face was practically priceless. The combination of sheer disbelief mixed with excitement was heartwarming, even knowing who it was.

"You mean…I get to live again," he asked, sniffling as his eyes swelled with tears.

"Yes, you do. I've also removed any influence your father had on you. You are now, as you would have been all those years ago, without your fathers' traits of course. I've subdued the color or your fur as best I can, I wish I could change it further. I hope you're not too upset with it."

Without a word, Fenrir bolted straight towards her, shoved his head into her chest, and cried. I knew it was out of joy, but something about seeing it was humbling. Like a pup reuniting with his mother, or grandmother in this case.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper through his cries. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before pulling him into a hug.

"This was not a decision I made lightly, Fenrir. I want you to understand that if you mess this opportunity up, I will have no choice but to completely erase you from existence. I have stored enough energy to do so, if the need should arise. I'd like to think that I won't have to do that. After tonight, your memory will be completely wiped, and a fabricated one will be created for you to completely destroy any trace of the past," she explained, rubbing his back softly.

"W-why, why did you do this for me," he stuttered out, looking up at her.

"Because Hutch showed me that you were still capable of feeling compassion for another wolf. He showed me that inside the demon your father created, you were still there. My grandson Fenrir."

"No, Fenrir is gone. Fenrir was the wicked monster I'd become. I want a new name," Fenrir said, wiping away his tears.

"Oh? And what would you like," she asked.

"I want something strong, something brave, something like, Tyr." he suggested,

"I love it," she said with a smile before looking up at me. "And as for you, Hutch, I'd like you to watch over him as he grows up. You were the one who reignited the passion for life inside of him, it seems only fitting that you be the one who watches over him. Be the father that he never had. Come morning, everyone will have forgotten about Fenrir, and Tyr will be a lost pup you found in the woods. You don't have to accept as it is a lot to ask of you, but it would mean a lot to me."

I couldn't say no.


	35. Chapter 34: A Fair Trade

***AN- Whew, bet you weren't expecting this to be up so soon. Long story short I have a busy day today so I really pushed myself to finish this before I got too caught up. Also, along with this, I'm going to start working on my other story "How It Was Back Then," once again. The reception was good and I really had fun writing the first chapter. It's nice to take a break from constantly working on the same thing. I'm also really glad to hear that you guys are okay with short chapters. I'm still going to try and pour the same amount of quality into them as I did the longer chapters. I refuse to put something out that I myself wouldn't want to read, if that makes sense. Anywho, you know the drill for feedback, always appreciated. And to the regulars who give some every chapter, you guys are awesome and I love it. Enjoy!**

 ***Tiberius's P.O.V.***

I'd never had a more restless night of sleep in my life. My nerves had been completely shot that day so any little bump in the night would cause me to shoot awake. The storm certainly didn't help that. How could Winston have done such a heinous thing, especially with such little pressure on him. I'd never been more pissed at him than I was that day. Even as I awoke I had to fight the urge to go and strangle him to death.

I stood and stretched my aching legs. For now, I would have to put my anger aside. The only thing I could think to do was walk around the territory. After only a single step I cursed as a sharp pain shot up through my front right leg. I'd been too rough the previous day during the hunt and probably pulled something. Of course, my old age didn't help that in the least.

I had to realize that I was getting old. Alphas my age usually gave up their roles and spent the rest of their days relaxing. But I was too stubborn for that. I couldn't stand the thought of sitting on my ass all day and doing nothing. My duties were what kept me going. Plus, someone had to be there to reassemble the pieces when Winston's shit eventually fell apart.

I had known Winston since he was a small pup. Taught him in alpha school. Stayed by his side when his father passed, when he and Eve got married, everything. But this, I'd be lying if I said it didn't challenge the friendship we'd developed over the years.

I'd always been opposed to the idea of arranged marriages. It was what kept me in the west when the packs split. Although I was more biased than most. When I was a pup, long before the split, I had a massive crush on my best friend, Hellen. She and I spent every waking moment together. It wasn't until we were out of alpha school that I discovered her parents had already assigned her a mate.

His name was Victor.

The wolf I loved more than anything in the world was forced to marry the wolf who would become one of the strictest pack leaders ever known. Founder of the eastern pack, and Tony's father. That day I swore I'd do anything I could to prevent someone else from sharing my fate. I never even bothered to try and find someone else, my heart belonged to Hellen. From what I understood she'd died around the same time Winston's father Michael did.

I held that grudge tightly to my heart. Winston knew my opposition, as I was very outspoken about it. But to think he'd go through with it anyway, fate of the packs or not. I would have rather died than give in to anything Tony suggested. The thought of beating Winston to a pulp crossed my mind more than it ever should have.

Seeing Eve in distraught didn't help. I'd always had a soft spot for her, and seeing her hurt was more painful that any physical injury I could have been given. She was like the daughter I never had, and I'd be dammed if I didn't say anything to Winston.

I got as close to the border as I could and went about an impromptu patrol. At least that's what I'd tell anyone who asked why I was out so far. I'd almost hoped I'd find Winston out this far, after all everyone knew it was best to hide from Eve's wrath. With pups to attend do the border would be the last place she would show up. But as the morning evolved into midday, it became clear I wasn't going to find him here.

"Damn," I swore under my breath. I didn't like to suppress myself like this, I needed someone to vent to. When I finally did come across another wolf, it wasn't exactly who I'd wanted to see. An eastern wolf, no doubt on patrol. She was young, maybe around 2, with almost orange fur and hazel eyes. Below her left eye I saw three almost claw marks, possibly a birthmark. I didn't pay much attention to her, as I often didn't when passing by a rival wolf on patrol.

"Evening old timer," she greeted as we drew closer to one another. She had a soft voice, sounding much younger than her appearance let on. It felt rude to ignore her, so naturally I greeted her in return.

"Evening," I said in return. She let out a cute giggle and sat down as I approached, which I hadn't expected at all. It was rare that eastern and western wolves said even a word to one another, let alone sat down and had a conversation.

"Got you out on patrol duty too huh? That blows," she groaned with a wide yawn.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I agreed with an awkward shrug. I'd never been a very social wolf, at least when it came to casual talk.

"Humph, was definitely expecting you to make some comment about how it was all good because you met a cute girl," she almost seemed to give a teasing pout. It did cause me to smile though.

"Well, I suppose that is true. I'm Tiberius."

"Scar," the name was fitting given her distinct mark. "You look grim, what's eating you?"

I couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of what I was doing, but felt inclined to answer her question. "Just a little, let's say disgruntled about some recent events."

"Awe what's the matter? Mate not putting out for the season," I wanted to believe that she was trying to mock my old age, but her expression and tone seemed genuine.

"Afraid I don't have a mate. Never have," I couldn't believe that I found myself blushing at a time like this.

"You've never had a mate before," her shock nearly scared me, but she quickly calmed back down. I could see a devilish idea hatching behind her eyes. "What do you say you help me help you?"

"What did you have in mind," I raised my brow curiously.

"Well, as in sure you're aware, mating season started today. Now, I've never been too popular with the guys in my pack, guess I'm too intimidating for them. So, come time my body decides it wants to be fucked silly, I've got nobody to turn me into a moaning little mess. On top of that, one of our omegas went missing in the storm last night and Tony put me in charge of finding her, and as much as I'd love to just blow off that idea and go touch myself, I can't. I've got a suspicion she ran off to the west, but I've got no evidence. You find out where she is for me, and this virgin ass is all yours for the taking."

I didn't know what to say. The shock of her bluntness took me completely by surprise. Was she willing to do that? "You're joking. Surely a young girl such as yourself would want her first time to be with someone closer to her age?"

"Pfft," she smirked "you think I wanna get boned by one of these morons? Besides, in into older males. Besides, you're pretty good looking. Just to show you I am serious."

She turned and shot her tail straight onto her back, giving me a full view her of her most private area. I'd seen females give birth before, so I'd seen plenty of vaginas, but there was something about seeing this easterner intentionally exposing herself to me that was different. It wasn't like in pup delivery where she was exposed and I just so happened to be there, this was her intentionally showing me her sex to tease me. As a virgin myself, the sensation brought me back to a much younger time.

The exhilaration I felt seeing her like that was incomparable. Even more overwhelming was her feminine musk which was starting to fill my nostrils. She was stating to go into heat, I could tell just from the smell. I knew it hadn't taken full hold of her, otherwise she'd have been forcing herself onto me. The same couldn't be said for me. Stupidly I let my jaw flop open as I began to pant from the excitement. She looked back at me and grinned.

"Getting worked up are we," she giggled as her eyes became fixated on my crotch. I should have felt embarrassed having her staring at my sheath, especially since I felt that my tip was beginning to protrude, but in that moment I couldn't have cared less. "I take it you'll find her for me?"

I could only manage a nod.

"Good, meet me back here, same time tomorrow," she lowered her tail and began to strut off in the direction she'd initially been walking. I was too shocked to move. Had that just happened to me? I expected to wake up in my den with only a vague remembrance of the dream. But as time passes and my arousal faded it became increasingly clear that I hadn't dreamt and of it.

I shook my head and stood on my wobbly legs, nearly stumbling across the border. My nose still burned with the scent of her sweet feminine parts. Despite my overwhelming euphoria, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I'd sworn my heart to Hellen so many years ago, and here I was fantasizing about mating with another wolf. Even worse was that she was only doing it if I helped her, practically using me out of laziness. Still, she was very attractive and she seemed genuine in her offer.

As I continued my path, I began to wonder if finding this run away was worth it. Any more desperate wolf would have gone to the end of the earth to find them just to get a piece of tail. But I wasn't as desperate as I seemed. I'd gone through my entire life under the acceptance that the female I loved was mated to another wolf. What I couldn't accept however, was the thought of moving on to someone else.

" _You keep dwelling on the "then and there" and you'll miss the "here and now."_ I'd told Felix practically a year ago when Mina had died. Granted a different set of circumstances then, I couldn't help but feel that they applied to myself now. I had no quarrels with dying a virgin or dying having never had a true mate. But, if the opportunity presented itself, why turn it away?

" _No,"_ I though _"that's a selfish way to think. She's only dong it because of the season."_

While it was true wolves did mate with anyone they could during the season, to me the time was about more than just sexual desire. It was a time for those who loved one another to try for pups, to start a family of their own. In my old age, though my physique was still impressive, it was unlikely I'd still be able to have pups. Infertility was a strong possibility, especially after years of abstinence. That was the only positive side to the whole ordeal, and I had a feeling she knew that as well. It wasn't that uncommon for older males to just lose their fertility. Which was good for females who weren't ready for pups but still needed their heat taken care of.

My thoughts continued to drift until, much to my surprise, I ran across Winston. I'd been so caught up in that moment that I'd completely forgotten about my earlier anger towards him. Even now I still couldn't rekindle those flames towards him. If anything, I could only call the sight pathetic. Here he was sitting by a creek bank, crying his eyes out. His fur was a mess, presumably because he hadn't found suitable shelter for the storm last night. Once he noticed me he immediately tried to dry his tears but I shook my head.

"Don't bother, I've already seen that you're upset," I sighed and sat down beside him.

"I must look an absolute mess," he said gazing down at his reflection.

"You do," I stated maybe a bit harsher than I should've. "I could lecture you about how upset I am and make you feel even worse, but after what Eve did I think you've suffered enough."

"I…I was just trying to keep the packs best interests at heart. Tony threatened war unless I combined the packs, and I couldn't let anyone get hurt like that, especially over something so simple. It was hard accepting an arranged marriage, it truly was, but what other choice did I have?"

"You're just like your father. He would've done the same thing," I gave a half smile as I looked to the sky. "Come on then, get washed up. We're going to go work things out with Eve."

And I had a wolf to find.


	36. Chapter 35: Caught in the Act

***AN- Hey guys, so it has been ages since I've updated this and I feel really bad for that. HOWEVER, since it's my birthday I thought my present to you guys would be a chapter for this, and my other story 'How It Was Back Then' both in the same day. Enjoy!**

 ***Dexter's P.O.V.***

I woke up with the worst feeling of vertigo I'd ever experienced. My memory felt foggy at best and for a second I nearly vomited. Thankfully the sensation faded as fast as it came, but it was still unnerving. I hadn't had any berries so I wasn't hungover. Was I getting sick? No, I just needed some water, yes that was it. At least that's what I told myself.

As I practically tripped over my own feet to get out of my den I found myself on extremely muddy ground. There must have been a horrible storm the previous night, though how I'd slept through it I didn't know. There were large limbs lying all over the place, even some trees had been uprooted. It had been a long time since I'd seen damage like this.

"Damn," I swore under my breath as I literally fell to the creek bank near my den. As fast as I hit the ground I dunked my head under the cold water and swished it around before taking in a large gulp. Although refreshing, it didn't help me feel any less ill. The last few days felt like such a blur, trying to remember specific details just sent my head spinning. I began to wonder if maybe I'd caught something. Going to ask Eve probably wasn't the best idea given what had happened yesterday, and the other healers would most likely be caught up in the season. So I opted for the number one cure all, berries.

I still had duties to attend to so I didn't eat very many. Whether through the numbing effect they had on me, or if the sensation coincidentally faded when I ate them, I felt much more grounded afterwards. Amazing what a couple fermented berries could do for someone.

I was on hunting duty for today, which I was thankful for because I knew right away we wouldn't be very busy. Most prey wouldn't be out so soon after the storm, and even if it was hunting it wasn't much of an option. Our day would instead be spent cleaning debris out of the hunting grounds. I know it seems odd, but keeping the field clean was an essential part of a safe, successful, hunt. The grass in the field was so tall it could easily hide a large branch or rock, something a wolf running at top speed wouldn't want to trip over. Twisted and broken ankles as well as pulled muscles were the best-case scenario. You were likely to end up trampled if you fell.

I made an effort to be the first at what we called the 'staging area'. It was the last few meters of trees leading into the actual hunting grounds. Here we could scope out prey, discuss tactics, and break into teams with little risk of being spotted. I wanted to arrive first so I could get an idea of how busy we'd be.

Much as I'd guessed, there wasn't a single caribou out. Even if there had been, the field looked like an absolute warzone. Cleaning up would take all day, maybe even two days. Normally I would have gotten started right away. I'd always been the type to take initiative and start something, even if it wasn't asked of me. But today was different. Rather than get started, I found a nice spot and stretched out onto my back. Whether I was just being lazy or somehow rebelling against Winston, I didn't know.

It felt like an hour before another wolf finally showed up.

"Morning sir," Leon said as he approached. "Some storm we had last night. Me and Percy could hardly sleep."

"Yeah I woke up feeling awful. Good news is we won't be doing any hunting, instead we'll be spending all day cleaning up that mess out there. Who else is supposed to be helping out," I asked rolling over and sitting up.

"Rachel and Candu I think. Think the season is keeping duties to a bare minimum," he said with a wide yawn.

"Yeah, makes things more of a pain in the ass. Well, we should have plenty of food to do us until tomorrow. Hopefully we can get this mess cleaned up by then. I don't like letting the pack go without fresh meat for too long. Plus I'd like to think at least one of us has a mate to get back to," I teased.

"O-oh, w-well yeah, I guess you could say that," he mumbled through a heavy blushed.

"Easy there son," I laughed "I know all about you and Percy, word travels fast in the pack. Nothing wrong with it at all. Come on let's get an early start."

I motioned for him to follow me. Together we strolled into littered remains of the hunting grounds. Almost immediately I came across a branch that would've tripped someone. I grabbed the end of it in my jaws and drug it towards the right side of the field where a massive cliff stood. I stuffed it as close to the rock wall as I could to keep it as out of the way as possible. The whole time I thought about the talk I'd had with Mina, and her last words to me.

Was it really a way to get back at Winston? Or just her telling me to move on? Ever since we'd known one another she knew I was an oddball, being more attracted to omegas than alphas. It was unusual for an alpha, given that they often found the others as irritating or physically less attractive. But I found those qualities charming. Whether that was from growing up with an omega for a mother, or I'd inherited it from my father I didn't know.

Personally, I found the whole 'alphas and omegas can't be mates' thing to be childish. It was an old legend that was taken too seriously. It was all because the pack founders feared the north would wage war against us, because at the time we knew nothing about them. To be honest they could have cared less what we did with our laws. But I guess it was an old law that would die hard.

An hour passed and there was no sign of either Rachel or Candu. The longer I waited, the more frustrated I got. I know it was the season and all, but they should have shown up at some point. Rachel was more understandable since the heat directly affected her, but Candu had no excuse.

Thankfully Leon and I could pull double our own weight, and I mean that in a workload sense. Progress was still unbearably slow despite the effort we were putting in. When another hour passed by a combination of exhaustion and frustration washed over me.

"Alright Leon, let's take a break," I suggested as I tossed aside another branch.

"Yes sir," he flopped to the ground and sighed. Poor guy had been doing a lot.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink. Doesn't look like we're getting any help," I walked over and helped Leon to his feed. He seemed overjoyed by the prospect of water. "Also, you know you don't have to call me sir, right? I'm not your superior. Call me Dex."

"Alright, Dex," he gave a smile. "I'd say for just the two of us we've done a good amount of work."

"That's for sure. We don't even need the other two anyway," I joked.

"It's strange, I've never known them to slack off on their duties before."

"Well this is Rachel's first heat so I wouldn't be so harsh on her. Season affects the ladies more than it does us after all. Candu, however, he doesn't have much of an excuse. You and I are out here after all, and I'm sure we'd like to get laid just as much as he would. If it were up to me we'd do three-fourths of the work and leave the rest for him. But I know it probably wouldn't get done," I must've sounded pretty bitter, maybe more than what was called for, but I couldn't stand the thought of him laying around in total relaxation while me and Leon were out busting our asses.

"You don't think maybe he got hurt in last night's storm do you," he asked. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but I suppose it was a possibility.

"Maybe we should run over to his den and find out," I said definitively as we reached the stream by the hunting grounds.

"We should. Would be something to find him sleeping," Leon chuckled as he dunked his head into the water to cool off. I nodded and yawned widely.

"Day's hardly started and already I'm yawning. I'm getting too old for this," I sighed rolling onto my back. "Then again, maybe being locked up by the humans for a year has me used to not doing anything."

"What was it like, being captured by the humans," he asked.

"Not as bad as you'd think. They're nice, least the ones I was with were. When they found me, it was a couple of days after I'd been attacked. Damn bear drug me off to god only knows where. I slept in a hole for what seemed like days. They took me to some place and patched up my wounds. They had a big area fenced in, guess to keep us from escaping."

"There were others there too?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't have made it out here. Humans keep them there so they're safe. They'd feed us every day, give us water, talk to us. They weren't like hunters at all. The only problem with it was the boredom. There was nothing to hunt, not that we even needed to, no need to patrol the area, nothing but sit around. Kept me there for a little over a year it seemed like, guess just waiting to see if I could still handle myself," I rolled over to stand and stretch my legs. "Let's see if we can find Candu."

"Sure," he agreed, taking another quick drink of water.

"Any idea where his den is?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here," he motioned for me to follow, so I did. As we strolled my mind drifted back to what we'd seen yesterday when Eve drove Winston away. I wondered where the old coot had wound up. It didn't take much to figure out what had gone down, he'd told her about their daughters arranged marriage. She took it about as well as anyone would expect. Tiberius had us leave while he went to talk to her, guess he was sort of like a father figure to her. He never said how their talk went, and even told us to leave when he went in the den. It'd been a long time since he'd been that serious.

"Something on your mind," Leon asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Oh, it's nothing," I'd always heard Leon was good at reading one's emotions, but I'd never actually experienced it. To be honest, it was kind of creepy.

"You sure? You seem awfully distant. I'm a healer you know, you can tell me if something's bothering you. I will keep whatever it is confidential."

"Just lost in thought it all. I've got a lot on my mind lately. Still trying to cope with the loss of Mina I guess," I admitted.

"Hutch's mom?" Leon guessed to which I nodded. "I only ever saw her one time, when she brought Hutch to alpha school. She seemed sweet."

"She was. I miss her a lot. I never thought the last time I'd see her I'd be protecting her with my life. It's almost hard to go to sleep without her beside me," I felt odd discussing my feelings normally, let alone to a random wolf I hardly knew. But Leon seemed trustworthy enough, he was a healer after all.

"I'm sorry. I'm always around if you ever need someone to talk to. Just-"

"Shh," I demanded suddenly as I caught the faintest whiff of an unfamiliar scent. I needed the silence to make there weren't any sounds accompanying the smell. But I couldn't hear anything.

"What is it," Leon asked, sniffing in the same direction I was.

"It smells like, an eastern wolf," I said, hoping I was wrong.

"What would an easterner be doing in our territory?"

"I don't know. Let's hope maybe they were tracking something and lost their way. Come on, Candu can wait, we need to check this out." I said, starting to follow the scent trail. Leon followed suit, a few feet behind me in case of an ambush.

The scent was definitely that of an eastern wolf. Female, I could smell her heat. But I couldn't for the life of me understand what a rival wolf would be doing in our pack. Everyone knew it was against the pack rules to cross the border like that, at least without consent from the pack leaders. As far as I knew, we weren't expecting any visitors.

"We're getting close to Candu's den," Leon informed as we made our way up a small hill in a valley. The area was peppered with debris from the storm. Maybe she'd lost her way.

When we came to the entrance of the den, we found two of the wolves we'd been looking for. Our group member for the day, Candu, who was knot deep in who I can only assume was the wolf we'd been smelling.

"F-fuck," he panted when he saw us.

Immediately we back down the hill, our faces both blood red. Walking in on a pair mating was certainly the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. But at the same time, I had questions I needed answers to. But did I dare even go back up there?

"Guys, I can," Candu said, looking down at us but I held up my paw to stop him.

"No, no. Just…stop," I said, trying to wrap my head around what I'd just seen. "One: Who is she? Two: What is she doing here? Three: Why are you skipping on duties to mate with an eastern wolf? Four: Why are you mating with an eastern wolf in the first place. Finally: Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Dexter please, let me explain," he pleaded.

"Well," I said sitting firmly down "better start explaining."


	37. Chapter 36: A Beast All Too Real

***AN- Hey guys, been a while hasn't it? Been going through a bit lately and I kinda wanted to talk about that. First and foremost, one of my cousins just joined the military and so I've been spending time with him before he ships out for basic training. In fact the morning this chapter is uploaded I have to take him to the recruitment center. Secondly, I had a MAJOR technical issue which has set me back by a lot. So generally the way I write my content, is I type up the chapter on my phone, then do formatting, and the AN on my computer where I keep all the finished chapters. Finished chapters. All works in progress are on my phone, and it's not uncommon for me to work on 3-4 chapters at a time. Often times I'll rewrite a chapter because maybe I didn't like the way it turned out so I'll have 2 versions to decide upon. Anyway, all this was done on the Pages app on my phone because I like to lay in bed when I write it's just the most comfortable for me. Wellll upon updating my phone to iOS 11.2 (or whatever version it was) all of the saved writings were erased, causing me to lose a ton of work. I'd spent several days on some of those chapters and losing all that progress just killed my morale. But, I'm doing what I can to recover from that. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, you know the drill. Ejoy!**

*Percy's P.O.V.*

Leon and I parted ways early in the morning. He was off to hunt with Dexter, while I was left with patrol duty. Seemed like that was the norm for me anymore. Not that I would complain, it was an easy task and if I didn't have a partner then it gave me lots of time to myself.

The down side, at least this time, was that mating season had started.

The smell of heat was inescapable. Despite my feelings towards Leon, that damn smell was something my instincts were bound to find irresistible. Even Leon would be affected by it. It almost made me grateful to be on patrol duty. I'd spend most of the day at the very edge of the border, well away from the smothering musk of female heat.

Even there it made my head swim. I could hardly focus on where I was going due to the overwhelming urge to thrust myself into the nearest hole available. I'd heard that the sensation would be like nothing I'd ever experienced, but I wasn't expecting anything like this. I couldn't believe that even away from the well populated center of the pack, it was still getting to me. I did not envy any of my peers in their duties.

Patrol duty was always uneventful. We hadn't seen any lone wolves in months, and the only time you'd see someone was if you got lucky enough to pass by an eastern wolf also on patrol. I didn't care much for the eastern wolves. They all seemed a bit stuck up and overly cocky. Maybe it was just me that got that impression though.

Strangely enough, the first wolf I came across happened to be someone I knew.

"Hey there Percy," Felix greeted as he approached me.

"Felix, it's good to see you. Though I'd have thought you'd be with your mate," I said with a raised brow.

"She's still sleeping in. It was a rough night. She's not used to seeing storms like that," he explained.

"Hey, no need to brag about it," I smirked.

"That's not what I meant," he shot quickly, blushing.

"Easy, I'm just kidding. It kept me and Leon up too. It was a bad one that's for sure. I hope everyone is okay."

"Well I've not heard anyone calling for help, so let's take that as a good sign."

"Yeah. So, what brings you out here? You don't have duties anymore, at least not for us. Unless you're just out here to escape the smell in which case I totally understand."

"More or less. I've also got a lot on my mind, and I think Aurora is starting to notice it."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Let me ask you something Percy. Do you have anything you regret," the question seemed to come out of nowhere, but I decided to humor my former instructor.

"I let Alex get hurt," I admitted. He turned to me almost in surprise.

"You blame that on yourself," he asked.

"Mom and dad wanted me to watch out for him, keep him safe. He'd always been a little reckless, so it was my job to make sure he didn't get into too much harm," I explained with a sigh.

"Guess we're not too different in that regard. How much do you remember about Mina?"

"Hutch's mom? Nothing really. I only ever saw her twice, once when she dropped him off at alpha school and the second was at her funeral. I never got to meet her."

"Well, she and I shared an interesting relationship. A few weeks after Dexter died, she and I….well we became a little closer than we should have. We were both so young and reckless. We let our lust get the better of us. That's not to say we didn't care about one another, on the contrary. It was difficult to be so frisky with Hutch around though. In hindsight it was probably for the better, it kept us from going at it like rabbits and getting her pregnant. But I'd still use my position of authority to make sure we went on 'patrols' together. Thinking back on it now, I miss her. Don't get me wrong I love Aurora with my life, but things back then just felt so simple. I felt like she was slowly becoming my mate, and if things had gone differently that may have been the case. When she died, I blamed myself for not being able to save her. Thinking back, there wasn't really anything I could have done to help her. I can't help but feel guilty though. Especially knowing that Dex was alive the whole time. We were basically having an affair behind his back."

You ever have someone tell you something deep and personal out of the blue and you're left not knowing how to respond? That was me. It's not like I didn't know Felix or anything, but to have him randomly tell me he and Hutch's mom were sleeping with one another wasn't something I'd have ever expected. I had to say something, I couldn't just stay silent.

"It's not all your fault. I mean, no one expected Dexter to still be alive. It's not often someone survives a bear attack after all. Don't beat yourself up too hard. I'm sure Dexter would understand."

"I'd like to hope he never finds out. Dexter. He might be a nice guy, but he was really defensive of Mina. I can't imagine how he'd react knowing it was me. Listen to me Percy, you can't tell a soul about this alright? For my sake. If someone ever found out and told Dex, there's no telling what he would do. I know he's my brother, but you've not seen that crazed look in his eyes. When he gets like that, it doesn't really matter who you are. There was this one time, when we were just out of alpha school that really stuck with me."

*3 years ago*

*Felix's P.O.V*

It was a fairly muggy day out. It had been raining all morning and I was having to tough it out through my duties. On top of that, Dex, Mina, and I were being sent out to investigate rumors of a lone wolf who'd been spotted just outside of the southern tip of the territory.

"Think we'll find our guy," I asked as the three of us approached our target area.

"I hope not," Dex replied.

"What's the matter babe, afraid of some scrawny loner," Mina teased. Dex smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Pfft. Yeah, sure, I'm positively shaking. But we don't know what we're getting into. Winston decided to send us straight in without scouting the area first. What if we get down here and it's some northern wolf deserter, you've heard the rumors about those guys."

"Not a bad point. But I doubt it's anything we can't handle," I reassured the two as Dex ordered us to stop. We were officially in unfamiliar territory and ahead of us was a giant mesh of fallen trees. There was some shrubbery around what seemed to be an opening.

"Looks kinda like a den entrance to me. Camouflaged pretty well. If I were a loner I'd hide out here," Mina whispered.

"I've got their scent but, I don't think they're here. Let's split up and look around, don't stray too far. If you see them, call out. Don't engage them alone," Dex ordered. "Felix, you head out west, Mina go east. I'll hang around the den in case they come back."

"Got it. Be careful everyone," I said before slipping off to the west of the den. The area was entirely made up of dense forest. No game trails, open spaces, nothing. Honestly it made me a bit claustrophobic knowing that our target could be hiding around anywhere waiting to jump me.

I was a pretty broad wolf, rivaled even my brother in muscularity, but there was always that chance that whoever this was could outclass me. I knew better than to believe it was a northern defector. From the stories everyone told about them it seemed like they were far too closely knit to let someone run away like that, especially this far south.

I always hated being in unfamiliar territory. Sometimes Winston would have me and Dex escort him to the east for negotiations and that was the worst. Being surrounded by our rivals in terrain I didn't know sent my stomach twisting. Thus I decided to keep my sweep pretty close by, not straying more than a few hundred meters away from the den. I still had the scent, but it was very faint. They hadn't gone this way. I decided to regroup with the others and formulate a new plan.

"Nothing," I said as I returned to my brother. He was sniffing around the den, presumably trying to find out any traits if he could.

"It's a male, probably about our build, that's about all I can figure. We should go find Mina before-"

"DEX HELP ME!"

By the time it even registered in my mind that it was Mina calling for help Dex was gone. And I don't mean I saw him running away, I mean I didn't see a trace of him. I'd never seen a wolf run that fast before in my entire life. I almost didn't believe he did run, it seemed more like he just vanished. It took a second for me to even realize I needed to follow him. I darted off as fast as I could in pursuit of him.

"I'M COMING BABY," I heard Dex shout from way ahead of me. I didn't know how, but I beat him to the scene.

"Don't come any closer," the wolf demanded. He was covered in shaggy tan fur that hadn't been cleaned for a long time. He was pinning Mina to the ground seemingly effortlessly. She struggled underneath him but could hardly budge him. The was a fresh scratch along his face, which I guess she'd landed before he pinned her.

"Must be this little hotties mate. Well, you take one step closer and I'll kill her," he threatened, pressing his large claws against her throat. I wanted to tackle him and snap his neck, but I knew the second I so much as twitched he'd slicer her throat open.

"Let her go," I demanded. "Kill me instead."

"I'll do that when I'm done with her. Gets lonely out her," a wicked smile crept across his face as he lined his pelvis up with hers. Tears began to stream down her face as she struggled to get free.

' _Where the fuck are you Dex,'_ I hissed to myself. I put a paw forward and she yelped in pain as he let a claw start slicing into her. I snarled, at began to tear up in frustration. He was too far away for me to rush him, so if I went for a tackle he'd kill her before I got to her.

"Bite your tongue bitch, I'm going all the way in," he laughed.

What happened next still haunts me.

Dex leapt from behind the psycho and slammed into him. The lunatic was launched off of Mina and through a large oak tree. Literally straight through the trunk. The tree cracked and groaned as it collapsed under its own weight. Dex's eyes were bloodshot and his claws were digging trenches into the dirt.

"I'll fucking bite you in half," Dex hissed so coldly it sent chills up my spine. I heard the loner groan in the distance. I didn't even have time to take a step before Dex was on top of him. He lifted the maniac up by his throat and once again launched him towards a large rock. He hit the stone so hard it cracked against him. Again, Dex was on top of him, clawing, slashing, biting, it was horrifying. The screaming, the screaming was the worst of it. A mix of fear and gargling blood which assaulted my ears, making me sick to my stomach.

While Dex was, well, slaughtering, I went over to check on Mina.

"Mina, are you GAH!" the next thing I knew I was rolling away from her. I felt like I'd been rammed by a bear.

"Dex, what was that for," I groaned. Dex only huffed, satisfied that Mina was safe. An hour passed before any of us even moved. Dex didn't apologize for tackling me. When I asked him about what happened, he said he was doing whatever it took to protect his mate, at any cost. It didn't matter who got in the way. I decided it was best to try and forget that ever happened. When we returned to Winston we simply told him that the loner had been dealt with. The only other wolves I ever told were Eve and Tiberius.

The only explanation I had was that something in Dex snapped and sent him into full protect mode. I just happened to be unlucky enough to get in the way. Mina tried several times to bring it up to him, but he would just say all that mattered is that matter to him was that she hadn't been raped. I guess after a while she just decided to forget it like me.

I know killing the wolf was a good thing, but the sheer brutality, it was uncalled for. It was like Dex was intentionally keeping him alive so he could feel as much pain as possible.

I hoped I'd never see that side of my brother again.


End file.
